Kryptonite
by MeggieJune
Summary: Er hat eine unheilbare Krankheit, sie ist Heilerin. Draco Malfoy ist ein widerlicher, kalter Mann geworden. Und er verdient es nicht einmal, dass ihm geholfen wird. Oder doch? Ist er der Held oder der Bösewicht? Und was ist sein Kryptonit? Oder besser gesagt, wer ist es...?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Er sah zu, wie die Bäume sich im Wind bewegten. Sie wuchsen majestätisch hoch, und der Blick erstreckte sich über Meilen, ohne dass Häuser oder Straßen im Weg waren. Nur Feld. Weites, grünes Feld. Der Blick beruhigte ihn, denn alles war still hier draußen.

Seine Finger umschlossen den so bekannten runden, glatten, schwarzen Knauf seines Gehstocks, und er erlaubte es sich, mehr auf der rechten Seite zu lehnen, fast zu entspannen.

„Und, was halten Sie von diesem Kleinod? Ist es nicht hervorragend zum Erholen geeignet?"

Das einzig lästige, war die Frau hinter ihm. Er hatte einen männlichen Makler gewünscht, aber dieser war bereits gebucht worden. Er hatte mit einer Frau vorlieb nehmen müssen, und seine Geduld war rapide schnell verschwunden. Er antwortete ihr nicht, denn auch ein Blinder hätte bemerkt, dass dieses Haus nicht abzulehnen war.

„Tja, mit Beliebtheit kommt die Prominenz", hörte er sie lachen. Er hasste das Geräusch. Und er begriff ihre Worte noch weniger. „Es kommen noch weitere Personen zur Besichtigung, Mr Malfoy." Jetzt wandte er den Blick. Eine dunkle Wolke zog sich sehr schnell über seine Laune, die von vorneherein nicht die beste gewesen war. Er hörte die Tür zuschwingen. Es war eine schwere, lautlose Haustür. Sehr praktisch.

„Es ist riesig!", hörte er eine Männerstimme aus der Halle, und er warf einen letzten Blick nach draußen. Die Stille war vorbei. In seinem Kopf ging er eine mentale Liste an Personen durch, die sich dieses Exemplar an Haus leisten konnten, aber ihm fiel niemand ein, außer vielleicht den Reinblütern, die er kannte. Aber diese waren bereits ausreichend durch seine Klatschtante an Mutter informiert worden, dass er geplant hatte ein Angebot für Aven Parks zu machen.

Niemand seiner Bekannten würde ihn also versuchen wollen, auszustechen.

„Halt ihn doch fest!", rief jetzt eine Frau, und Dracos Blick nahm eine Spur Genervtheit an. Noch eine Frau. Er hielt nicht viel von den Frauen seiner Gesellschaft. Und genauso wenig hielt er wahrscheinlich auch von allen anderen Frauen. Sie waren für eine einzige Sache brauchbar – wenn er sich denn recht erinnerte – und ansonsten wünschte er sich, dass sie den Mund hielten.

Er hörte ein leises Klappern hinter sich. Wie sehr schnelle, kleine Schritte. Sein Blick fiel langsam neben sich, als er erkannte, dass sich ein sehr pelziges Tier neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Der Hund war anscheinend vor seinen Besitzern geflohen. Draco floh selber vor den meisten Menschen. Die Zunge hing aus dem Mund des Tieres, in einer typischen Manie, und er hob den Kopf, wie um Draco anzusehen. Er mochte keine Hunde.

Es war ein Familienhund. Er ging ihm sitzend fast bis zur Hüfte. Der pelzige Körper berührte fast seine linke Seite, und der Hund schien seine Nähe nicht unangenehm zu finden. Und Draco beschloss, es dem Hund nicht übel zu nehmen, in das schönste Zimmer des Hauses geflohen zu sein.

Er nickte dem Hund in stillem Einverständnis zu. Bei der Rasse war er sich nicht sicher. Bestimmt nicht reinrassig, aber es war ein schönes Exemplar von Hund. Teils weiß, teils schwarz. Der massige Körper war größtenteils weiß, mit einem großen schwarzen Fleck. Und beide Ohren waren schwarz. Vielleicht war es ein Bernhardiner. Und Draco war sich sicher, es handelte sich nicht um einen Animagus. Der Hund verhielt sich nicht menschlich. Er verhielt sich einfach wie ein Hund. Und überdies hätt sich wohl kein Lebewesen, was die englische Sprache beherrschte auf eine solche Nähe neben ihn gewagt.

Er war bekannt für einiges, aber bestimmt nicht für seine Affinität zu zwischenmenschlicher Nähe.

Der Hund gähnte ausgiebig neben ihm, und Draco warf den Bäumen einen letzten Blick zu.

„Hallo Paul!", begrüßte seine Maklerin wohl ihr männliches Gegenstück, das er hatte nicht bekommen können.

„Hariette, auch schon hier?"

„Ja, ich führe bereits einen Interessenten durch das Haus, aber stören Sie sich nicht daran", hörte Draco sie lachen. Nein, wer konnte sich schon an Draco Malfoy stören, überlegte er bitter.

„Rufus!", hörte er jetzt die weibliche Stimme erneut, und sie näherte sich dem Wohnzimmer. Der Hund hechelte neben ihm. Anscheinend war das sein Name. Seine Ruhe und Einsamkeit war sowieso schon gestört. Er wandte den Blick vom weitläufigen Garten ab und drehte sich zur Tür. Seine Finger trommelten kurz auf dem runden Knauf seines Stocks. Der Hund blieb gelassen neben ihm.

„Ru- da bist du ja!" Eine Frau betrat das Zimmer. Nicht älter als er. Tatsächlich wusste er, dass sie sogar zwei Monate jünger war als er. Ihre braunen Locken fielen ihr in einem langen Seitenzopf über die Schulter. Sie trug eine beige Leinenhose, ein helles Oberteil, und lange, perlenartige Ohrringe. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, als sie ihn erkannte, und ihre vollen Lippen teilten sich für eine Sekunde, ohne zu sprechen.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn, etwas verwirrt, und er war sich sicher, unter anderen Umständen hätte sie nichts gesagt. Der Hund erhob sich träge und tänzelte an ihre Seite. Draco wog noch ab, ob er sie begrüßen sollte. Schon erschien die zweite Person im Türrahmen. Und er konnte dem Hund nur zu Gute halten, dass dieser den Raum verließ.

„Hast du den Kamin im Eingang gesehen? Ich glaube im gesamten Haus sind zehn-" Harry Potter unterbrach sich selbst. Draco verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Dann konnte die Presse unmöglich weit entfernt sein, wenn der Wunderknabe ein Haus besichtigte. Und Draco beschloss der unausweichlichen peinlichen Stille zu entgehen.

„Zwölf. Im gesamten Haus sind zwölf Kamine", entschied er sich, ruhig zu sagen. Und Potter sah ihn an. Unentschlossen, ob er irgendwie zu erkennen geben sollte, dass sie sich seit Kinderjahren und nicht bloß den gegenseitigen Namen aus Zeitungen oder – in Potters Fall- jedem Geschichtsbuch der magischen Welt her kannten.

„Wirklich, zwölf?", erwiderte Potter also tonlos, und Merlin sie Dank kamen die nervigen Makler in das Zimmer. Draco war wenig unangenehm, aber das hier stieß an seine Grenzen. Draco hätte am liebsten den Kopf über Potters Erscheinung geschüttelt, so absurd fand er sie.

Er trug eine braune Cordhose, einen, allem Anschein nach, selbstgestrickten hellbraunen Pullover, darunter ein helles Hemd, aber anscheinend hatte er eine neue Brille. Sie war nicht mehr eines der zwei beliebtesten und einzigen Kassengestelle von _Grindle und Burghs_. Der Rand war bedeutend schmaler und die Gläser entspiegelt, so dass Draco in den vollen Genuss von Potters abweisendem Blick kam.

„Sie haben sich schon kennen gelernt? Aber jeder kennt Mr Potter, nicht wahr?", lachte die Maklerin, und Draco wünschte sich sehr weit weg, am besten dorthin, wo die Bäume sich im Wind bewegten, dann müsste er sich nicht das Gequatsche anhören.

„Hat Mr Malfoy schon ein Angebot abgegeben?", erkundigte sich der männliche Makler bei seiner Maklerin. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel Draco jedoch auf, dass der männliche Makler wohl auch nicht sein Fall gewesen wäre. Er trug ein hell pinkes Hemd, eine helle Hose und unmögliche Lederschuhe. Die Haare waren in moderner _Façon nach hinten gekämmt, und so voller Gel, dass es wirkte, als wären sie klatschnass. Draco verstand. Er war eine Maklerin, gefangen im Körper eines Maklers. _

_Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich spöttisch, und der Makler schien ehrlich verwirrt._

_„__Nein, nein. Noch nicht. Ich möchte Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass man das Objekt auch Time-Sharen könnte", erklärte die Maklerin überfreundlich. Und Draco dachte darüber nach. Ja, das wäre eine wunderbare Idee. Er und Potter teilten sich ein Haus. Sie hatten sich schon nicht die Schlafräume auf Hogwarts geteilt._

_„__Ein reizendes Angebot", entgegnete Draco lakonisch. „Aber ich lasse Mr Potter gerne den Vortritt", fügte er ohne einen Hauch an Freundlichkeit hinzu. Was Potter wollte, würde er garantiert nicht begehren. Sei der Garten noch so verlockend._

_„__Eigentlich interessiert sich Miss Granger für das Haus", erklärte Potter ihm, aus was für einer Muße heraus auch immer. Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich knapp. Aber es änderte nicht wirklich etwas an der Tatsache, dass Draco kein Objekt besitzen wollte, in dem egal welche Person des goldenen Trios ihren Fuß bereits hineingesetzt hatte._

_„__Wiedersehen", rang sich Draco trocken ab und richtete diesen Abschied an die Maklerin. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den Stock. Jeder zweite seiner Schritte war lauter als der erste. Und er bemerkte Grangers Blick sehr wohl. Aber er ignorierte die Blicke mittlerweile. Kinder hatten ihn schon als Piraten bezeichnet, aber er wäre sehr gerne ein Pirat, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sich Kinder und alles andere Gesocks von ihm fernhalten würden._

_Und er war mehr als überrascht, dass sie ihm folgte. _

_„__Wenn Sie sich schon entschieden haben, dann werden wir natürlich kein Angebot mehr machen!", schien sie unbedingt sagen zu wollen. Er hielt im Flur inne und erlaubte sich, ihr Gesicht aus nächster Nähe zu betrachten. Für ein Schlammblut war sie recht passabel. Nicht passabel genug, um in irgendeiner Region seines Körpers sein Interesse zu wecken, aber passabel genug, um sich nicht direkt abzuwenden._

_Dass sie ihn siezte empfand er als angebracht, wenn auch amüsant._

_„__Das ist sehr __Gryffindor__von Ihnen, aber ich habe meine Meinung bereits geändert", entschied er zu sagen und wollte gehen._

_„__Wenn Sie es nicht wollen, werde ich es nehmen!", versicherte sie ihm jetzt. War es eine Drohung? Er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. _

_„__Sie können tun und lassen, was Sie wollen." Das war genug sozialer Kontakt mit der Unterschicht für das ganze restliche Jahr, empfand er. Er beschloss also, zu gehen. „Wäre das dann alles?", fügte er mit einem freudlosen Ausdruck hinzu, und sie nickte steif. Sein Bein schmerzte langsam. Und er wollte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, ausfällig zu werden, gegenüber jemandem, den er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr wiedersehen würde._

_Sie gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Er öffnete die Tür selber, brauchte niemanden, um ihn nach draußen zu geleiten und war kaum überrascht, den Hund draußen auf der Veranda zu entdecken. Er gähnte ungeniert, und Draco nickte ihm zu. Der Hund hatte es drinnen wohl auch nicht mehr ausgehalten._

_Draco beäugte missgelaunt die wenigen Stufen der breiten Treppe, die nach unten führten. Er hasste Treppen._

_Und er schloss entnervt die Augen als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete._

_„__Rufus!" Granger griff den Hund am Halsband. Draco bemitleidete den Hund beinahe. „Brauchst du Hilfe?", hatte sie sich jetzt an ihn gewandt. Unsicher und anscheinend beim Du angekommen. Zuerst dachte er, sie spräche mit dem Hund, aber nein. Granger wollte sich tatsächlich seiner annehmen._

_Und er wandte sich um._

_„__Wieso? Weil ich einen Gehstock habe? Weil ich humpel? Weil ich das Haus nicht mehr möchte? Nein, ich benötige __**keine**__Hilfe", schnappte er, während das letzte bisschen an Geduld verschwand. Sie war unglaublich impertinent und schien sich nicht einmal für ihre Frage zu schämen._

_„__Das Bein sieht nicht gut aus. Wer ist dein orthopädischer Heiler?"_

_„__Mein…?" Er starrte sie jetzt an. Diese Frau war doch nicht echt! „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten würden!"_

_„__Heiler wechseln hilft häufig. Deine Akte liegt nicht im Mungo. Wahrscheinlich beziehst du irgendeinen Reinblutstümper, der eine allgemeine Ausbildung abgelehnt hat?", erkundigte sie sich, und sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so mit ihm sprach. Und seine Kutsche fuhr Merlin sei Dank in diesem Moment vor._

_„__Dieses Gespräch ist beendet", informierte er sie leise._

_Anscheinend fehlte ihr jegliche natürliche Angst vor ihm._

_„__Dummheit und Stolz…", informierte sie ihn mit einem wissenden Blick. Anscheinend war dieser Satz noch nicht beendet, aber sein Mund hatte sich verblüfft geöffnet. Er starrte sie an und spürte, wie sich seine Augen vor Zorn verengten. Wenn das Schlammblut nicht in zwei Sekunden mit ihrem Fellbündel verschwunden wäre, würde er-_

_„__Mr Malfoy?", rief der Kutscher von unten und unterbrach somit seine finsteren Gedanken._

_Dummheit und Stolz…__- Dummheit und Stolz, __was__? War das irgendein Muggelsprichwort? Er hasste Muggel. Er hasste Menschen im Allgemeinen. Er wandte sich von ihr ab, griff fest nach dem breiten Geländer und überwand die fünf Stufen. Jede Stufe schlimmer als die vorherige. Dass er ihren Blick im Nacken spürte machte es nicht besser._

_„__Waren Sie erfolgreich?", erkundigte sich der Kutscher, der ihm die Türe offen hielt und ihm in den Wagen half._

_„__Fahren Sie, Wilson", gab Draco grollend zurück, und der Kutscher schloss erschrocken die Tür. Draco mied den Blick aus dem Fenster, denn er erkannte Granger und ihren Köter immer noch auf der Veranda._

Der dritte sogenannte _Experte_ war heute gekommen. Draco hatte diesen schon nicht mehr begrüßt. Es war die allmonatliche Routine, dass die Heiler in Malfoy Manor ein und aus spazierten..

„Dämonsfeuer? Schwierig zu behandeln. Unmöglich, würde ich meinen", informierte ihn dieser nickend. Das wusste Draco selber. Wieso opferte er eigentlich überhaupt seine Zeit? „Was haben Sie vorher getan?" Und Draco überlegte nur kurz.

„Gar nichts", erläuterte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. Der Heiler nickte.

„Ja, so sieht es auch ungefähr aus. Wissen Sie, es gibt eine hervorragende These über solche Schäden. Die leitende Heilerin der magischen Orthopädie im Mungo hat ihre Dissertation über Dämonsfeuer verfasst. Wahrscheinlich kennen Sie ihren Namen." Und Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen, ehe der Heiler weiter sprach. Ja, wahrscheinlich kannte er ihren verdammten Namen. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich einen Termin mit Hermine Granger für Sie vereinbaren. Ich bin sicher, sie findet die Zeit für Sie."

„Nein", erwiderte Draco sofort und sehr entschieden. Der Heiler krempelte Dracos Hosenbein stirnrunzelnd wieder runter.

„Ich könnte jetzt einige Schmerzhemmungszauber durchführen. Aber diese sind nur temporär. Für weitere Konsultation würde ich mich auch an Miss Granger wenden. Sie hatte bereits bemerkenswerte-"

„Nein, Sie wenden sich an keinen! Und ich brauche keine temporäre Schmerzlinderung. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit", fügte er hinzu, ohne seine Unaufrichtigkeit zu verbergen. Der Heiler erhob sich unentschlossen.

„Gut, ich werde-"

„Sie finden den Ausgang, nehme ich an", unterbrach Draco ihn und erhob sich. Er warf einen Beutel Galleonen auf den Tisch. Kurz verzog er den Mund und bereute, seine Zeit damit verschwendet zu haben. Leitende Heilerin, Merlin, wer hätte mit so etwas gerechnet! Da hatte er lieber für immer Schmerzen, als bei der selbstgefälligen Granger auf dem Behandlungstisch zu hocken.

Er verließ das Zimmer.

„Bleibst du zum Tee?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter, die geschäftig die Elfen von einem Fleck der Halle zum anderen schickte, um die Blumen zu verteilen.

„Nein", sagte er knapp.

„Die Parkinsons kommen. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du nicht sofort wieder verschwinden würdest, Draco", erwiderte sie, mit einem unausstehlichen Singsang in der Stimme.

„Du kannst die Elfen maßregeln, Mutter. Nicht mich", informierte er sie kalt und würde so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Büro fliehen.

„Du bist unausstehlich heute!", rief ihm seine Mutter nach, und er hätte ihr gerne erklärt, dass er nicht nur heute so war und dass es eine direkte Reaktion auf die Menschen war, die ihn bis zur Endlosigkeit aufregten. Sein Bein schmerzte heute mehr, denn heute durften sich drei Stümper an ihm zu schaffen machen.

Sein Kutscher wartete bereits ängstlich auf ihn. Aber Draco bezahlte die Menschen nicht dafür, seine Freunde zu sein. Er bezahlte sie, damit sie ihm untergeben waren. Und er hatte es am liebsten, wenn sie ihn fürchteten. Dann sprachen sie wenigstens nicht mit ihm.

Er ließ seinen Kutscher die Tür offenhalten und ihm raus helfen, als sie angekommen waren. Manchmal glaubte er selber, er wäre ein schlecht erhaltener Mittfünfziger, und nicht einunddreißig Jahre alt. Nicht nur schlecht erhalten, sondern auch äußerst schlecht gelaunt.

„Ich hole Sie um sechs wieder ab", informierte ihn Wilson mit gesenktem Kopf. Draco würdigte dies mit keiner Antwort, denn Wilson holte ihn jeden Tag um sechs Uhr ab.

Er betrat das Gebäude und war froh, wenn er sich endlich setzen konnte.

Mit dem Stock stieß er die Tür am Ende des langen Ganges auf. Selbst die Portraits, die den Flur säumten mieden den Blick auf ihn. Auch die Damen im Empfang begrüßten ihn nicht mehr, wenn er kam. Sein Geschrei hatte endlich Früchte getragen.

„Morgen, Scrooge", begrüßte ihn Zabini mit einem Lächeln. Dracos Mundwinkel sanken noch ein Stück tiefer, wenn möglich.

„Hör auf damit", erwiderte er, wie jeden Tag.

„Du bist in der Zeitung", informierte ihn Blaise, fröhlich, wie immer. Wahrscheinlich lief das Unternehmen noch immer gut, weil er Blaise Zabini hier beschäftigte. Er war das freundliche Vorzeigegesicht der Firma. Ohne ihn… wäre es nur Draco. Und niemand machte besonders gerne Geschäfte mit ihm.

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal", entgegnete Draco und ließ sich seufzend in den breiten Ledersessel vor dem Schreibtisch sinken. Endlich. Merlin, er war schon vor Mittag völlig erschöpft.

„Anscheinend wolltest du das Haus kaufen, was _Mr Harry Potter nun seiner besten Freundin Hermine Granger zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat_!", zitierte Blaise und hielt ihm mit einem besonders breiten Grinsen die Zeitung entgegen. Draco würdigte sie mit keinem Blick.

„Hast du den Termin heute wahrgenommen, Blaise?", wechselte er jetzt das Thema.

„Bevor dein Kredithai an Vater es hatte tun können? Ja, habe ich, Draco. Ein Dankeschön geht einen langen Weg."

„Ja, und es kommt einen noch viel längeren. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, Zabini."

„Oh, Malfoy, du warst seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr in der _Stimmung_." Blaise rollte die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke. „Hör mal, wahrscheinlich war es wieder einmal sinnlos von mir einen Tisch im _Gangs_ zu reservieren, oder?"

„Wann hattest du jemals Erfolg damit?"

„Gut, dann habe ich eine gute Nachricht und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich, mein Freund", fuhr Blaise gelassen fort. Draco nahm an, Zabini schluckte irgendwelche Pillen, die es ihm ermöglichten jeden Tag immer wieder gut gelaunt hier zu erscheinen, obwohl er für Draco Malfoy arbeiten musste. Denn auf Freundschaft konnte diese Verbindung nicht wirklich basieren.

„Was ist die schlechte Nachricht?", ließ sich Draco widerwillig auf das Spielchen ein.

„Wir haben einen Tisch im _Gangs_", antwortete Blaise fast euphorisch, und Draco verdrehte gereizt die Augen.

„Schön, was ist die verdammte gute Nachricht, Blaise?"

Blaise lächelte, ehe er sprach. „Ich habe den Sekretärinnen gestattet, heute ihre Betriebsfeier in unserer Halle zu feiern", erwiderte Blaise seelenruhig. Draco starrte ihn an.

„Und wieso solltest du das tun?"

„Jaah, damit kämen wir wieder zur schlechten Nachricht…" Draco hatte sich angewöhnt, schlechte Dinge auszusitzen, seitdem er nicht mehr so leicht aus einem Zimmer fliehen konnte. Aber Blaise schaffte es jedes Mal, an seinen Nerven zu zerren.

„Zabini!", begann er drohend, und Blaise seufzte auf.

„Da heute mein einunddreißigster Geburtstag ist, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, einen Tisch für dich und mich zu reservieren. Zwei Freunde. Ein gemeinsamer Abend voller harter Getränke und alten Erinnerungen an die gute, alte Zeit." Und Dracos Mund verzog sich abschätzend. Blaise hatte eine kranke Art von Humor. Aber er schien es immer wieder mit Draco aufnehmen zu können. Ohne schwach zu werden, ohne zu zerbrechen. Sie hatten eine seltsame Symbiose erreicht.

„Gib mir einen guten Grund…", murmelte Draco gereizt.

„Der O'Donnoll-Deal geht klar", erwiderte Blaise ohne Zögern. Draco atmete aus. Damit hatte er nicht mehr gerechnet. Das war keine Millionen für die alte O'Donnoll Firma, und ein Hundertprozent höhere Gewinn, den er dafür kassieren würde, wenn er das Gebäude herrichtete und weiter verkaufte.

„Meinetwegen", knurrte Draco und Blaise widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.

„_Das_… war mir klar", erwiderte er selbstgefällig. Draco würde ihm später zu seinem Geburtstag gratulieren, den er selbstverständlich vergessen hatte. Blaise nahm es ihm nicht übel. Blaise nahm ihm nie etwas übel. Blaise scherte sich aber auch kaum darum, was Draco dachte, solange er monatlichen seinen Gehaltsscheck mit einer fünfstelligen Summe bekam.

Jetzt schloss Draco die Augen. Denn jetzt musste er sich schon mental auf einen Abend mit Blaise vorbereiten. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich dafür sogar einen Schmerzlinderungszauber gönnen. Zwar würde ihn sein Bein dafür morgen umso mehr bestrafen, aber ohne Linderung wäre der gesamte Abend einfach nur eine Qual.

Und Draco hatte wie immer das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Blaise wie immer nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es war die Art, wie Blaise lächelte, wenn er wesentlich Informationen zurückhielt. Wenn ein verlockender Deal ins Haus stand, Draco sich extra selber dahin bemühte, nur damit Blaise ihm vor Ort eröffnen konnte, dass er mit Muggeln verhandeln musste, oder dass der Gewinn einem gemeinnützigen Zweck zu Gute kommen musste, und somit zwang Blaise Draco jedes Mal, wenn auch nur ungewollt, teilweise etwas nicht rein egoistisches zu tun.

Die Menschen bekamen ein falsches Bild von ihm. Er war genauso schlimm, wie alle dachten. Noch schlimmer, wenn möglich. Und er wusste, Blaise würde mit dieser Taktik irgendwann auf die Nase fallen, um es noch höflich auszudrücken. Unhöflich ausgedrückt bedeutete es, dass Blaise irgendwann Dracos Stock über Nacht in seinem Arsch stecken haben würde.

Aber solange es dem Profit keinen Abbruch tat, würde Draco keine Schritte unternehmen, es zu unterbinden.

„Hey, sieh dich an! Du bist nicht mehr ausschließlich dein schlechtgelauntes, abscheuliches Selbst!", rief Blaise, als Draco den Club betrat. Es war brechend voll, und dass Blaise noch einen Tisch hatte bekommen können, grenzte an Wahnsinn. Dass jemand in so einem brechend vollen Club überhaupt einen Tisch _wollte_, grenzte an Wahnsinn, den Draco nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Gib mir noch fünf Minuten, um mich wieder rein zu finden", gab Draco laut über die Musik hinweg zurück, und er wusste, er würde den Linderungszauber morgen garantiert bereuen. Er hatte keine Linderungssprüche mehr benutzt, seitdem er vor fünf Monaten eine Woche gebraucht hatte, um überhaupt wieder aufzustehen.

„Ach, genieß es einfach mal, Malfoy!" Er schritt neben Zabini zu ihrem zugewiesenen Tisch. Ausgerechnet direkt neben der Tanzfläche, zwar auf einem erhöhten Podest, aber dennoch würde Draco nun damit gestraft sein, tanzende, betrunkene Menschen anstarren zu müssen, während er versuchte ein sehr teures Essen in winzigen Portionen zu genießen.

Blaise trug schwarze Elfenlederschuhe, eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Es passte farblich perfekt zu seiner olivfarbenen Haut. Er schenkte Draco ein widerlich aufrichtiges Lächeln, und Draco verzog den Mund.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du ein Geschenk von mir bekommst", gab Draco schroff zurück. Und Blaises Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Keine Sorge. Ich glaub, ich würde einen ehrlichen Schock bekommen, wenn du nur ein einziges Mal nicht an dich denken würdest, Scrooge", lachte Blaise, und Draco hatte sich bisher noch nicht die Mühe gemacht, herauszufinden, wer dieser _Scrooge_ war, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Blaise hier einen besonders netten Vergleich gezogen hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Blaise war Draco underdressed. Allerdings gab er sich schon lange keine Mühe mehr, was sein Äußeres betraf. Es war den Aufwand nicht wert. Er hatte ohnehin mehr Schmerzen als er Spaß empfand. Er trug seinen gewöhnlichen schwarzen Anzug. Natürlich war dieser ungleich teurer als Blaises Garderobe, aber es sah eben nicht danach aus. Das war die Kunst an teuren Kleidungsstücken.

Unter dem Jackett trug er ein dunkelgraues, fast schwarzes, Hemd, und das einzig farbige, wenn man es so bezeichnen wollte, war seine Gürtelschnalle. Sie war zwar schlicht, aber glänzend silbern. Zwar würde er den ganzen Abend sitzen, und niemand würde sie sehen, aber… er wusste es. Aber es lag ihm wenig daran, überhaupt irgendwem aufzufallen. Die Presse wäre ohnehin hier, denn sie war ständig hier. Allerdings wagte die Presse kaum noch, sein Bild zu schießen, denn er hatte so viele Klagen direkt an den _Tagespropheten_, die _Hexenwoche_, das _Magische Blatt_ geschickt, dass es die Zeitungen nur noch unter Vorbehalt wagten, ein Bild von ihm zu machen.

Blaise war da anders. Und Draco würde es nicht zugeben, aber er war dankbar dafür.

Die Musik war grauenvoll. Eine Kellnerin kam an ihren erhöhten Tisch und brachte ihnen zwei giftgrüne Shots in hohen, schmalen Gläsern. Draco hob automatisch eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, ich bitte dich. Muss ich Draco Malfoy erklären, wie man richtig feiert?", rief Blaise grinsend und hob das Glas an die Lippen. Und Draco atmete resignierend aus. Gott, wie sehr er sich morgen Früh hierfür hassen würde! Sie leerten die hohen Gläser in einem Zug, und die Kellnerin brachte bereits die zweite Runde.

„Wir essen anscheinend nicht?", erkundigte sich Draco hustend. Das grüne Zeug brannte im Nachhinein in seiner Kehle.

„Essen? Draco Malfoy will essen?" Es irritierte ihn, dass Blaise zum zweiten Mal seinen vollen Namen benutzte. Was dachte er? Dass er siebzehn war, gerade Kapitän der Mannschaft und bereit, von Hogwarts zu fliegen, nur um einen großartigen Abend zu haben?

Wahrscheinlich, beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst. „Malfoy, fuck. Du bist alt geworden!" Blaise trank den zweiten Shot ohne zu zögern. Und Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich spöttisch.

Wie schnell man seine üblichen Schmerzen vergessen konnte, sobald sie für nur ein paar Stunden verflogen waren. Draco trank den Shot.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Niveau?", rief Draco jetzt, hob die Hand, und die Kellnerin kam in Blitzgeschwindigkeit an den teuersten Tisch des Clubs zurück, auf dem Tablett zwei weitere Shots. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Miss, bringen Sie uns Englands teuersten Whiskey", befahl er knapp. Blaise verschränkte die Hände zufrieden hinter seinem Kopf.

„Na endlich", entgegnete er grinsend.

Auch Draco lehnte sich zurück und erlaubte sich, abzuschalten. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment lang.

Seine Augen glitten durch den Luxusclub. Er sah gegenüber an einem der Tische Korken knallen, bunte Kracher fliegen und verengte die Augen. Sein Mund öffnete sich verblüfft.

Die Kellnerin kehrte eilig mit einer Flasche goldener Flüssigkeit und zwei vorgekühlten Gläsern an den Tisch zurück.

„Sir", sagte sie knapp und entfernt sich wieder. Blaise goss ihnen ein. Draco griff sich grimmig sein Glas.

„Zabini, wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass du wusstest, wer heute hier ist?"

„Wovon sprichst du?" Blaise hielt das Glas abwartend in die Höhe. Aber Draco hielt seinem unschuldigen Blick stand. „Ehrlich, Malfoy. Was ist jetzt wieder?" Aber Draco glaubte ihm nicht. Er glaubte ihm nie.

„Wusstest du das?", fragte er laut und ruckte mit dem Kopf nach links über die Tanzfläche. Blaise folgte seinem Blick. Seine Augen blieben an dem Tisch hängen.

„Hm… Granger muss hier ihren Geburtstag feiern", vermutete er nachdenklich. Und Draco setzte das kühle Glas gereizt an die Lippen. Der erste Schluck der Kostbarkeit traf seinen Gaumen, und er beschloss, Blaise morgen dafür umzubringen. Oder ihn zumindest so viele Überstunden schuften zu lassen, bis er nur noch auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechen konnte.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe ihr gratulieren. Was meinst du?"

„Du hast am gleichen Tag Geburtstag wie Granger?", wollte Draco jetzt misstrauisch wissen, und Blaises Lächeln war unergründlich, wie immer.

„Kommst du mit, gratulieren?"

„Ja, sicher", erwiderte Draco spöttisch und lehnte sich zurück. Das elende Miststück hatte ihm sein Haus vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Wenn Blaise ihr Happy Birthday wünschen würde, dann konnte er das alleine tun. Das einzige was Draco ihr wünschte, war die Pest an ihren verdammten Hals.

Und Blaise ging tatsächlich. Draco verfolgte ihn mit verengten Augen.

Er war an ihrem Tisch angekommen, schien sich vorzustellen, alle zu begrüßen, die zu Grangers jämmerlichen Geburtstag im Club erlaubt worden waren, und dann reichte Blaise Granger die Hand. Sie schüttelte sie mit einem Lächeln, so viel konnte Draco von hier aus erkennen.

Aber Blaise wäre nicht Blaise, wenn er Draco nicht blamieren wollen würde. Freunde in Slytherin waren selten Freunde, weil sie aneinander immer aus der Klemme halfen. Slytherins wurden Freunde, wenn sie jemanden gefunden hatte, der vielleicht noch gemeiner und berechnender war als sie selbst. Und Draco spürte eine neue Anerkennung für Blaise in sich aufkommen. Er war ein verflucht schneller Bastard.

Dann schien er etwas zu sagen und deutete auf ihren Tisch. Die Köpfe der Weasleybande, Potters und Grangers Blick trafen ihn. Er sah desinteressiert zur Seite und trank noch einen weiteren tiefen Schluck. Blaise war so ein arroganter Wichser. Und es dauerte tatsächlich noch weitere fünf Minuten, ehe er wieder an ihren Tisch zurückkam.

„Schöne Grüße vom Gryffindortisch", sagte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Oh, danke, da kann ich drauf verzichten."

„Granger hat mir gesagt, dass du einige Heiler zu dir hast kommen lassen, aber alle wieder davon gejagt hast." Draco verengte daraufhin die Augen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wen das weniger etwas anging, Zabini. Dich oder Granger?", mutmaßte Draco mit gekräuselter Oberlippe.

„Ich will bloß dein bestes, Draco", rechtfertigte sich Zabini mit erhobenen Händen.

„Und mein bestes befindet sich hier in diesem lächerlichen Club, nehme ich an?", antwortete Draco gedehnt und beäugte Blaise mit erhobener Braue. Dieser trank stumm seinen Whiskey. Er sah Draco nicht mehr an, sondern ließ den Blick über die Tanzfläche schweifen. „Wenn du mich gleich zum Tanzen aufforderst, entlasse ich dich hier und jetzt", warnte Draco ihn mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Und jetzt zuckten Blaises Mundwinkel wieder.

„Ich komme gleich wieder", entschuldige sich Blaise, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er erhob sich lächelnd, fuhr sich prüfend durch die dunklen Haare und lehnte sich noch einmal zu Draco hinab, ehe er ging. „Ach, und Malfoy. Mein Geburtstag war letzten Monat." Bevor Draco den Sinn hinter Blaises Worten begriff, hatte sich dieser einfach seinen Stock gegriffen. „Und _den_ leihe ich mir kurz aus", fügte er hinzu, drehte Dracos Stock in den Fingern, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du, tust du gerade?", zischte Draco, aber Blaise hob nur winkend die Hand.

Und keine halbe Minute später erkannte Draco mit großem Entsetzen, dass sich Granger auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht hatte. Was zum…? Mit schnellen Schritten umrundete sie die Tanzfläche und kam die wenigen Stufen des Podests empor. Ihre Beine waren nackt unter dem kurzen Kleid, und ihre Füße steckten in hohen Absätzen. Er zwang seine Augen höher zu ihrem Gesicht.

Und sie setzte sich auf Blaises Platz. Draco konnte ihr nur stumm dabei zusehen, aber das Entsetzen musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Und… er konnte nicht wirklich fliehen. Das war wesentlich schlimmer!

„Also?", fragte sie, und anscheinend erwartete sie irgendeine Antwort von ihm. Ihre Lippen waren dunkel geschminkt, so wie ihre Augen. Rouge ließ ihre Wangenknochen höher wirken, als sie es wirklich waren, und ihre Locken fielen ihr offen über den Rücken. Was sie trug, wollte sich Draco gar nicht so genau einprägen, denn es war entschieden zu offenherzig.

Soweit es ihn betraf, hatte Granger keine Brüste – oder Kurven irgendwelcher Art.

Und sein Mund öffnete sich endlich.

„Es scheint, als erwartest du, dass ich etwas sage?", füllte er die Lücke an Gesprächsthemen zwischen ihnen. Warum zum Teufel saß er hier mit Granger am Tisch? Ein Blick nach links zeigte ihm, dass ihn Weasley und Potter mit Blicken erdolchten.

„Du wolltest dich doch bei mir entschuldigen und mich um professionelle Hilfe bitten", erläuterte sie eine Spur ernster. Und Dracos Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Das hatte Zabini ihr gesagt? Und das glaubte sie tatsächlich? Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein?!

„Granger-" Aber die Kellnerin unterbrach seine zornige Stimme. Sie stellte zwei Gläser Rotwein vor Granger und ihm auf den Tisch. Sein Blick hob sich fragend. „Das habe _ich_ bestellt, nehme ich an?", erkundigte er sich trocken. Aber er brauchte nicht auf das verwirrte Nicken der Kellnerin zu warten, um zu wissen, dass Blaise ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen in eine verdammte Falle gelockt hatte.

Und Blaise hatte nicht Geburtstag. Und genau hier wäre es praktisch gewesen, würde sich Draco tatsächlich einen Hauch für seine Umgebung interessieren. Anstatt seinen Satz zu beenden, führte er jetzt das Weinglas an seine Lippen und trank kopfschüttelnd einen Schluck. Ein Schlammblut saß an seinem Tisch. Sein Partner hatte ihm seinen Stock gestohlen und ihn sitzen gelassen. Was sollte er anderes tun, als zu trinken?

Er blickte entnervt zur Seite.

„Ich fasse das mal als Entschuldigung auf", bemerkte Granger nach einer kleinen Weile. Oh, er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, als was sie es auffassen konnte, aber er beherrschte sich tatsächlich. Oder der Alkohol ließ ihn sich beherrschen.

„Schon eingezogen?", erkundigte sich Draco jetzt mit einem gehässigen Unterton, der ihr wohl entging, denn sie antwortete sofort.

„Nein. Es soll auch nur ein Wochenendhaus werden", erklärte sie bereitwillig.

„So etwas kann sich die leitende Heilerin leisten?", entfuhr es ihm, und ihre Stirn runzelte sich.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", stellte Granger jetzt nickend fest.

„Hat Blaise dir das gesagt?", vermutete Draco freudlos, aber sie machte ein spöttisches Geräusch.

„Ich glaube, dass muss man niemandem sagen, Malfoy. Eine Sekunde in deiner Anwesenheit genügt, um das zu erfahren."

„Darf ich dann fragen, was du immer noch an meinem Tisch tust?" Worauf wartete sie? Dass er Happy Birthday für sie sang? Auf dem Tisch für sie strippte? Merlin, wo blieb Blaise?

„Bist du wirklich so stur, dass du keine Hilfe annehmen möchtest? Was machen die Schmerzen?"

„Ich habe keine Schmerzen", erklärte er knapp.

„Hast du einen Linderungszauber angewandt? Wahrscheinlich einen, der den Schmerz betäubt und dich morgen dafür bezahlen lässt", beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst.

„Ja, es ist ähnlich wie mit Alkohol. Oder deiner Stimme", ergänzte er knurrend.

„Ok. Schade", bemerkte sie, nahm ihr Glas und erhob sich. „Von mir aus kannst du hier sitzen und vor Schmerz vergehen! Kein Wunder, dass Blaise dich Scrooge nennt!", informierte sie ihn. Hatte er sie doch tatsächlich verletzt, ging ihm lächelnd auf. Es war fast zu leicht, die Erwartungen der Menschen zu erfüllen.

„Granger", hielt er sie auf, denn ihm war wieder etwas eingefallen. Mit einem tödlichen Blick hatte sie inne gehalten.

„Was, Malfoy?"

„Dummheit und Stolz…? Wie geht der Satz weiter?" Es interessierte ihn tatsächlich. Vielleicht war es etwas, das er Lucius bei Gelegenheit vorwerfen konnte. Zuerst dachte er, sie würde es ihm nicht verraten. Aber sie tat ihm den Gefallen. Brave Granger. Braves Schlammblut.

„-wächst am selben Holz", sagte sie bitter und wandte sich ab. Und tatsächlich erhellte ein Lächeln seine Züge. Was für ein informatives Sprichwort. Blaise kam kurz nachdem Granger verschwunden war zurück. Mit seinem Stock.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so stur?", wollte er beinahe beleidigt von ihm wissen. Draco musste tatsächlich lachen.

„Ich? Ich glaube, der einzige, der hier stur ist, bist du, Blaise. Denkst du wirklich, nur weil du mich zurücklässt, klammere ich mich an das erstbeste Schlammblut, was mir Hilfe anbietet?" Und Blaise verzog kaum merklich den Mund, als Draco das Wort laut sagte. „Oh, ich bitte dich", ergänzte Draco und verdrehte die Augen, als er sich wieder seinem Whiskey widmete.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Er hasste Blaise.

Es fiel ihm leichter die Schuld abzuladen. Er würde heute nicht aufstehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er morgen nicht aufstehen. Blaise hatte ihn tatsächlich sitzen gelassen! Blaise war so betrunken gewesen, dass ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass Draco nicht apparieren konnte.

Nun, er _konnte_ schon. Aber wenn er das tat… dann passierte, was jetzt eben passierte.

Die Schmerzen waren so grausam, dass er am liebsten sofort sterben wollte. Er würde die Schmerzen liebend gerne gegen den erlösenden Tod eintauschen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Widerwillig hatte ihm seine Mutter den scharfen Grog gebracht, den er jetzt seine Kehle hinab zwang. Zwar hatte er noch einen Kater von gestern, aber… alles war nebensächlich neben diesen verdammten scheiß Schmerzen!

Es läutete an der Tür. Er hoffte beinahe, es wäre ein magischer Vertreter, den er direkt, ohne Umstände, zur Hölle jagen könnte!

Seine Mutter hatte geöffnet, und sie sprach hektisch mit der Person, die gerade gekommen war. Und die Stimmen wurden tatsächlich lauter. Draco lag im Morgenmantel auf der Couch, unrasiert, und bekleidet war er lediglich mit einer Shorts darunter und einem Grog in der Hand. Wer auch immer es war, seine Mutter schien sich für seinen Anblick anscheinend nicht zu schämen.

Es war also wohl nicht ihr kleines Kaffeekränzchen an Spießerinnen, die viermal die Woche dafür sorgten, dass er sein Geld im Victoria Hotel aus dem Fenster warf, um nicht Zuhause schlafen zu müssen. Sein Mund öffnete sich voller Verblüffung, und wahrscheinlich fantasierte er sich durch die Mengen an Alkohol ein sehr seltsames Bild zusammen.

„Draco, die Heilerin ist hier", informierte ihn seine Mutter kleinlaut, und ungläubig stellte Draco sein Kristallglas mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Glastisch zurück.

„Wie es scheint, sehen wir uns jetzt jeden Tag", war alles, was er sagte. Seine Stimme war tief, rau und nicht zum Sprechen geeignet.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy", begrüßte ihn Granger, die interessanterweise wesentlich wacher aussah als er. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass er vor ihr gegangen war.

„Kann ich Sie mit ihm alleine lassen?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter vorsichtig. Er runzelte entnervt die Stirn. Was dachte seine Mutter? Dass er sich in der nächsten, unbeobachteten Sekunde auf sie stürzen würde, um ihr Genick zu brechen oder so etwas? Am liebsten würde er das tun, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Ja, Mrs Malfoy", erklärte Granger, und Draco schüttelte voller Verachtung den Kopf, als seine Mutter sich entfernte.

Granger trug einen weißen Kittel, darunter weiße Arbeitskleidung. Die Haare waren streng zurückgebunden, nur ihr Pony fiel ihr etwas länger in die Stirn, so dass sie ihn hinter ihre Ohren strich. Sie öffnete die Tasche, die sie bei sich trug, und Draco erkannte stirnrunzelnd einige Gerätschaften, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Was wird das? Wenn du glaubst, ich bezahle auch nur-"

„Deine Mutter hat längst gezahlt", unterbrach ihn Granger, ohne ihn anzusehen, während sie eine Ampulle mit klarer Flüssigkeit füllte.

„Was wird das?", fragte er eher desinteressiert.

„Ich verpasse dir einen Schmerzblocker", erklärte sie, als sie die Ampulle auf eine Spritze zog, die die Länge seines Mittelfingers maß. Sofort saß er gerade auf der L-förmigen Couch.

„Vergiss es, Granger", krächzte er, während er versuchte aufzustehen. Der Schweiß lief nun seinen Nacken hinab.

„Das würde ich dir nicht raten", erwiderte sie völlig ruhig. Er funkelte sie zornig an.

„Wieso verstehst du nicht, wenn jemand dir sagt, dass er deine Hilfe nicht will?"

„Weil ich höre, was du zwischen den Zeilen von dir gibst, du undankbares, arrogantes, in Selbstmitleid versinkendes Arschloch", erwiderte sie und verlor etwas an Professionalität. Er würde sich eher zerspilttern, als ihr zu erlauben, dieses Monster in sein Bein zu jagen!

„Raus aus meinem Haus!", spuckte er ihr entgegen als sie näher kam.

„Ja? Wie wäre es, wenn du mich selber rauswirfst, Malfoy? Könntest du das versuchen?"

„Was zur Hölle willst du von mir, du nervtötendes Miststück?", entfuhr es ihm rau. Sie schob den Morgenmantel über sein Bein zur Seite und blieb recht unbeeindruckt von seinen Beleidigungen. Sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als sie das tat. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm! Sie hatte einfach seine Sphäre durchbrochen und tatsächlich seinen Morgenmantel angefasst!

„Die Menschen, die dich anscheinend – aus weiß Merlin was für Gründen – immer noch mögen, möchten dir helfen. Sie zahlen sehr viel Gold dafür, dass ich alles ignoriere, was du sagst, also spar dir deinen Atem, Malfoy. Das hier wird jetzt nämlich wirklich wehtun", informierte sie ihn knapp. Er schluckte, denn er konnte nicht aufstehen.

„Nein!", sagte er nur, schüttelte den Kopf, und sie hob den Blick zu seinen Augen. „Ich werde dein Leben wirklich zur Hölle machen, das schwöre ich dir, Schlammblut. Also leg deine gottverdammte Spritze zur Seite und verpiss dich aus meinem Haus!", knurrte er. Sie sah ihn an. Das Wort hatte sie getroffen, er sah es. Gut so. Und er brachte es über sich, aufzustehen. Der Morgenmantel fiel wieder über sein bloßes Bein. Er trug lediglich eine Shorts, und er hatte es satt, dass sie seinen Körper inspizieren konnte.

Er hoffte nur, er würde solange bei Bewusstsein sein, solange sie noch hier war.

Sie sah ihm dabei zu.

„Wie du willst", gab sie bitter zurück. „Aber das Gift wird nicht nur dein Bein komplett lähmen, Malfoy. Es wird deinen Körper hoch wandern, bis alle Gliedmaßen unbeweglich werden. Dann greift es deine Organe an, und du wirst insgesamt nicht viel länger als ein paar Wochen übrig haben. Ein halbes Jahr, vielleicht."

Und sein Atem ging schwer, als er ihr antwortete. Er war größer als sie. Und er war wesentlich böser als sie.

„Und was denkst du, ist mir von diesen Dingen nicht bewusst, Granger? Warum genau denkst du, würde ich _dich_ brauchen, um mir das zu sagen?", entgegnete er kochend vor Wut. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich genügend Gold besitze, um mir die beste Heilung der Welt zu organisieren, wenn es auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gebe, das hier aufzuhalten? Aber das gibt es nicht. Und auch du in deinem überfeinen Kittel, in deinem scheiß neuen Haus wirst wissen, dass es gegen Dämonsfeuer keine verfluchte Heilung gibt!", schrie er jetzt, und die Schmerzen, der Kater, der neue Alkohol in seinem Blut beschleunigten seinen Puls unangenehm.

„Es gibt Mittel, die es verzögern könnten, und-"

Er hob fast hysterisch die Arme.

„Ich **_will_** es nicht verzögern, Granger!", schrie er zornig. „Warum sollte ich etwas verzögern wollen, was unter Schmerzen garantiert zu meinem sicheren Tod führt?", fügte er bitter hinzu, und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Gleich würde er hoffentlich sterben.

„Weil es keine Schmerzen in diesem Maße sein müssten, die dich-"

„Du begreifst es nicht, oder?"

„Nein, Malfoy! Ich begreife nicht, warum du keine Hilfe annehmen möchtest, die es für dich erträglicher macht." Und er schloss die Augen vor Schmerz und Zorn.

„_Erträglich_?", wiederholte er gefährlich leise. „Du denkst, du könntest das hier irgendwie _erträglich_ machen? Erträglicher wäre es, wenn ihr mich _nicht_ aus dem verdammten Feuer gerettet hättet, als es sowieso schon zu spät gewesen war, Granger!", knurrte er zornig. Kurz flackerte etwas in ihrem Blick. Sie erinnerte sich gut, das wusste er. Er erinnerte sich verflucht noch mal gut, egal, wie lange es jetzt her war. „Erträglicher wäre es, wenn mich kein Schlammblut in meinem verdammten Haus heimsuchen würde! Erträglicher wäre es, wenn es vorbei wäre! Ich brauche dich und deine Methoden nicht, um es _erträglicher_ zu machen, verstehst du? Es gibt niemandem in meinem Leben, für den _ich_ erträglicher sein müsste!", ergänzte er gepresst. „Die Heiler haben mich bereits untersucht. Meine Lebenszeit wird auf kein Jahr mehr geschätzt, ich bin unfruchtbar, impotent und schwerstbehindert! Aber, die feine Heilerin Granger hat ja ihre Dissertation darüber verfasst, also weißt du ja ziemlich genau, wie meine Diagnose lautet, nicht wahr!"

Er konnte kaum fassen, dass er gerade alle diese Worte laut geäußert hatte. Aber das angenehme bei einer Krankheit mit solchen Aussichten war, dass es ihm scheiß egal geworden war.

„Und jetzt sage ich dir ein letztes Mal, dass du aus meinem Haus verschwinden sollst, bevor ich die Strafverfolgung rufe", ergänzte er gefährlich ruhig.

Sie packte ihre Sachen wieder in ihre Tasche. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Zorn.

„Weißt du, deine Krankheit verletzt auch die Menschen, die mit dir leben müssen, Malfoy. Die meisten todkranken Patienten vergessen das." Seine Augen verengten sich.

„Warum sollte ich mich den Teufel darum scheren, was andere Menschen von mir halten? Und dein persönliches Glück dürfte es dann sein, dass du dich nicht weiter mit deiner Wohltäter-Show in meinem Haus aufhalten musst", knurrte er ungehalten. Sie hatte die Lippen vor Wut aufeinander gepresst.

„Du willst es beschleunigen, Malfoy? Fünfmal apparieren sollte deinen Wunsch erfüllen", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Merlin, wann verschwand sie endlich? Was musste er noch tun? Und ja, würde er es physisch schaffen, fünfmal zu apparieren, dann hätte er es längst getan! Und sie schien selber erschrocken über sich zu sein. Draco Malfoy brachte die Heiler also schon dazu, ihm Tipps zu geben, wie er schneller sterben konnte.

Fast befriedigte ihn dieser Gedanke.

„Raus", erwiderte er tonlos, und dann hatte sie sich abgewandt. Als sie verschwunden war, sank er nass geschwitzt zurück auf die Couch. Sein Bein zitterte unkontrolliert. Er bemerkte die Tränen nicht mal, die seine Wange hinab liefen. Die Bewusstlosigkeit war nahe, er spürte es. Sein Atem ging flach. Die Bewusstlosigkeit erlöste ihn jedoch nie. Sie schenkte ihm nur quälende Träume. Träume, die ihn glauben ließen, er könnte laufen, rennen, fliegen – ohne Schmerzen. Ohne jemals Schmerzen empfunden zu haben.

Seine Lippen waren unglaublich trocken. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag lauter. Und er erlaubte es sich nicht, zu weinen. Er erlaubte sich kaum, nachzudenken.

Denn, wenn er es tat, dann war ein nur ein Gefangener in seinem Körper. Ein Gefangener in seinem Haus. Die Türen standen zwar alle offen, aber er konnte nirgendwohin.

Es war, als säße er eine Strafe ab. Eine Strafe für etwas, was er nicht begangen hatte. Und so gerne er Mitleid mit sich selber hätte, so wusste er bedauerlicherweise, dass es noch andere gab. Weshalb er nicht ins Mungo ging? Weil alle anderen, die sein unglückliches Schicksal teilten dort an die Betten gefesselt überlebten!

Er hasste Granger. Weshalb erinnerte sie ihn? Was brachte es ihr für ein Vergnügen, ihn an alles zu erinnern, was er seit Jahren verdrängte?

Die Minuten dauerten Jahre, so kam es ihm vor. Er war nicht einunddreißig. Er war bereits am Ende seiner Lebenskraft. Ein Hundejahr war sieben Menschenjahre lang? Dann war ein Jahr im Körper von Draco Malfoy eine Endlosigkeit.

Und es war eine Lüge. Er hatte gelogen. Denn wenn er träumte, wusste er, was er am meisten vermisste. Er erinnerte sich wieder. Das einzige, was er liebte, waren seine Träume. Denn er träumte davon, gesund zu sein. Und das schwerste in seinem Leben waren nicht die gottverdammten Schmerzen in seinem gottverdammten Bein.

Nein, das schlimmste in seinem Leben war, jeden Tag wieder aufzuwachen.

Denn wenn er aufwachte, dann war er immer noch hier.

Es war still im Haus. Selbst seine Mutter hielt sich wohl wieder vor ihm versteckt. Er war allein.

„Du hast ihm gesagt, wie er sich am besten umbringen kann?"

Oh Gott. Die Worte klangen noch schlimmer, wenn sie jemand anders sagte!

Sie fuhr sich kopfschüttelnd durch die Haare. Sie stand etwas neben sich heute. „Ich, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich war so unglaublich wütend!"

„Sehr professionell, wirklich", bemerkte Dean mit falscher Anerkennung. Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Hermine, komm schon. Wir reden von Draco Malfoy. Nein, eigentlich redet niemand von Draco Malfoy. Alles, was man über ihn weiß, ist, dass er nur ein Ekel ist", versuchte Dean sie zu beruhigen.

„Das ist egal. Blaise Zabini hat gesagt-"

„Blaise Zabini ist Malfoys Angestellter! Natürlich will er, dass du Malfoy hilfst, damit er noch einige Jahrzehnte lang seinen Gehaltsscheck bekommt." Dean zuckte die Achseln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Anscheinend will Malfoy doch ohnehin nicht mehr."

Er zog sich die sterilen Handschuhe über. Dean musste gleich in den OP, und Hermine trank ihren fünften Kaffee heute.

„Das gibt mir noch lange keine Berechtigung, Malfoy zu raten, sich schnellsten umzubringen."

„Hey, wer dich Schlammblut nennt, der verdient etwas wesentlich schlimmeres als den Tod." Dean klang schon genauso wie Ron. Die beiden verbrachten definitiv zu viel Zeit zusammen.

„Dean, ich glaube nicht, dass er-"

„Es ist egal. Selbst wenn er auf dem Totenbett liegt, hat er dich nicht so zu nennen! Man nennt uns nicht mehr so, Hermine. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du den Kaffee wegkippst und dich fertig machst. Wir gehen heute Abend essen, und ich will es mir nicht verderben lassen durch irgendwelche Vorfälle, die verdienterweise so passiert sind, wie sie passiert sind. Hast du gehört? Niemand verurteilt dich dafür!" Dean hatte ihre Schultern umfasst.

Doch. Sie verurteilte sich dafür.

„Kriege ich ein Lächeln? Ich habe schon deine Geburtstagsparty verpasst. Jetzt lass diesen Abend nicht durch diese Lappalie verdorben sein, Hermine", beschwichtigte er sie, lehnte sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Dean, ich-"

„Nein! Kein Wort mehr!", befahl er versöhnlicher. „Na los, noch drei Stunden, dann können wir hier raus." Sie seufzte auf. Sie lächelte, aber es war nicht echt. Sie hatte sich heute furchtbar verhalten. Dean verließ winkend das Aufenthaltszimmer, und Hermine sank zurück auf den Stuhl vor dem Fenster.

Blaise Zabini wäre das Leben von Draco Malfoy doch nicht nur wegen des Geldes so wichtig, oder? Sie kaute vergessen auf ihrer Lippe. Dann schloss sie die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

Es bedrückte sie. Es bedrückte sie sehr, dass es einen Menschen da draußen gab, der keinen Sinn in seinem Leben sah, und dem sie ausgerechnet noch Tipps gab, es schneller zu beenden. Es trieb ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie war Hermine Granger. Sie war leitende Heilerin. Und das bestimmt nicht, weil sie Menschen half, sich umzubringen. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Sie wusste, was es war. Seine Boshaftigkeit war in sie gefahren!

Sie konnte annehmen, er hatte keine Beziehung. Er war unfruchtbar und impotent – fürchterlich. Ja, das war eine häufige Nebenwirkung, die durch das Dämonsfeuer ausgelöst wurde. Heiler Schwartz war gestern bei ihm gewesen, und er hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sich noch keine schwarzen Färbungen auf der Haut abzeichneten. Also wäre Malfoy in einer guten Position, die Heilung zu versuchen. Es war keine echte Heilung, aber sie minimierte die giftigen Zellen in seinem Körper so drastisch, dass damit zehn weitere Jahre gekauft werden konnten.

Und selbst Malfoys Mutter war dankbar gewesen, sie zu sehen. Wie konnten sich die Menschen so um ihn sorgen, wenn er nichts als widerlich war?

Aber sie wusste, sie durfte nichts davon persönlich nehmen. Sie kannte diese Sorte an Patienten. Und eigentlich hätte sie es besser wissen müssen. Und sie wusste es auch besser!

Es ging ihr mächtig gegen den Strich, dass sie versagt hatte. Für gewöhnlich half sie den Menschen. So gut es ging. Und nicht nur, wenn es ihr gerade passte.

Dean hatte Unrecht. Natürlich war Malfoy ein Arschloch, aber er war schon immer ein Arschloch gewesen. Jetzt war er aber tödlich krank, und jemanden unmenschlich leiden zu lassen, war noch nie Hermines Stärke gewesen. Und sie würde damit jetzt nicht anfangen.

Und sie wusste, Draco Malfoy war bestimmt nicht ohne Grund Kapitän von Slytherin geworden oder Schulsprecher.

Zwar hatte es viel damit zu tun gehabt, dass sein Vater ein Todesser gewesen war, aber Dumbledore und Snape hätten ihn nicht ohne weiteres schalten und walten lassen, wäre er komplett unfähig. Und er war reich. Er verdiente viel Geld in seinem Beruf. Und er erledigte ihn mit Sicherheit gut.

Und sie atmete aus. Merlin, sie war nicht herzlos. Und mochte es Malfoy als Schwäche ansehen, sie sah es als Stärke an.

Und mit Bedauern schrieb sie eine Notiz an Dean. Aber Dean würde sie verstehen. Denn er verstand sie immer. Deshalb hatten sie angefangen, auszugehen.

Dean war wie sie. Dean war ein Heiler, weil er den Menschen helfen wollte. Den guten und den schlechten. Denn die Sonne schien für alle Menschen gleich.

Und sie war eine Heilerin. Und Draco Malfoy hatte eine schlimme Krankheit.

Die Antwort darauf lag nicht besonders weit entfernt.

Sie musste vorher nur noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Und Rufus zu Harry und Ginny bringen.

Sie glaubte es fast selber nicht, dass sie wieder hier aufgetaucht war. Aber diesmal nicht in Arbeitskleidung. Und Narzissa Malfoy öffnete die Tür, wie schon vorher.

Überrascht blickte sie auf Hermine hinab, die mit einer Umhängetasche vor der Haustür stand.

„Ja?", wagte sie vorsichtig zu fragen, und Hermine hörte aus dem Innern des Hauses Stimmen. Viele Stimmen.

„Ich wollte noch einmal zu Ihrem Sohn", erklärte Hermine offen. Narzissa zog die Tür etwas näher zu sich.

„Draco ist nicht hier", gab sie zurück. Sie trug ein fließendes, fliederfarbenes Kleid. Anscheinend hatten die Malfoys Gäste zu Besuch. Und Draco war nicht da.

„Darf ich fragen, wo er ist?" Denn so leicht würde sie nicht locker lassen.

„Er… verbringt die Abende woanders", wich Narzissa ihrer Frage aus, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, wo er ist?", vergewisserte sich Hermine, und Narzissa atmete ungeduldig aus.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo er die Abende verbringt, wenn er nicht hier ist. Vielleicht in einem Hotel. Vielleicht bei seinem Vater. Vielleicht bei Mr Zabini. Miss Granger, ich kann Ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen", unterband Narzissa Malfoy eilig das Gespräch, denn ein Schatten fiel in den Flur.

„Zissy, kommst du? Ophelia hat eine reizende Anekdote über die Headwells zu erzählen. Du wirst nicht glauben, was das Tier von einem Ehemann angestellt hat!" Hermine erkannte die Stimme nicht, wollte aber bestimmt auch nicht die Geschichte von Theodore Headwell hören, der zufälligerweise der Chef des Sankt Mungos war.

„Ich komme!", rief Narzissa Malfoy, schenkte ihr noch einen entschuldigenden Blick und schloss die Tür. Hermine stand etwas verloren draußen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Aber immerhin hatte sie erfahren, dass Lucius Malfoy wohl auch nicht in diesem Haus wohnte.

Ein Hotel. Welches Hotel war das teuerste der Stadt, überlegte die knapp. Das Eaton? Das Victoria? Das Hyes?

Sie schritt zurück zum Tor und ignorierte die Pfauen, die bereits schliefen. Sie machten ihr etwas Angst. Unfassbar, dass sie das gerade wirklich tat. Sie war auf der Suche nach Draco Malfoy, um diesen zu zwingen, nicht sofort zu sterben. Wahrscheinlich tat man das als Heiler. Als guter Heiler zumindest.

Und er war nicht im Hyes. Ihr nächster Anlauf war das Victoria, aber sie rechnete auch damit, dass er nicht mit seinem gewöhnlichen Namen eingecheckt hatte. Vielleicht war er paranoid. Vielleicht.

Sie lief durch die dämmrige Winkelgasse, denn die Sonne war untergegangen.

Sie sah die hohen Scheiben und das gepflegte Ambiente des Hotels schon von weitem. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor. Aber nur ein wenig.

„Hermine!"

Sie blieb erschrocken stehen. Oh. Sie hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Dean hier wohnte. Sie waren erst einige Mal ausgegangen und bisher waren sie nur bei ihr gewesen.

„Was tust du hier?", rief er aus seinem Fenster im ersten Stock des Wohnhauses, was sich etwas schief zur Seite neigte. Die Häuser auf der Winkelgasse waren so alt und verwinkelt, wie es der Straßenname andeutete. Und ertappt strich sie die Haare nach hinten.

„Hey, Dean", rief sie kleinlaut.

„Du versetzt mich, damit du durch die Straßen rennen kannst?", wollte er neugierig wissen und stützte seine Arme lässig auf das Fensterbrett. Sie war kurz davor, ihren Plan zu vergessen und zu ihm hoch zu gehen. Aber sie wusste, sie würde besser schlafen, wenn sie dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen würde.

„Mir ist was dazwischen gekommen, Dean. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe keine Zeit, bin unterwegs. Aber wollen wir es auf morgen Abend verschieben?", bot sie versöhnlicher an, und er tat so, als müsse er überlegen.

„Morgen geht nicht. Ich habe Nachtdienst. Wie wäre es mit übermorgen? Aber wenn du mich übermorgen versetzt, dann ist der Zug abgefahren, Miss Granger!", erwiderte er, und sie war froh, dass er nicht wütend war. Oder auch noch Fragen stellte. Sie waren erst an der Stelle ihrer Beziehung angelangt, wo man noch Geheimnisse haben durfte.

„Danke! Wirklich. Ich freue mich! Wir sehen uns morgen!", versprach sie, und setzte den Weg fort. Dean blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, aber er lächelte dabei. Ihr war leichter ums Herz. Etwas zumindest.

Sie hatte das Hotel bald erreicht, und ein Zauberer in roter Uniform öffnete ihr höflich die Tür. Ja. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie richtig war. Hier war alles aus Gold, so kam es ihr vor. Sie ging an den Hauptschalter der Lobby. Eine Hexe hob argwöhnisch den Blick. Wahrscheinlich sah Hermine nicht so reich aus, wie es die Hexe gerne hätte.

„Wir sind ausgebucht, Ma'am." Dass sie jemand Ma'am nannte, war schon eine Dreistigkeit.

„Danke, das ist kein Problem", erwiderte Hermine mit eisiger Höflichkeit. „Ich habe einen Patienten hier in Ihrem Hotel, den ich besuchen möchte", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ach so?" Argwöhnisch betrachtete die Hexe sie. Hermine fand so viel Engstirnigkeit schon bemerkenswert.

„Mein Name ist Hermine Granger, ich möchte zu Mr Malfoy", erklärte sie knapp, und die Hexe verzog kurz den Mund.

„Werden Sie erwartet?"

„Was ist? Hätte ich meinen blutigen Kittel und mein Stethoskop tragen müssen, damit man Auskünfte bekommt?", schnappte sie zornig, und die arrogante Fassade der Hexe geriet ins Wanken.

„Zimmer 1220, Zwölfter Stock", sagte die Hexe nun widerwillig in gezwungener Höflichkeit.

„Danke sehr", erwiderte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg. Merlin!

Kopfschüttelnd fuhr sie im leeren Fahrstuhl nach oben. Anscheinend handelte es sich hier um Penthouse-Wohnungen. Schon der Boden hier war feinstes Parkett, die Tapete unbeschreiblich aufwendig, und riesige Topfpflanzen säumten ihren Weg.

Sie klopfte an die rote Tür mit der Nummer 1220. Das Schild war golden und glänzte im warmen Licht des Flurs.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und ihre Augen schlossen sich automatisch als der Zigarrenqualm ihr Gesicht erreichte.

„Seit wann klopfst-"

Die Stimme unterbrach sich selbst. Hustend wich Hermine zurück. Ihr Mund öffnete sich verblüfft, als sie aus verengten Augen erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte.

„Hm. Wir kennen uns noch nicht?", vermutete Lucius Malfoy mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sind Sie von der Agentur?", erkundigte er sich und zog noch einmal an der ungesunden Zigarre.

„Anscheinend ist rauchen hier erlaubt", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Das ist das Penthouse. Hier ist alles erlaubt", erläuterte er lächelnd, mit einem besonders angsteinflößenden, vielsagenden Blick. Er legte den Kopf schräg. Dann trat Erkenntnis in seine blauen Augen. „Miss Granger, wenn ich nicht irre."

„Ja. Von keiner Agentur", stellte sie hastig fest.

„Ich bezweifele, dass ich irgendetwas für Sie tun kann", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Wo ist Ihr Sohn?" Das schien ihn doch zu überraschen.

„Sie wollen zu Draco? Draco Malfoy?", vergewisserte er sich ungläubig, und sie seufzte ungeduldig.

„Ja. Sie haben nur den einen Sohn, nehme ich an. Von dem Sie… wissen", fügte sie verwirrt hinzu, denn hinter Lucius schien gerade eine leichtbekleidete Dame durch den Flur geschlichen zu sein. Hermine wollte hier weg.

Und Lucius schien abzuwägen, ob er ihr antworten sollte. Sie verlor die Geduld. Dann atmete er aus. „Zimmer 1222", räumte er schließlich ein. „Das wissen Sie nicht von mir", war das letzte, was er sagte. Drei Mädchen stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl, und Hermine war kurz verblüfft. Sie trugen auffallende Kostüme, knapp und mit Pailletten besetzte. Außerdem rote Federboas, und wie sie schockiert erkannte, keine Unterwäsche. Die Kostüme waren durchsichtig, so viel konnte sie erkennen, als die Damen lächelnd an ihr vorbeischritten.

In das Zimmer von Lucius Malfoy. Die offensichtliche Scheidung bekam ihm anscheinend gut.

Er zwinkerte kurz, und sie wollte nicht wissen, was Lucius Malfoy mit vier jungen Damen in seinem Zimmer anstellte. Seine Tür schloss sich und nur noch der leichte Duft von Zigarre hing auf dem Flur.

„Das glaubt mir kein Mensch", murmelte sie, während sie zwei Türen weiter schritt. Sie klopfte zaghaft, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie hier etwas ähnliches erwartete.

Die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Sie klopfte erneut, diesmal lauter.

„Verflucht noch mal!", vernahm sie eine dumpfe, sehr zornige Stimme und wappnete sich innerlich. „Ich habe ausdrücklich gesagt, ich will niemanden sehen. Keinen verdammten Zimmerservice, keine verdammten Prostituierten, die sich das große Geld erhoffen, und Lucius, ich habe kein Interesse an einem Fünfer teilzu-"

Er hatte die Tür wütend aufgezogen und stockte mitten im Satz, ehe sein Gesicht sich vor Zorn verdunkelte.

„Das ist ein verdammter Scherz, hoffe ich", brachte er gepresst über die Lippen. Er war immer noch unrasiert, stellte sie fest. Überdies wohl auch betrunken, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen. Immerhin trug er nicht mehr den Morgenmantel. Seine blonden Haare lagen wirr auf seinem Kopf. Er trug auch keine Schuhe mehr oder Socken. Nur noch seine Anzughose, und ein hochgekrempeltes, helles Hemd. Er hatte sich stark auf seinen Gehstock gestützt, und sie nutzte seine Sprachlosigkeit aus.

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Und ich möchte dir helfen", sagte sie schnell.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?", knurrte er fassungslos.

„Deine Mutter hat es mir gesagt, und… dein Vater", schloss sie kleinlaut. Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Meine Mutter, mein Vater? Mein Steuerberater, meine Reinigungshexe vielleicht auch noch? Stalkst du mich?", wollte er mehr als zornig wissen, und sie öffnete den Mund.

„Bitte, ich möchte nur-"

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm, und sie sah, dass es ihn anstrengte zu stehen. Sie beschloss, dass sie fertig mit den Höflichkeiten war. Sie schob die Tür weiter auf und betrat sein Zimmer. Der Flur war derselbe wie vorher bei seinem Vater. Es waren riesige Suiten, mit bestimmt vier Zimmern, und außerdem einer Treppe nach oben. Es war eine Maisonette. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie teuer so etwas war. Mehrere Statuen zierten die kleine Halle, die sie betrat.

„Ich bin Heilerin, und ich helfe Menschen. Und heute habe ich mich unprofessionell verhalten und möchte noch einmal von vorne beginnen", schloss sie aufrichtig. Er starrte sie an.

„Von vorne beginnen?", wiederholte er ihre Worte, fuhr sich über das Gesicht und mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. „Granger", schaffte er ruhiger zu sagen, „wir sind keine zehn Jahre alt. Du kannst hier nicht auftauchen, und-"

„Ich werde nicht weggehen, bevor wir eine Lösung gefunden haben", unterbrach sie ihn rigoros. Es sah sie nahezu ungläubig an.

„Du hast mich beschimpft, mir Selbstmordtipps gegeben, mich gestalkt-"

„Malfoy, ich **_kann_** dir helfen!", beteuerte sie fest. Er lachte auf.

„Ich **_brauche_** deine Hilfe nicht! Ich will deine Hilfe nicht!"

Und sie sahen sich an. Es verging eine endlos lange Sekunde, in der niemand etwas sagte.

„Pech für dich", entschied sie schließlich. Sein Mund öffnete sich erstaunt.

„Pech für mich?", wiederholte er ihre Worte. Und sie nickte bloß. „Hat Blaise dich geschickt?", wollte er plötzlich wissen, und sie verneinte. „Was willst du von mir."

„Ich will dir-"

„Sag bloß nicht _helfen_!", schnitt er ihr scharf das Wort ab.

„Ich will mit dir reden."

„Über was sollten wir reden? Du wirst keine Ahnung von Aktien, der Konjunktur oder Wirtschaft haben", informierte er sie überheblich.

„Ach nein? Warum? Weil ich ein Schlammblut bin?" Und kurz entglitten seine arroganten Züge. „Weil ich Jahrgangsbeste war? Einen Krieg gewonnen habe? Weil ich leitende Heilerin im größten magischen Krankenhaus Europas bin? Weil Frauen so etwas nicht wissen?" Und er seufzte auf.

„Granger, ich weiß, ihr Heiler braucht das. Es ist euer Kick, euer perverser Höhepunkt, aber ich habe tatsächlich Schmerzen. Und es ginge mir wesentlich besser, wenn keiner hier wäre, der mich dazu _zwingt_, über meine Schmerzen zu _reden_", erwiderte er sehr klar und deutlich, als wäre sie schwer von Begriff.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie nur, und seine Stirn fiel in tausend Falten.

„Verschwinde endlich!"

„Nein", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Und dann atmete er zornig aus. „Schön. Bleib. Es ist mir scheiß egal", murrte er, schlug die Tür ins Schloss, humpelte an ihr vorbei, den Flur hinab in ein anderes Zimmer.

Und sie packte mit einem leisen Lächeln ihre Tasche aus. Ihr Verstand ignorierte ihr absurdes Verhalten. Malfoy war ganz klar ein Patient, der ihre Hilfe wirklich nicht wollte. Wieso zwang sie ihn? Weil es manchmal nötig war, Menschen zu zwingen, entschied ihre innere, sehr dumme Stimme einfach.

Und er kam erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder. Sie wollte ihn nicht drängen, wollte ihn ungerne zwingen, aber er hatte sie praktisch hinein gebeten. Jetzt wartete sie nur, bis er zu ihr kam.

„Du bist immer noch da?" Es war kaum eine Frage, denn sie saß schließlich auf der Couch. Er kam zum Tisch und goss sich sein leeres Glas voll mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Sie bezweifelte, dass es sich um Wasser handelte.

„Du solltest nicht trinken. Zumindest nicht, um die Schmerzen zu betäuben."

Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Gut, dann trinke ich, um zu verdrängen, dass du hier bist", entschied er und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", erkundigte sie sich und ignorierte seine Beleidigung.

„Lass mich nachdenken, du vertreibst mich aus meinem Wohnzimmer, du bringst mich um meine Ruhe, du-"

„Die Schmerzen, Malfoy", unterbrach sie ihn nachdrücklich.

„Erstaunlich gering, im Vergleich zu deiner kopfschmerzerregenden Impertinenz, Granger."

Er hatte sich zur ihr umgedreht. Kurz glitt sein Blick über die Couch, wo sie ihre Sachen ausgebreitet hatte. Sein Blick blieb an einem Buch hängen, das sie besorgt hatte. Es trug den Titel _Scrooge_, und er schien kurz mehr als neugierig zu sein. Dann änderte sich sein Ausdruck, wurde wieder gleichgültig, und er sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", bemerkte er ruhiger. Sie sah ihn abwartend an, denn er würde fortfahren. „Du kannst dein Nachtlager hier aufschlagen, von mir aus kann deine ganze verdammte Abteilung ihre Zelte hier errichten. Aber wir sind keine Freunde, Granger. Wir sind nicht mal im Entferntesten miteinander bekannt. Du bist auch nicht meine Heilerin. Ich habe keinen Heiler. Ich brauche nämlich keinen. Heiler sind dafür da, Krankheiten zu heilen. Ich will aber nicht heilen. Ich will sterben", informierte er sie ernst. „Und das schaffe ich auch ohne dich."

Er ließ sie zurück. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, wie alles in ihrem Innern ihr erklärte, dass sie einen Fehler beging, aber nichts von diesen Gefühlen drang an ihre Oberfläche. Sie schob die Sachen beiseite und klopfte das kleine Kissen auf. Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie die Wolldecke und legte sich auf die sehr geräumige Couch.

Sie überschritt ihre Grenzen, das wusste sie. Aber sie würde ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten nicht wegen Draco Malfoy anzweifeln. Sie hatte es gesehen. In seiner Haltung, seinem Blick, als sie in Aven Parks aufeinander getroffen waren. In der Sekunde, als er sie erkannt hatte.

Er brauchte Hilfe. Und wenn es niemand sonst sah, dann würde sie es eben tun.

_„__Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein eigenes Unternehmen haben?"_

_Sie lagen auf dem Rücken. Das kühle Gras unter sich. Die Nacht war heiß, und selbst unten in den Kellern konnte man nicht schlafen. Über ihnen funkelten die Sterne, sowie es Sterne nur auf dem Land zu tun pflegten. Blaise reichte ihm die Zigarette. Draco stand zu Muggelprodukten eigentlich genauso wie er zu Muggeln generell stand, aber er nahm Blaise das glühende Stück dennoch ab. Tabak, in Papier gewickelt, mit einem Filter._

_Muggel waren nicht gerade einfallsreich. Er setzt den Filter an den Mund und zog. Er inhalierte den Rauch tief und schaffte es fast, einen Ring in die Luft zu pusten._

_Er und Blaise hatten sich vor einem Monat aus Spaß Zigaretten in Hogsmeade in einem Souvenirgeschäft mit Muggelandenken gekauft._

_„__Und was soll das für ein Unternehmen sein? Wie reiche Erben besonders viel Geld eintreiben können?", wollte Draco grinsend wissen und reichte Blaise die Zigarette zurück._

_„__Snape wirft uns bestimmt von der Schule, wenn er uns entdeckt", mutmaßte Blaise, aber er grinste dabei. Auch Draco hatte keine so große Angst, von der Schule zu fliegen. Dann wäre das Grauen vielleicht endlich mal vorbei. „Denkst du, sie leben noch?", wollte Blaise plötzlich wissen und drehte ihm den Kopf zu._

_„__Wer?", fragte Draco, wusste aber ziemlich genau, von wem Blaise sprach. Alle sprachen von nichts anderem mehr. Zwar nicht laut oder auf den Gängen. Aber heimlich, untereinander, wenn es keiner mitbekam. Kein Lehrer, kein Hausmeister._

_„__Wer schon? Potter und so."_

_Potter und so… Draco glaubte nicht, dass sie draußen alleine überleben konnten. Er zuckte im Gras mit den Schultern._

_„__Glaubst du, sie kommen wieder?" _

_Draco zuckte wieder die Achseln._

_„__Komm schon. Du musst doch-"_

_„__Nein, Blaise", unterbrach Draco ihn gereizt. „In meiner freien Zeit denke ich nicht an Potter." Und auch das war gelogen. Er wog oft in seinem Kopf ab, was besser war. In der Wildnis auf sich allein gestellt, niemandem unterworfen – oder hier zu sein. Als Sohn eines Todessers. Als Schulsprecher einer verlorenen Schule. Einer Schule ohne Dumbledore. Ohne jede Hoffnung._

_„__Nein? An was denkst du dann?", wollte Blaise spöttisch von ihm wissen, während er ihm die Zigarette zurück gab. Draco nahm noch einen tiefen Zug und schnippte sie in die Nacht davon._

_„__An gar nichts", erwiderte er nachdenklich und blies den Rauch nach oben._

_„__Ja, klar, du Lügner. Vielleicht denkst du auch an Granger?", wollte er provozierend wissen, und schon saß Draco aufrecht im Gras._

_„__Das nimmst du so was von zurück!", fuhr er Blaise an. Dieser lachte auf._

_„__Oh nein! Mr Malfoy ist heimlich verliebt! Vielleicht denkst du daran, dass sie mit zwei Kerlen unterwegs ist und-"_

_„__Jetzt reicht's!" Schon waren beide Jungen auf den Beinen, und Draco stürmte hinter Blaise her._

_„__Was ist los, Quidditchkapitän?", keuchte Blaise lachend, während sie über die Ländereien rannten. „Zu langsam, um einen Nicht-Quidditchspieler aufzuhalten?", fügte er hustend hinzu, und Draco sprintete schneller. Ein riesiges Flutlicht erhellte plötzlich das weite Grün vor dem Schloss._

_„__Schüler aus den Betten!", tönte eine verstärkte Stimme über das gesamte Gelände._

_„Na los! Filch kriegt uns nie!", flüsterte Blaise und beide Jungen spurteten zurück zu dem kaputten Fenster im Erdgeschoss, wo das Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen lag, durch das sie jeden Abend nach draußen schlichen, wenn die Lehrer es nicht bemerkten._

…

Seine Augen öffneten sich träge. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich im Bett auf. Sofort durchzuckte der grelle Schmerz sein Bein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch vor sechs war.

Granger.

Er schwang die Beine vorsichtig aus dem Bett, griff blind nach seinem Stock und hievte sein Gewicht fluchend nach oben.

Er humpelte lautlos ins Wohnzimmer. Wie schnell sie damals vor Filch geflohen war. Wie sie jede Nacht vor Filch geflohen waren…. Schmerzhaft war er jetzt wieder in der Realität.

Er erreichte das Wohnzimmer, aber sie war nicht mehr da. Ihre mitgebrachten Sachen lagen noch auf der Couch. Wann war sie gegangen? Wahrscheinlich war sie wieder im Mungo. Er wusste nicht, wann ihre Schicht dort begann, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einfach frei.

Ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament lag auf dem flachen Couchtisch. Betont gleichmütig schritt er zum Tisch. Er lehnte den Stock an den Sessel und faltete es auseinander.

_Bis heute Abend_, stand dort. Ihre Handschrift war säuberlich, akkurat. Eine typische Mädchenschrift. Und er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Was war ihr Plan, verflucht? Dachte sie, er wäre heute Abend noch hier? Doch wohl nicht im Ernst!

Er gähnte und legte das Papier zurück. Noch drei Stunden, und er und Blaise würden ein gutes Geschäft machen. Er streckte die Arme über den Kopf. Er würde gleich noch Klimmzüge machen. Das würde ihn ablenken von der Tatsache, dass er anscheinend Granger an der Backe hatte, bis… er wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihn nerven würde.

Aber anscheinend hatte sie hier geschlafen.

In seinem Hotelzimmer.

Er atmete langsam aus und nachdenklich wandte er den Blick nach draußen. Langsam wurde es hell. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Er konnte in Sekunden die Abstände berechnen, wann der Schmerz durch seine Glieder zuckte.

Was kümmerte es sie? Was wollte sie von ihm?

Sie wollte wiederkommen. Was hatte er an sich, dass ein Schlammblut sich kümmern wollte? Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Und er würde es nicht soweit kommen lassen.

Ganz bestimmt nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie hatte die Leine um ihre Hand gewickelt.

„Du hast ein Essen mit Dean sausen lassen, um dich von Draco Malfoy beleidigen zu lassen?" Ginny schritt neben ihr und hatte vor Unglauben den Kopf geschüttelt. Dann sah sie Hermine wieder an. „Ist er wirklich so reich?"

„Er hat keinen Geldspeicher in der Stadt", erklärte Hermine gereizt.

„Nein, aber… wenn jemand so reich ist, glaubst du nicht, er hätte sich längst um Hilfe bemüht?" Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Das hat nichts mit Geld zu tun, Ginny."

„Ach nein?" Ginnys Stimme klang spöttisch. „Und was bist du? Seine Sprecherin? Woher willst du so was wissen? Ich meine, wir finden es lobenswert, dass du deine Zeit für ihn opferst, aber… auch ein bisschen seltsam", gestand ihr Ginny ein. Hermine seufzte auf, während Rufus aufgeregt die Luft schnupperte. Wahrscheinlich war es die Aufregung seines Tages, dass Kannichenduft in der Luft lag. Oder was auch immer!

„Ich will ihm helfen."

„Warum?"

„Ich…" Sie wusste es nicht mal. „Vielleicht, weil…"

„Ja?" Ginny wartete, während sie stumm durch den Park gingen. Die Bäumen hatten angefangen zu treiben, helle Frühlingsblumen hatte ihre Blüten geöffnet, und der Tag war eigentlich viel zu schön, um zu grübeln, vor allem, da sie gleich wieder zurück in die Klinik musste. Ginny war sie nur für eine Stunde mit Rufus besuchen gekommen.

Denn Rufus musste heute noch einmal bei Harry und Ginny bleiben. Aber James freute sich darüber. Und Rufus mochte James. Jungen und Hunde waren… wie füreinander geschaffen.

„Erhoffst du dir eine Spende für die Abteilung oder so?", wollte Ginny grinsend wissen, und Hermine sah sie empört an. „Oder ist er ein interessantes Objekt, weil du dreihundert Jahre nach Dämonsfeuer recherchiert hast?" Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Oder findest du ihn sexy? So hilflos und unhöflich und…"

„Ginny", unterbrach Hermine sie grinsend. Dann schüttelte sie ratlos den Kopf.

„Sag es mir. Ich würde es gerne verstehen, Hermine. Niemand ist von Natur aus so gut." Hermine konnte ihr keine Antwort geben. Es war jetzt einfach etwas, was sie machen musste. Sie konnte gar nicht anders.

Aber erklären konnte sie es nicht.

„Hermine!" Und sie hob den Blick. Dean kam auf sie zu. Ihre Laune besserte sich. Er sah sehr schick aus, in dem weißen, gestärkten Kittel. „Hör zu, ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten. Ich konnte meine Schichten tauschen. Ich habe heute Abend frei!" Und Hermine spürte, wie ihr innerlich ein Kloß in die Magengrube fiel.

„Heute Abend?", wiederholte sie. „Aber… wir hatten morgen gesagt", wich sie ihm unsicher aus.

„Ja? Aber ich dachte, je eher desto besser. Ich habe deinen Schichtplan gecheckt, und du hast dir heute auch eher freigenommen. Also?" Und Ginny schien es interessant zu finden, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte Hermine einen lauernden Blick.

„Ja, also, Hermine?", fragte auch Ginny.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine, wenn Ginny nicht hier wäre.

„Ich… kann heute nicht, Dean", erwiderte sie, und es tat ihr so leid. Sein Lächeln fiel. Es verschwand gänzlich. Die Sonne glitzerte in seinen kupferfarbenen Haaren, und schlichter Unverstand erschien auf seinen Zügen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich… habe einen privaten Termin bei einem Patienten", erklärte sie, während Ginny leise den Kopf schüttelte.

„Den ganzen Abend lang?", wollte Dean ungläubig wissen.

„Dean, ich habe morgen Abend Zeit. Ich verspreche es dir!" Sie flehte. Und sie tat es selten. Aber Misstrauen trat jetzt in sein Gesicht.

„Welcher Patient benötigt bitte deine konstante Aufmerksamkeit? Und wenn es so dringend ist, wieso ist er dann nicht ohnehin in der Klinik?"

„Es ist ein Hausbesuch, und bitte, lass es uns auf morgen verschieben", wiederholte sie eindringlich. Sie wollte das nicht vor Ginny diskutieren. Aber diese machte keine Anstalten, zu gehen.

„Hermine, ich habe meine Schicht getauscht. Heiler Schwartz wird morgen nicht noch einmal meine Schicht übernehmen. Ich kann heute Abend. Verschieb den Termin mit deinem Patienten einfach." Und sie wusste, er wurde langsam wütend.

„Ich kann nicht." Sie hörte Ginny seufzen.

„Wer ist der Patient?", wollte Dean plötzlich wissen.

„Wer?", wiederholte sie, um Zeit zu schinden.

„Seinen Namen. Du wirst den Namen wohl kennen, wo du mich doch für ihn versetzt?", fuhr er sie erbarmungslos offen an.

„Malfoy", erwiderte sie also, beinahe trotzig, weil er sich auch so kindisch benahm, und sah, wie Ginny die Augen schloss. Anscheinend hatte Ginny wohl erwartet, dass sie lügen würde. Aber warum sollte sie? Deans Pupillen wurden schmaler.

„Malfoy? Malfoy, wer?", fragte er beinahe verständnislos. Hermine atmete ergeben aus.

„Draco Malfoy. Welcher Malfoy sonst?"

„Ja, das hatte ich mir gedacht, aber… es ist etwas seltsam, hat er dich doch schließlich bereits als Schlammblut beschimpft und dich angeblich aus deinem Haus gejagt! Warst du gestern auch bei _Malfoy_?" Er betonte den Namen, als wäre es eine echte Bedrohung. Als wäre es so etwas, wie… Konkurrenz? Ginny wirkte auch mehr als schockiert. Sie sah ihn an.

„Er ist mein Patient, Dean. Er ist lediglich mein Patient. Und ich möchte ihn behandeln. Ich kenne mich mit dem Thema aus. Es ist eine Herausforderung, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihm helfen kann."

„Er wird sterben, Hermine. Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du dir die Mühe machst, jemandem helfen zu wollen, der ein herzloses Arschloch ist!", entfuhr es Dean, und die Patienten, die im Park spazieren gingen hatten erschrocken die Blicke gehoben.

„Könntest du leiser sprechen?", bat Hermine gepresst, und Rufus tänzelte nervös um ihre Beine herum.

„Warum sollte ich? Ist es dir unangenehm, wenn Menschen erfahren, dass du es vorziehst dich von Malfoy beleidigen zu lassen, als mit mir essen zu gehen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte auf.

„Dean, bitte!"

„Bitte, _was_? Hermine, es ist ganz einfach. Lass mich nicht für Malfoy sitzen. Er ist morgen auch noch am Sterben, wenn du es denn nicht über dich bringen kannst, den armen, kranken Todesser, der an seinem Leid selber schuld ist, in seiner reichen Einöde schmoren zu lassen!"

„Ich habe es versprochen, Dean", flüsterte sie fast.

„Oh wirklich? Du hast es ihm _versprochen_? Was seid ihr? Die besten Freunde? Wenn er ein Patient ist, Hermine, dann wird er verstehen, wenn du einen Termin verschiebst!"

„Es ist nicht so einfach!"

„Was? Natürlich ist es einfach! Du gehst in dein Büro, hockst dich vor den Kamin, rufst das Arschloch an, und entschuldigst dich für heute Abend."

„Ich kann nicht mein Vertrauen mit ihm aufbauen und am zweiten Tag absagen!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Warum ist dir das wichtig, Merlin noch mal? Du willst mich für jemanden sitzen lassen, der dich Schlammblut nennt? Vielleicht sollten wir Ginny nach ihrer Meinung fragen?", wandte er sich jetzt gereizt an Ginny, die erschrocken den Blick hob, denn sie hatte vorher heftiges Interesse an einem blühenden Busch vorgetäuscht.

„Äh… was?", fragte sie mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln.

„Sollte Hermine mich für Malfoy sitzen lassen?", wiederholte Dean hitzig, und Hermine schloss die Augen.

„Weißt du… es geht mich wirklich nichts-"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber du stehst trotzdem noch hier, oder?", unterbrach Dean sie scharf. Er war wirklich gekränkt. Ginny wirkte jetzt ebenso beleidigt und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Oh, wirklich Dean?", wollte Ginny herausfordernd wissen, und Hermine fiel wieder ein, dass Ginny und Dean für einen Monat im sechsten Jahr zusammen gewesen war. Merlin, war das unangenehm. Gut, dass die meisten Patienten gerade bei der Krankengymnastik waren! „Willst du dich wieder mit mir streiten? Den Streit verlierst du ohnehin!" Hermine beschloss, dieses Thema schnellsten zu unterbinden, bevor es hässlich wurde.

„Dean, wenn du so ein Problem mit meinem Patienten und meiner Aufopferung hast, dann sollten wir das Ausgehen gleich vergessen." Und er sah sie plötzlich ernst an, und schüttelte fast resignierend den Kopf.

„Nein, Hermine. Ich habe ein Problem mit deinem einen Patienten, der nicht mal dein Patient sein will, und für den du deinen gesamten Abend opfern willst!", informierte er sie gepresst.

„Dean, ich möchte Menschen helfen!"

„Es ist Malfoy, Hermine!", entfuhr es Dean haltlos. „Schon vor Jahren hat er in Presseberichten bekannt gegeben, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden möchte, dass er keine Hilfe will. Denkst du, wir hätten nicht alle das große Geld gewittert, als rauskam, dass der Malfoy-Erbe nur noch ein Jahrzehnt zu leben hat?" Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Du bist widerlich!"

„Und du bist verrückt geworden! Bezahlt er dich für irgendwelche… Dienstleistungen, oder-" Sie schnaubte auf.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst! Ich kann mir meine Patienten aussuchen, Dean. Ich muss dich nicht vorher um Erlaubnis fragen! Du bist nicht mein fester Freund. Du bist nicht mein Ehemann oder mein Vorgesetzter!", rief sie wütend, und Deans Ausdruck wurde finster.

„Nein, ich bin nicht dein Freund. Dazu müsstest du nämlich mit mir _ausgehen_, Hermine!" Und er hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, ohne Abschied. Sie sah ihm nach, Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich mochte Dean", bemerkte Ginny kleinlaut. Hermine warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Nicht für mich, natürlich", ergänzte sie eilig. „Er ist ein wirklich gutaussehender Heiler. Und ein Muggel noch dazu. Aber Hermine entscheidet sich für Draco Malfoy", ergänzte Ginny kopfschüttelnd mit Grabesstimme.

„Ich _entscheide_ mich nicht für Malfoy", knurrte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Weißt du, Dean war damals genauso wütend, als Harry Interesse für mich bekundet hat. Aber da hatte er mit seiner Sorge auch irgendwie recht gehabt", fuhr Ginny nachdenklich fort. Hermine sah sie an.

„Niemand bekundet für mich Interesse, Ginny. Das ist absurd", erklärte sie trocken.

„Ja, im Moment scheint sogar Dean abgeneigt", bemerkte Ginny und traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Hermine war sauer auf sich selbst. Und auf Dean. Und auf Ginny. Und auf Draco Malfoy. Rufus jaulte leise zu ihren Füßen.

„Du nicht auch noch!", fuhr Hermine ihn mahnend an und zog ihn an der Leine weiter.

„Er ist nicht da?", entfuhr es ihr, mehr als zornig. „Wo ist er?"

„Mr Malfoy hat heute Morgen ausgecheckt. Das sollten Sie als seine persönliche Heilerin doch wissen, nehme ich an?", erkundigte sich die Hexe hinter dem Tresen glatt, mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Lagen noch weitere Sache im Zimmer?", fragte sie, anstatt auf die Worte der Hexe einzugehen.

„Ich bin nicht das Zimmermädchen, also woher sollte ich das wissen? Der Concierge jedoch hat behauptet, Sie hätten das Hotel erst heute Morgen wieder verlassen? Welche Privatheilerin bleibt über Nacht?", wollte sie mit einem dreisten Lächeln wissen, und Hermines Ausdruck wurde finster.

„Ich denke, es geht Sie überhaupt nichts an. Ich hoffe, Sie verdienen sehr wenig Geld, bei dem schlechten Job, den Sie hier machen!", fügte sie aufgebracht hinzu und erntete einen sauren Blick von der Tresenhexe.

„Am besten verlassen Sie unser Hotel, Miss. Wir behalten uns vor, jeden, der uns nicht passt, nicht zu bedienen", erklärte sie hochnäsig, und Hermine wandte sich schnaubend um.

Nicht zu bedienen! Pah! Hermine wollte überhaupt nicht bedient werden!

Und sie verließ das Hotel, stand wieder auf der belebten Winkelgasse und wandte sich nach rechts. Das Problem an reichen Unternehmen war, dass sie nur zu leicht zu finden waren. Auf einer Plakattafel prangte nämlich bereits das freundliche, bewegte Bild von Blaise Zabini, der für ihr Unternehmen warb. Die _Malfoy Group_ kaufte anscheinend Firmen an, die kurz vor der Pleite standen und ließ es als großzügige Tat erscheinen. Ihr Ausdruck wurde noch finsterer als sie sich in Bewegung setzte.

Und wehe, er hatte ihre Bücher weggeworfen! Oh, sie war wütend auf ihn. Und nicht, weil er krank war. Nein, weil er ein Arschloch war. Und weil sie wegen ihm Streit mit Dean hatte! Und überhaupt! Sie schob sich durch die Menschenmengen, während sie von kleinen Kindern erkannt wurde. Die Kinder in Hogwarts nahmen im ersten Jahr nämlich bereits die Geschichte des Kriegs durch. Zwar nicht in allen Einzelheiten, aber jedoch so viel, dass alle Kinder wussten, dass Harry Potter zwei beste Freunde hatte.

Und normalerweise wurde sie gerne von Mädchen angehalten, angesprochen, gab gerne ihr Autogramm und war das perfekte weibliche Idol, aber heute nicht! Heute war sie schlecht gelaunt. Und sie bog um die nächste Kreuzung. Das Gebäude war ein Eckhaus. Die Fenster waren dunkel verspiegelt, und es erweckte einen höchst seriösen Eindruck.

Die Türen waren ebenfalls verblendet und kein uniformierter Zauberer hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie schwangen leicht zur Seite, und Hermine fand sich in einer sehr sterilen, modernden Eingangshalle wieder.

Streng frisierte und elegant gekleidete Hexen huschten an ihr vorbei, die Arme beladen mit Akten und Ordnern. Die Theke war glatt poliert, und eine junge, blonde Hexe mit einer goldumrandeten Brille blickte desinteressiert zu ihr empor.

„Ich möchte zu Mr Malfoy", erklärte Hermine knapp angebunden. Die Stirn der Hexe runzelte sich verblüfft und auch ihre Kollegin hob den gelangweilten Blick von ihrem Kreuzworträtsel.

„Sie möchten was? Sie meinen bestimmt Blaise Zabini", korrigierte die Hexe sie freundlich, mit einem Kopfschütteln, was ein wenig nachsichtig wirkte. Hermine mochte es nicht, wenn man ihre Worte anzweifelte.

„Nein, Miss. Ich möchte zu Draco Malfoy. Ich möchte zu dem wahrscheinlich schlechtgelauntesten Mann in diesem Gebäude. Nicht zu Blaise Zabini, nicht zu Malfoys Mutter. Zu keinem Vertreter. Ich möchte gerne zu Draco Malfoy, dem humpelden Mistkerl."

Und üblicherweise blieb Hermine höflich. Aber heute musste sie zugeben, fiel es ihr etwas schwer. Vor allem, nach dem sich der junge Thomas Harkiss über ihre neuen Schuhe übergeben hatte, weil ihm von ihrer Routine-Spritze gegen Griselkrätze schlecht geworden war und sie nun in ihren Arbeitsturnschuhen hier auftauchen musste.

Und die Hexen sahen sie so verblüfft an, als hätte sie drei Schrumpfköpfe auf ihren Schultern, anstatt ihres richtigen Kopfes.

„Sie sind Hermine Granger. 17 waagerecht", sagte die andere Hexe plötzlich, hob ihre Hexenwoche höher, und Hermine erkannte ein bewegtes Miniaturbild von sich in der Mitte eines magischen Kreuzworträtsels. Sie unterdrückte ihre Wut und nickte knapp.

„17 waagerecht nennen mich meine Freunde", gab sie lakonisch zurück, und die Hexen warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Sie wollen zu Draco Malfoy? Gehen Sie den Gang entlang, das Zimmer gerade aus, mit den zwei Flügeltüren", erklärte die Hexe höflicher, und Hermine wunderte es nur kurz, dass sich beide Hexen sofort erhoben, als Hermine losging. Sie kamen um den Tresen herum und starrten ihr nach. Hermine hörte sie tuscheln.

Wahrscheinlich zettelte sie in dieser Firma gerade einen handfesten Skandal an. Aber auch das war ihr heute egal. Heute war sie Malfoys Heilerin. Und er verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie zögerte kurz, ob sie klopfen sollte, hob ihre Hand und entschied sich keine Sekunde später dagegen. Sie drückte die Klinke der Flügeltüren hinab, stieß sie auf, und betrat das riesige Büro. Das Parkett hier war dunkel, Yucca Palmen wuchsen links und rechts neben ihr empor, und zwei Schreibtische standen schräg zu einander in beiden Seiten des Raumes.

An dem einen saß Blaise Zabini, und seine Feder sank in milder Überraschung in seiner Hand, als er sie erkannte. Am anderen Schreibtisch saß das Objekt ihres Zorns. Und er betrachtete sie ausdruckslos.

„Raus!", sagte er lediglich, ehe er den Blick unbeeindruckt wieder in seine Unterlagen vor sich vertiefte. Sie schloss die Türen hinter sich und warf einen entnervten Blick in den Flur, in dem sich wohl die gesamte Belegschaft der Firma versammelt hatte.

Sie durchschritt das Büro und baute sich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf. Sie sah, wie Zabini sich gespannt in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Es störte sie nicht, dass er hier war und sie beobachtete.

„Miss Granger, sofern Sie kein Unternehmen haben, was nahe dem Bankrott steht, muss ich Sie auffordern dieses Gebäude zu verlassen", erklärte Malfoy, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Haben Sie meine Bücher weggeworfen?"

Sie griff seinen höflichen Ton auf. Er konnte sie mit Distanz nicht schocken. Sie war Heilerin verflucht. Eiternde, blutende und Lava schießende Furunkel konnte sie nicht schocken!

„Was?", fragte er, ehrlich verwirrt, aber sein Ausdruck war gequält. Sie kannte den Ausdruck der Menschen, die jeden Tag, jede Sekunde ihres Daseins, von Schmerzen geplagt wurden. Und sie hasste Malfoy dafür, dass sogar er ihr Helfersyndrom in ihr erweckte.

„Meine Bücher. Meine Sachen. Die Tasche, die ich gestern mit in Ihr Hotelzimmer gebracht habe. Erinnern Sie sich? Ich habe auf der Couch geschlafen, nachdem Sie sich entschlossen haben, sich zu betrinken, um meine Stimme auszublenden?", erinnerte sie ihn scharf und hörte Blaise Zabini amüsiert die Luft einziehen.

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ich will wissen, wo meine Sachen sind", begann sie ruhig.

„Ich nehme an, das Personal des Hotels wird sie entsorgt haben", erwiderte er mit der gleichen Ruhe. Das hatte sie von ihm erwartet gehabt. Natürlich. Arschloch.

„Wie zuvorkommend von Ihnen", entgegnete sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Wenn das alles wäre?" Sein Blick drohte sich wieder zu senken.

„Oh nein. Wo denken Sie hin?", unterbrach sie ihn zuckersüß. „Sie werden jetzt aufstehen. Und Sie werden jetzt mit mir kommen", erklärte sie, und hörte Zabini in die Hände klatschen.

„Bravo, Miss Granger. Ich sollte die Fenster und Türen öffnen, damit ganz London Ihnen zusehen kann."

„Das lässt du bleiben!", knurrte Malfoy sofort, aber sie ignorierte Zabini entschlossen. Und sie umschritt seinen Schreibtisch ohne zu zögern. Seine Augenbraue hob sich entsprechend.

„Mr Malfoy, ich bin Ihre Heilerin, und Sie werden jetzt aufstehen", informierte sie ihn fest.

„Verpiss dich, Granger", gab er gleichgültig zurück, und sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Überrascht sah er sie an. „Eine Bewegung, und ich werde-" Aber er schüchterte sie nicht ein. Stumm führte sie den _Wingardium Leviosa_ aus, und sein Schreibtisch erhob sich in die Luft. Hastig wich er auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten aus, als sie seinen Schreibtisch einige Meter weiterschweben ließ, und ihn wieder auf den Boden setzte. „Verrücktes Miststück", ergänzte er entsetzt und starrte sie an.

„Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich den gleichen Zauber bei Ihnen anwende, werden Sie jetzt aufstehen!", erklärte sie erbarmungslos und entwaffnete ihn in der Sekunde, in der er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog.

„Blaise, wenn du sie nicht sofort außer Gefecht setzt, bist du entlassen!", drohte Malfoy jetzt Zabini, aber sie schloss den Abstand zu ihm, so dass er zu ihr aufsehen musste.

„Aufstehen, Malfoy", wiederholte sie den Befehl.

„Fick dich, Granger!", spuckte er zurück, und stumm riss ihr nächster Spruch ihn aus dem Stuhl, so dass er fluchend auf die Beine kam. „Du bist-"

„Halt deinen Mund, Malfoy. Du wirst dir helfen lassen, und wenn ich dich aus deinem Büro schweben lassen muss!"

„Zabini!", schrie er zornig, aber Blaise blieb ernst an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. „Du bist gefeuert, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar?", erkundigte sich Malfoy eisig bei seinem Partner.

„Glasklar", erwiderte Blaise jedoch relativ unbeeindruckt. „Aber das hier war es mir mehr als wert", ergänzte er leise. Hermine wusste nicht, ob Malfoy diese Kündigung ernst meinte, aber jetzt gerade hatte sie das Problem, dass Malfoy sie mehr als tödlich fixiert hatte.

„Wieso wendest du nicht einfach den _Avada_ an und erlöst mich von diesem Scheiß?", wollte er sehr zornig von ihr wissen. Sie hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, denn im Augenblick zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass er grobe Gewalt anwenden würde, würde sie ihn senken.

„Wir werden jetzt gehen", informierte sie ihn still. Er sah sie ungläubig an.

„Was soll das, Granger? Was willst du von mir? Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass-"

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund, ja? Du wirst mit mir kommen. Ich habe es satt. Ich will dir genauso wenig helfen, wie du es möchtest, aber ich kann nicht anders. Du wirst dich jetzt bewegen, denn ich will dir die Demütigung ersparen, dich schweben zu lassen, Malfoy." Und er sah sie voller Verachtung an.

„Ich denke, die Demütigung in Begleitung eines Schlammbluts gesehen zu werden, ist wesentlich schlimmer", erwiderte er kalt. „Du kannst mich zu gar nichts zwingen!"

Und jetzt platzte ihr der Kragen. Wie konnte er sturer sein als der geisteskranke fünfundachtzigjährige Mr Lark, der kein Bad mehr nehmen wollte, weil er glaubte, Schaumzwerge würden an seinen Beinen knabbern? Und sie griff in sein Hemd. Und damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben. Sein Blick senkte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen dunkel vor Zorn.

„Du willst nicht mitkommen. Ich gehe nicht ohne dich. Also beginnen wir die Behandlung hier, und dein Kollege kann zusehen, oder du kommst mit mir und du ersparst dir deine Arschloch-Show." Und er sah sie immer noch an.

„Es ist keine Show, Granger", knurrte er ungehalten, mit einem freudlosen Lächeln, und sie hielt den Blick unverwandt auf ihn geheftet.

„Du willst das so, richtig? Du vertraust keinem? Nicht mal dir selbst?", knurrte sie, und mittlerweile hatte sie jede freundlich, höflich-distanzierte Heiler-Patienten-Methode weit hinter sich gelassen. „Ich hasse Demonstrationen, Malfoy, aber wenn du ein stures Arschloch sein willst, lässt du mir keine Wahl!"

„Ich habe dich nie-!", begann er aber sie zog den Zauberstab und presste ihn gegen sein Bein. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz, sank nach vorne gegen sie, und sie musste die Augen schließen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Jetzt hörte sie, wie Blaise sich doch erhob.

„_Deminuitur_", flüsterte sie, spürte, wie sich sein Schmerz durch ihren Zauberstab mit ihrem Körper verband, und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Zauberstab die Kraft und Energie aus ihrem eigenen Körper zog. Nicht viel. Vielleicht die Energie von fünf gesunden Stunden, aber sie wurde augenblicklich schlapp, hielt sein Gewicht hartnäckig. Sie hatte alle Thesen über diesen Zauber verfasst, wusste, dass ein gesunder Mensch einem kranken, einen Teil seiner Tagesenergie praktisch schenken konnte, um die kranken Zellen im kranken Körper zu verdrängen, zwar nicht zu zerstören, aber zu verdrängen.

Und sie spürte Malfoy heißen Atem an ihrem Hals, spürte, seine Hände, die sich an ihre Schultern klammerten, und dann riss sie mit aller Kraft den Zauberstab zurück und unterbrach den Zauber. Sie spürte feine Schweißperlen in ihrem Nacken. Sie standen auch auf seiner Stirn, als er keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt in ihre Augen blickte.

„Was zur Hölle…?", flüsterte er heiser. Kurz schien er in ihren Augen zu versinken. Seine grauen Augen verengten sich vor Verwunderung, und sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt. Sie sah, dass sein Zorn verraucht war.

„Draco?", hörte sie Blaise besorgt neben sich, und Malfoy wich vor ihr zurück. Die Farbe war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Seine Stirn war glatt, nicht mehr in Falten gelegt, und der Schmerz war aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Er ignorierte Blaise und sah sie an.

„Was hast du getan?", flüsterte er, und es klopfte gegen die Flügeltüren.

„Mr Malfoy?", hörte sie besorgt eine Stimme fragen, aber niemand reagierte.

„Das nennt man Kräftetausch", erklärte sie müde, und musste sich an der Wand hinter sich stützen. „Du hast jetzt meine Energie. Einen Teil davon", ergänzte sie und fuhr sich erschöpft über ihr Gesicht. Er hob sein Bein vom Boden hoch.

„Das… ist _unmöglich_", sagte er plötzlich, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich probeweise mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf sein rechtes Bein. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Es tut nicht weh. Nicht mal unterschwellig wie bei den Linderungszaubern!", fügte er verblüfft und wohl eher für sich selbst hinzu.

„Nein, es ist ein effektiver Zauber. Ich habe es dir vorher schon gesagt. Und du befindest dich in einem Stadium, wo es wirklich ein wirksamer Zauber sein könnte, wenn man ihn täglich ausführt. Es bringt dir fünf bis zehn Jahre mehr", erklärte sie und musste die Augen schließen. Es zerrte doch etwas an ihr. „Dein Gewebe ist noch nicht beschädigt, oder abgestorben. Das Gift in deinem Innern beschränkt sich auf dein Bein. Du bist relativ gesund. Dein Körper kämpft noch immer gegen das Gift. Denn egal, was dein Kopf denkt, dein Körper hat noch nicht aufgegeben."

„Mr Malfoy?", hörte sie wieder die besorgte Stimme, nur lauter.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!", rief Blaise gereizt. Schritte entfernten sich hastig von der Tür, und Hermine hörte lautes Getuschel auf dem Flur.

„Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du mitkommst, denn…" Sein Kopf verschwamm vor ihrem Sichtfeld, schien sich zu verdoppeln und sie musste heftig blinzeln. Sie sah noch, wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

_Verdammt, hätte sie sich doch hingesetzt…_, überlegte sie noch, bevor sanftes Schwarz sie einhüllte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Nachdenklich saß er auf dem Sessel, versunken in Gedanken. Er sah nach draußen in den Garten, sah die Pfauen stolzieren, die Elfen schuften und Wolken hatten sich mittlerweile vor die Frühlingssonne geschoben. Was wirklich faszinierend war, war, dass er das rechte Bein über das linke geschlagen hatte. Und er spürte keinen Schmerz. Er spürte nichts.

Es war… als hätte er nie Schmerzen gehabt. Zumindest, als hätte er nie Schmerzen gespürt.

„Es war nur die Erschöpfung, Mr Malfoy", fasste Heiler Schwartz seine Untersuchung zusammen, während er seine Tasche packte. „Ich habe ihr einen Beruhigungszauber gegeben, ich nehme an, sie wird in der nächsten Stunde aufwachen. Sie hat sich etwas überschätzt. Wie ich sehe aber erfolgreich", fügte der Heiler mit einem Blick auf Dracos Haltung hinzu.

„Anscheinend", erwiderte Draco tonlos.

„Möchten Sie, dass Miss Granger abgeholt wird? Ein Krankentransport kann sie auch ins Mungo befördern." Und Draco hob den Blick zum Gesicht des Heilers, der auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Nein", sagte Draco schließlich und wandte den Blick wieder nach draußen. Der Heiler sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Draco vernahm zumindest keine Regung im Gesicht des Mannes. Ja, er hatte sie nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Er hatte nicht ins Mungo gewollt, hatte dort nicht Aufsehen erregen wollen, weil er anscheinend ein erfolgreiches Projekt qualifizierte. Es waren dumme Gedanken gewesen, aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Jetzt war sie hier.

„In Ordnung. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie ausreichend trinkt", fügte der Heiler hinzu. Seine Stimme verriet, dass er Draco nicht traute. „Ansonsten einen schönen Tag noch." Draco gab demselben Heiler wiederholt einen Beutel Galleonen dafür, dass er einen Privatbesuch unternommen hatte. Der Heiler schien noch einiges mehr sagen zu wollen, nahm jedoch schweigend den Beutel entgegen und verließ das Gästezimmer in Malfoy Manor.

Draco erlaubte sich, den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden und über ihre schmale Figur gleiten zu lassen, die praktisch im riesigen Gästebett versank. Die Elfen hatten bereits ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Brotsorten, Aufstrich, eine Kanne Tee und Saft gebracht. Sie wirkte friedlich, wenn sie schlief. Nicht so aufbrausend und besserwisserisch. Probeweise bewegte er das Bein, streckte es weit von sich und konnte nicht aufhören, fasziniert über diese Wirkung zu sein, die nun seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht an Kraft verloren hatte.

Dafür hatte sie Granger fast einen Tag außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Er lehnte seine Finger aneinander, und ohne Schwierigkeiten, Schmerzen oder Zögern erhob er sich aus dem Sessel, als wäre er ein junger Mann, der er ursprünglich gewesen war. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen betrachtete er ihr blasses Gesicht. Kein Muskel war angespannt. Die vollen Lippen waren trocken, ihre Locken lagen wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf und nur eine hatte den Weg in ihr Gesicht gefunden.

Und er fand sich selber an Grangers Seite sitzend fasziniert mit sich wieder, wie er die Hand hob und die Locke sanft zwischen seine Finger nahm. Er steckte sie vorsichtig hinter ihr Ohr.

Sie duftete nach Vanille, nach Rosen, nach… etwas Fruchtigem. Er konnte es nicht bestimmen. Ohne die Schmerzen hatte er tatsächlich Zeit sich auf etwas anderes als sich selbst zu konzentrieren.

Er sah, wie sich ihre Stirn kurz kräuselte. Sie wachte auf.

Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen, bevor sie die Lider blinzelnd öffnete. Ihre braunen Augen waren nicht mehr zornig. Und dann erkannte sie ihn. Ernst sah er auf sie hinab. Und tatsächlich überraschte ihn dieses Mädchen in seinem Haus.

„Tut es weh?", fragte sie heiser, und er konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie sich bei ihm erkundigte, wie es ihm ging, wo sie diejenige war, die bewusstlos in einer fremden Umgebung aufwachte.

„Nein", erwiderte er also, und ersparte sich vorerst seinen Vortrag, was für ein dummes Miststück sie war, sich so in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Nicht? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte sie, setzte sich auf, und sah sich erstaunt um. „Und… _wo_ habe ich geschlafen?" Sie sah ihn an, während sie sich die wilden Locken aus dem Gesicht schob. Er beobachtete sie dabei.

„Malfoy Manor", erklärte er, und sie hob die Augenbrauen.

„Du hast mich mitgenommen?"

„Ich hätte dich schlecht in meinem Büro liegen lassen können, oder? Glaub mir, das wäre erheblich einfacher gewesen, Granger", fügte er bitter hinzu. Ihr Blick wirkte wieder verschlossen, und fast tat es ihm schon leid, die Worte gesagt zu haben. Fast.

„Es ist also immer noch in Ordnung?", erkundigte sie sich. „Das ist großartig! Wir können es heute Abend direkt noch einmal-"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie und erhob sich von der Bettkante. Und wie leicht es ging! Wo war sein Stock doch gleich? Er wusste es nicht mal! Sie sah ihn an. Verstört, und er konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich dich jeden Morgen hier im Bett liegen haben möchte, oder? Du wirst nicht jeden Tag-"

„Malfoy, das war einfach ein Versehen!", unterbrach sie ihn sofort. „Ich habe mich verschätzt. Es war einfach etwas zu viel von-"

„Nein!", wiederholte er wieder. Ernster als vorher. „Du wirst das nicht noch einmal machen."

„Aber… deine Schmerzen sind weg. Mir geht es gut. Es war-"

„Eine einmalige Sache, Granger. Ja, es fühlt sich verflucht fantastisch an, aber die Schmerzen werden wieder kommen, und dann… dann bin ich davon abhängig, ob du in meinem Büro in Ohnmacht fällst? Nein. Das mache ich nicht."

Kurz schwiegen sie. Sie sah ihn sogar wieder zornig an. So zornig, wie er es schon von ihr gewöhnt war. Merlin! Er war etwas von Granger gewöhnt.

„Warum nicht?"

Hatte sie ihm nicht zugehört, das Miststück?

„Das habe ich dir erklärt", gab er zurück. „Sie dich an! Was nützt meine Heilung, wenn du…" Er unterbrach sich. Es war ihm verflucht egal, ob sie sich schlecht fühlte, ob sie Schmerzen hatte. Aber er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein. Er fühlte sich nicht schuldig, aber… er wollte nichts mit einem fremden Leben zu tun haben.

„Es hat aber funktioniert!", beharrte sie stur, und er stöhnte gereizt auf.

„Granger!", rief er zornig. „Du hast keinen Grund, dir so etwas anzutun!"

„Ich weiß das! Aber du wirst sterben!"

Wieder sahen sie sich an.

„Das ist eben so", rang er sich ruhiger ab. „Es kann dir egal sein."

„Es ist mir auch egal!", erwiderte sie genauso bockig wie vorher. Er atmete angestrengt aus.

„Gut", erwiderte er.

„Aber du müsstest keine Schmerzen haben!", erklärte sie kleinlaut, aber trotzdem stur.

„Granger, ich verzichte darauf, keine Schmerzen zu haben, wenn dieses Gefühl von _dir_ abhängig ist!", entfuhr es ihm zornig.

Und diese Stille war anders.

Er fühlte es. Und er sah es sofort. Ihr Ausdruck wurde härter. Er hatte sie verletzt. Und sie schob die Decke zurück und kletterte aus dem Bett. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Fuck! Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, zu schreien. Er hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt, zu schreien! Was er hatte tun wollen, war, sich das erste Mal in fast zwanzig Jahren bei jemandem zu bedanken, aber das war ja wunderbar danebengegangen.

„Wo sind meine verfluchten Sachen?", schnauzte sie ihn an, und er riss sich zusammen, schritt auf sie zu – und es ging ohne Stock, ohne Stolpern, ohne Humpeln.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich-", begann er gereizt, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihr Locken über ihre Schulter flogen.

„Vergiss es. Ich will es nicht hören! Wo sind meine Sachen, du scheiß Arschloch?", schrie sie, und er zwang sich, einzuatmen, presste die Zähen aufeinander und umfing ihre Schultern.

„Halt die Klappe, du dummes Miststück!", knurrte er, und wusste, er würde es niemals schaffen, auch nur ein nettes Wort zu ihr zu sagen!

„Lass mich los, du undankbarer Scheißkerl!" Ihr Blick war tödlich. Und er sah ihre Tränen. Er kannte sich nicht wirklich damit aus, denn es war lange her, dass er jemand anderen als seine Mutter zum Weinen gebracht hatte, aber es fühlte sich nicht gerade herausragend gut an.

„Merlin, halt endlich den Mund! Du solltest etwas essen, verflucht!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Sie wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff. „Ich hoffe, die Schmerzen kommen sehr schnell zurück!", flüsterte sie tränenerstickt, aber er sah, dass sie es nicht so meinte. Merlin, er konnte hören, dass sie es nicht so meinte! Sie sollte es gefälligst so meinen!

„Das hoffe ich auch, dann kann ich ziemlich schnell vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hat. Eigentlich sollte ich dich verklagen dafür, dass du falsche Hoffnungen erweckst, du elendes Schlammblut." Er konnte nur verletzen, dann würde er das jetzt auch einfach tun. Es war wohl sowieso die sichere Art, sie loszuwerden, als wenn er sich bedanken würde! _Bedanken_! Was für eine absurde Idee von ihm!

„Oh, fick dich, Malfoy!", flüsterte sie, und die erste Träne fiel auf ihre Wange. Und etwas reagierte in ihm. Etwas, dass er seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war ihm zuerst nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte es als Nebenwirkung abgetan, hatte es falsch gedeutet, aber mit dem Verlust der Schmerzen kam etwas ganz entscheidendes zurück.

_Fuck_. Und jetzt?

Er spürte, wie er ihre Schultern fester drückte, wie sie vor Schmerz die Luft einzog. Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, Leben schien ihn praktisch zu durchfluten, und er schüttelte benommen den Kopf, denn all sein Blut rauschte auf einmal mit einer immensen Geschwindigkeit nach unten in tiefere Regionen, über die er seit Jahren nicht mehr nachgedacht hatte.

„_Fuck_…", murmelte er, denn sein Blick verfing sich an ihrem Mund. Sie sagte irgendetwas, aber war es wirklich wichtig, was sie sagte? Denn Draco Malfoy hatte seit zwölf Jahren wieder eine Erektion, und es war verflucht fantastisch.

Er hörte seinen Puls in seinen Ohren hämmern, und er blendete ihre Stimme aus. Er nahm ihren Körper plötzlich offensichtlicher war, ihre Windungen unter ihm, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie eines seiner Shirts anhatte. Der Heiler hatte ihr gestern ihre Kleidung ausgezogen, und er war nicht mal so höflich gewesen, einen Pyjama seiner Mutter zu suchen.

Sie hätte für ein Schlammblut wahrscheinlich sowie keinen übrig gehabt, aber er bereute jetzt ziemlich heftig, dass sie nur sein weißes Trainingsshirt anhatte.

Kurz schloss er seine Augen, schluckte schwer, und bemerkte, dass sie aufgehört hatte, zu sprechen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um wieder auf ihren Mund zu starren.

„-hörst du, Malfoy?", fing er ihre letzten Worte auf, und sein Blick hob sich langsam von ihren Lippen zu ihren dunklen Augen. Er sah, wie ihr zorniges Gesicht jeden Ausdruck verlor. Ihre Augen waren plötzlich sehr weit aufgerissen, als hätte sie erraten, was er dachte. Konnte sie das? War es ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben? „Malfoy-?", begann sie heiser, aber er ließ von ihrer Schulter ab und hatte die Hand zu ihren Lippen gehoben, strich mit dem Daumen über ihre volle Unterlippe, und sie blinzelte erschrocken.

Er wusste nicht, woher die plötzliche Erregung gekommen war. Und sie hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich auch die hässlichste Hexe ganz Londons sein können – und ein Schlammblut war nicht weit davon entfernt –, aber sein Körper reagierte nichtsdestotrotz.

Seine Hand legte sich probehalber um ihren Nacken, sein Daumen strich über die weiche Haut ihres Kiefers, und sie sah ihn fast ängstlich an. Er zwang ihren Kopf sanft nach hinten, und bevor sich ihre Hände in einem plötzlich realisierenden Impuls zu seiner Brust heben konnten, überwand er den Abstand.

Er musste, er konnte nicht anders! Das Verlangen war übermächtig, seinen Mund auf ihre geschwungenen, protestierenden, wütenden Lippen zu pressen. Der Funke war längst übergesprungen, und seine wiedererwachte Erektion pochte in voller, ungeduldiger Länge gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

**_Fuck_**! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Wie sich das anfühlte! Wie _sie_ sich anfühlte!

Seine Augen schlossen sich in derselben Sekunde, und sie quietschte gegen seine Lippen. Dass sie beide Hände gegen seine Brust gestemmt hatte, gab ihm genügend Zeit, seinen Arm um ihre Taille zu legen, sie an sich zu pressen, und als ihr weicher, spärlich bekleideter Körper gegen seinen Schwanz drückte, stöhnte er ungehalten gegen ihre Lippen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, bereit zu schreien, aber er nutzte auch diesen Fehler von ihr aus, und seine Zunge glitt hungrig zwischen ihre Lippen, und ihr Schrei verstummte abrupt.

Sie war gerade aufgewacht, schmeckte noch nach Schlaf, doch es war ihm so herrlich egal, denn sein Arm presste sie fester an sich, und seine Finger krallten sich unsanft in ihre Locken, um diese nach unten zu ziehen und sie zu zwingen, ihn ihren Mund weiter erkunden zu lassen, seine Zunge immer wieder in die Hitze ihres Mundes zu stoßen, ihre Zunge mit seiner zu reizen, zu massieren, zu umkreisen, über ihre Zähne zu fahren, und er wollte nicht mal atmen!

Sie hatte verzweifelt ihre Hände zu seinem Kopf gehoben, hatte in seine Haare gegriffen und zog mit aller Kraft. Aber ein Grollen verließ lediglich seine Lippen, und seine Erektion pulsierte härter in seiner Hose.

Fuck! Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Absolut nicht! Und jetzt war er überfordert! Und er konnte nicht aufhören. Er wüsste nicht, wie er aufhören sollte. Er hatte jetzt beide Arme um sie geschlungen, hob sie vom Boden hoch, und erschrocken, hörte sie auf an seinen Haaren zu ziehen, und hielt sich nun an seinen Schultern fest. Er löste den Kuss nicht eine Sekunde, und krachte mit ihr gegen den hohen Pfosten des Bettes. Er stieß seine Zunge erneut in ihren heißen Mund, und dieses Mal stieß ihre Zunge gegen seine, versuchte sie zu verdrängen, und es erregte ihn umso mehr. Er lehnte sie gegen den harten Pfosten, und seine Hand fuhr in einer plötzlichen Eingebung über ihren Körper, hinab zum Saum seines Shirts. Seine Hand schlüpfte unter das dünne Material, und sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft, in seinem Mund, als seine Hand ihren nackten Bauch berührte.

Und sie wehrte sich heftiger. Wieder stemmten sich beide Hände gegen seine Brust, doch seine Hand glitt tiefer, bevor sie ihn von sich schieben konnte, und er fuhr zwischen ihre Beine, über ihren Slip. Sie schnappte wieder nach Luft, und er löste sich von ihren Lippen, nur um ihren Hals zu küssen.

Verdammt, wo war sein Verstand?! Fort. Ganz weit fort.

„N…nein!", wimmerte sie jetzt, und ihm kam in den Sinn, dass das hier wie einen Besen besteigen war. Auch wenn man es Jahrzehnte nicht tat – man verlernte es nie. Er hatte es nicht verlernt, merkte er fasziniert, als seine Finger ihren Slip ungeduldig beiseiteschoben, damit er einen Finger in ihr feuchte Öffnung gleiten lassen konnte. Und ja, sie war feucht. Verflucht feucht! „Malfoy!", keuchte sie, und seinen Nachnamen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war praktisch zu viel!

Mit einem Knurren warf er sie auf das Bett, während er hastig seine Hose öffnete. Merlin, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das überhaupt noch mal jemals wieder zu tun!

Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich aufzusetzen, zu fliehen oder irgendwas zu tun, denn er war über ihr, ehe sie wieder aufstehen konnte. Sein Gewicht presste sie zurück auf die Matratze, und wieder bewegte sich ihr Körper auf köstliche Weise, gegen seinen Schwanz. Die Spitze drückte sich bereits unter dem Bund seiner Shorts hervor, so lang und so unglaublich hart war er.

Ihre Hände fanden wieder protestierende Wege in seine Haare, aber er schob achtlos sein Shirt ihren Körper empor.

„Nein!", schrie sie jetzt, aber er hatte sein Ziel gefunden. Ihr nackter Oberkörper bot sich ihm dar, in voller Schönheit. Sie trug keinen BH. Sie trug keinen verdammten BH! Und ihre Haut war so verflucht verführerisch weich, dass er sich nicht beherrschen konnte. „Malfoy, nein!", rief sie warnend, wollte ihn von sich schieben, aber ihre Nippel waren zu verlockend. Hart, ebenmäßig und dunkel boten sie sich ihm dar.

Schnell hatte er den Kopf gesenkt und saugte eine dunkle Spitze bereits in seinen Mund. Und sie bog ihren Körper nach oben, wehrte sich und abgehackte Laute verließen ihren Mund. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Seine Zunge fuhr immer wieder über die harte Spitze, saugte sie tiefer in seinen Mund, und er spürte, wie sie unter ihm zitterte.

Fuck, ergab sie sich gerade?

Er ließ ihren Nippel fahren, küsste eine heiße Spur zu ihrer anderen Brust und widmete sich ihrem zweiten perfekten Nippel. Er leckte mit der Zunge über die harte Perle, und riskierte einen Blick in ihr Gesicht.

„Sag, dass ich aufhören soll", entfuhr es ihm rau, voller Ungeduld, und er wartete eine quälend lange Sekunde, in der sie ihm mit offenem Mund ins Gesicht starrte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, und er erinnerte sich an den Abend im _Gangs_, wo sie so verboten ausgesehen hatte. Und es wäre ihm da schon aufgefallen, wäre er da in der Lage gewesen… überhaupt etwas zu fühlen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigen, flachen Atemzügen.

Und die Sekunde verstrich. „Granger", knurrte er ungehalten und gab ihr damit tatsächlich noch eine Chance. „Ich kann es nicht verhindern", brachte er gepresst hervor. „Ich… ich muss mit dir schlafen. Ich muss dich haben. Ich… _muss_…!" Seine Stimme war heiser, kaum als seine eigene zu erkennen, und er sah sie schlucken, sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, wie es seine Worte in ihr auslösten. Er blinzelte, denn es kostete ihn so viel Überwindung, sie nicht einfach zu nehmen.

Und er wusste nicht, was es war. Er konnte den Blick nicht deuten, war nicht in der Lage dazu. Er sah den Schmerz, den Abscheu, die Verwirrung, aber er wusste nichts damit anzufangen, denn sie sagte nichts.

Gar nichts. Und es brachte ihn um. Wirklich! Es brachte ihn-

Und sie hob die Arme plötzlich über ihren Kopf, hielt ihn nicht mehr auf, zog nicht mehr an seinen Haaren oder wehrte sich unter ihm. Und er wollte nicht analysieren. Er wollte ihren schutzlosen, so verdammt offenen, verwundbaren Blick nicht deuten. Nein! Scheiß drauf!

**_Das_** war seine Erlaubnis! Seine Hände griffen fahrig in den Stoff des Shirts, zerrten es über ihren Kopf und achtlos warf er es neben das Bett. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, und er dachte nicht mehr nach. Er küsste sie hart, schob seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, und sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Nein. Träge begann ihre Zunge, seiner zu begegnen, bis er ihren Slip knurrend ihre Beine hinab zerrte, über ihre Knie, weg von ihren Füßen. Ihre Zunge erwachte, als er mit seinen Händen ihre Knie spreizte, mit einem Ruck seine Hose und seine Shorts tiefer schob, und seinen Schwanz vor ihr positionierte.

Sie schien keine Zeit verschwenden zu wollen, drängte ihren Eingang gegen seine bereits feuchte Spitze, und er starb in ihrem Mund. Ihre Zunge umgarnte seine, und ihr plötzlicher Umschwung raubte ihm alle Sinne. Blind stieß er nach vorne, konnte nicht mehr warten, und seine gesamte Länge teilte, weitete mit einem massiven Stoß ihren Eingang, und er keuchte gegen ihre Lippen, als ihn ihre Enge und Hitze überwältigte.

„Fuck… oh mein… Granger!", brachte er zusammenhanglos hervor, als er sich wieder zurückzog, nur um erneut kraftvoll in ihre Enge einzudringen. Sie umschloss seinen Schwanz wie eine heiße, perfekte zweite Haut. Sein Schwanz prickelte, kribbelte vor Erregung, und wieder musste er nach vorne stoßen. Seine Hände hatten sich fest um ihre schmalen Hüften gelegt, und er musste sie vögeln, als wolle er sie zerbrechen, so kam es ihm vor, aber er konnte nicht sanfter sein. Er konnte nicht! Er brauchte es viel zu dringend, verlor sich völlig in dem harten Rhythmus, griff um ihren Po, und sie stöhnte plötzlich auf. Dieser Laut klang unglaublich in seinen Ohren, und er verschloss ihre Lippen augenblicklich.

Ihre Zunge traf seine. Fordernd, willig, und ihre Hände griffen in seine Haare, schienen ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, und er eroberte ihre Lippen ein letztes Mal, als er ein letztes Mal nach vorne stieß, und zitternd auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Seine Gedanken rissen ab, bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, ob sie Spaß empfunden hatte, denn… Draco Malfoy war nach zwölf Jahren das erste Mal gekommen. In einer Frau. Und… sein Kopf sank auf ihre Brust.

Er verharrte in ihr, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er würde sich nie mehr bewegen. Und er spürte, wie ihre Finger durch seine Strähnen fuhren, wie sie mit ihnen spielten.

Er atmete tief ein und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen.

Wie sie ihn ansah…. Die Lippen geschwollen und feucht von seinen Küssen. Die Wangen köstlich gerötet, die Augen groß und verwirrt. So perfekt und nackt unter ihm. Er schluckte schwer.

„Granger", begann er tonlos, ohne eine Ahnung, was er sagen wollte, und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Und ohne Vorwarnung, spürte er es. Ein scharfer, beißender Schmerz schoss in seinen Oberschenkel. Sein Penis wurde direkt schlaff, er zog sich fluchend zurück und fiel keuchend neben ihre Seite. Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus.

Nein! Pochend und erbarmungslos weitete sich der Schmerz aus. Seine Lunge, sein Herz, sein Magen, sein Verstand – alles zog sich zusammen, alles starb in seinem Innern, während er sich auf dem Bett krümmen musste.

„Malfoy!", hörte er ihre Stimme über sich, wie aus einem Nebel, unglaublich weit entfernt. „Es ist ok. Sieh mich an Sieh mich an! Das ist nur der Schock, es wird gleich besser, hörst du? Sieh mich an!", befahl sie mit zitternder Stimme, und seine Lider flatterten auf.

Es verging eine Minute. Oder zehn. Oder hundert.

Und er konnte es besser wieder einigermaßen beherrschen. War der Schmerz immer so? Wie hatte er ihn nur vergessen können, war er doch so präsent, ein so großer Teil seines Lebens.

Er spürte, wie sich sein Mund vor Schmerzen verzogen hatte.

Und sie hatte recht. Es wurde erträglicher. Nicht gut. Wirklich nicht, aber gut genug, dass er sich mit aller Kraft aufsetzen konnte. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte sich sein Shirt wieder übergezogen, und ihre Haare lagen wild auf ihrem Kopf, standen in alle Richtungen.

„Zieh die Hose aus", befahl sie, und plötzlich war sie wieder Granger. Er warf ihr einen knappen Blick zu, aber sie verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon." Sie half ihm, zog die Hose seine Beine hinab, und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schob sie seine Shorts wieder über seine Hüften nach oben.

Er saß regungslos auf dem Bett. Sie strich sich die wirren Locken hinter ihre Ohren und hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen waren ernst und besorgt.

„Ich werde deinen Oberschenkel massieren, die Durchblutung wieder anregen, und du wirst es ertragen, ok?" Er hätte gerne den Kopf geschüttelte, aber er konnte nicht. Und schon umfassten ihre Finger seinen Oberschenkel mit medizinisch erfahrenen Griffen.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, stöhnte verhalten und schloss die Augen sofort, als ihm der Schmerz unerträglich vorkam. Sie massierte mit harten Bewegungen, rieb über seine Muskeln, und er glaubte, sterben zu müssen.

„Wieso…", keuchte er, „wieso tut es so verflucht weh, verdammt?", entfuhr es ihm krächzend.

„Weil du gerade Bewegungen gemacht hast, die du höchstwahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gemacht hast. Der Muskelkater setzt sofort ein", erklärte sie ernst, als würde sie es ablesen. Als hätte er diese _Bewegungen_ gerade mit sonst wem gemacht und nicht mit ihr!

„Granger", presste er hervor, aber sie ließ ihre Daumen weiter über seinen Schenkel kreisen.

„Was, Malfoy?" Sie klang abweisend. Kalt. Und langsam spürte er, wie der Schmerz ein normales Ausmaß annahm. Und er fing ihre Finger mit seinen Händen ab.

„Genug", informierte er sie still. Sie hatte sein Shirt auf links angezogen, erkannte er jetzt. Oh nein. Er wusste, er musste sich entschuldigen, bedanken oder irgendwas tun! Aber es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer. Sie sah ihn an. Merlin, was war in ihn gefahren? War er das wirklich gewesen?

„Wo ist dein Stock?" Sie war Heilerin Granger. Die andere Granger war verschwunden.

„Nicht hier", erklärte er, denn er wusste es selber nicht mehr. Dass er geglaubt hatte, er würde ihn nicht mehr brauchen!

„Hättest du nicht mit mir…", begann sie, fing sich dann aber. „Dann hätte die Heilung länger gehalten", erklärte sie kurz angebunden. Und er sah sie an.

„Wegen dieser Sache…", begann er und fühlte sich so unwohl wie noch nie zuvor. Er war ein widerliches Schwein. Scheiße.

„Schon gut", sagte sie lediglich. Sie nahm ihm seine Entschuldigung ab. Er starrte sie an. Ungläubig. Perplex. Entgeistert.

„Das ist typisch für eine erste Heilung", sagte sie, und er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel grimmig nach unten zogen.

„Ja? Mit etwa wie vielen todkranken Schweinen hattest du schon Heilungssex, Granger?"

Und er hatte es wieder getan. Ihr Ausdruck war jetzt gänzlich verschlossen. Und sein Mund öffnete sich. Er hätte ihn halten sollen. _Verdammt_. Sie erhob sich, schritt zum Schrank, öffnete ihn probeweise und fand ihre Sachen dort ordentlich zusammengelegt. Die Elfen hatten es gestern übereifrig getan.

Und sie zog sein Shirt über ihren Kopf. Nackt stand sie vor dem Schrank, und er fühlte… nichts. Sein Penis hatte ihn wieder im Stich gelassen. Alle Gefühle hatten ihn wieder im Stich gelassen. Aber sie war gut anzusehen. Sie war… wirklich hübsch. _Verdammt_.

Sie griff sich ihren Slip vom Boden, stieg in ihre Hose, zog den Rest ihrer Kleidung an und würdigte ihn mit keinem Blick mehr. Sie verließ das Zimmer und ließ die Tür offen stehen.

Oh verdammt! Er lehnte sich stöhnend im Bett zurück. Dann würde er ihr Frühstück essen.

Aber bevor er diesen Gedanken abschließen konnte, hatte ihn die Erschöpfung eingeholt.

Er war eingeschlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Tante Hermine, kann ich mit Rufus nach draußen gehen?", wollte James gelangweilt wissen, denn Hermine und Ginny hatten den gesamten Vormittag schon Zerbrechliches aus den Kisten ausgepackt.

„Sicher, aber geh nicht zu weit", erwiderte Hermine, ohne aufzusehen. Rufus schien ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen und tänzelte hinter dem Jungen her. Rufus war noch ein so junger Bernhardiner, dass seine Bewegungen noch grazil waren, obwohl er ihr schon bis zur Hüfte reichte. Ginny sah den beiden nach.

„Schade, ich dachte James würde wenigstens einmal Zeit für die Dinge aufbringen, die ich mit ihm mache", beschwerte sich Ginny missgelaunt.

„Ach komm schon. Du weißt doch, dass Jungen ihren Vätern nacheifern", erklärte Hermine unbeeindruckt und stellte die Vase ins Regal.

„Sind das alle Kisten, die du hier mithin nehmen wolltest?"

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine unentschlossen. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Und, ich habe dir gesagt, du kannst alles mitbringen, was du hier haben möchtest!", ergänzte Hermine verärgert.

„Das ist dein Haus, Hermine. Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk!" Hermine schnaubte auf.

„Parfüm ist ein Geburtstaggeschenk, Ginny. Das hier ist…" Sie deutete hilflos um sich. „Das ist ein Haus!", stellte sie ungläubig fest. „Und ich kann es nicht mal zurückgeben, weil Harry in den Vertrag aufgenommen hat, dass es sofort abgerissen werden soll, wenn ich es nicht will. Er ist hinterhältig."

„Er ist vorsichtig. Es ist ein Geschenk. Für dich. Einfach, weil du du bist. So, und jetzt erzähl mir lieber, was noch mit Dean passiert ist? Habt ihr euch vertragen?" Ginny stützte sich gespannt auf einen noch verschlossenen Karton und führte ihre Teetasse an die Lippen.

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht", wich Hermine ihr aus. Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist Samstag. Ihr hatte vier Tage Zeit, um euch zu vertragen", erläuterte sie ungläubig. „Wenn er so stur ist, und mit dir nicht sprechen möchte, weil du dir extra viel Mühe mit einem Patienten gibst, dann ist er einfach nur ein-"

„Ginny, ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen", entfuhr es ihr so schnell, dass Ginny mehrfach blinzeln musste. Hermine hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Ginny starrte sie an. Dann setzte sie die Teetasse auf dem Karton ab.

„Was? Was?! Ich hab mich verhört, richtig? Du meinst _Dean_?"

Doch Hermine schwieg. Oh Gott. Sie hatte es Ginny gesagt. Oh Gott!

„Hermine?", wiederholte Ginny nachdrücklich, aber Hermine vergrub jetzt ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Das war so dumm. Ich bin _so_ dumm!"

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht. Ich verstehe gar nichts. Du hast… nein, oder?" Ginnys blaue Augen leuchteten so hell, wie Rons. Sie griff sich gespannt ihre Tasse zurück. „Ich stelle die absolut falschen Fragen. Vergiss Dean. Was ist mit dir und Malfoy?", wollte sie nun voller Spannung wissen. Und fast hätte Hermine hysterisch aufgelacht.

„Ich… gar nichts ist mit mir und Malfoy! Ich… hab ihm eine Heilung verpasst und… die hat gewirkt. Ich war irgendwie bewusstlos und bin bei ihm im Bett aufgewacht und-"

„Und er hat dich im Schlaf vergewaltigt?", unterbrach sie Ginny völlig entsetzt, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… danach."

„Dan-… er hat dich **_danach_** vergewaltigt?", entfuhr es Ginny hysterisch, und Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich… nein, nicht… wirklich. Ich… habe es nicht… aufgehalten."

„Für gewöhnlich kann man Vergewaltigungen auch nicht aufhalten, Merlin, noch mal, das ist doch wohl unfassbar! Warte, bis ich es Harry sage, dann landet Malfoy sofort-"

„Er hat mich vorher _gefragt_, Ginny!", unterbrach Hermine ihre Freundin gereizt.

„Er hat dich… gefragt? Und du hast einfach ja gesagt?" Ginny starrte sie an. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…" Und Ginnys Augen nahmen wieder einen wachsamen Ausdruck an. Hermine machte er fast Angst. Und Ginnys Stimme war voller Spannung als sie sprach.

„Du willst mir sagen, Malfoy war geheilt, hat eine Erektion bekommen und sich das erstbeste genommen, was er finden konnte, und… es hat dich angeturnt?" Und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf heftig und errötete bis unter den Haaransatz.

„Oh Gott, Ginny!"

Doch Ginny nippte gespannt an ihrem Tee. „Also, wenn es stimmt, was du gesagt hast, dann macht Dämonsfeuer impotent? Wann war dann das letzte Mal, dass er…?" Sie ließ die Frage offen im Raum stehen, aber Hermine hatte darüber noch gar nicht mal nachgedacht gehabt. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und sie spürte immer noch die Hitze in ihren Wangen.

„Und anscheinend… war es… _gut_?", wagte Ginny lauernd zu fragen. Und Hermine schloss beschämt die Augen. Oh Gott! Oh Gott, oh Gott!

„Hmm…", machte Ginny nachdenklich. „Ich meine, er sieht gut aus, aber das heißt ja nicht unbedingt immer etwas. Du kannst Malfoy also mit deiner Heilung an und ausschalten und-"

„Ginny!", fuhr Hermine sie an.

„Theoretisch", verbesserte sich Ginny, und Hermine seufzte auf.

„Nein, dafür ist die Heilung nicht da", fiel sie wieder in das medizinische Muster. „Sex zu haben verkürzt die Lebenszeit wieder. Es ist ein Ausgleich. Entweder man lebt oder man hat Sex", erklärte sie rigoros und erntete Ginnys ungläubigen Blick.

„Was für ein scheiß Leben, wenn man sich zwischen diesen beiden Sachen entscheiden muss", bemerkte Ginny kopfschüttelnd, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast ihn nicht mehr gesehen?", vermutete Ginny nachdenklich, und Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Und willst du ihn wiedersehen?" Und Hermine ruckte wieder mit dem Kopf. „Was ist mit Dean?", fuhr Ginny jetzt fort.

Und verzweifelt ruckte Hermine wieder mit dem Kopf.

Eigentlich war sie zu ihrem neuen Haus rausgefahren, um Ruhe zu finden. Nicht um sich die exakt gleichen Fragen zu stellen, wie in den letzten Tagen zuvor.

„Also?"

Draco hob gereizt den Blick. „Also was?", fuhr er Blaise an.

„Du feuerst mich, und schickst mir vier Tage später einen Heuler, der mich mit dem Tode bedroht, wenn ich nicht sofort zur Arbeit erscheine. An einem Samstag. _Also_?", wiederholte er nachdrücklicher und Draco verzog den Mund.

„Du kannst doch wohl nicht glauben, ich würde dich entlassen und auf die Gewinne verzichten, solange ich lebe."

„Solange du lebst? Du willst damit sagen, du lässt dich nicht mehr heilen?", vermutete Blaise seufzend.

„Nein, lasse ich nicht", knurrte Draco.

„Wie geht es Granger? Ist sie ok?", nahm Blaise das Gespräch nun auf.

„Woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen, ob die dämliche Schlampe ok ist oder nicht?", schnauzte er ungehalten, und Blaise Augenbraue hob sich unweigerlich. Draco verfluchte sich selbst.

„Ah…", entfuhr es seinem ältesten Freund mit einem wissenden Nicken.

„Oh, tu bloß nicht so selbstgefällig, du Arschloch", gab Draco sofort zurück.

„Oh! Es ist also _ernst_", bemerkte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. Draco erhob sich, verzog vor Schmerz den Mund und griff sich seinen Stock.

„Du kannst die Klienten unterhalten, ich gehe spazieren", verkündete Draco gereizt, und Blaise betrachtete ihn voller Unglauben.

„Spazieren? Du _gehst_ spazieren? Alleine? Draco Malfoy will zu Fuß von einem Fleck zum anderen _laufen_?" Blaise lachte auf.

„Fick dich, Zabini", knurrte Draco und legte sein Gewicht auf den Stock.

Auch die Hexen am Empfang warfen ihm scheele Blicke zu, während er nun noch zorniger in Richtung Tür lief.

„Mr Malfoy, Sir, der Kutscher ist nicht hier", begann eine blonde Schlampe verzweifelt, aber sein zorniger Blick ließ sie verstummen. Er hasste Menschen. Vor allem die, die er eingestellt hatte. Draußen vor dem Gebäude musste er verschnaufen.

Wie hatte es sein können, dass er vor vier Tagen noch Sex haben konnte? Dass er nicht mal mehr wusste, wo er seinen Stock zuletzt gelassen hatte? Und jetzt fühlte er sich hundert Jahre älter. Das Hotel erschien ihm erschreckend weit weg zu liegen. Aber er seufzte auf. Er hatte die letzten Tage jeden Tag zwölf Stunden an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen, versucht, alles wie immer zu verdrängen. Alles zu vergessen.

Und wenn es ihr anscheinend wunderbar gelungen war, dann würde er kein verdammt weinerlicher Schwächling sein und genau dasselbe tun. Er hatte Sex gehabt. Es war Ewigkeiten her. Er hatte vor vier Tagen tatsächlich sehr erfolgreichen, verflucht guten Sex gehabt. Und es war vielleicht Sarkasmus des Schicksals. Aber er traf auf den einzigen Menschen, dem diese Information vielleicht genauso wichtig war, wie sich selbst.

„Draco, du siehst abscheulich aus", bemerkte sein Vater mit einem schneeweißen Lächeln, und Draco spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach unten zogen. Lucius trug eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, einen langen schwarzen Gehrock und einen Ausdruck, dessen Selbstgefälligkeit in Draco pure Übelkeit erweckte.

„Gleichfalls", konterte er lediglich.

„Wohin des Wegs? Ich dachte, heute ist der Tag, an dem du meinen Klienten erfolglos ihre Anzüge vom Körper flirten wolltest, um ihr Unternehmen zu bekommen?", erkundigte sich sein Vater mit einem falschen Lächeln. Und Draco sah seinen Vater an.

„Ich hatte Sex", erwiderte er schlicht. Und Lucius' Lächeln wurde dünner. Es verging eine kurze Sekunde.

„Ich dachte… das wäre nicht möglich?", wollte Lucius ernster wissen und war für einen Moment sein Vater und kein aalglattes Arschloch.

„Ist es auch nicht. Aber… ich war für eine kurze Zeit geheilt", sagte er tonlos. Lucius blickte skeptisch an ihm hinab.

„Ist dir anscheinend nicht gut bekommen", stellte er trocken fest. Draco spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben.

„Nein, anscheinend nicht", gab er zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtete Lucius seinen Sohn.

„Und du erzählst mir das, weil du dich jetzt entschieden hast, auch meine Agentur zu benutzen?", vermutete Lucius und das aalglatte Lächeln stahl sich zurück auf seine Züge. Draco stützte sich auf seinen Stock und begann weiter zu gehen, sein Vater neben ihm, etwa doppelt so agil wie er.

„Oh nein. Ich bitte dich. Ich würde meinen Schwanz in kein Mädchen stecken wollen, bei dem du schon das Vergnügen hattest. Wer weiß, was ich mir einfangen würde", erwiderte er lächelnd. Und Lucius lachte auf.

„Galgenhumor. Sehr passend. Mit wem hattest du das Vergnügen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Draco wusste, sein Vater ging mit Absicht jetzt langsam. Draco seufzte auf.

„Darfst du nicht. Die Frage ist, ob ich es wieder will", mutmaßte er still. Lucius ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Weshalb nicht? Wenn das wieder funktionieren kann, würde ich mich nicht mit einer Entscheidung rumärgern." Das war Draco klar.

„Ja, aber… mir scheint, es raubt mir mehr Lebenszeit." Sein Vater hielt inne.

„Ich bitte dich. Sieh dir dein Leben an. Was willst du? Es auskosten und auf alles verzichten, was er dir noch versüßen könnte? Draco, wenn der Preis dafür, dass du keine Schmerzen hast und Sex haben kannst, der ist, dass du eher stirbst, dann…" Und Lucius schien sich zu besinnen. Und manchmal, manchmal bekam er einen seltsamen Ausdruck. Und Draco konnte ihn dann noch weniger leiden.

Draco wusste, sein Vater gab sich selber keine Schuld an Dracos Schicksal. Und Draco selber hatte auch nicht das leiseste bisschen Lust, seinem Vater irgendeine Schuld zu geben. Nicht heute. Vielleicht wenn er mal wieder in der einsamen Stille genug Zeit hatte, dann vielleicht. Das Leben war zu kurz, um andere zu beneiden. Er wusste das.

„Wie lange noch?" Und Lucius nahm die Sonnenbrille von der Nase. Sie gingen weiter, denn Draco wollte diese Frage nicht Auge in Auge beantworten. Gehen lenkte ihn ab.

„Keine Ahnung. Der letzte Experte hat mich auf ein halbes Jahr geschätzt", gab Draco achselzuckend zurück.

„Und mit der Heilung?", wollte Lucius sofort wissen.

„Zehn Jahre länger? Vielleicht…", schätzte Draco ungerührt, und Lucius seufzte neben ihm.

„Du solltest das tun, Draco", sagte Lucius schließlich. Draco lachte auf.

„Schon gut. Ich brauche dein Mitgefühl nicht, _Dad_." Er betonte das Wort besonders. Sie hatten das Hotel erreicht. Lucius sah ihn unschlüssig an.

„Weiß Narzissa wie lange es noch ist?", erkundigte er sich. Draco sah ihn beinahe nachsichtig an.

„Ich glaube, Narzissa würde mich nicht mehr nach draußen lassen, wenn ich es ihr so explizit gesagt hätte. Darum geht es auch nicht. Ich dachte mir, du würdest meine Information am ehesten wertschätzen können." Und sie tauschten einen Blick. Draco zwang seinen Vater förmlich dazu. Lucius räusperte sich, setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Er setzte die Brille wieder auf.

„Ich freue mich, dass du Verkehr hattest. Wir sehen uns, Draco", sagte er und hatte sich abgewandt. Es war unmöglich, mit seinem Vater über die wichtigen Dinge zu reden. Über alles andere ließ es sich gut mit ihm diskutieren. Und so wollte es Draco auch. Er hatte seinem Vater nicht verziehen, ausgezogen zu sein. Er hatte ihm nicht verziehen, dass er ihn und seine Mutter verlassen hatte. Aber er würde es ihm nicht auf die Nase binden. Wozu noch?

Er betrat die Lobby. Sein Bein kam ihm millionenkiloschwer vor. Am Tresen hob die Hexe lächelnd den Blick.

„Mr Malfoy, Zimmer 1222 ist frei." Er nickte.

„Haben Sie die Tasche noch?", erkundigte er sich, und die Hexe nickte lächelnd.

„Einen Moment, bitte." Sie wandte sich um, ging zu den goldenen Schließfächern, holte die Tasche wieder raus, und reichte sie ihm, inklusive des Schlüssels.

„Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt!", wünschte sie ihm, und unter Qualen schritt er zum Aufzug.

Er lehnte sich gegen die verspiegelte Wand, als sich die Türen schlossen. Er betrachtete sich in der anderen Wand. Er war blass. Er sah nicht gut aus. Ringe zierten seine Augen, und er könnte sofort einschlafen, fiel ihm auf.

Die Heilung kam mit einem bitteren Preis. Denn er wünschte sie sich zurück. Er wünschte sich auch andere Dinge zurück. Grangers Körper war nur eines davon.

Zornig stieß er sich von der Wand ab, als der Fahrstuhl hielt.

Er schleppte sich auf seinem Stock zu seinem Zimmer, schloss es auf und humpelte anschließend zur Couch. Er sank darauf nieder, und sofort erschien ein Elf im Zimmer.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Mr Malfoy, Sir?", fragte das Geschöpf, und Draco bestellte ein komplettes Menü in doppelter Menge, so groß war sein Hunger. Und eine Flasche Scotch.

Dann griff er in ihre Tasche und zog ein dünnes Heft hervor. Seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„_Superman_", las er den Titel. Es war ein Muggelheft, denn die Bilder bewegten sich nicht. Sie waren gezeichnet und zeigten einen muskulösen, lächerlich starken Mann in Strumpfhosen und Cape. Es war eine Ausgabe von 1949 und neben dem markanten Helden schimmerte eine Ansammlung giftgrüner Steine.

Er blätterte durch die Seiten. Anscheinend hieß das grüne Zeug Kryptonit und war die einzige Schwachstelle von _Superman_. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn vertieften sich.

Was wollte Granger ihm damit sagen? Er spähte in die Tasche und entdeckte weitere _Superman_-Hefte. Daneben noch Ordner mit Symptomen seiner Krankheit, seiner Lebenserwartung, Transformationen und alle Nebenwirkung, die kurz vor seinem Tod auftreten würden.

Schaudernd ignorierte er diese Aufzeichnungen und widmete sich widerwillig den _Comics_, wie sie genannt wurden.

Es war Dean, der ihr die Nachricht überbrachte, die für sie angekommen war, während sie im OP gewesen war. Für gewöhnlich hatte sie samstags frei, aber sie hatte die Schicht freiwillig übernommen. Sie hatte nichts mit sich anzufangen gewusst, und James hatte sich nur zu gerne bereiterklärt, Rufus mitzunehmen.

Sie vernachlässigte ihren armen Hund!

Sie zog sich den Mundschutz vom Gesicht, reinigte ihren Zauberstab sorgfältig und sah Dean an, der abwartend vor ihr stand.

„Du hast sie gelesen?", vermutete sie kühl.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es sich um ein Geheimnis handelt, stammt sie doch von deinem _Patienten_." Und er betonte das Wort so scharf, dass sie nicht lange nachdenken musste, von welchem Patienten er sprach. Sie schnappte ihm beinahe ertappt die Notiz aus seiner Hand, entfaltete das Papier, und schämte sich dafür, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug. Und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

„Ist das irgendein Geheimcode?", wollte Dean wissen, und sie merkte, wie wütend er noch war.

„Du hättest mich einfach um ein Date bitten können, Dean", erklärte sie gedämpft.

„Wie mir scheint hast du bereits ein Date mit _Superman_?", entfuhr es ihm herausfordernd, und sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, aber Dean wandte sich wütend von ihr ab.

Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Aber jetzt gerade klopfte ihr Herz zu schnell, als dass sie sich wirklich zu große Sorgen um Deans angeknacksten Stolz machen konnte.

Ihre Augen senkten sich wieder auf die Notiz.

_„__Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie Lois Lane so blind sein kann._

_Clark Kent und Superman sind dieselbe Person. Ich halte es für Arroganz, dass sie nicht über die Brille hinaus sehen kann. Könnte eine zweite Meinung gebrauchen._

_- D.M."_

Und ihr ging auf, er hatte ihre Tasche nicht weggeworfen. Verdammtes Pokerface. Dann war er im Hotel. Sie kaute vergessen auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er wollte sie sehen. Oh, hätte sie doch die Zeit, Ginny zu konsultieren und über das Für und Wider zu sprechen! Aber ihre Hände knöpften bereits ihren Kittel auf. Sie war schon unterwegs in die Dusche.

Sie würde Ginny nachträglich konsultieren, beschloss sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Es waren fast drei Stunden vergangen, bevor sie vor das Hotel apparierte. Sie hatte sich ungefähr fünfmal umgezogen. Und sie wusste nicht einmal genau, weshalb. Jetzt trug sie ihr blaues Kleid. Es war etwas zu dünn für diese Jahreszeit, aber sie trug einen dazu passenden blauen Mantel. Beides reichte ihr bis zum Knie.

Es war kurz vor neun. Die Laternen verströmten milchiges Licht, und nervös strich sie über ihren Mantel. Die Schuhe waren hoch, aber sie zwang sich, nicht zu stolpern.

Sie trug schwarze Ohrringe, hellen Lippenstift, helles Makeup, hellen Lidschatten. Sie hatte ihre Haare gewaschen und solange getrocknet, bis sie in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern fielen. Ihren Pony hatte sie zurückgesteckt, so dass er nicht mehr in ihr Gesicht fiel

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Der Türsteher sah sie abwartend an.

„Möchten Sie rein, Miss?"

Unschlüssig nickte sie und betrat dann zaghaft das Hotel.

Sie ging schnurstracks am Tresen vorbei, denn sie war nicht bereit für eine Diskussion mit der unfähigen Hexe. Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich, als sie auf ihn zukam und sie schlüpfte eilig ins Innere. Sie betrachtete sich hastig in den goldenen Spiegeln im Aufzug, zupfte an ihren Haaren, presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um den Lippenstift neu zu verteilen und kam sich lächerlich aufgeregt vor.

Und albern. Und unsagbar dumm. Mit klopfendem Herzen verließ sie den Aufzug im zwölften Stock und schritt den leeren Gang entlang bis zum Zimmer 1222. Sie atmete mutig aus und klopfte zweimal.

Es verging eine halbe Minute, in der sie jede Art von Panik befiel, die sie befallen konnte. Vielleicht war er nicht hier. Vielleicht war das der größte Fehler gewesen. Vielleicht…. Dann öffnete sich die Tür. Ihr Herz blieb stehen. Sie sah, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen andeutete. Sein Gesicht hellte sich eine Spur auf, als er sie erkannte. Kurz glitt sein Blick über ihre Erscheinung, verweilte am Saum ihres Kleides, den Schuhen und inspizierte dann ihr Gesicht. Seine Augen schienen über ihren Körper zu tanzen, schien sich alles an ihr einzuprägen. Er wirkte jedoch müde. Und erschöpft. Und sie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen, wieder hier zu sein.

„Miss Granger, ich hatte fast nicht mehr mit Ihnen gerechnet", begrüßte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie befeuchtete nervös ihre Lippen. Dass er sie siezte machte sie nervös. Wirklich nervös. Es lag etwas in seinem Blick. Etwas neues, etwas sehr unbekanntes. Etwas, worüber er selber mehr als überrascht zu sein schien.

„Bei so einer seltsamen Nachricht muss ich doch nach dem Rechten sehen", erwiderte sie leise, versuchte, einen Scherz zu machen, aber sie war sehr schlecht bei so was. Sie war nicht besonders komisch. Sie runzelte also die Stirn, denn erst jetzt fiel ihr etwas auf. Etwas, dass sie bei Harry mittlerweile als selbstverständlich hinnahm, bei Malfoy jedoch als fehl am Platze einstufte. „Du… trägst eine Brille", stellte sie verblüfft fest. Er schien es vergessen zu haben und nahm sie hastig ab. Seine Hände, seine Finger… - ihr Mund wurde trocken, als sie sich wieder erinnerte. Merlin, sie wurde verrückt.

„Nur zum Lesen", sagte er schnell und schien sich tatsächlich ein wenig zu schämen. „Das Alter holt mich schneller ein", erklärte er, und sie fühlte sich wieder schlechter. „Komm rein. Äh… bitte", fügte er hinzu, als hätte er es den ganzen Abend über einstudiert, um es ja nicht zu vergessen. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Es stand ihm nicht. Höflichkeit stand ihm wirklich nicht. Sie hatte sich schon erschreckend gewöhnt an die Beleidigungen, an das spöttische Funkeln in seinen grauen Augen.

Und auch all seine Bewegungen kamen ihr schon vertraut vor, dabei kannte sie ihn nicht. Nicht wirklich zumindest.

„Ok", sagte sie, und wusste nicht, was sie gerade zugestimmt hatte. Wahrscheinlich nichts gutem, warnte sie ihre innere Stimme. Sie legte ihren Mantel über die Sessellehne.

„Interessante Lektüre", bemerkte er hinter ihr, während er sich auf den Stock stützte und ihr folgte. Sie setzte sich auf die große Couch, auf der sie bereits geschlafen hatte, und sah, dass er in alle Comics verschiedene Zettel gesteckt hatte, so wie Lesezeichen. Er setzte sich neben sie.

Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Eine sehr unangenehme Pause. Dann räusperte er sich.

Abgesehen von seinem müden Gesicht sah er sehr elegant aus. Er trug eine dunkle Anzughose und einen silbernglänzenden Gürtel, darüber ein helles Hemd. Die Ärmel wieder hochgekrempelt. Die Krawatte saß locker und er schien vergessen zu haben, sie wieder zu richten, als sie geklopft hatte. Und sie erkannte das dunkle Mal erst jetzt.

Richtig… das hatte sie vergessen. Draco Malfoy war… ein Todesser. Aber ihm schien es gar nicht mehr aufzufallen. Er schien es gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Er sah sie an. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Ein Schatten seiner selbst lag auf seinen Zügen. Ja, sie erinnerte sich. Draco Malfoy, der Casanova von Slytherin. Harrys Widersacher. Ihr persönlicher Feind. Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht, fiel ihr auf. Er besaß schöne Proportionen, eigentlich überall. Es war ihr nie wirklich aufgefallen.

Er schien Schmerzen zu haben, sie vor ihr aber nicht zeigen zu wollen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, weshalb er sie hergebeten hatte. Sie war sich auch nicht sicher, warum sie überhaupt gekommen war. Sie hatten sich nicht wirklich freundschaftlich getrennt. Und er wollte ihre Hilfe nicht.

Wieso hatte sie sich dann für einen Impotenten so angezogen als könne sie es gar nicht erwarten, dass er die Kleider vom Leib riss? Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Merlin, noch mal.

Sie wollte ihn heilen. Sie durfte danach nur nicht mit ihm schlafen. Und er durfte es nicht wollen. Ach, sie wusste es doch auch nicht!

„Aufgepasst", murmelte er jetzt, und sie hob überraschend den Blick. Er bewegte die Finger, wie vor einem magischen Trick, zeigte, dass er nichts versteckte, und hob sie zu seiner Lesebrille. Sie war randlos und schlicht, wirkte aber sehr teuer.

Mit einigen Showeinlagen zog er sie von seiner Nase.

Dann hob sich sein Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen, und es war ansteckend. „Ta da!"

„Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es ihr. „Wie hast du das gemacht, Superman? Gerade war Clark noch hier", gönnte sie ihm den Scherz, und jetzt vertiefte sich sein wunderschönes, von Schmerzen gezeichnetes Lächeln.

„Siehst du, ich begreife es nicht", gestand er ein. Er legte die Brille auf den Tisch.

„Wärst du lieber Clark oder Supeman?", fragte sie jetzt still.

„Hm…", erwiderte er ratlos. „Superman wird von Kryptonit besiegt. Clark bekommt das Mädchen nicht. Scheint beides nicht vorteilhaft zu sein. Aber… wahrscheinlich wäre ich lieber Superman", entschied er sich. „Superman hat keine Schwäche außer sein Kryptonit", fügte er stiller hinzu. „Wenn das nicht wäre, wäre er unbesiegbar", schloss er lächelnd. „Aber… Clark hat ja dieselbe Schwäche…", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

Sie sah ihn traurig an.

Dann hoben sich seine grauen Augen. „Was ich gesagt habe, war…" Und wieder schien er mit der Entschuldigung kämpfen zu müssen.

„Du wolltest, dass ich komme, damit ich dich heile, richtig?", flüsterte sie, und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. Er seufzte.

„Ich hatte jetzt einige Stunden Zeit über meine Notiz nachzudenken. Und die meiste Zeit hatte ich ehrlich gehofft, dass du nicht mehr kommen würdest", erklärte er ernster. Sie blickte starr nach vorne, bereit, sich erheben. War das so? Dann konnte sie auch wieder gehen. Sie war dumm. „Und nicht, weil ich nicht wollen würde, dass du… hier bist, Granger", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und vergrub kurz seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. „Das… was ich vor einigen Tagen gefühlt habe, war… es war fast verboten gut", murmelte er, bevor er sich durch die Haare fuhr und sie wieder ansah.

„Und allein, um die Schmerzen zu töten würde ich die Heilung wollen, aber…" Er sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Das würde mir kaum was bringen, oder?", wollte er traurig wissen.

Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Doch! Natürlich, deine Lebenszeit würde-"

„Sieh dich an", unterbrach er sie rau. Sein Blick jagte ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie erkannte ihn. Ideen von dem Malfoy, der die Herzen aller siebzehnjährigen Mädchen in Hogwarts gebrochen hatte, wenn er die Zeit dafür gefunden hatte. Seine Hand hob sich unwillkürlich zu ihrem Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange und schamlos lehnte sich ihr Körper in seine Berührung. „Granger, sieh dich an", wiederholte er fast verzweifelt. „Die Krankheit dürfte nicht mein Kryptonit sein", erklärte er lächelnd. Und ihr Mund öffnete sich sprachlos.

„Und das sollte nicht so klingen", fügte er eilig hinzu und ließ seine Hand sinken. „Du wärst verdammt… lohnenswertes Kryptonit, ist, was ich sagen will." Er schien die richtigen Worte angestrengt suchen zu müssen.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen", flüsterte sie und spürte die Tränen erneut. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie mochte ihn doch gar nicht! Hatte ihn zumindest gar nicht gemocht. Verdammt…. „Vielleicht schon, aber dann mit einem Kartoffelsack an. Oder gewälzt in Eulendreck", schluchzte sie und fuhr sich über die Wangen.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Gott, er war tatsächlich attraktiv. Es war ihr noch gar nicht so aufgefallen wie jetzt. Wenn er schrie und ein Ekel war, konnte es einem leicht entgehen.

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich glaube, selbst in Eulendreck könntest du mir gefährlich werden", erwiderte er leise, und irgendwie war sein Gesicht ihr sehr nahe gekommen. Ihre Hände waren feucht geworden, und alles in ihr kribbelte.

„Nein! Das ist eine schlechte Idee, wir sollten wirklich nicht-"

Er nickte traurig, schlang die Hand um ihren Nacken und beendete ihre fahrigen Proteste, indem er ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund verschloss. Und es zog in ihrer Mitte, kaum als sein Mund sie berührt hatte. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihren Körper, zog sie näher an sich, und sie wusste nicht wie, aber ihre Hände hatten den Weg in seine Haare gefunden, hatten sein Gesicht näher an ihres gezogen, und sie küsste ihn so schamlos und hungrig, als wäre es lebensnotwendig. Überall, wo er sie berührte, kribbelte ihr Körper.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen für ihn nur zu willig, und ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen entrang sich seinem Mund, als er seine Zunge unbeherrscht zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten ließ.

Aber sie spürte, wie es ihn anstrengte. Sie verschloss ihre Lippen unter größter Anstrengung wieder und beendete den Kuss.

„Heil mich", flüsterte er rau gegen ihre Lippen. Und eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Malfoy, nein", erwiderte sie leise. Unsicher, hin und hergerissen.

„Bitte. Ich fühle mich… lebendig mit dir. Als wäre ich… wieder hier."

Wieder nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste sie, und sie hätte unter seinen Küssen schmelzen können. Was machte er mit ihr? Warum fühlte sie das plötzlich? Sein leises Flehen war fast zu viel für sie. Er war widerlich und gemein zu ihr gewesen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf unter seinen Küssen, und seine Hand wanderte plötzlich über ihren Hals, zwischen ihren Brüsten tiefer. Sie strich über ihren Bauch, bis er zwischen ihren Beinen angelangt war. Sanft massierte er den sensiblen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen durch den dünnen Stoff des Kleides, den er ohne Mühe gefunden hatte.

Und sofort schickte es hundert Stromstöße über ihre Wirbelsäule.

„Nein", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es wohl kaum hören konnte. Seine Lippen küssten die empfindliche Stelle unter ihrem Ohr, sein heißer Atem ließ sie schaudern, und seine Hand rieb weiter über ihre Klitoris, so dass sie sich immer unangenehmer fühlte. Ihr wurde heißer, sie bewegte ihren Unterleib sehnsüchtig auf der Couch, und dann zog sie den Kopf von ihm zurück.

„Nein", sagte sie fester. Seine Augen waren dunkel geworden. Sein Mund leicht geöffnet, und ehrliches Verlangen lag in seinem Blick. Und sie wollte schnellsten weglaufen, denn Malfoy wurde ihr gefährlich. Sie biss sich unschlüssig auf die Lippe, und es schien sein Anreiz zu sein. Mit einem Knurren schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie auf seinen Schoss und küsste sie heftig, während sie ihn nur hilflos an sich ziehen konnte.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab", keuchte er gegen ihre Lippen, und… sie ergab sich.

„Jackentasche", flüsterte sie zurück, und er ließ von ihr ab.

„Bitte." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Dieses Mal noch", und sie hörte die Lüge in seinen Worten sofort. Sie kam zitternd auf ihre wackligen Beine, stolperte zu ihrem Mantel holte den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Sie drückte die Spitze gegen sein Bein. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, aber er brach den Blickkontakt zu ihr keine Sekunde. Und sein Blick ließ ihr Herz eine Sekunde lang aussetzen.

Ja, nur noch dieses eine Mal, versprach sie sich selbst, als sie den Zauber durchführte.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sie lag beinahe auf der Couch, war darauf zusammen gesunken. Er hatte sie zugedeckt, aber es ging ihr gut. Viel besser als das letzte Mal. Sie hatte ihm weniger Energie geschenkt.

„Alles klar?", fragte sie ihn still, und er schenkte ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

Verflucht. Er sah… unglaublich aus. Seine Haut, seine Gesichtsfarbe! Er hatte keine Ringe mehr unter den Augen, er bewegte sich kraftvoll, jung, dynamisch und stellte ihr eine Tasse Tee auf den Couchtisch.

„Es ging mir nie besser", erwiderte er, die Stimme sorgenfrei, angenehm tief. „Wie geht es dir?" Kurz flackerte Sorge in seinem Blick, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Wirklich", versicherte sie, setzte sich auf, und hob die Hand vorsichtig zu seinem Gesicht. Wie jung er wirkte. Merlin, sie spürte einen mächtigen Stich, weil… die Krankheit ihn wirklich umbrachte. Sie nahm ihm alles. Und es gab keine Heilung. Und… sie sollte nicht mit ihm schlafen. Er war jung und konnte die Kraft gut verbauen. Er könnte vielleicht sogar drei Tage ohne Schmerzen leben. Und nicht nur einige Stunden!

Ihre Finger strichen über seine samtene Haut. Ihn anzufassen war… schrecklich. Zu wissen, dass er nur allzu bald wieder schwach und krank und blass sein würde, das riss an ihrem Innern.

„Granger?" Seine Stirn runzelte sich. Es bildete sich eine steile Falte. Es war wie ein absurdes Spiel. Eine widersprüchliche Lüge. Er war der schöne. Er war der fröhliche von beiden. Nicht Blaise Zabini, dessen fröhliches Gesicht auf allen Plakaten der Stadt prankte.

Draco war der fröhliche, wunderschöne Zauberer. „Du weinst", stellte er ernst fest. „Tu das nicht", fügte er hinzu, strich mit seinem Daumen die Träne weg.

„Es ist ungerecht", brachte sie hervor, aber er lächelte tatsächlich.

„Du bist Heilerin. Du siehst das jeden-"

„Nicht!", unterbrach sie ihn. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es weniger wichtig machte, dass er es pauschalisierte, als wäre es nichts. Nur eine Statistik, als wäre er nur ein weiterer Patient. Doch er ergriff ihre Hände mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit.

„Ich werde sterben, hörst du?" Und sie weinte nur noch mehr. „Aber auf diese Art zu gehen…", fügte er hinzu. „Sieh mich an!", ergänzte er lächelnd, erhob sich, und schlug ihre Decke zur Seite. Er hob sie auf seine Arme, als wöge sie nichts. „Ich kann gehen! Ich kann… ich kann alles!"

„Für zwei Stunden", flüsterte sie stockend. Aber er lachte tatsächlich.

„Und wäre es für zwei Minuten, ich würde es nicht tauschen wollen!" Und er wirkte unbeschwert glücklich.

„Malfoy, wenn…" Er sah sie an.

„Was?" Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Er stellte sie sehr abrupt wieder auf ihre Füße, sah sie besorgt an, und seine Heilung raubte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Er hatte sich verwandelt. Und sie wollte es nicht wieder nehmen. „Weißt du, was mir eingefallen ist?", wollte er mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln wissen, dass einen Stromstoß durch ihren Körper schickte. Sie schüttelte, unfähig zu sprechen, den Kopf. „Wenn die Mädchen mich angesehen haben, lag immer Bewunderung in ihrem Blick. Aber bei dir…" Er tat so als müsse er sie genau betrachten.

„Malfoy", begann sie wieder, unterbrach ihn, wie man einen Jungen unterbrach, der das Thema aus den Augen verloren hatte. Doch er grinste breiter.

„Ich bin Superman!", stellte er nickend fest. „Lois, ich bin beides", hauchte er, während er die Arme um ihren Körper schloss. Und wie sich das anfühlte! Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. „Küss mich, Granger", flüsterte er jetzt, nahe vor ihrem Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten.

„Draco", sagte sie jetzt, stolperte fast über den Namen, den sie nie laut zu ihm gesagt hatte. Kurz änderte sich sein Ausdruck, aber dann vertiefte sich sein Lächeln wieder.

„Nenn mich nie wieder anders", befahl er ihr rau. Und sie wusste, er würde sich wieder verwandeln.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann dich nicht küssen." Er wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Granger, ich will keine Heilung von dir, wenn ich dich nicht küssen darf", erwiderte er streng.

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren?", murmelte sie völlig verwirrt von der Erscheinung vor sich.

„Zeit ist so unglaublich kostbar. Und ich kann sie nicht vergeuden. Ich…" Und sie spürte wieder die Tränen kommen. „Bitte, weine nicht", sagte er mit so warmer Stimme, dass es ihr weh tat. „Bitte. Lass mich nicht länger betteln, Hermine. Ich habe keine Zeit", flüsterte er keinen Zentimeter vor ihrem Mund. Und sie schluchzte auf, bevor sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken schlang.

Seine Hand griff erbarmungslos um ihren Nacken, zog sie zu einem Kuss heran, und es war wie Feuer und Wasser. Der Kuss war notwendig. So unglaublich notwendig. Ihre Finger griffen in seine Haare, zerwühlten seine Frisur, was er unter normalen Umständen bestimmt nicht geduldet hätte, aber jetzt fuhren seine Hände über ihren Rücken, hielt sie eng sich gepresst, und er hob sie mühelos auf seine Arme zurück.

„Was…?", murmelte sie, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich will dich in meinem Bett", sagte er schlicht. Sie hatte den Drachen geweckt. Den schlafenden, kranken Drachen. Und er verzehrte sich nach ihr.

Das war… nicht normal. Absolut nicht! Aber seine Worte klangen so verflucht gut, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Sie ließ sich von ihm tragen.

Sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen.

Sie konnte nicht.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie ihn besorgt, aber er ruckte lächelnd mit dem Kopf. „War das ein Ja? Wenn du Hunger hast, dann sollten wir wirklich-"

„Granger", sagte seine Stimme, lasziv langsam, rau und unglaublich sexy. „Ich habe keinen Hunger", erklärte er immer noch lächelnd. Dann runzelte sich seine Stirn, und lehnte sich vor, um in ihre bloße Schulter zu beißen. Sie wehrte sich halbherzig.

„Draco!", lachte sie und schob ihn sanft von sich. „Du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte sie ernster.

„Dich in die Schulter zu beißen ist nicht besonders anstrengend", wagte er mit erhobener Augenbraue zu erwidern. Sie atmete mahnend aus. „Komm schon", murmelte er rau, küsste ihre Schulter, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du bist völlig verspannt", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Draco, du-"

Er schloss den Abstand und küsste sie. Direkt auf den Mund, ohne zu zögern.

„Bist du wohl still!", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. Seine vollen Lippen teilten sich zu einem sehr schiefen Grinsen, und sie wollte so dringend vorsichtig mit ihm sein, also, warum machte er es ihr so schwer?

„Könntest du dich vielleicht wie ein Kranker verhalten?", zischte sie verzweifelt, und er verharrte. Und sie wusste in derselben Sekunde, sie hatte es so nicht gemeint. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Er wich langsam zurück, aber sie folgte ihm, rückte näher zu ihm. „Nein. Ich habe es nicht so-"

„Du willst, dass ich mich entsprechend verhalte? Du willst, dass ich mich so verhalte, als würde ich in sechs Monaten sterben, Granger?", verlangte er von ihr zu wissen, und seine Stimme hatte sich abgekühlt. „Es ist schön, von dir daran erinnert zu werden, aber könntest du das morgen tun, wenn die gottverdammten Schmerzen mich wieder lähmen und mich an meinen Stock fesseln?" Sie spürte die Tränen.

„Ich will doch nur, dass du vorsichtig bist!", erklärte sie stotternd.

„Ich bin mein ganzes Leben vorsichtig!", gab er zurück. Sie hob verzweifelt die Hand zu seinem Gesicht, aber er wich zurück.

„Draco", begann sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf, wich zurück und zog die Decke über seinen nackten Körper.

„Nein, ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt still hier liegen, über den Tod nachdenken, und du hältst mich davon ab, vorsichtig zu sein, Granger", erwiderte er eisig kalt, mit einem Blick, der ihr die Haut vom Körper hätte ziehen können. Er war wütend. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen und erhob sich. Sie wickelte sich das Laken um den Körper und verließ das Zimmer.

Er folgte ihr nicht.

Er hatte wieder mit ihr geschlafen. Und es war unglaublich gewesen.

Absolut umwerfend. Sie sank auf die Couch. Was hatte sie getan? Was sollte sie tun? Und vielleicht… wusste er, was er wollte. Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass sie vorsichtig mit ihm umging? Vielleicht hatte er alles kalkuliert? Vielleicht… konnte sie nicht alles so haben, wie sie es wollte, so wie es richtig war.

Die Heilung wurde vollzogen, damit man schmerzlos leben konnte. Nicht damit man sich niederen Gelüsten hingab.

Aber… wofür lebte man dann überhaupt, wenn man immer nur vorsichtig sein musste?

Und sie erhob sich in einem Moment völliger Klarheit.

Das Laken fiel von ihrem Körper auf den Boden, und sie stand nackt in der Luxus-Suite.

Er war erwachsen. Und vielleicht konnte sie eben nicht alles kontrollieren, auch wenn sie es wollte. Ihre Füße trugen sie wieder vor seine Tür. Es waren keine fünf Minuten vergangen. Sie öffnete sie lautlos. Er lag immer noch im Bett. Aber sein Blick verfing sich an ihrem nackten Körper.

„Du solltest dir etwas anziehen. Es könnte zu viel Aufregung für mich sein, wenn ich-"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", unterbrach sie ihn tonlos, und kam auf ihn zu. Überrascht stützte er sich auf die Ellenbogen, die blonden Haare zerzaust und die Stirn in anbetungswürdige Falten gelegt. Sie zog die Decke von seinem Körper, betrachtete seine schöne Figur, und sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Stumm sah er ihr zu.

Doch Spannung stand in seinen Augen.

Sie ergriff seinen Penis und pumpte langsam auf und ab. Sein Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

„Einmal die Woche", sagte sie. Er sah sie fragend an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du kannst einmal die Woche mit mir schlafen. Einen Tag lang. Und den Rest der Zeit ruhst du dich aus!" Es war ein Befehl. Es war ein Ultimatum, und er schien nicht zu begreifen.

„Du willst… einen ganzen Tag lang mit mir Sex haben…?", wiederholte er abgehackt.

„Na ja… ungefähr", sagte sie nickend, während sie spürte, wie sie bereit für ihn wurde. Die Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in ihrer Mitte, denn es machte sie an, ihn zwischen ihren Schenkeln liegen zu haben. Diesen perfekten Mann. Und er runzelte die Stirn, verwirrt und verständnislos, aber sie rieb über seine feuchte Spitze, und er keuchte augenblicklich auf. Sie ließ sich auf ihm nieder, musste die Augen schließen, sich sammeln, denn er dehnte sie, füllte sie komplett aus, und sie fing an, sich in kreisenden Bewegungen zu heben, zu senken, und seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Hüften, halfen ihr, hoben sie hoch, pressten sie so hart wieder auf seinen Penis, dass sie stöhnen musste, und sie fühlte sich unglaublich mächtig, unglaublich erregt, und sie wusste sehr plötzlich, als der Orgasmus sie überrollte, dass sie mit keinem anderen Mann Sex haben wollte.

Sie wollte ihn. Ganz.

Die Tage waren vergangen. Sie war noch immer müde von dem langen Streit, den sie mit seiner Mutter geführt hatte. Der Streit war auch zu keinem guten Ende gekommen. Seine Mutter hatte sie beinahe aus dem Haus geworfen, mit beiden Händen. Hatte ihr gedroht, sie zu verklagen, hatte getobt und sich am allermeisten über die Tatsache aufgeregt, dass ihr Sohn tatsächlich mit einem Schlammblut zusammenleben wollte.

Das Ganze war dann eskaliert, als Draco sich eingemischt hatte, geschrien hatte, bis ihn seine Kräfte verließen, und er vor den Augen seiner Mutter zusammen gebrochen war.

Hermine hatte Narzissa mit dem Zauberstab gedroht und hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn das Ergebnis dieses Tages gewesen wäre, wenn Narzissa sie umgebracht hätte.

Aber das war nicht passiert. Blaise war rechtzeitig eingetroffen, hatte Narzissa irgendwie beruhigt – Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie – und hatte Draco mit ihr zusammen aus dem Haus geschafft. Blaise hatte sich auch um den Umzug gekümmert. Viele von Dracos Möbeln hatte er zurückgelassen, hatte sich um neue Stücke gekümmert, die besser in das neue Haus passten.

Und heute war ein schlechter Tag.

Heute waren die Schmerzen wieder da, und Draco hatte sie gebeten, ihn nicht sofort zu heilen, damit er, wie er es nannte, nicht vergaß, wie sich die Schmerzen anfühlten. Er wäre dankbarer für die Heilung, wenn er sich gut genug daran erinnerte, wie es sich ohne die Heilung anfühlte.

Hermine passte das gar nicht gut. Unter anderem weil sie es nicht wertragen konnte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, dann, weil heute Harry und Ron zu Besuch kamen, aber diese selbstsüchtigen Gründe waren nur nebensächlich.

Und es würden noch fünf Tage vergehen, ehe sie… wieder… intim werden würden. Sie würde es durchziehen. Sie hatten es bereits zwei Wochen so gemacht. Er war zwar die meiste Zeit über schlecht gelaunt und versuchte sie, zu verführen, aber es funktionierte immerhin ungefähr.

Er saß in dem frisch eingerichteten Wohnzimmer und blickte auf den weiten Garten, das weite Feld und schien die Bäume zu betrachten, die sich im Wind bewegten.

„Alles klar?", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken und stellte sich neben seinen Sessel. Heute war er… anders.

„Bestens", erwiderte er, aber sie erkannte seine schlechte Laune.

„Gleich… kommt Besuch", gestand sie ihm ein. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Harry und Ron absagen sollte. Aber… eigentlich wollte sie es nicht. Sie wollte, dass Harry und Ron Draco kennenlernten. Ihn wirklich kennenlernten. Sein Blick wurde tatsächlich finster, obwohl er es wohl vor ihr hatte verbergen wollen.

„Großartig. Wer ist es? Deine Eltern, meine Eltern? Die scheiß Hexenwoche? Das Arschloch Dean?", erkundigte er sich ohne seinen Unmut weiterhin zu verbergen, aber sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein. Harry und Ron." Sein Blick hob sich, und er sah sie an, als würde sie einen Scherz machen.

„Oh wirklich?", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Ja, wirklich. Und Dean ist kein Arschloch", fügte sie gereizt hinzu. Draco und Dean hatten vorgestern nicht gerade das beste Zusammentreffen gehabt, als Draco sie aus dem Mungo abgeholt hatte. Sie war froh, dass es nicht in einer Schlägerei geendet war.

„Entschuldige, Granger, aber ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung für ein Gryffindor-Fanclub-Treffen", entgegnete er bitter. Sie verengte die Augen.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, verstehst du? Ich kann dich vorher einfach-"

„-heilen?", unterbrach er sie lauernd. „Damit ich freundlich und zuvorkommend gegenüber deinen Freunden bin?", ergänzte er kalt. Sie atmete aus.

„Draco", begann sie, und er stützte sich auf seinen Stock.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte er nur, und sie wusste, das tat er nicht. „Aber ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug, ok?", fuhr er langsam fort. „Wenn ich dir nicht passe, kannst du mich nicht ausschalten, Granger", knurrte er.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor!", ging sie kraftlos in die Verteidigung. „Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht für uns alle angenehmer wäre, wenn wir uns verstehen."

„Du schämst dich für mich?", entgegnete er mit verengten Augen, und sie verdrehte die ihren daraufhin.

„Nein, Draco!"

„Wieso sagst du nicht ab?", knurrte er. „Ich glaube, ich bekomme einen Patienten-Todes-Bonus, oder nicht?" Sie hasste es, wenn er so sprach. Und Wut schäumte in ihrem Bauch.

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte sie bloß, wandte sich von ihm ab und war erst mal wütend. Wirklich wütend. Dann sollte er doch seine ätzende Show abziehen! Sollte er doch schlecht gelaunt sein, weil er seinen Respekt vor seinen verdammten Schmerzen behalten wollte. Sollte er doch ihre Freunde fertig machen und ihr damit zeigen, wie wenig ihre Gefühle ihm bedeuteten! Sollte er nur!

Sie war aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Lautlos, um in die Küche zu gehen. Rufus lag vor dem Kamin und hob träge den Kopf, als sie reinkam. Sie stützte die Hände wütend auf der Arbeitsfläche ab, unschlüssig, ob sie weinen oder schreien sollte. Sie starrte vor sich auf den polierten Marmor und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Wieso war er heute so… schwierig? Er war sonst nicht so widerlich! Sie verstand es nicht! Wirklich nicht.

Als es klopfte, zauberte sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge und schritt betont munter zur Tür.

„Hey!", begrüßte sie die beiden, und unschlüssig wog Harry den bedeckten Kuchen in der Hand.

„Hi", erwiderte er, und Ron lugte hinter sie, als erwarte er, dass Draco gleich in den Flur springen könnte.

„Kommt rein", bedeutete sie ihnen mit einer einladenden Geste. „Apple Crumble?", vermutete sie, denn das war Ginnys Spezialität.

„Ja", sagte Harry und schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. „Und?", ergänzte er, während er sich umsah. „Gut… eingelebt? Du und…?" Er beendete den Satz nicht.

„Ja, alles wunderbar", schloss sie, immer noch betont freundlich.

„Und?" Das war Ron, der die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte, und nun um die offenen Türen spähte.

„Merlin, Ronald, Draco wird an diesem Nachmittag nicht teilnehmen", klärte sie ihn auf. Kurz wirkte Ron erleichtert, aber er räusperte sich.

„Oh? Ach wirklich? Schade", sagte er wenig überzeugend, und sie seufzte auf.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry jetzt misstrauisch. Hermine nahm ihm den Kuchen ab und schritt voran in das kleine Kaminzimmer.

„Weil er sich nicht gut fühlt", wich sie ihm aus. Harry folgte ihr und bedachte den gedeckten Tisch.

„Ja? Wieso essen wir nicht im großen Wohnzimmer? Oder hat sich Graf Dracula da verschanzt?" Harry verbarg seine Abneigung ebenfalls überhaupt nicht.

„Harry!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber er schien die Worte nicht zu bereuen.

„Ok", erwiderte er und ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Ich dachte, dieses Treffen diene dazu, dass wir einen guten Eindruck von Draco Malfoy bekommen sollen, aber mir war schon vorher klar, dass so etwas überhaupt nicht möglich ist."

„Harry, hör schon auf!"

„Ich kann mir ohnehin nicht vorstellen, dass du mit zusammen wohnst! Uährg!", entfuhr es Ron angewidert, und er schüttelte sich.

„Oder dass du überhaupt mit ihm sprichst", merkte Harry an und nahm sich ein Stück kühlen Crumble vom Teller.

„Wir sprechen nicht immer, Potter."

Er war lautlos im Türrahmen erschienen. Er hatte sich wohl nicht auf dem Stock abgestützt, ging ihr mit Schrecken auf. Sein Ausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Harry und Ron spannten sich automatisch an. „Manchmal haben wir Sex, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen", fuhr er fort, und sie schloss kurz vor Scham die Augen, während er das Zimmer betrat. „Kein Teller für mich, _Darling_?", entfuhr es ihm mit einem kühlen Lächeln, und sie erhob sich.

„Ich hole dir einen." Und die Aussicht die drei Männer alleine hier in diesem Zimmer zu lassen behagte ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Vielen Dank." Seine Stimme klang immer noch abweisend, und der Blick mit dem er sie bedachte jagte ihr kalte Schauer der Wut über den Rücken.

Jetzt stützte er sich wieder auf seinen Stock, und jeder zweite Schritt war mit dem dumpfen Geräusch begleitet, was sie manchmal schon vergessen hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, rannte förmlich in die Küche, griff sich einen Teller aus dem Regal und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Rufus, als sie wieder aus der Küche hastete.

Außer Atem kam sie wieder im kleinen Kaminzimmer an. Sie atmete flach, während wohl kein Wort gefallen war. Aber Harry sah so aus, als würde er sich gleich auf Malfoy stürzen wollen.

„Warum wohnt er hier?", erkundigte sich Ron eisig bei ihr, und sie sah Dracos Mundwinkel zucken.

„Ron", begann sie mahnend.

„Nein, erklär's mir. Er ist ein Arschloch", fuhr er fort. Hermine atmete ergeben aus. Sie hatte jetzt gerade keine gute Erklärung. Er war krank. Das war seine Laune. Das waren seine Schmerzen. Aber als ob es ihre Freunde glauben würden.

„Ihr seid Gäste in diesem Haus", begann Draco jetzt gefährlich ruhig.

„Nein, eigentlich bist _du_ der Gast in Hermines Haus", korrigierte ihn Harry, während er zornig aß. Dracos Ausdruck war mörderisch.

„Ja, das war eine dumme Idee", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. Sie sah, wie er die Augen schließen musste und wie sich seine Mundwinkel angespannt nach unten zogen. Er machte kein Geräusch, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihn die Schmerzen nahezu umbringen mussten. Sie vergaß ihren Zorn für einen Moment.

„Draco?" Sie kniete sich vor ihn.

„Es ist schon gut", gab er tonlos zurück, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du musst es nur sagen", flüsterte sie, während sie Harry und Ron ignorierte, die sich näher gelehnt hatten.

„Was muss ich nur sagen? Dass ich deine Heilung brauche?", knurrte er. „Ich will es aber nicht!"

„Ok", sagte sie ruhiger und legte ihre Hand auf seine verkrampften Finger, die er um den Knauf seines Gehstocks gekrallt hatte. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, und er öffnete die Augen. Und sie erkannte eine Müdigkeit in seinen hellgrauen Augen, die an ihrem Innern zerrte.

Er löste den Blick von ihr und ließ ihn über Ron und Harry gleiten. Unter Schmerzen erhob er sich. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe.

„Vielleicht… sollte ich euch diesen Tag wirklich nicht verderben durch meine Anwesenheit", schloss er ausdruckslos.

„Draco, du-"

„-schon gut", unterbrach er sie kühl. Er senkte den Blick und atmete angestrengt aus. Sie konnte es kaum mit ansehen. Es war, als wäre es schlimmer als sonst. Sie war alarmiert. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und besorgt. Langsam, aber beherrscht verließ er das Zimmer wieder.

Sie sah ihm nach.

„Äh… Hermine?" Ron sah sie an. Aber sie erhob sich.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte sie und konnte nicht anders. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, und kam hinter ihm her. „Draco?" Sie hielt ihn auf dem Flur auf.

„Geh wieder rein", sagte er ruhig.

„Sag mir, was los ist", forderte sie.

„Geh. Hab deinen Nachmittag mit deinen Freunden", erwiderte er harsch.

„Nein. Nicht, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist!"

Er seufzte auf. „Es ist gar nichts."

„Wieso bist du so?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wie? Todkrank?", entfuhr es ihm lakonisch, aber sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Du bist sonst nicht-"

„-es hat angefangen", sagte er nur. Zorn stand in seinen Augen. Sein ganzes Gesicht war angespannt. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hat angefangen?"

Und er zögerte, ehe er unter Umstand sein Hosenbein höher zog. Und sie konnte es an seinem Knöchel über seinem Socken erkennen. Ein schwarzes Band hatte sich um seine Haut gelegt. Sie ging auf die Knie. Ohne Zögern. Sie begutachtete die Verfärbung. Und er hatte recht. Sie schluckte hart. Das Gift ließ seine Haut sterben. Es war ein schmaler giftig schwarzer Ring. Winzige Linien zügelten sich, noch kaum zu bemerken, schwarz durch seine Venen.

Sie atmete aus. Aber sie erlaubte sich keine Tränen.

Es hatte angefangen. Das Gift wirkte nun stärker. Sie erhob sich.

„Gut", sagte sie mit ihrer besten Heilerstimme. „Das heißt, wir müssen es täglich beobachten. Wir notieren jede Veränderung und können den Prozess mit der Heilung verlangsam. Wenn wir-"

„-Granger?", unterbrach er sie, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Sie sah ihn an. „Ich… ich hatte geglaubt, dass… es vielleicht nicht passieren würde", fügte er schließlich ruhig hinzu. Und sie spürte die Tränen jetzt mächtiger. Denn sie hatte das gleiche gehofft, auch wenn es natürlich nur Wunschvorstellungen waren.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. Es machte sie so traurig, ihn leiden zu sehen.

„Du hast Gäste", murmelte er in ihre Haare, denn sie hielt ihn immer noch fest.

„Ist doch egal", gab sie schluchzend zurück.

„Hey, nicht weinen", murmelte er, und seine Hand legte sich um ihre Taille. „Es… tut mir leid. Ich war nur…"

„Ich weiß", wisperte sie.

„Heil mich", erwiderte er jetzt. Sie hielt ihn noch einen Moment fest.

„Bist du sicher? Ich-"

„-ja. Heil mich, bitte", sagte er.

Sie zog den Zauberstab, sprach die Formel, und mittlerweile konnte sie es gut genug dosieren, dass sie danach keine Schwächeanfälle mehr bekam. Er musste sie halten. Sie spürte, wie er stärker wurde und sie wieder schwächer. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen.

Sie spürte, wie er achtlos den Stock gegen die Wand lehnte, als er ihn nicht mehr brauchte, und sie sich ohne Bedenken gegen seinen Körper sinken lassen konnte, um kurz auszuruhen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er gegen ihren Haaransatz, und sie wusste nicht, ob eine Minute vergangen war oder zehn. Sie hob lächelnd den Blick.

„Ja", versprach sie leise, und er senkte den Kopf auf ihre Lippen. Sein Kuss war süß und verzweifelt. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, denn sie begriff, sie würde ihn verlieren.

Wirklich verlieren. Und sie wollte nicht. Er löste sich von ihr, und sie ergriff seine Hand.

Sein Blick war so offen. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, aber er drückte kurz ihre Hand und zog sie wieder mit sich über den Flur zum kleinen Kaminzimmer, in dem Harry und Ron immer noch unangenehm berührt auf verschiedenen Sesseln saßen.

Sie sagte nichts. Wahrscheinlich sahen die Jungen, dass sie geweint hatte. Deswegen wurden ihre Blick auch finsterer.

Und Draco atmete aus, ehe seine Mundwinkel sich tatsächlich hoben.

„Was macht man eigentlich so als Auror, wenn alle Todesser gefangen oder tot sind?", fragte er in die Stille, und sie sah, wie Harrys Mund sich langsam öffnete. „Ich meine… wen jagt ihr? Irgendwelche Kleinkriminellen, die Toaster verhexen? Oder… Jugendliche, die die Winkelgasse mit magisch wechselnder Farbe beschmieren?"

Und sie atmete aus. Beinahe erleichtert. Für ihn schien es letztendlich leichter zu sein, sich wieder zu fangen. Oder er war ein guter Schauspieler.

Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Nicht eine Sekunde lang.

Und egal, wie sehr es Harry und Ron hassten mussten, sie ließ die seine ebenfalls nicht los.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Es war das erste Mal, dass er geheilt ins Büro ging. Die Winkelgasse kam ihm nicht bedrohlich vor. Sie bereitete ihm keine Mühen. Jeder Schritt ging federleicht, und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. Er war noch nie ohne Kutsche zur Arbeit gegangen. Er war noch nie zur Arbeit appariert.

Und schwungvoll öffnete er die Schwingtüren zu seinem Unternehmen. Er schlenderte zum Empfangstresen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", begrüßte er die Hexen dort mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, und verwirrt hoben sie die Blicke.

„Sie wollen zu-?" Aber die Hexe unterbrach sich mit größer werdenden Augen. „Mr Malfoy…?!", entfuhr es ihr tonlos.

„Irgendwelche Nachrichten?", erkundigte er sich, immer noch lächelnd, und die Hexen sahen mit offenen Mündern an. „Meine Damen?", ergänzte er rau, und sie schraken aus der Starre.

„Oh! Ver…verzeihen Sie, Sir. Wir…" Sie sahen sich beide ratlos an. Dann zuckte die eine zusammen.

„Ihr… Ihr Vater ist hier!", sagte sie hastig, als fiele es ihr jetzt wieder ein.

„In Ordnung, vielen Dank", schloss er ein wenig überrascht, aber er zwinkerte ihnen zu, und sie starrten ihm vollkommen perplex nach. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Seine Hand steckte locker in seiner Tasche und er öffnete mit der anderen Hand die Flügeltüren zu seinem Büro.

„-weil nicht jedes Unternehmen chancenlos von euch ausgeschlachtet werden-" Lucius unterbrach sich selbst, als er sich umwandte. Blaises Krawatte war bereits gelockert, und beide schienen einen handfesten Streit zu führen, den Draco gerade unterbrach.

„Probleme?", erkundigte sich Draco, während er gelassen zu seinem Schreibtisch wanderte, die Post inspizierte und sie pfeifend neu sortierte. Sein Vater kam auf ihn zu. Sein Vater hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, seit er beschlossen hatte, verrückt nach Granger zu sein. Seit er beschlossen hatte, die Heilung anzunehmen.

„Draco?", flüsterte sein Vater, als wäre er nur ein Trugbild. Und er kannte seinen Vater gut. Er kannte sein Gesicht so genau wie sein eigenes. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen Moment aus seiner Kindheit. Er hatte den Besen seines Vaters von der Wand genommen und war heimlich damit geflogen. Draußen im Garten. Er war den Elfen entkommen, die ihn hatten aufhalten wollen, und draußen in der Luft hatte er den Besen als neunjähriger im Wind nicht halten können.

Er war zehn Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt, während die Elfen seinen Sturz nicht aufhalten konnten. Nur verlangsamen. Und er hatte vieles vergessen. Hatte vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er sich die Elle in seinem Arm gebrochen hatte, aber er erinnerte sich noch genau an das Gesicht seines Vaters, als die Elfen ihn gerufen hatten, und er nach draußen gestürmt war. Wie er ein Geschäftstermin mit Mr MacNair ignoriert hatte und nach draußen in den Garten gerannt gekommen war.

Wie er sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, und wie die kalkweiße Farbe endlich aus seinem eleganten Gesicht verschwunden war, wie seine Pupillen sich vor Erleichterung geweitet hatten, als er, Draco, die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Er hatte im Gras gekniet, hatte ihn in seine Arme genommen, hatte irgendetwas gemurmelt, was Draco nicht hatte verstehen können, und er hatte geglaubt, die Prügel seines Lebens zu bekommen, aber Lucius hatte den Heiler gerufen, hatte seinen Termin abgesagt, und war bei ihm geblieben. Den ganzen Tag. Lucius hatte ihm heiße Schokolade gebracht, hatte ihm sogar seine Lieblingsdrachengeschichte vorgelesen. Es war mittlerweile kaum mehr vorstellbar, dass Lucius Malfoy so etwas tat.

Der Ärger kam anschließend am nächsten Tag, aber… Draco hatte mehr Ärger bekommen, als er die Elfenweinkaraffe beim Toben auf einem Bankett seiner Mutter umgerissen und den Perserteppich mit Blumenwasser getränkt hatte.

Dagegen war der Tag, als er vom Besen gefallen war, regelrecht entspannt gewesen.

Und der Blick seines Vaters jetzt gerade, brachte diese Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit zurück. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass ihn sein Vater seit seiner fortschreitenden Krankheit überhaupt jemals wieder so angesehen hatte.

Er räusperte sich, denn ihm war der Moment unangenehm.

„Wir schlachten keine Unternehmen aus, Lucius. Was für ein hässliches Wort. Wir-" Aber sein Vater hatte ihn unterbrochen, ihn an den Schultern gefasst und an sich gezogen. Draco wurde überraschte gegen seinen Vater gepresst, den Griff hart wie einen Schraubstock.

„Va-ter", brachte er stockend über die Lippen, spürte aber wie Lucius den Kopf schüttelte.

„Draco!", wiederholte er, und Draco glaubte, zu hören, wie seine Stimme eigenartig belegt klang. „Sieh dich an", fügte Lucius hinzu, ließ ein Stück von ihm ab, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Und ja, Draco hatte Recht, denn tatsächlich standen Tränen in den Augen seines Vaters. Faszinierend. „Sieh dich an…", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Mein Junge", ergänzte er, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich langsam.

Schon wurde er wieder an die Brust seines Vaters gezogen. Es war ein bitteres Gefühl in seinem Innern. Wenn sein Vater ihn jetzt so fest umarmte, was er vorher nie getan hatte, musste sich Draco unwillkürlich fragen, welchen Eindruck er vorher auf seinen Vater gemacht hatte. Einen anscheinend sehr fremden Eindruck. Er sagte nichts und hoffte, die Umarmung würde gleich enden, denn auch der Duft des herben Parfüms seines Vaters weckte lang vergessene Erinnerungen, tief in seinem Innern, die er bis heute erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Auch Blaise war aufgestanden. Und auch er wischte sich über die Augen. Wenn Draco heute noch einen Mann weinen sah, dann würde er wieder nach Hause verschwinden.

„Lucius, lass mich los", murmelte er, und endlich ließ sein Vater von ihm ab und wich zurück.

Und Draco fand es übertrieben. Er fand sein Vater überreagierte maßlos.

„Lasst uns essen gehen", schlug Lucius vollkommen verändert vor.

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen!", beschwerte sich Draco, aber Lucius lächelte, als würde er ihn nicht verstehen.

„Wir arbeiten ohnehin nur noch zur Schau", erklärte Blaise glücklich. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein. Ich arbeite, weil ich es will. Weil es gut ist. Weil es Geld bringt. Ihr könnt gerne essen gehen, aber ohne mich." Blaise schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Draco unterband diese seltsame Szene ohne Gnade.

„Ich brauche keinen Stock, ich weiß", sagte er. „Und… ich weiß, es sieht so aus, als wäre ich gesund, aber das bin ich nicht", schloss er langsam. Nein, denn während er sprach, und während sein Vater eine seltsame Läuterung erfuhr, züngelten sich giftige schwarze Bänder seine Venen empor. Unaufhaltsam, egal welche Heilung er in Anspruch nehmen würde.

„Aber, es geht dir gut! Ich… würde gerne mit dir Zeit verbringen", erwiderte sein Vater jetzt ernst.

„Und… das wolltest du vorher nicht?", zog Draco mit spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue den Umkehrschluss. Lucius atmete aus.

„Du warst nicht in der Verfassung zu-"

„-zu essen?", beendete Draco den Satz trocken. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang gegessen, Vater."

„Draco-"

„-was? Dir fällt es jetzt leichter zu fragen, weil der Tod nicht sekündlich aus meinen Augen blickt?", fuhr er ihn an. Und vielleicht war seine Wut unpassend, aber er war kein Aussätziger gewesen! Nur weil es seinem Vater noch vor ein paar Wochen unangenehm gewesen war, mehr als zwei Worte mit ihm zu wechseln, brauchte er jetzt nicht angekrochen kommen!

„Das ist es nicht. Das weiß du auch, ich… - ich habe dich so nicht mehr gesehen, seit… seit…" Lucius hob hilflos die Hände. „Ich weiß es nicht mal mehr! Immer wenn wir uns gesehen haben warst du kalt, du warst… krank und du hast dafür gelebt, krank zu sein! Alle zu verdrängen, niemanden mehr in dein Leben zu lassen, und…"

„Und?" Draco war interessiert an den Ausführungen seines Vaters.

„Und ich erinnere mich wieder an dich. Ich habe dich ein Jahrzehnt nicht mehr gesehen, Draco Malfoy", erwiderte er. „Entschuldige, wenn ich mich über dein Wiedersehen mehr gefreut habe, als unter Malfoys angemessen", ergänzte er knapp und nahm seine Robe über den Arm. Draco schwieg. „Ich hatte keinen Sohn mehr. Vielleicht weißt du auch nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn-"

„-nein!", unterbrach ihn Draco, plötzlich wütend. „Du bist ausgezogen, Lucius! Du hast dich von Mutter getrennt! Du hast die Scheidung eingereicht. Weil du nicht mehr konntest! Weil es dir zu viel wurde, mit deinem kranken Sohn, der für deine kranken Ziele im Feuer gelandet ist! Du hattest einen Sohn! Du hattest nur keine Lust mehr!", entfuhr es ihm. Und er hatte mehr gesagt, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Er wusste doch, dass er mit seinem Vater nur gut über Belanglosigkeiten sprechen konnte. Über nichts sonst! Es war seine eigene Schuld, dass er sich darauf eingelassen hatte!

„Draco!", rief Lucius zornig, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du denkst, dass Essengehen irgendetwas ändert, wenn du denkst, dass wir zu Freunden werden, weil ich dich an die Zeit erinnere, bevor du uns verlassen hast, dann tut es mir wirklich leid. Wir sind keine Freunde", sagte er ruhiger. Lucius wirkte betroffen. Sollte er auch, befand Draco. Es war kein Spiel. Es war sein Leben. Sein ziemlich kurzes Leben.

„Du hast deine Mauern gut um dich errichtet, Draco", entgegnete Lucius tonlos. „Aber ich weiß, ich bin nicht daran schuld. Nicht nur", räumte er ein, als Draco zornig den Mund verzog. „Ich hatte mich abgefunden, verstehst du?", sagte er jetzt mit mehr Nachdruck. „Ich hatte mich jeden Tag neu mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass du… dass es zu Ende gehen wird. Und es fällt einem leichter, Dinge zu glauben, die man mit eigenen Augen sehen kann", fuhr Lucius ernster fort. „Aber jetzt…" Er machte eine knappe Pause, in der ihn einfach nur ansah. „Aber jetzt bist du wieder da. Und jetzt… ist es schwieriger, sich wieder neu zu gewöhnen, Draco." Draco hatte kein Mitleid mit seinem Vater. Als wäre er derjenige, der sich auf irgendetwas einstellen müsste. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es seinen Vater so sehr zu schaffen machte.

„Und ich weiß, du weißt nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, aber… zu wissen, dass der eigene Sohn vor einem selber sterben wird, ist…" Lucius machte eine knappe Pause, während seine Züge plötzlich härter wurden. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Schlimmeres gibt als das, Draco. Vielleicht ist schlimmer, dass du niemals das Gefühl erfahren wirst, Vater zu sein. Aber du bist mein Kind", fügte er ruhiger hinzu, und irgendetwas zerrte in Dracos Innerem. Irgendetwas, was er längst vergessen hatte. Lange hatte ihn keiner mehr Kind genannt. „Und wenn wir gerade ehrlich sind, wenn du auch nichts von mir wissen willst, sage ich es dir dennoch. Denn wenn ich dich dann letztendlich verliere, und du siehst mich an, so wie du mich jetzt ansiehst! Gesund und stark und so unglaublich jung, Draco – dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass dann, wenn es vorbei ist, nichts mehr wieder gut werden wird. Nie mehr", schloss Lucius rau. „Und jeden weiteren Tag, werde ich wissen, es war meine verdammte Schuld. Wegen mir warst du im Feuer. Wegen meiner beschissenen Ideologie. Wegen…" Er unterbrach sich selbst. „Aber das weißt du alles."

Er hatte diese Worte beinahe kühl gesprochen, und sie kribbelten unangenehm auf Dracos Haut. Die Augen seines Vaters wirkten hell im Tageslicht. Er spürte, dass seine eigenen Augen brannten. Er wollte nicht vor seinem Vater weinen. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass die Worte seines Vaters Tränen in ihm auslösen konnten. Er beschloss, kalt zu bleiben. Das wäre besser als seine Gefühle zu offenbaren.

„Und du denkst, eine Umarmung, Essen gehen und eine reißerische Ansprache bringt mich dazu, dir zu vergeben?", wollte Draco nun wissen, und Lucius lächelte plötzlich.

„Nein. Ich will keine Vergebung. Aber vielleicht verbringen wir noch irgendwann ein letztes Mal Zeit zusammen, Draco." Draco merkte erst jetzt, wie Blaise ihn fast aufmunternd ansah.

„Wenn mir jemals danach sein sollte", erwiderte Draco und ignorierte Blaise. Dieser hatte den Blick gesenkt und atmete resignierend aus. Es verging noch ein weiterer Moment in Stille. Dann nickte sein Vater.

„Schön, dich gesehen zu haben, Draco", sagte er noch, ehe er ging. Die Türen fielen ins Schloss.

„Ein Essen, Draco", sagte Blaise plötzlich mahnend. „Was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen?"

„Man kann nicht alle Dinge regeln, bevor man stirbt", erwiderte Draco kalt. „Nicht alle losen Enden verbinden", fügte er grimmig hinzu.

„Der Mann ist dein Vater. Und ich wüsste nicht, wie er noch deutlicher hätte machen sollen, dass er sich Zeit mit dir wünscht!"

„Er hätte genug Zeit mit mir haben können. Er braucht nicht auf die letzten paar Meter anzukommen", knurrte Draco ungehalten, und ehe Blaise widersprechen konnte, sprach er weiter. „Und jetzt… möchte ich arbeiten", ergänzte er erbarmungslos.

„Gute Entscheidung", sagte Blaise höchst ironisch, mit unüberhörbarer Bitterkeit. „Wirklich", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu und fast zornig setzte sich Blaise zurück an den Schreibtisch, ohne noch einmal aufzublicken. Draco atmete aus. Was dachten die Leute? Dass sich seine Persönlichkeit magischerweise geändert hatte? Er war derselbe Mensch. Nette Worte und leere Gesten konnten ihn nicht überzeugen. Was dachte Blaise eigentlich? Und was dachte Lucius? Nein, so einfach lief es nicht.

Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Er hatte den Besuch Zuhause nicht erwartet. Und er begrüßte diesen Besuch auch nicht. Potter und Weasley waren eine Sache, aber das hier war eine andere. Hermine wirkte so nervös, wie jedes Mal, wenn Fremde ins Haus kamen. Er registrierte, wie gut sie aussah, in dem fließenden Rock, der hellen Bluse, und ihren Haare, lockig und wild. Und er hasste, dass der unwillkommene Besuch sie so sehen durfte. Die Heilung hatte nachgelassen, und die Müdigkeit kroch wieder in Dracos Glieder.

„Was für eine nette Überraschung", sagte er nur, denn er wusste genug über Dean Thomas, dass er sagen konnte, dass er ihn nicht leiden mochte.

„Malfoy", begrüßte ihn Dean mit eben derselben Missachtung.

„Draco, Dean und ich haben gesprochen", begann sie vorsichtig. Draco wartete lauernd, ob das alles war, was sie mit _Dean_ getan hatte. „Über alternative Behandlungen", fuhr sie fort.

„Alternative Behandlungen?" Immerhin schien sie ihm keine Affäre mit dem Muggel-Mann beichten zu wollen. Das war beruhigend, überlegte er bitter.

„Ja, ich… bin eine Frau, und meine Kräfte sind begrenzt. Und… es würde viel mehr Sinn machen, wenn du eine Behandlung von einem Mann bekommen würdest, der seine Kräfte wesentlich besser dosieren könnte", schloss sie ernst.

„Und deine erste Idee war Dean Thomas zu fragen?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso fragst du nicht Potter? Oder Weasley? Oder gleich alle Muggel-Aktivisten, die mich nicht leiden können?", zählte er ironisch auf und hörte Dean ausatmen.

„Malfoy, glaub mir, ich bin nicht gerne hier."

„Nein", erwiderte Draco kalt, „du tust Granger nur einen Gefallen, nicht wahr?", beendete er den Satz so feindselig, dass ein überraschter Ausdruck auf Deans Züge trat. „Danke, aber nein danke", schloss Draco knapp.

„Draco, ich bitte dich…!"

„Du bittest mich, was zu tun, Hermine?", wollte er hart wissen. „Du willst, dass wildfremde Männer mich heilen?"

„Es würde deine Zeit verlängern. Dean ist-"

„-es ist mir verflucht egal, was _Dean_ ist!", knurrte er. „Er ist hier nicht willkommen, und das ist alles, was wichtig ist", fügte er streng hinzu, und Dean schien Granger einen wissenden Blick zu schenken, und Draco verzog grimmig den Mund. „Spar dir das, Thomas", bemerkte er zornig. „Ich bin kein Patient in diesem Haus", ergänzte er bitter.

„Malfoy, ich-"

„Was?", unterbrach er ihn scharf.

„Meine Hilfe wäre nur zu deinem Vorteil, garantiert nicht zu meinem", erwiderte Dean kühl.

„Dann hast du Glück, denn ich scheiße auf deine verdammte Hilfe", entgegnete Draco mit einem täuschend echten Lächeln.

„Draco!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber er schenkte ihr einen knappen Blick.

„Vielen Dank für deine Besorgnis, aber ich komme zurecht, ohne die Hilfe von deinem Wunderjungen, Granger", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer. Wut kochte in seinem Körper, und er hasste nichts mehr, als sich so komplett hilflos zu fühlen. Dass sie ihn dazu brachte, sich so zu fühlen machte es nicht besser.

Er war die Treppe hochgegangen und knallte die Schlafzimmertür so zornig ins Schloss, dass die Wände zu beben schienen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete aus. Es war anstrengend gewesen. Der ganze Tag. Die Szene mit seinem Vater, die ganzen neuen Gefühle und Blaise war immer noch tief beleidigt.

Es war schwer. Alles war schwer. Er hatte sich geändert, und das sogar um viele Grade, seitdem er Granger kannte, die sich um ihn kümmerte, die nicht zuließ, dass er sich gehen ließ, dass er zornig wurde, dass er… sich krank fühlte, aber er fühlte sich krank. Er hasste es. Es kam durch, egal, wie sehr er versuchte, irgendein Licht der Hoffnung zu sehen.

Er hörte, wie sie unten die Haustür schloss.

Er stand unbewegt im Zimmer, als sie die Treppe hochkam. Ihre Schritte waren schnell. Wahrscheinlich war sie mächtig sauer. Bestimmt hatte sie Thomas mit all ihren Künsten überzeugen müssen, hierherzukommen. Und war es nicht verflucht praktisch? Der verdammte Heiler spazierte hier ein und aus, bot an, ihn zu heilen, erntete Bonuspunkte bei Granger, und wenn er, Draco, endlich gestorben war, würde Dean Thomas seine Chance nutzen.

Dracos Hände zitterten vor Wut.

Sie klopfte nicht, als sie eintrat.

„Draco, das war wirklich unnötig! Das war so ungerecht von dir! Du kannst nicht-"

„-was?", unterbrach er sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er hörte sie aufschnauben.

„Ich bin zu hundert Prozent dabei, Draco. Ich bin hier. Bei dir. Ich bleibe bei dir, und du könntest wenigstens versuchen, alles leichter zu machen. Weißt du, ich tue das für dich! Ich will nur, dass du-"

„-danke, das ist nicht nötig", entfuhr es ihm kühl. Sie kam näher, griff grob nach seinem Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Sieh mich wenigstens an, du egoistischer scheiß Kerl!", zischte sie, den Tränen nahe. Sein Blick glitt über ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie war hübsch, auch wenn sie wütend war. „Ich liebe dich", informierte sie ihn, fast zornig. Sein Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. „Und wir sind zusammen. Es kann nicht immer nur nach deinem Willen gehen, denn-"

„-Granger", unterbrach er sie tonlos, aber eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Etwas in ihm zog sich zusammen bei diesem Anblick. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Und ich lasse dich nicht gehen, Malfoy, hörst du?", sagte sie mit felsenfester Überzeugung. „Ich… weiß nämlich nicht, wie, und ich…"

Aber er schlang eine Hand um ihren Hals und senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Alles in ihm kribbelte, und er würde dieses Gefühl niemals vergessen. Er würde sich immer daran erinnern. Egal, ob tot oder lebendig. Er hörte sie schluchzen, aber seine andere Hand legte sich sanft um ihren Hals, während er mit seiner Zunge zärtlich ihre Lippen teilte.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss plötzlich hungrig, lehnte sich enger gegen ihn, und er ließ eine Hand von ihrem Hals gleiten, um seinen Arm fest um ihre Taille zu legen.

Sie liebte ihn… Hermine Granger liebte ihn. Jemand liebte ihn! Er hatte damit nicht mehr gerechnet.

Sie wehrte sich zaghaft, als er ihre Bluse einfach öffnete.

„Draco, nicht, deine Kräfte-", begann sie, aber er verschlang wieder ihren Mund und hatte ihre Bluse komplett geöffnet. Er löste sich sanft von ihren vollen Lippen.

„-ich will dich. Jetzt", ergänzte er verlangend, und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre dunklen Augen. Er sah, wie ihr Atem unregelmäßig ging. „Bitte", fügte er hinzu, aber sie widersprach nicht, entzog sich ihm nicht, und er schloss den Abstand wieder, um sie zu küssen, sie an sich zu ziehen, und griff nach dem Saum ihres Rocks, um ihn ihre Beine hochzuschieben.

Er bugsierte sie rücklings zum Bücherschrank. Nicht zum Bett. Sie entzog sich seinen heißen Küssen, hielt ihn an den Schultern auf Abstand und schüttelte wieder ihren hübschen Kopf.

„Nein! Das ist zu anstrengend, du-" Aber er unterbrach ihre Worte, indem er zornig unter ihren weichen Po fasste und sie mühelos hochhob. Mit Kraft presste er sie gegen das Regal hinter sie, dass sie aufkeuchen musste, und er registrierte mit erwachender Erektion, wie ihre Augen dunkler wurden. Wie von selbst legten sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

„Halt einfach den Mund, Granger", knurrte er rau, während er ihren BH öffnete. Der Verschluss war vorne, und das fand er durchaus praktisch. Fast zornig sah sie ihm entgegen und schämte sich nicht, als ihre Brüste sich ihm darboten. Weich und fest zugleich hoben sie sich perfekt unter ihren zornigen Atemzügen. Ihre Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht und feine rote Flecken der Wut zierten ihre hohen Wangenknochen.

Gott, sie war perfekt. Er neigte den Kopf und sog eine dunkle Spitze in seinen Mund und spürte, wie sie stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten legte. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haare, und er rieb seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose an ihrem feuchten Höschen.

Seine Hand fuhr fahrig zwischen sie, öffnete den Reißverschluss, und er wusste, er würde nicht lange aushalten. Sie bewegte sich zu köstlich unter seinen Bewegungen. Er schob seine Shorts ein Stück tiefer, und befreite seinen Schwanz. Mit erfahrenen Griffen, die ihn immer noch überraschten, hatte er ihr Höschen beiseite geschoben und ihr Eingang war frei.

Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und er hob den Kopf, lehnte sich enger gegen sie und verschlang wieder ihre Lippen, ehe sie protestieren konnte. Sie war unglaublich feucht. Egal, wie oft sie ihm sagte, sie könnten keinen Sex haben, so wusste er doch, dass sie es auch unbedingt brauchte.

Seine Spitze drängte sich weiter vor, teilte ihren feuchten Eingang, und endlich spürte er ihre erlösende Hitze, ihre Enge, und sie krallte sich verlangend in seine Haare. Sie keuchte in seinen Mund, als er sich tiefer in sie stieß. Einen Arm hatte er um sie geschlungen, die andere Hand griff um die Kante eines höheren Regalbretts des Bücherregals, während er härter in sie stieß, und er liebte, dass sie hier in diesem Haus alleine waren, dass er sie einfach gegen ein Regal nehmen konnte, wenn er die Lust verspürte.

Wieder pinnte er sie gegen das breite Regal, und dann löste sich ihr Kopf und fiel nach hinten, als sie kam und seinen Namen stöhnte.

Er folgte ihr beinahe übergangslos, denn er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, so perfekte Geräusche verließen ihren süßen Mund.

_Sie liebte ihn…._

Er atmete heftig, während er ein letztes Mal kraftlos in sie stieß und sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter gesunken war. Gleich würde er von ihr Ärger bekommen. Er spürte, wie seine Beine anfingen unter ihrem Gewicht zu zittern. Sie kam zu sich, und machte sich mit sanfter Gewalt von ihm los, bis er sie wieder auf ihre eigenen Beine stellte. Er stand vor ihr und hielt die Augen geschlossen, während der Schmerz ihn praktisch überflutete.

Ach wäre es doch nicht so…. Er spürte die Tränen hinter seinen Augenlidern.

„Draco", flüsterte sie fast panisch. Und er wusste, sie hatte recht. Er konnte es nicht mehr. Er konnte sie nicht im Stehen nehmen, so viel Spaß es ihm auch machte. Und er wusste, er würde sich nicht erholen können.

Und seine Lider flogen zitternd auf. Ihr Bild verschwamm vor Schmerzen. Aber er lächelte leicht. Er spürte es. Durch den Schmerz hindurch, denn, egal, ob er es nicht mehr konnte – es war es wert gewesen. Er spürte, wie seine Finger die Kanten des Regals nichts mehr umschlossen halten konnten, wie sein Sichtfenster rapide schmaler wurde, wie alles schwarz wurde, und er hörte ihre panische Stimme nicht mehr, als er bewusstlos auf den Boden schlug.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Sie saß auf einem der Besucherstühle neben seinem Bett und sah Dean dabei zu, wie er sich über Dracos regungslose Gestalt beugte. Und sie schämte sich. Sie schämte sich, dass sie nicht stärker gewesen war, dass sie seinem Verlangen nachgegeben hatte, obwohl sie es beide besser gewusst hatten. Und sie schämte sich, weil Dean es wusste.

Und sie hasste, dass sie rot wurde, als er sich zu ihr umgewandt hatte.

„Weniger Sex würde ihm deutlich besser tun", sagt er tatsächlich abweisend, ehe er den Blick wieder von ihr abwandte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Gott! Auf dem Flur hörte sie die gedämpften Stimmen von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, die sich seit zwanzig Minuten stritten.

Sie hatte untersagt, dass Narzissa hier rein kam, während sie hier war. Denn es endete nur in lauten, bösen Worten. Und sie wollte nicht, dass Draco unbedingt von einem Streit zwischen ihr und seiner Mutter geweckt werden würde.

„Danke, Dean", erwiderte sie trocken, während sie sich erhob und ebenfalls neben das Bett trat. Fachmännisch begutachtete sie seinen Zustand. Ohne weißen Kittel macht sie gleich weniger her als Dean, ging ihr auf. „Aber… danke, dass du ihn geheilt hast", entfuhr es ihr kleinlaut. Dean hob den Blick vom Klemmbrett, was er in den Händen hielt, um Dracos Werte einzutragen, und sah sie wieder an.

„Bedank dich bitte nicht dafür", erwiderte er gequält. „Ich will diesem Bastard meine Energie bestimmt nicht schenken", ergänzte er fast zornig, aber er sprach noch immer leise mit ihr, um Draco nicht zu wecken. „Aber wir wissen beide, dass es dich schwächt, und bestimmt hast du bereits ein halbes Jahr Lebensenergie auf Malfoy verschwendet", erklärte er bitter.

„Es war nicht verschwendet!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Doch, Hermine. So nennt man etwas, dass nicht lange vorhält!", fuhr er sie plötzlich an. „Du schenkst ihm Monate deines eigenen Lebens, und wofür? Für ein paar Minuten Sex!", knurrte er. „Sex, der ihm nicht gut tut! Sex, der dir nicht gut tut, Merlin, noch mal!", fügte er wütend hinzu und steckte das Klemmbrett wieder an Dracos Bett zurück.

„Dean-"

„-nein!", unterbrach er sie kopfschüttelnd, die Stimme wieder gesenkt. „Wenn du so weiter machst, verlierst du selber Jahre deines Lebens, damit Malfoy hier noch ein halbes Jahr lang vögeln kann", sagte er so bitter, dass sie zusammen zuckte.

„Du bist widerlich!", spukte sie ihm entgegen. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.

„Ja? Wie würdest du es umschreiben, _Heilerin Granger_?", entgegnete er kalt.

„Ich liebe ihn, Dean!", entfuhr es ihr zornig. Seine Augen wurden plötzlich groß.

„Was? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hermine!", gab er zurück, aber sie begegnete seinem Blick ohne Zögern, voller Überzeugung. Er atmete entnervt aus. „Du kennst ihn überhaupt nicht! Und es ist Malfoy! Und er ist totkrank, verflucht!", entfuhr es ihm kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, ich weiß das. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, ok? Und ich will es auch nicht ändern!", zischte sie, damit Draco nicht aufwachte. Dean schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Gut zu wissen", knurrte er, während er Dracos Puls mit dem Zauberstab kontrollierte.

„Was?", gab sie gereizt zurück.

„Dass man nur tot krank zu sein braucht, um deine Liebe zu bekommen", gab er zornig zurück, ohne sie anzusehen. Sie atmete ebenfalls aus.

„Oh, ich bitte dich!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein, bitte mich nicht, ok? Bitte mich bitte nie wieder, ja, Hermine? Denn ich will wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, euer kleines, schon längst verdammtes, Liebesglück aufrecht zu erhalten!", fluchte er unterdrückt.

„Dean-", erwidert sie aufgebracht, aber er zog den Zauberstab zurück und sah sie wieder an.

„Er wird bald aufwachen", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und klang neutral. Mit aller Macht hatte Gleichgültigkeit in seine Stimme zurückgebracht. Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

„Dean, es tut mir leid."

„Ja, mir tut es auch leid, Hermine", sagte er nur und wandte sich ab und schritt zur Tür des Einzelzimmers. Er öffnete sie in den Gang hinein, wo Lucius und Narzissa nun verstummten.

„Er wird gleich aufwachen, Mr und Mrs Malfoy", erklärte er mit gleichmütiger Stimme und hatte das Zimmer verlassen. Hermine sah hinab auf den schlafenden Draco. Er sah müde aus, aber nicht mehr krank. Das Gift wirkte schneller. Eine Vene war bereits pechschwarz gefärbt, hatte sie vorhin festgestellt. Wenn sie beide so weiter machten, dann hatte Dean recht. Dann wäre die Heilung umsonst gewesen. Sie fuhr sich über die Stirn und hasste sich selber für ihre Maßlosigkeit.

„Miss Granger", vernahm sie die ihr relativ unbekannte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte sich neben sie gestellt. Er erinnerte sie so sehr an Draco, dass sie kurz ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Innern bekam. Zuvor war es ihr nicht besonders aufgefallen, denn damals vor einigen Wochen, hatte sie ihn genauso wenig gekannt, wie Draco. Aber mittlerweile war die Ähnlichkeit selbst für sie nicht mehr zu übersehen. Draco und sein Vater waren gleich groß, stellte sie fest. Sie hatten dieselbe Haarfarbe, und dieselbe Augenpartie. Er sah sie an, und es war beinahe gruselig. Man selber sah nie die Ähnlichkeit zu seinen Eltern, aber Hermine raubte es fast den Atem, als Dracos Augen sie durchleuchteten. Nur waren es eben nicht wirklich Dracos Augen, stellte sie fest. Der Blick, die Form, die Farbe an die sie sich so gewöhnt hatte, gehörte Lucius Malfoy.

Er roch angenehm, unauffällig, während er neben ihr stand und auf seinen Sohn hinab blickte. Sie konnte sein Alter nur schwer schätzen. Ende vierzig? Oder älter? Eigentlich müsste er älter sein, aber es war ihm nicht anzusehen. Sie hatte das letzte Mal als sie ihn gesehen hatte nicht damit gerechnet, noch einmal mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Das war, bevor sie sich in seinen Sohn verliebt hatte. Seinen totkranken Sohn, dem sie auch noch willentlich die letzte Zeit raubte, die er auf Erden hatte. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu.

„Geht es ihm gut?", wollte sein Vater wissen. Anscheinend war Narzissa nicht mehr hier. Immerhin schien sich Lucius auch nicht mit ihr zu verstehen.

„Es wird schon wieder", sagte sie tonlos. „Er wird aufwachen. Er ist wieder geheilt."

„Wieso ist er hier? Im Sankt Mungo?", erwiderte Lucius, ohne aufzublicken.

„Er ist ohnmächtig geworden. Und… ich habe ihn vorsichtshalber hier her gebracht", erklärte sie kleinlaut.

„Weshalb ist er ohnmächtig geworden? Wegen der Schmerzen?", fragte Lucius weiter und sah sie schließlich an. Verschlossen erwiderte sie den Blick. Oh Merlin, das war unangenehm. Wirklich unangenehm.

„Ich… ja", kürzte sie das Gespräch ab. Sie hatte nicht vor, auch noch mit Lucius über ihr Sexleben zu reden, vor allem, da sie schon von seinem viel zu viel wusste, ging ihr auf, als sie an den Abend zurückdachte, als die vielen spärlich bekleideten Damen in sein Hotelzimmer spaziert gekommen sind.

„Mhm", war seine vielsagende Antwort. „Wie… wie lange hält eine solche Heilung, gesetzt den Fall man kürzt sie nicht mit Sex ab", ergänzte er so lapidar, als hätte sie es vorher eingestanden gehabt. Ihr Mund öffnete sich kurz, schloss sich aber wieder, denn sie musste sich nicht davon getroffen zeigen. Und sie würde es auch nicht!

„Dean Thomas hat ihn heute geheilt. Er ist ein Mann, hat somit mehr Energieressourcen zur Verfügung, und ich nehme an, diese Heilung hält bestimmt zehn Tage an." Lucius schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Hat Mr Thomas vor, diese Heilung zu wiederholen?" Und sie wusste nicht, wie Lucius es anstellte, genau das Falsche zu fragen, aber er schaffte es seltsamerweise.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", erwiderte sie also ehrlich. „Ist Ihre Exfrau gegangen?", wechselte Hermine jetzt das Thema, und Lucius ruckte mit dem Kopf und blickte wieder auf Draco hinab.

„Ja. Sie wird sich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen, sobald er wieder Zuhause ist. Und ich werde auch gehen, bevor er aufwacht", fügte er hinzu.

„Wieso?", entfuhr es ihr, ohne dass sie nachgedacht hatte. Es ging sie gar nichts an. Sie jedenfalls würde wollen, dass ihre Eltern da wären, wenn sie ohnmächtig im Mungo lag und aufwachte. Aber natürlich galt das nicht für jeden. Lucius sah sie wieder an, als er sich vom Bett abwandte. Kurz schien er abzuwägen, ob er mit ihr reden sollte. Sie sah den Gedankengang praktisch hinter seinen ihr mittlerweile so bekannten Augen.

„Draco und ich haben selber eine heikle Beziehung. Und ich will ihn nicht mit meiner Erscheinung belästigen", erklärte er. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Lucius gestern in Dracos Firma gewesen war. Blaise hatte es ihr gesagt, als sie angerufen hatte, um Draco für heute abzumelden. Aber sie fragte nicht weiter. Draco sollte seine Probleme mit seinem Vater lösen und nicht sie. „Machen Sie es gut, Miss Granger", verabschiedete sich Lucius mit einem Nicken von ihr. „Und… passen Sie auf ihn auf", ergänzte er, den Blick bereits abgewandt, und auch er verließ das Zimmer.

Sie setzte sich wieder neben Draco. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Nein, sie konnte sich eben nicht um ihn kümmern. Sie konnte anscheinend nicht aufpassen, denn nur wegen ihr lag er hier. Wegen ihr war er bewusstlos geworden. Weil sie ihn nicht aufgehalten hatte.

Und sie wusste, es ging so nicht weiter. So würde keine Heilung einen Erfolg bewirken.

Sie schloss die Augen, denn sie spürte die Tränen. Es würde nicht funktionieren, Merlin noch mal. Die Tränen kamen an die Oberfläche. Sie wischte sie mit dem Handrücken fort.

„Warum weinst du, Granger?", hörte sie seine Stimme und öffnete hastig die Augen.

„Du bist wach", entgegnete sie hastig und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Ausdruck.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du weinst, ok?", sagte er und setzte sich auf. „Warum bin ich im Mungo?", wollte er wissen und sah sich im hellen Zimmer um.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich. Du warst zu lange bewusstlos", erklärte sie tonlos.

„Hast du mich geheilt? Es geht mir verflucht gut", erklärte er und streckte sich.

„Nein", gab sie zu. Er hob den Blick. „Dean hat dich geheilt", ergänzte sie. Sein Blick änderte sich, wirkte plötzlich genervt.

„Warum?", wollte er ernst wissen.

„Weil… er es besser kann. Es strengt mich an und hält nicht lange", räumte sie ein. Kurz runzelte sich seine Stirn.

„Es… strengt dich an? Ist es schlimm?", fragte er sofort, und er verarbeitete die Tatsache, dass Dean ihn geheilt hatte, besser als sie angenommen hatte.

„Nein, ich…" Sie versuchte, die Tränen zu verdrängen. „Draco, ich… kann das so nicht", flüsterte sie. Er sah sie an. Er trug ein langes Unterhemd vom Mungo, nachdem er hier komplett untersucht worden war. Aber dennoch tat es seinem guten Aussehen keinen Abbruch.

„Was kannst du nicht?", wollte er plötzlich merklich angespannt von ihr wissen.

„Ich kann nicht… zusehen, wie wir die Heilung verschwenden", sagte sie knapp. Sie blickte hinab auf ihre Finger. Sie waren eiskalt geworden.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte er jetzt wissen.

„Ich… kann keinen Sex mehr mit dir haben, Draco. Es ist nicht richtig", flüsterte sie und sah nicht auf. „Ich meine, du vollziehst die Heilung nicht, damit du… nur kurze Zeit später wieder-"

„-hey!", unterbrach er sie lauter, und sie sah ihn an. „Granger, wir haben darüber gesprochen", sagte er angespannt. „Wir… wir wohnen zusammen. Wir… sind zusammen, oder nicht?", vergewisserte er sich jetzt, und sie hörte seine unterdrückte Wut deutlich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich verzweifelt, aber er sprach weiter. „Und irre ich mich oder hast du mir nicht erst gestern gesagt, dass du mich liebst?", entfuhr es ihm ärgerlich. Wieder wischte sie sich einige Tränen fort.

„Ja! Aber es geht einfach nicht! Ich… ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass du noch weniger Zeit hast!", schrie sie ihn jetzt an. Sie wusste, wie unprofessionell es war, den Patienten auch noch anzuschreien, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

„Und was jetzt?", wollte er kalt wissen. „Was denkst du, was ich davon habe, geheilt zu sein, und mich in unserer… Beziehung, oder was auch immer es ist, nicht so verhalten kann, wie ich es will?", wollte er zornig wissen. Beziehung…. Ja, sie hatte eine Beziehung mit Draco. Sie liebte ihn. Und er hatte es nicht erwidert, fiel ihr auf.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht können wir dann keine Beziehung haben", sagte sie tonlos und hatte den Blick wieder gesenkt. Er hatte die Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen. Er war barfuß und sie blickte hinab auf sein Bein. Fast sah es aus wie ein Tattoo. Als wären die gezüngelten Linien mit Absicht so gewollt. Nur eine war ein wenig länger, ein weniger dunkler als die anderen, die sich von seinem Knöchel weiter nach oben wanden.

„Das ist es, was du willst?", knurrte er rau. „Sieh mich an!", befahl er streng, und sie hob trotzig den Blick. Die Tränen stachen in ihren Augen. „Ich mache es dir verdammt einfach, Granger", informierte er sie mit eisiger Kälte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich panisch. „Wenn es dich so sehr belastet, bei mir zu sein, dich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass ich sterben werde und dass ich garantiert nicht vorhabe meine Zeit im Zölibat zu verbringen, nur damit du keine Schuldgefühle hast, dann kannst du gehen."

„Draco-", begann sie verzweifelt, aber ernst schüttelte er den Kopf, während er aus dem Bett aufstand.

„Nein", widersprach er kalt. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Ich hatte recht gehabt, nicht wahr", sagte er plötzlich, allerdings schien er nicht auf ihre Antwort zu warten. „Hättest du es nur niemals getan, Granger", fuhr er fort. „Wäre ich doch niemals in das Haus gegangen. Dann hätte ich dich dort niemals gesehen. Wärst du doch niemals in mein Haus gekommen und hättest versucht, mich zu überzeugen." Seine Verzweiflung trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Dann wandte er sich um.

„Weißt du, mit all meinen Schmerzen war ich besser dran, als mit deinem scheiß Mitgefühl, Granger", knurrte er plötzlich. „Ich wünschte, du würdest mich wieder hassen. Ich wünschte, alles wäre so wie es gewesen ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte deinen Körper niemals angerührt, nur weil es das erstbeste war, was ich in die Finger bekommen habe! Hätte ich doch gewartet", fuhr er zornig vor. „Eine Hure hat wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen nach dem Sex mit einem totkranken", endete er kalt.

Und sie erhob sich abrupt. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut.

„Gut, dann mach das, Malfoy", brachte sie zitternd hervor. „Wenn du nicht ertragen kannst, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will, dann geh zu irgendeiner Hure, der dein scheiß Schicksal egal ist, du verdammter Mistkerl!"

„Ich hole meine Sachen morgen aus dem Haus", informierte er sie, während Tränen ihre Wange hinab liefen, und sie sie nur zornig mit der Hand fort wischte.

„Ja, bitte!", schrie sie und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sie weinte den ganzen Weg durch den Flur, hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Sie weinte und hielt nicht an, weil sie sonst vielleicht zurückgerannt wäre. Sie weinte als sie draußen war, als sie apparierte, als sie vor dem weißen Zaun angekommen war und das wacklige Gartentor beinahe auftrat, so wütend war sie, so unglaublich wütend. Sie lief schluchzend den kleinen Kiesweg entlang.

Und sie klingelte. Sie klingelte solange, bis sich die Tür zornig öffnete.

„Was-" Ginny unterbrach sich, als Hermine sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug, um nicht zu schreien vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Ginnys Mund öffnete sich perplex, aber sie brauchte keine Sekunde länger, ehe sie nach draußen trat und Hermine heftig in die Arme zog.

„Schon gut", flüsterte Ginny und hielt Hermine unglaublich fest. Fast, wie es eine Mutter tun würde. So wie es Molly immer tat. „Schon gut, ist schon ok. Lass es… einfach raus. Ich bin da", murmelte Ginny tröstliche Worte, die Hermine einfach nur zur Kenntnis nahm, während sie in Ginnys Armen zitterte und Tränenanfälle sie schüttelten. Und Ginny sagte nichts, hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Ich halte nichts davon", sagte Blaise schon wieder, während Draco auf seiner Couch durch einige Unterlagen ging. „Gar nichts, Malfoy!", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.

„Hm. Haben wir die neuen Unterlagen von Hobbes und Cramer?", erkundigte er sich gleichmütig.

„Draco!", fuhr Blaise ihn ungläubig an. „Es sind sieben Tage vergangen! Du schläfst seit sieben Tagen auf meiner Couch! Ganz abgesehen von deinen unzähligen Kisten und Möbelstücken, die in meinem Keller stehen!"

„Es stört dich? Ich schaffe sie weg", erwiderte Draco gelassen und wedelte mit den Unterlagen vor Blaises Nase. „Also?", wiederholte er.

„Nein! Darum geht es nicht! Es geht mir auch nicht darum dass du im Hotel einziehen könntest, Merlin noch mal! Hier!" Er deutete zornig auf den Gehstock, der neben Draco an der Couch lehnte. „Dein Stock! Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn heute mehrfach benutzt hast. Die Heilung lässt nach, oder nicht?"

„Blaise", begann Draco gereizt, aber Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Es reicht! Vor allem war Dean _hier_! Dean hat dir die Heilung angeboten! Von sich aus!"

„Ja, sicher", knurrte Draco, der annahm, dass Granger sich bei Dean ausgeheult hatte und nun glücklich mit ihm in ihrem scheiß Haus lebte, und er zum Dank seine Hilfe anbot.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du willst Granger nicht mehr? Schön, von mir aus! Aber wenn dir jemand Heilung anbietet, dann nimmt man so etwas verflucht noch mal an! Denkst du, ich will hier sitzen und zusehen, wie du wieder der Alte wirst? Schlecht gelaunt? Von Schmerzen geplagt? Mit noch weniger Zeit als vorher?" Draco erhob sich und verzog kurz den Mund, denn er fühlte den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel. Spürte, wie er beständig zurückkehrte.

„Ich werde meine Sachen hier wegschaffen. Dann musst du nicht mit mir hier leben. Ich hatte angenommen, wie wären Freunde, aber-"

„-wir _sind_ Freunde, du Arschloch! Aber vielleicht kannst du verstehen, dass ich dich nicht leiden sehen möchte, wenn du es verhindern kannst!", fuhr Blaise ihn an. Draco spürte die Wut wieder. Wut, die er seit Tagen nur noch spürte.

„Ich scheiße auf die Hilfe von diesem Arschloch!", schrie er jetzt. „Tut mir leid für dich, Blaise! Aber ich werde die Heilung nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen", informierte er Blaise, und dieser starrte ihn an.

„Was? Bist du wahnsinnig? Nur weil du den Kerl nicht leiden kannst? Draco, du bist-"

„-was? Ich bin was? Und es ist mir scheiß egal, was du denkst, ok? Das ist mein Leben. Ich wollte seit einer Weile sterben. Schon längst wollte ich gestorben sein, verflucht. Und glaub mir, ich verbringe meine letzten Monate lieber ohne Dean Thomas und seiner scheiß Heilung!", knurrte er.

„Wo gehst du hin?", rief Blaise ihm wütend nach, aber Draco hatte sich seinen Umhang geschnappt und hatte Blaises Wohnung verlassen.

Er brauchte ihn nicht! Er brauchte niemanden mehr! Blaise hatte die Tür wieder aufgerissen, aber Draco wandte sich nicht mehr um.

„Du bist unmöglich, Draco! Entschuldige dich bei ihr, verdammt! Geh zu ihr, entschuldige dich, dass du ein verdammtes Arschloch bist, und alles ist wieder ok! Du bist so unglaublich stur, dass es mich wahnsinnig macht!", schrie Blaise außer sich. Draco hielt inne und wandte sich um, während er sich auf den Stock stützte.

„Dann kannst du ja froh sein, wenn ich weg bin", sagte Draco unbeeindruckt. Kurz schwieg Blaise.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", sagte er schließlich, tonlos. „Das ist dein Wunsch? Du willst niemanden in deinem Leben haben? Schön", fuhr Blaise resignierend fort. „Sieh das als meine Kündigung an, Malfoy. Endgültig. Du willst, dass ich dich aufgebe? Dann bitte! Sieh zu, wie du zurecht kommst!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort war Blaise zurück in seine Wohnung gegangen und knallte die Tür ins Schloss, so laut, dass Draco unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

Gut. Er brauchte ihn nicht. Er brauchte niemanden!


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Sie hatte sich gewöhnt. Das bedeutete nicht, dass es gut war, aber es bedeutete, dass sie nicht jeden Morgen aufwachte, nachdem sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Sie weinte nicht mehr deswegen. Sie war zwar unglaublich traurig, aber sie weinte nicht mehr.

„Mund aufmachen!", befahl sie dem Jungen vor sich auf der Liege freundlich. Dieser sträubte sich und begutachtete ihren Zauberstab misstrauisch.

„Warum?", wollte er abwehrend von ihr wissen. Timmy Bolton war sieben Jahre alt und ließ sich von keinem mehr irgendwelche Märchen erzählen, hatte er ihr erklärt.

„Weil ich mit dem Zauberstab in deinen Rachen leuchten möchte, um zu gucken, wie geschwollenen deine Madeln sind, Timmy", erklärte sie mit Engelsgeduld.

„Hm", machte er und schien die dadurch resultierende Gefahr abzuwägen. „Und was wenn die geschwollen sind?"

„Na dann können wir sie noch nicht rausnehmen", erwiderte sie. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh Mann! Heilerin Granger, die sind so was von geschwollen! Geschwollener geht es gar nicht mehr!", rief er aus.

„Wirklich? Dann will ich sie mir unbedingt angucken! Wenn sie nämlich so groß sind wie meine Faust bekommst du einen Preis!", entgegnete sie beeindruckt.

„Echt? Was für einen Preis?" Wieder war Misstrauen in seine Augen getreten.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Harry Potter kenne, richtig?" Der Junge verschränkte die Arme vor der schmalen Brust.

„Ja? Und?"

„Und Harry Potter verschenkt seinen Rennbesen an denjenigen mit den größten Mandeln", log sie nickend. Der Junge sah sie mit großen Augen an, ehe er so weit wie möglich den Mund öffnete und ihr das „Ahhh" praktisch entgegen brüllte. Lächelnd leuchtete sie in seinen Rachen.

„Hm, hm, hm…", sagte sie und senkte den Zauberstab. Timmy sah sie so erwartungsvoll an, dass es ihr fast leid tat.

„Nein, Timmy. Leider überhaupt nicht geschwollen", sagte sie mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln.

„Oh, so eine Hippogreifkacke", fluchte er, und sie bedachte ihn tadelnd.

„Nächste Woche kommen sie raus. Ich sage deiner Mutter noch Bescheid."

„Oh schon gut!", brummte er. Ja, wahrscheinlich würde es Heilerin Bolton sowieso aus der Akte ersehen können. Seine Mutter arbeitete ebenfalls hier in der Abteilung. Sie zerstrubbelte lächelnd seine Haare.

„Komm schon. Du darfst dir einen Schokofrosch aus der Schublade holen."

„Darf ich auch zwei?", fragte er mit einem Hundeblick, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Fein, meinetwegen. Aber sag es keinem!", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Wenn er zwei kriegt, will ich auch zwei, Tante Hermine!", rief James beleidigt von der Tür und zog seine kleine Jacke aus, bevor er auch zu der Schublade mit Schokofröschen stürmte.

„Nein, James! Ich bin sicher, Timmy ist schlimmer dran als du, und deshalb nimmst du dir einen, hast du verstanden!", rief Ginny von der Tür aus rüber, und James verzog grimmig den Mund.

„Hey", begrüßte Hermine jetzt Ginny, und Ginny betrat staunend den Behandlungsraum.

„Hi. Sag mal, seit wann übernimmst du jetzt auch noch die Schichten auf der Kinderabteilung?", wollte sie scheinheilig von ihr wissen, und Hermine erhob sich. Gut, sie übernahm ein paar Schichten mehr, aber sie hatte auch mehr Zeit.

„Ich hatte die Zeit", sagte sie also achselzuckend.

„Als leitende Heilerin der Orthopädie hast du _die Zeit_, Schichten einer völlig anderen Abteilung zu übernehmen?" Ginny klang nicht überzeugt. Ganz und gar nicht überzeugt. Hermine seufzte auf.

„Ginny-"

„-du willst nicht alleine Zuhause sein, schon klar, Hermine. Aber du kannst dich nicht zu Tode schuften", fuhr Ginny fort und setzte James schließlich auf den Behandlungstisch. „Du zeigst Tante Hermine jetzt deine Hand", befahl sie beiläufig. James streckte ihr seine kleine Hand entgegen, die über und über mit Schokolade beschmiert war. Hermine unterdrückte das Lächeln.

„Die andere Hand, James", knurrte Ginny praktisch, und hastig zog James die andere Hand hervor, die nicht minder vor Schokolade klebte. Hermine säuberte die Finger mit einem stummen Zauber.

„Cool!", entfuhr es James. „Kann ich mich ausziehen, und du machst das an meinem ganzen Körper, damit ich heute nicht baden muss?", wollte er neugierig wissen, aber Ginny stöhnte auf.

„Hey, Hermine. Hat er den Mund für dich aufgemacht?" Brenda Bolton lehnte sich in den Raum, um ihren Sohn abzuholen. Der hatte ebenfalls Schokolade um seinen Mund.

„Ja, müssen raus, Brenda. Nächste Woche ok?", rief Hermine ihr zu, und Brenda nickte.

„Ja perfekt? Kannst du es machen? Ich will mein Kind nicht unbedingt selber operieren", erwiderte sie. Hermine bemerkte Ginnys eindeutigen Blick.

„Klar, gerne, Brenda. Mach den Termin nächsten Montag, ab acht, dann bin ich hier", entgegnete sie.

„Montag um acht? Da ist die Geburtstagsfeier in der Vorschule!", rief Timmy ärgerlich aus, aber seine Mutter schnippte mit den Fingern, um ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Los, Abmarsch!", rief Brenda und missmutig verließ Timmy den Raum.

„Wiedersehen, Heilerin Granger", murmelte er noch seufzend, und lächelnd wandte sich Hermine wieder James zu.

„Jaah, du hast ja so viel Zeit", wiederholte Ginny ironisch.

„Also, was haben wir hier?", ignorierte Hermine konsequent Ginnys Worte.

„Ein Autschie", erklärte James ihr fachmännisch.

„Mhm, das sehe ich. Du hast dich geschnitten", erwiderte Hermine nickend. „Das sieht ziemlich brutal aus", fügte sie hinzu, und James lächelte stolz.

„Oh ja!", bestätigte er nickend.

„Mit einem Stich genäht", fuhr sie anerkennend fort. Ginny hatte es wohl gemacht. „Dann wollen wir dir mal den Faden ziehen und die Narbe verschwinden lassen", ergänzte sie ruhig.

„Kann ich… kann ich die Narbe nicht behalten, Tante Hermine?", wollte er jetzt vorsichtig wissen. „Daddy hat auch eine Narbe. Mitten auf der Stirn. Und die ist cool", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal eine Narbe hast, dann behalten wir die, ok?", wandte sie ein, als Ginnys stumm den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, ohne dass James es bemerkte.

„Ok…", stimmte er missmutig zu.

„Was hast du überhaupt gemacht?"

„Mummy beim Kochen geholfen", brummte er, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, so was hilfsbereites", sagte Hermine, wandte den Zauber an, um den magischen Faden verschwinden zu lassen und heilte anschließend die Narbe in keiner Sekunde. Staunend sah James ihr zu.

„Tante Hermine, ich will auch Heiler werden, wenn ich groß bin!", entfuhr es ihm voller Ehrfurcht.

„Da würde ich mich mächtig freuen, James", erwiderte sie und fuhr ihm über die unordentlichen schwarzen Haare, die Harrys so ähnlich waren.

„Ja, und nächste Woche willst du wieder einmal Quidditchkapitän auf Lebenszeit sein", bemerkte Ginny als sie ihn wieder vom Tisch hob.

„Das mach ich nebenbei", erklärte er großspurig und wandte ihr wieder den Blick zu. „Tante Hermine?", bat er jetzt flehend, und sie atmete aus.

„Ja, du darfst noch einen. Du warst so tapfer", fügte sie hinzu, als Ginny seufzend die Augen verdrehte. Kurz schloss Hermine die Augen und fuhr sich über die Schläfen.

„Alles ok?" Ginnys Ironie war von ihr abgefallen. Hermine nickte lediglich.

„Ja, etwas Kopfschmerzen."

„Kopfschmerzen?", wiederholte Ginny, als wäre es ein Fremdwort.

„Ja, ich weiß", räumte Hermine ein.

„Du sagst doch immer, Kopfschmerzen wären nur Wahnvorstellungen der Hysteriker", zitierte Ginny sie mit spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ja, ja. Jetzt hab ich aber Kopfschmerzen."

„Kann ja wohl kaum vom zu vielen Arbeiten kommen, oder?", wollte Ginny fast wütend wissen. „Das wäre ja unmöglich! Hermine Granger arbeitet ja nur siebzig Stunden die Woche!", rief sie aus.

„Unsinn, tue ich nicht." Sie arbeitete fünfundfünfzig Stunden die Woche. Und das auch nur zurzeit, sagte sie sich mental.

„Aha. Wie wäre es, wenn du heute zum Essen kommst? Es ist Freitagabend, und ich bezweifel, dass ein Date auf deiner Tagesordnung steht?" Ginny klang garstig. Und Hermine fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt.

„Du, Ginny, ich-"

„-oh nein! Du sagst mir nicht wieder ab. Es ist fünf Wochen her, dass du weinend vor meiner Tür gestanden hast!", zischte Ginny, damit James sie nicht hören konnte, während er kopfüber in der Schokofroschschublade steckte. „Und jetzt bist du seit zwei Wochen in Arbeit versunken und meldest dich überhaupt nicht mehr! Du wirst zu uns kommen und meinen falschen Hasen essen, verstanden? Ich lasse dich nämlich nicht bis zum Tode hier schuften!", informierte sie Hermine streng.

Sie nickte ergeben. Es wäre wohl einfacher, nicht zu diskutieren. Und sie wusste, sie würde den falschen Hasen nicht vertragen. Sie vertrug nämlich gar nichts mehr, in letzter Zeit. Das mochte entweder damit zusammenhängen, dass ihr Magen sensibel geworden war, weil sie psychisch zurzeit so labil war, dass sie nichts mehr vertrug, oder es lag daran, dass sie seit vier Wochen schwanger war.

Sie nahm an, es war wohl eher letzteres. Aber das wusste Ginny nicht. Das wusste niemand, außer ihr. Und so würde es bleiben. Zumindest solange es niemand sehen konnte. Denn sie hatte sich selber noch nicht völlig mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden und wusste auch nicht genau, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

Immerhin war ihre Panik deswegen nach zwei Wochen ein wenig abgeklungen, und sie weinte nicht mehr durch.

„Schön, ich komme heute Abend", gab sie sich geschlagen. Sie hoffte nur, sie müsste sich erst hinterher übergeben. Es wäre sonst so unhöflich Ginny gegenüber, überlegte sie dumpf.

Er saß im Sessel der Bibliothek, als seine Mutter lautlos das Zimmer betrat. Nein, er lag vielmehr. Träge hing er im alten Leder und blätterte durch die neueste Rennbesenzeitschrift. Sein Bein hatte er auf dem anderen Sessel hochgelegt und mit kalten Bandagen ruhig gestellt. Na ja, die Elfen hatten es ruhig gestellt. Unter seinen ständigen Flüchen.

Er hob den Blick. Er sagte nichts, hatte keine Lust mit ihr zu reden.

„Draco, du hast Besuch", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Aber sie hatte seit Wochen Tränen in den Augen, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Er verzog den Mund.

„Ach ja? Ich wüsste nicht, wer das sein sollte", erwiderte er kalt und senkte den Blick zurück in das Hochglanzmagazin, was er nur wegen der Bilder gekauft hatte. Nein, hatte kaufen lassen. Er bewegte sie kein Stück mehr, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

Seine Mutter hatte sich stumm abgewandt, und eine andere Person betrat die Bibliothek. Draco seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Merlin, wer hat das Ungeziefer ins Haus gelassen?", entfuhr es ihm rau, mit unverhohlener Verachtung.

„Auch schön, dich zu sehen", erklärte Dean Thomas, ohne Umschweife und näherte sich ohne Aufforderung oder Scheu. „Wie ich sehe, geht es dir – wie zu erwarten – beschissen?", stellte er die rhetorische Frage.

„Verpiss dich, Thomas", sagte Draco verächtlich, und sein Blick senkte sich wieder.

„Du willst immer noch keine Heilung, Malfoy?", fragte der Heiler, stellte seine Tasche neben dem Sessel ab und kniete sich vor ihn.

„Kluger Junge", knurrte Draco desinteressiert.

„Wie hoch ist das Gift gewandert?", ignorierte Dean seinen Sarkasmus.

„Was zum Teufel willst du von mir? Ich habe dich vor drei Wochen rausgeworfen, was lässt dich denken, dass ich es heute nicht auch tun werde?" Er wollte nicht schreien. Es kostete unnötige Kraft. Kraft, die er für das Arschloch Thomas bestimmt nicht aufwenden wollte.

„Malfoy-"

„-wieso bist du so scharf darauf, mir zu helfen, Arschloch?", provozierte er den Mistkerl vor sich, aber dieser blieb bemerkenswert gleichgültig. „Hat sie dich geschickt?", wollte er spöttisch wissen, sagte ihren Namen aber nicht. Und jetzt lächelte der Mann vor ihm, als er ohne Furch sein Hosenbein höher schob. Draco ließ ihn gewähren. Er wäre niemals in der Lage aufzustehen.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Hermine hat seit über einem Monat nicht mehr deinen Namen erwähnt, Malfoy", beantwortete er beinahe mit Genugtuung seine Frage. Gut so, dachte Draco bitter.

„Was veranstaltest du da?", knurrte er stattdessen, während Dean sein Bein aus jedem Winkel betrachtete. Die Verfärbung war jetzt an drei Stellen ausgebrochen. Neben dem schwarzen Gift, was in einer Vene bereits hoch zum Knie gewandert war, zeigte sich nun ein grünlicher Schimmer um das Gift. Dean atmete aus.

„Malfoy", begann er, sprach aber nicht weiter.

„Was?", fuhr Draco ihn an, aber es ermüdete ihn. So wie nichts sonst. Er musste die Augen schließen. Es ermüdete ihn schon, jemanden zu lange anzusehen. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er geheilt gewesen war? Er hatte keine scheiß Ahnung mehr, dachte er verzweifelt, während den Kopf erschöpft zurücklehnte.

„Hör mir genau zu", vernahm er Deans Stimme plötzlich ziemlich nahe neben seinem Ohr. Seine Lider flogen träge auf. Der Mann sah ihn unglaublich zornig an. „Ich will wirklich nicht hier sein, Malfoy. Und ich bin der Letzte, der dir gut zureden möchte", ergänzte er bitter.

„Aber meine Eltern bezahlen dich?", unterbrach ihn Draco heiser, und wieder lächelte Thomas freudlos.

„Ja, deine Mutter gibt mir Gold, aber es wäre bei weitem niemals genug Gold auf der Welt vorhanden, das mich dazu bringen könnte, hierher zu kommen, Malfoy, um mich von dir beleidigen zu lassen", gab er zornig zurück. Draco begriff seine Motivation nicht und musste wieder die Augen schließen. „Aber weißt du, ich bin kein Arschloch. Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch. Ich bin Heiler, und auch, wenn ich Menschen wie dich verachte, kann ich leider nicht anders", endete er wütend.

„Oh bitte", entfuhr es Draco herablassend. „Willst du mich als dein neues Forschungsprojekt, Thomas? Ich bitte dich ernsthaft!", knurrte er.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht, Malfoy", erwiderte Dean, als er seinen Zauberstab gelassen zog.

„Tu das, und ich bringe dich um, sobald meine Kräfte da sind", flüsterte Draco und meinte jedes Wort.

„Das sehen wir dann", erwidert Dean bloß, presste die Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen Dracos bloßes Bein, und er schrie auf vor Schmerz, dass es in der Bibliothek widerhallte.

Und als er glaubte, gestorben zu sein, öffneten sich seine Augen.

„Ich dachte schon, du schläfst den Abend durch", wurde er von der verhassten Stimme geweckt. Er blinzelte und funkelte Dean an. Ohne nachzudenken, war er aufgesprungen. Er hatte in seinem Bett gelegen, fiel ihm auf, und an seinen Stock hatte er nicht mal eine Sekunde gedacht. Kurz blieb er keuchend stehen. Er konnte alle Farben wieder erkennen, wie sie waren. Nichts war verschwommen. Nichts war mehr schmerzhaft oder schwer.

Und er war größer als Thomas. Zornig schloss er den Abstand, wieder Herr seiner Kräfte, zerrte Thomas aus dem Stuhl und krallte sich in dessen Hemdkragen, während er ihn grob gegen die Wand presste, dass die Bilder kurz wackelten.

„Was fällt dir ein, du verdammter scheiß Bastard!", schrie er so kraftvoll, wie seit einem Monat nicht mehr. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bringe dich um!", ergänzte er lauter, ließ Thomas noch einmal gegen die Wand hinter sich krachen, und der Heiler verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Seine Hände legten sich um Dracos Handgelenke und versuchten seine Hände von ihm zu ziehen.

„Lass mich los, du wahnsinniger Idiot!", keuchte Thomas aufgebracht, aber Draco war zu zornig dafür.

„Was fällt dir ein! Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, verdammt!"

„Nein, du bittest nie um irgendwas, oder du Wichser?", schrie Thomas hustend, und fluchend ließ Draco ihn ein letztes Mal gegen die Wand krachen, ehe er zornig die Hände von ihm zog. Er lief ziellos durch das Zimmer, testete sein Bein, was nicht mehr schmerzte – nie geschmerzt hatte, so kam es ihm vor, und er erinnerte sich wieder an die Zeit, vor einigen Wochen. Er hasste es!

Hinter ihm lehnte Thomas noch immer hustend an der Wand. „Du bist so ein undankbarer Idiot, Malfoy", stöhnte dieser gepresst. Er hatte die Hände auf die Knie gestützte. Draco wandte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", wiederholte er kalt.

„Was? Dich geheilt? Gott, du bist unfassbar! Ich sage dir, du willst nicht dahin siechen. Ich verspreche dir, das willst du nicht!"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", rief Draco außer sich. „Ich habe keine Lust, gesund zu sein! Ich will mich nicht so fühlen! Es bringt mir nichts, und der Schmerz danach ist nur noch unerträglicher! Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich heilt, und ich will erst recht nicht, dass du es tust!", schrie er wieder.

Dean atmete aus und richtete sich auf. Er wirkte… müde, fiel Draco plötzlich auf. Er wirkte… anders, als vor ein paar Wochen.

„Sie könnte es auch gar nicht mehr tun, Malfoy", sagte er schließlich, und kurz sah ihn Draco wachsam an. Deans Ausdruck war immer noch feindlich, aber… da war noch etwas anderes. Draco hasste zu fragen. Er hasste es einfach! Und dennoch musste er.

„Ist sie krank?", entfuhr es ihm widerwillig, aber Dean ruckte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Das könnte man so sehen. _Ich_ würde so sehen", beteuerte er grimmig. „Aber die meisten Leute würden sagen, nein. Sie ist nicht krank", schloss er, und Draco verengte die Augen.

„Hör auf mit der Scheiße. Was ist los?" Und er wollte nicht fragen, denn es interessierte ihn nicht, aber er konnte sich nicht abhalten zu fragen. Es änderte nichts. Es änderte wirklich nichts, denn sie war ja… sie wollte ihn ja nicht… sie war einfach ein scheiß Miststück! Ein scheiß Schlammblut! Scheiß Kryptonit. Er hatte lange nicht mehr an sie gedacht, und es machte ihn zornig, an sie zu denken. Unglaublich wütend.

„Hermine kann keinen Kräftetausch mehr vornehmen, denn sie ist schwanger. Und bei einer schwangeren, die einen Kräftetausch vornimmt, bleibt sie zwar verschont, allerdings würde das ungeborene Kind so etwas nicht überleben", erklärte Dean, als läge es auf der Hand.

Und Draco sah ihn an.

„Sie ist _was_?", wiederholte er, denn er glaubte, er hatte sich verhört.

„Sie ist schwanger. Und falls du es nicht begriffen hast, Malfoy: Von mir ist sie es nicht", ergänzte Dean gereizt. Und angewidert. Das war es, was er war! Es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben! Er war angewidert. Dracos Mund schloss sich nach einer Weile.

„Aha. Was soll mir das sagen, Thomas?", sagte er schließlich. „Ich bin auch nicht der Schuldige. Ich bin unfruchtbar."

Dean atmete wieder langsam aus, als bereite es ihm Mühe zu sprechen. „Ja, sicher. Du bist unfruchtbar, du bist impotent, schwerbehindert…. – wenn du nicht geheilt bist", ergänzte er entnervt. „Ich nehme an, du hattest eher weniger Probleme mit deiner Potenz, während sie dich geheilt hat, oder Malfoy?", fuhr er noch offensichtlicher fort, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich perplex. Ja, er hatte eine Erektion bekommen, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass… -

„Durch die Heilung kann ich potent werden?", entfuhr es ihm verblüfft.

„Durch die Heilung kannst du Berge besteigen. Die Heilung nimmt dir temporär alle Begleiterscheinungen, Malfoy. Ich dachte, das hättest du mittlerweile begriffen!", fuhr Dean ihn an. „Hast du begriffen, was ich dir gesagt habe?", ergänzte er, etwas ruhiger, aber Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das heißt, ich bin jetzt gerade… voll funktionsfähig?", wollte er noch mal wissen.

„Ja, Malfoy. Merlin…", entfuhr es Dean kopfschüttelnd.

„Wieso hat sie mir das nicht gesagt?", wunderte er sich.

„Sie hat bestimmt angenommen, dass es offensichtlich für dich wäre, wenn du einen scheiß Ständer bekommen kannst!", knurrte Dean außer sich. „Und du hast es nicht begriffen, oder?", erkundigte er sich erneut, während er näher kam. „Sie weiß nicht, dass ich es weiß, ok? Ich bin hier, weil ich denke, du könntest es vielleicht noch neun Monate schaffen, Geld zur Seite legen. Sie unterstützen…", fuhr er fort, währen sich Dracos Stirn in Krause Falten legte.

„Was? Wieso sollte ich das?", knurrte er jetzt. Dean starrte ihn an. „Ich soll Granger Geld geben, nur weil sie…"

Oh….

_Oh Merlin…!_

„Na, begriffen?", wollte Dean kalt von ihm wissen. „Schön, dass du endlich angekommen bist, du arrogantes Arschloch." Panisch starrte Draco ihn jetzt an.

„Woher… woher weißt du das?", flüsterte er tonlos, aber Dean ignorierte seine Panik mit Genugtuung, stellte Draco am Rande fest.

„Zufall. Wirklich, purer Zufall", räumte Dean gereizt ein. „Vor einem Monat war die Routineuntersuchung der Heiler. Keine große Sache, wir bekommen alle per Zauberstab einen Tropfen Blut abgenommen, der wird ausgewertet. Ist jeden Monat dieselbe Prozedur. Wir bekommen dann ein Memo, sollten wir eine auffällige Krankheit haben. Eine Schwangerschaft qualifiziert nicht als so etwas, aber Hermine ist immer überbesorgt. Weil sie aber zu der Zeit einen Privatpatienten vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag zu betreuen hatte, hat sie mich gebeten, nachzusehen", erklärte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf ihn. Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Du wusstest das? Die ganze Zeit über?", schloss er. Dean wirkte bitter.

„Ja, ich wusste das. Aber ich habe nichts gesagt", erklärte er. Draco starrte ihn an. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung, sie würde das Kind durch die Heilungen verlieren, aber anscheinend hat sie dich dann nicht mehr geheilt, oder es konnte dem Embryo dann nicht mehr schaden", schloss er. „Dann kamst du ins Krankenhaus, und ich habe mich angeboten, dich zu heilen. Nicht wirklich freiwillig, aber… im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich schließlich doch ein Gewissen, und… ich wollte nichts riskieren, was Hermine gefährden könnte", sagte er ruhiger. Draco starrte ihn immer noch an. „Diesen Monat hat sie den Routinetest nicht in der Gruppe machen lassen, sondern privat bei den Schwestern. Das heißt, sie weiß es. Und das hieß für mich, sie ist immer noch schwanger."

„Du wusstest das…", wiederholte er erneut. Er musste sich setzen. Sofort. Er sank auf das Bett hinter sich. „Das ist unmöglich!", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, ich weiß. Glaub mir, _ich_ weiß das, Malfoy! Ich wollte es dir vor zwei Wochen sagen, als ich hier war", bemerkte er. „Aber du warst so widerlich, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist, wieder zu gehen. Aber…"

„Aber was?", fuhr Draco ihn plötzlich an. Denn er wusste, es wäre verflucht noch mal leichter gewesen, es nicht zu wissen. Er hätte sein Leben in Ruhe und Schmerzen zu Ende bringen können, während er sie hasste!

„Aber ich dachte, selbst Draco Malfoy verdient es zu wissen, wenn er Vater wird. Außerdem, durch deine vehemente Ablehnung einer Heilung, hat sich dein Zustand verschlechtert. Sehr verschlechtert. Das ist die Sache mit der Heilung. Wird sie unterbrochen, zahlst du den doppelten Preis. Zehn Jahre zu überleben stehen für dich jetzt in den Sternen. Aber neun Monate, vielleicht ein Jahr, sind noch drin. Ohne Sex. Und dann… kannst du immerhin noch Vater werden", schloss Dean bitter. Draco atmete flach aus und starrte auf keinen bestimmten Punkt an der Wand, als ihm etwas klar wurde.

„Sie scheint das nicht zu denken", sagte er tonlos. Dean schien seinen gleichgültigen Ton zu registrieren und kam näher.

„Sie hat Angst."

„Sie hatte die Wahl", korrigierte Draco ihn kühl. Er war von zehn Jahren auf ein Jahr abgestiegen. Das waren bittere Aussichten. Er verdrängte das Gefühl in seinem Innern.

„Ja, Malfoy, ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen, bevor ich mich hinreißen lassen und dich mit dem _Imperio_ belege", informierte ihn Dean mit kochender Selbstbeherrschung.

„Oh ja? Und was dann? Du willst mich zwingen, zu ihr zu gehen?", fuhr er Dean scharf an, aber dieser war zur Tür geschritten.

„Oh nein, Malfoy! Das ist mir scheiß egal. Ich würde dich lediglich aus dem Fenster stürzen lassen! Von mir aus, hab keinen Kontakt mit ihr! Wäre mir lieber. Lass sie in Ruhe. Sie war wochenlang ein Wrack, sie schuftet sich jetzt zu Tode, und vielleicht, in ein paar Monaten, wenn sie dich vergessen hat, vielleicht wird sie dann wieder normal. Ich will nur, dass rechtlich alles einwandfrei geregelt ist, du scheiß Bastard. Du hast Geld, und Hermine verdient jeden Sickel, den du ihr verpflichtet bist zu geben. Meinetwegen auch erst nach deinem Tod, Malfoy. Ich persönlich halte dich für einen besseren Vater, wenn du keinen Kontakt mehr mit der Mutter deines Kindes aufnimmst", sagte Dean voller Aufrichtigkeit.

„Und was springt für dich dabei raus?", wollte Draco emotionslos wissen. Und jetzt lächelte Dean wieder.

„Ich weiß, dass kann sich jemand so selbstfixiertes, egoistisches und selbstsüchtiges wie du nicht vorstellen, aber stell dir vor: Ich habe einen absoluten Scheißdreck davon! Ich bin ein guter Mensch. Weißt du, was das ist, Arschloch? Ein guter Mensch? Das ist jemand, der etwas zu seinem Nachteil tut, nur einem anderen zuliebe. Aber davon verstehst du nichts, Malfoy. Also versuch es gar nicht erst", warnte Dean ihn behutsam. „Und ich bereue jede Sekunde hiervon. Aber in zwei Wochen werde ich dich wieder heilen kommen. Ganz einfach, weil ich ein Idiot bin. Ein netter, freundlicher Idiot. Das einzig Gute ist, dass du am Ende sterben wirst, während der gute Idiot überlebt. Ohne irgendeinen verdammten Vorteil", entfuhr es Dean voller hoffnungsloser Bitterkeit.

Und dann verließ der Heiler sein Haus.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Sie kraulte Rufus abwesend am Hinterkopf, während sie mit stillem Horror las, dass ihre Füße voraussichtlich auf das Doppelte anschwellen würden. Ihr würden keine Schuhe mehr passen, durchfuhr es sie mit klopfendem Herzen. So viele Dinge sollte sie essen, so viele auch wieder nicht. Es war so unüberschaubar!

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte gemütlich, und wieder vermisste sie ein Glas Rotwein. Oder gleich eine ganze Flasche. Sie wusste, ein Glas Rotwein schadete ihr nicht. Ginny hatte ab und an auch Rotwein getrunken, als sie schwanger gewesen war, aber Hermine traute sich nicht. Sie wollte es nicht riskieren. Sie wollte gar nichts mehr riskieren.

Sie war nun sechs Wochen schwanger. Das war nicht besonders lange. Aber es war ein Fünftel der Gesamtzeit. Sie legte das gruselige Buch beiseite und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch, während sie zusah, wie sich die Bäume im Wind bewegten.

Ob es ein Mädchen werden würde? Oder vielleicht ein Junge mit weizenblonden Haaren? Sie schluckte schwer. Sie hatte sich noch nicht getraut, das Geschlecht herauszufinden. Eigentlich wollte sie altmodisch sein und warten. Warten, bis das Baby kam, bis sie wusste, was es war. Sie musste lächeln, während sie überlegte, was Ginny dazu sagen würde. Sie würde ihr bestimmt vorwerfen, dass alles wesentlich einfacher zu planen sei, wüsste man das Geschlecht. Man könnte die Geschenke für die Babyparty besser aussuchen, die Tapeten für das Kinderzimmer, aber eigentlich wären das nur Ausreden, weil Ginny so schrecklich neugierig war.

Und Hermine musste schlucken. Denn niemand gab ihr mütterliche Ratschläge. Niemand wusste davon. Sie hatte seit sechs Wochen ein Geheimnis. Und bevor Ginny Potter ihr Ratschläge geben würde, wäre sie erst mal mächtig sauer. So viel wusste Hermine.

Rufus brummte zufrieden unter den Streicheleinheiten, die er bekam. In einem Buch stand, dass man alle Tiere loswerden sollte. Das hatte sie Rufus gar nicht erst erzählt. Sie hatte stattdessen dieses Buch sofort wieder zurückgebracht. Sie schloss gedankenverloren die Augen.

Sie würde es Ginny sagen. Sie wusste, sie musste es irgendwem sagen. Vor allem, da sie ja schon wusste, dass sie es nicht aufgeben würde. Das wusste sie schon seit sie es herausgefunden hatte. Sie hatte keine Sekunde auch nur einen Zweifel gehegt.

Aber sie wusste auch, warum sie es Ginny nicht schon längst gesagt hatte. Ginny wusste zwar nicht alles besser, aber sie wusste auch so, was Ginny zu ihr sagen würde. Ginny würde keinen Atemzug verstreichen lassen, ehe sie Hermine fragen würde, ob er es wüsste.

Der Vater.

Draco.

Seinen Namen zu denken, war so schmerzhaft, deswegen tat sie es nicht mehr. Denn sie hatte Angst, das Baby würde in ihrem Innern fühlen, wie weh es tat. Und sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Kind traurig zur Welt kam, weil seine Mutter die ganze Schwangerschaft über weinte. Und sie wollte das Geschlecht nicht wissen, weil sie nicht wissen wollte, ob es ein hübscher blonder Junge werden würde, der sie ihr gesamtes Leben lang an ihn erinnern würde.

An Draco. Weil er seine Augen hatte, oder seine Haare. Sein Lächeln oder… seine Hände. Es war egal, was es war. Deswegen hoffte sie innerlich, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde. Und auf gar keinen Fall sein Ebenbild.

Sie erlaubte nur einer einzigen Träne auf ihre Wange zu fallen. Beständig kraulte sie Rufus weiter. Er war eingedöst.

Er hatte die Räume selten so leer erlebt. Er hatte selten seiner gesamten Belegschaft freigegeben. Und er hatte sich selten so viele Gedanken um Blaise gemacht. Aber er hatte gewusst, würde er Blaise persönlich sagen, dass er kommen sollte, wusste er zumindest dieses Mal mit Sicherheit, dass Blaise nicht erscheinen würde.

Und es vergingen ein paar weitere Minuten, die Draco in Stille in seinem Büro verbrachte, an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, mit der Seltenheit von offenen Türen. Blaises Schreibtisch war leer. Das schon seit Wochen. Draco hatte selber wenig Zeit im Büro verbracht, als die Schmerzen so unerträglich geworden waren, dass er kaum mehr eine Zeile lesen konnte, ohne zu zucken, vor Schmerz.

Jetzt war er wieder hier. Die Damen hatten sich um die Pflanzen gekümmert, um die Sauberkeit, und wahrscheinlich auch um sonst alles. Sie hatten Profit eingebüßt in den letzten Wochen, seitdem Blaise nicht mehr da war. Draco wusste das.

Endlich hörte er, wie die vorderen Türen sich öffneten. Langsame Schritte drangen an sein Ohr.

„Hallo?", hörte er Blaises misstrauische Stimme, und seine Schritte näherten sich dem ehemals gemeinsamen Büro. Draco hatte keine Eile. Selbst wenn Blaise sofort wiederkehrt machen würde, hatte er die Eingangstüren mit einem Sperrzauber belegt, den Blaise einiges an Fantasie kosten würde zu lösen.

Blaise hatte die Flügeltüren erreicht und verharrte in der Bewegung.

„Was wird das? Wo sind die Empfangshexen?", fragte er sofort. Kein Hallo. Kein, du siehst umwerfend aus, Draco. Gar nichts.

„Haben frei", erwiderte Draco, ebenfalls ohne jede Begrüßung.

„Aha", entgegnete Blaise, dem das Misstrauen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Aber das war bei Slytherins meistens der Fall. „Mir wurde von den Damen gesagt, es handelt sich um einen Notfall. Das kann ja wohl kaum der Fall sein, wenn keine der Damen überhaupt anwesend ist", fuhr Blaise gereizt fort.

„Amüsant, dass du sie die Damen nennst", bemerkte Draco jetzt ruhig. Kurz schwieg Blaise unbewegt.

„Ganz klar ist das hier ein Scherz", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich ab. Draco blieb, wo er war. Er hatte genügend Zeit. Blaise hatte die Türen schnell erreicht, rüttelte laut an ihnen, bis Draco hörte, wie er zornig einige Flüche sprach. Lächelnd stieß er sich vom Schreibtisch ab und schritt betont gleichmütig den langen Flur hinab zu Eingangshalle.

„Was wird das, Draco?", fuhr ihn Blaise zornig an, ohne sich umzudrehen, während Funken von den Türen stoben. „Ist das eine Falle? Bringst du mich jetzt hier um?", ergänzte er und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Er wandte sich um, die Stirn in zornige Falten gelegt.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", erklärte Draco ohne Umschweife.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden!", knurrte Blaise haltlos.

„Ich dachte, du wärst nur sauer, weil ich keine Heilungen mehr bekommen würde. Hier, Problem gelöst. Ich bekomme Heilungen", bemerkte er und deutete kurz an sich hinab.

„Witzig, Malfoy", sagte Blaise nur.

„Ok, anscheinend ist es damit nicht gelöst? Was muss ich sonst noch tun, damit du bleibst?", fragte er entnervt.

„Sonst noch tun? Du hast doch genug getan. Ich denke, ich brauche bestimmt noch ein, zwei Minuten, um deinen lächerlichen Sperrzauber zu lösen. Bei allem Respekt, red dir von der Seele, was du loswerden willst. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir zuhöre." Damit wandte sich Blaise von ihm ab, und Draco bemerkte schnell, dass Blaise langsam auf die richtige Spur kam.

Er war in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schon damals besser gewesen als er, fiel Draco ärgerlich wieder ein. Dann hatte er doch nicht ganz so viel Zeit, wie er gehofft hatte. Und er hatte schon geahnt, dass Blaise wohl mehr erwartete, als das offensichtliche Resultat seiner Heilung. Aber Draco hatte keine Ahnung von Entschuldigungen. Er hatte sich ja nicht mal damals entschuldigen können, als er Granger praktisch vergewaltigt hatte. Die Sache mit Blaise lag nicht mal ansatzweise so schlimm.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte er also und entschied sich gegen eine verdammte Entschuldigung. Es kostete nur unnötig Zeit. Blaise ignorierte ihn, wie er es versprochen hatte. Draco fuhr also fort. „Ich brauche jemanden, der sich um meine Angelegenheiten kümmert, wenn ich… nicht mehr da bin", entschied er sich zu sagen, denn er wusste, Blaise konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er, Draco, das Wort _tot_ zu oft benutzte.

„Frag deine Berater", rang sich Blaise anscheinend genervt ab.

„Ja, das würde ich. Aber es handelt sich nicht um eine… monetäre Angelegenheit", erwiderte Draco, aber wieder sagte Blaise nichts. Und Blaise erkannte den Basisspruch der Formel. Er hatte nur die Zauberstabbewegung noch nicht raus, aber Draco nahm an, Blaise würde nur noch ein paar Sekunden brauchen. „Ich…" Draco wog ab, ob er es sagen sollte. Aber Blaise machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, rauszufinden, weshalb Draco ihn überhaupt herbestellt hatte. Eigentlich wollte Draco es gar nicht sagen. _Dummheit und Stolz…_, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Ja. Er lebte dieses verdammte Sprichwort! „Ich brauche jemanden, der sich um einen Teuhandfond kümmert. Für siebzehn Jahre", fügte er hinzu.

Und Blaise hatte es geschafft. Die Türen schwangen auf.

„Frag Lucius. Oder spricht er gar nicht mehr mit dir?", erwiderte Blaise abschätzend, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich will, dass du es tust!", beharrte Draco gereizt. Merlin, Blaise war anstrengend.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", sagte er tatsächlich und war gegangen. Draco wusste, hätte er es einfach gesagt, dann… nein. Vielleicht wäre Blaise auch dann gegangen. Langsam schritt Draco zurück zum Empfangstresen, der Verlassen in der Halle lag. Er rutschte am glatten Holz hinab, auf den kühlen Marmorboden und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen, während er die Knie anwinkelte.

Er hatte ernsthaft nicht geglaubt, dass Blaise gehen würde. Er hatte nicht mal geglaubt, dass der Sperrzauber nötig wäre. Er hatte sich geirrt. Das kam bestimmt auch mal vor, überlegte er grimmig. Er hatte es jemandem sagen wollen. Er wusste nur nicht wie.

Er wusste nicht mal, ob er es wirklich wollte.

Er hatte es noch nicht verarbeitet. Und jeden Tag, wenn er wieder einmal die Elfen oder seine Mutter anschrie, dann wusste er, er schrie die Falschen an. Denn eigentlich müsste er jemand komplett anderen zur Rede stellen. Das war natürlich auch nicht Blaise. Aber er konnte nicht.

Er konnte es nicht. Es war Stolz. Es war… Angst. Es waren so viele Dinge. Er war nicht gut, wenn Dinge ernst wurden. Er war ein Theoretiker. Er war nicht gut oder vorbereitet gewesen, als die Heilung eingetreten war. Nein, in der ersten Minute hatte er Granger haben müssen. Er hatte sie regelrecht vergewaltigt. Er hatte komplett beschissen reagiert.

Als er ohnmächtig geworden war, als er im Mungo aufgewacht ist, als sie gesagt hatte, sie könne es so nicht mehr, da hatte er nicht die Ruhe bewahrt! Nein, er hatte überlegt, lieber Sex mit einer Hure zu haben, ehe er es aufgab und bei ihr blieb.

Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn lieben würde. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte sie gegen ein Bücherregal genommen. Er atmete unglücklich aus.

Und jetzt? Jetzt sagte ihm ausgerechnet Dean Thomas, dass sie schwanger war! Seit zwei Wochen wusste er es. Seit zwei Wochen hatte er nichts anderes getan, als zu überlegen, wie er das Geld verwalten könnte, anstatt auch nur einmal daran zu denken, zu ihr zu gehen.

Wenn Dinge ernst wurden, dann verkackte er. Das war eben so.

Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, würde er zu ihr gehen. Er wusste, was er ganz bestimmt machen würde. Er würde schreien. Sie würde schreien. Er würde sie zum Weinen bringen, sie würde ihn rauswerfen. Nein, vielleicht zwang er sie vorher noch mal, mit ihm zu schlafen. Einfach nur so.

Und dann war da noch die Sache, dass sie ihm nicht egal war. Nicht so egal, wie er es sich vormachte. Und er hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst, dass er nicht mehr neun Monate leben würde. Und er hatte Angst, dass er doch noch solange leben würde. Solange, um vielleicht in der Zeitung oder sonst wo von der Geburt eines mysteriösen Kindes von Hermine Granger lesen würde. Er starb schon vor Angst, würde er tatsächlich solange leben, das Kind noch zu sehen. Egal, wo.

Und neun Monate… das war eine Zeitspanne, in der er schon lange aufgehört hatte zu rechnen. Keiner seiner Termine ging über die nächsten zwei Wochen hinaus, denn er konnte es sich nicht leisten, länger als vierzehn Tage zu planen. Er konnte schon gar nicht hoffen, solange planen zu können. Und das tat er auch nicht.

Er hatte es nie gemusst. Es hatte nie etwas gegeben, weswegen er länger als vierzehn Tage hätte planen müssen. Ein Urlaub dauerte nicht länger, aber er nahm nie Urlaub. Ein Arbeitsprojekt dauerte nicht länger – na ja, im Moment schon, denn Blaise war nicht mehr da.

Nur für Granger hatte er… länger planen wollen. Er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken wollen, aber er… hatte wohl mehr als vierzehn Tage in Aussicht gehabt.

Denn er wusste nie, wo er in vierzehn Tagen sein würde. Und jetzt… jetzt mit Deans Heilung, da hatte er zumindest die Aussicht auf… mehr Zeit. Vielleicht sogar sehr viel mehr Zeit. Er seufzte auf. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, aber manchmal war es leichter Schmerzen zu haben, als keine, überlegte er bitter.

„Warum siebzehn Jahre?"

Erschrocken hatte er den Kopf gehoben. Blaise stand in den offenen Türen. Hin und her gerissen, wie es schien. „Du planst etwas für siebzehn Jahre? Was ist in siebzehn Jahren?" Anscheinend war auch Blaise wieder eingefallen, dass er Draco gut kannte, nahm dieser an. Und Draco konnte gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar er war, dass Blaise wieder hier war. Er würde es nicht sagen können, aber vielleicht wusste Blaise es auch so.

Und kurz wog er ab. Kurz überlegte er, was er Blaise sagen könnte, was in siebzehn Jahren war. Aber… ihm fiel beim besten Willen keine Ausrede ein, die Blaise nicht wieder über alle Berge schicken würde.

„Sie… erwartet ein Kind." Er sprach die Worte langsam, neutral. Als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht betreffen. Und Blaise starrte ihn an.

„Von…?" Er ließ die Frage offen im Raum, aber Draco wusste, Blaise hatte begriffen. Langsam kam sein ehemaliger Kollege und bester Freund wieder in die Firma geschritten, bis er über ihm stand und sich seufzend neben ihn setzte. Er legte seine Arme über die angewinkelten Knie und atmete noch einmal aus, als wäre er schwer.

„Weiß sie, dass du…?", begann Blaise wieder, aber Draco schüttelte unwirsch den blonden Kopf.

„Nein, sie weiß nicht, dass ich es weiß. Dean hat es mir gesagt. Er heilt mich auch. Es hält länger vor. Aber… so wie die Krankheit fortgeschritten ist, habe ich kein Jahr mehr", schloss er knapp. Wieder sagte er Worte, als würden sie ihn nicht betreffen. Blaise sah ihn an. Draco wusste, Blaise riss sich zusammen.

„Kein Jahr?" Blaise starrte ihn an. „Draco, das ist nicht genug Zeit!"

„Ja, deswegen brauche ich dich, um-"

„-kein Jahr?", unterbrach ihn Blaise schockiert. „Das ist kein Jahr! Das ist…"

„Ich weiß, wie lange es ist, Blaise", knurrte Draco gereizt.

„Du musst mit ihr reden!", entfuhr es Blaise aufgebracht.

„Ja, weißt du, es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre sie an meiner Anwesenheit hierbei interessiert. Aber… ich will, dass das Kind versorgt ist. Ich weiß, sie hat… Gold, aber… wer weiß, wie lange das vorhält. Und sie hat bei weitem nicht so viel Gold wie ich", fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

„Draco…", sagte Blaise wieder, aber anscheinend nur, um seinen Namen zu sagen. Draco hob ernst den Blick.

„Und ich habe es dir bestimmt nicht gesagt, weil ich heimlich darauf vertraue, dass du nicht an dich halten kannst und zu ihr gehst. Ich brauche dich, als Vertrauensperson. Nicht als jemand, der tratschten geht." Blaise wirkte zutiefst gekränkt.

„Du musst es ihr sagen", wiederholte er ruhiger.

„Und dann was? Wozu? Ich werde die Geburt höchstwahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht miterleben."

Und darauf schien Blaise keine Antwort zu wissen.

„Sag mal…", sie betrachtete den Aushang. „Wieso bist du eigentlich jeden zweiten oder dritten Donnerstag als _aushäusig_ eingetragen?", wollte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen. Für gewöhnlich standen die Namen der Privatbesuche auch am Aushang, selbst wenn es besondere Fälle waren.

Dean betrachtete den Aushang, als wäre es für ihn auch neu. „Du bist heute doch auch mal unterwegs, oder nicht?", wich er ihrer Frage aus, aber sie registrierte es zuerst gar nicht.

„Nein, ich… ich musste diesen Termin verschieben", erwiderte sie und hoffte, er würde nicht fragen, weshalb. Aber das tat er gar nicht. Stattdessen musterte er sie kurz.

„Das heißt, du bist hier? Heute?", erkundigte er sich beiläufig, aber in einem sonderbaren Tonfall, fiel ihr auf.

„Ich… ja?", erwiderte sie also ein wenig verwirrt. In seinen Blick trat etwas anderes. Etwas Gehetztes.

„Hm, tja. Also, ich muss weiter", erklärte er knapp und hatte sich abgewandt. Perplex sah sie ihm nach. War dieses Gespräch schon zu Ende gewesen? Hatte sie das Ende verpasst? Wo ging er donnerstags hin? Hatte er es ihr nicht sagen wollen? Sie glaubte, sich zu erinnern, dass er Hausbesuche sowieso noch nie hatte leiden konnte?

Ihr Bauch rumorte in dieser Sekunde.

„Ich habe nicht mal was gegessen!", murmelte sie anklagend ihrem Bauch zu. Eine Wölbung war noch nicht zu erkennen. Und ihr war unglaublich übel. „Merlin, noch mal", murmelte sie, während sie langsam und unauffällig den Weg zu den privaten Toiletten der Heiler einschlug.

Es war eine echte Qual. Ginny hatte nicht ein einziges Mal Übelkeiten gehabt, und Hermine war neidisch, auch wenn sie es Ginny nicht sagen konnte. Denn sie hatte es noch immer keinem gesagt. Auch nach acht Wochen nicht. Und sie merkte, wie sie einsamer wurde. Wie Geheimnisse immer einen Preis kosteten. Je größer, umso mehr.

Sie öffnete das private Heilerzimmer, aber keiner war hier. Sie schlüpfte hinein und verschloss im angrenzenden Bad die Tür sorgfältig, bevor sie in die Kabine ging, die Tür verschloss, und vorsintflutlich mit dem Zauberstab die Toilette desinfizierte, ehe sie sich seufzend auf den Boden niederließ.

Und sie hatte gelesen, dass man die Morgenübelkeit mit Zaubern unterbinden konnte, aber es hatte große Nebenwirkung, wie Blähungen und Magenkrämpfe. Und diesen Tausch würde sie nicht eingehen. Sie nahm ihre Haare zurück und wartete ergeben.

„Na? Was ist?", fragte sie ihren Bauch, aber die Übelkeit war abgeklungen. „Wirklich witzig", bemerkte sie und erhob sich ächzend wieder. Falscher Alarm, wie es schien. Aber sie wusste, irgendwann heute, würde sie nicht verschont bleiben. Sie kannte das Geschöpf in ihrem Bauch mittlerweile seit zwei Monaten. Und auch, wenn sie nicht wusste, was es werden würde, wusste sie, dass es seine Termine immer einhielt.

Sie verließ das Badezimmer kopfschüttelnd wieder, richtete ihren Kittel, und dann klopfte es an der Tür. Sie schloss den Abstand und öffnete.

„Hey", entfuhr es ihr überrascht.

„Guten Morgen. Ich habe ein bisschen Extrazeit, ehe James aus der Vorschule kommt, und dachte mir, wir gehen runter frühstücken. Und ich habe auf den Aushang geschaut und gesehen, dass du deinen jetzigen Termin nicht wahrnimmst", ergänzte Ginny eilig, ehe Hermine wohl widersprechen konnte. Aber Hermine nickte nur.

„Ok. Ja, ich habe zwei Stunden Zeit", räumte sie ein. Kurz wirkte Ginny ehrlich überrascht.

„Großartig. Wir haben eine Woche nicht mehr gesprochen. Also, was gibt es neues?" Ginny hakte sich betont munter bei ihr unter. Hermine kannte ihre Freundin. Es war eine freundliche Ruhe vor einem unfreundlichen Sturm Ginny witterte, dass Hermine ihr etwas verschwieg. Hermine wusste es.

Sie gingen den Gang entlang und fuhren im leeren Fahrstuhl nach unten, während Ginny von James' neuesten Streichen berichtete. Anscheinend hatte er Harry heute Morgen erfolgreich mit Superkleber von Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze auf dem Stuhl festgeklebt, wo Harry wohl auch noch immer saß, bis George eintreffen würde.

„Ich durfte nicht lachen, weiß du, aber… ich habe mich doch an die Zwillinge erinnert gefühlt. Auch George hatte begeistert ausgesehen, als ich ihn im Kamin gerufen habe", fügte sie leiser hinzu, als würde sie abgehört werden, und jemand könnte es Harry erzählen. „Und ich wollte dir etwas erzählen", ergänzte sie ruhiger. Ginny zwinkerte verschwörerisch. Hermine hoffte bloß, es wäre nicht wieder der Versuch eines Blinddates, was Ginny seit einigen Wochen bei ihr öfters versuchte.

Sie kamen unten an, und sie sah, wie Dean durch die Eingangshalle lief, mit sehr zügigen Schritten.

„Dean!", rief sie ihm nach, und widerwillig schien er inne zu halten. Er wandte sich um.

„Hey, Ginny. Hermine. Ich muss wirklich ganz, ganz dringend-"

„-was macht _er_ denn hier?", entfuhr es Ginny zornig, und Dean wandte sich wieder um. Dann verließ wohl die angespannt angehaltene Luft seine Lungen. Hermines Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatte Malfoy seit… acht Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Ihre Handflächen wurden feucht. Und… er hatte keinen Stock bei sich. Wer heilte ihn?

Aber sie hatte begriffen. Sie machte einen Schritt neben Dean.

„Was soll das?", flüsterte sie. „Heilst du ihn?", fuhr sie ihn zischend an, aber Dean lächelte Malfoy und Blaise begrüßend entgegen. Malfoy erschien nämlich in Begleitung. Blaise ließ seinen Blick über Dean wandern und anschließend über sie. Er neigte seinen Kopf Malfoy zu und sprach etwas in sein Ohr. Malfoy jedoch hatte den Blick auf sie gerichtete, und ihr Herz jagte. Er sah gut aus. So gut, dass es wehtat.

Wieso heilte Dean ihn? Hatte Draco ihn darum gebeten? Oder hatte er nicht? Sein Blick war so, wie sie sich erinnerte. Oh, wieso sah er so gut aus? Sie hatte so lange nicht mehr geweint, und sie würde jetzt nicht wieder anfangen! Sie hoffte es zumindest.

„Granger", sagte er tatsächlich ihren Namen. Er betrachtete sie. Sie allerdings war verstummt, als er so nahe vor ihnen stand.

„Du hast Nerven!", bemerkte Ginny neben ihr bitter in seine Richtung. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier noch länger stehen wollen. Dean ist ja jetzt dein neuer… _Freund_", schloss Ginny, ganz die beste Freundin.

„Ja, vielleicht bleiben wir alle doch noch ein bisschen?", wandte Blaise mit Nachdruck ein, während er Draco wieder einen Blick zuschoss.

„Nein, ich denke… wir können gehen", sagte sie zaghaft zu Ginny, und war froh, dass überhaupt ein Ton aus ihrem Mund kam. Ginny zog sie dankbar mit sich.

„Hermine!", rief Dean ihr nach und sie hielt inne, obwohl Ginny sie weiterziehen wollte. Sie wandte den Kopf über die Schulter. Sein Blick schien sie anzuflehen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, um was er sie bat.

„Schon gut", sagte Draco jetzt, ohne sie überhaupt aus dem Blick gelassen zu haben. „Es muss nicht sein", ergänzte er leiser, aber sie hatte ihn verstanden. Was musste nicht sein?!

„Draco, ich bitte dich!", entfuhr es Blaise.

„Willst du dich entschuldigen, Malfoy?", rief Ginny wütend, und Hermine schloss die Augen. Oh nein, bitte nicht! „Denn dafür ist es zu spät!" Hermines Atem ging schneller vor Aufregung.

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor", vernahm sie seine kühle Stimme. Ihre Augen öffneten sich. Hatte er nicht? Gut. Sie war dankbar, dass er ein Arschloch war. Ihr Bauch rumorte wieder. Aber diesmal waren es tonnenschwere Flugzeuge, keine Glücksgefühle oder Übelkeit. Nein, es war schiere Nervosität.

Sie ließ sich von Ginny weiterziehen.

Keiner hielt sie auf.

„Wirst du weinen?", wollte Ginny behutsam von ihr wissen, und Hermine spürte einen so großen Kloß in der Kehle, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Sie kamen vor der Kantine an, aber Ginny zog sie sanft beiseite neben eine der hohen grünen Pflanzen.

„Hermine?", vergewisserte sie sich besorgt, aber Hermine legte die Hand über ihren Mund und schloss die Augen.

„Ginny, es… es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte Hermine und ließ die Augen zu.

„Was? Was tut dir leid? Oh Merlin, Hermine, rede mit mir! Ist es so schlimm? Ich-"

„-ich bin…", begann sie, aber die Worte kamen nicht über ihre Lippen. Jetzt war der richtige Moment. Hermine spürte es genau. Jetzt hatte sie ein Zeitfenster gefunden. Das war ihre Möglichkeit. Und es verstrichen ein paar Sekunden, aber die Worte kamen nicht. Sie kamen einfach nicht!

„Du bist immer noch in ihn verliebt, richtig?", vermutete Ginny jetzt schließlich, und die Luft entwich Hermines Lungen. Der Moment war vorbei. Bevor alles schlimmer wurde nickte sie einfach einmal. „Oh, meine Süße! Es tut mir so leid! Er ist so ein Arsch! Vergiss ihn einfach, ja?" Es waren belanglose Worte, und Hermine wusste, Ginny wusste das auch. Es waren einfach nur Worte zum Trösten. Nichts weiter. Denn, wie sollte sie ihn überhaupt vergessen?

Hermine sagte nichts und ließ sich von Ginny in die noch leere Kantine ziehen. „Wusstest du, dass Dean ihn jetzt heilt?", wollte Ginny jetzt wissen, und Hermine ruckte wieder mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, wusste ich nicht."

„Das ist so seltsam! Wieso hat er es dir nicht gesagt? Wieso macht er es _überhaupt_?", entrüstete sich Ginny. „Hat er nicht vor ein paar Wochen noch gesagt, wie ätzend er ihn findet?" Hermine nickte wieder. Aber sie war sehr dankbar, dass er geheilt wurde. Es war nur einer ihrer vielen Albträume, dass Draco sich jede Nacht unter Schmerzen in den Schlaf wälzte.

„Na, komm. Wir setzen uns. Willst du Kaffee?", wollte Ginny jetzt mitfühlend wissen. Hermine nickte, ehe sie sich erinnerte, dass sie keinen Kaffee mehr trinken durfte. Zumindest nicht in Übermaßen, und hier in der Kantine war er definitiv zu stark.

„Ok, dann holen wir dir einen. Weißt du… ich… darf keinen mehr", fügte sie plötzlich lächelnd hinzu. Hermine hatte sich gerade eine Tasse vom Stapel gegriffen, ehe sie sich perplex umwandte.

„Was?", erwiderte sie, einen Hauch verständnislos.

„Weißt du, Hermine… niemand weiß es, ok? Harry nicht, Mum nicht! Aber… ich bin seit einem Monat schwanger!", flüsterte Ginny strahlend. Hermines Mund klappte auf, während eine Kantinen-Hexe ihren Becher wortlos mit Kaffee füllte.

„Oh mein…" Hermine starrte sie an. Das war doch nicht wahr! Dann fing sie sich. „Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ginny! Ich freue mich ja so!"

„Danke, Hermine!", rief Ginny glücklich aus. „Und weißt du was? Es wird ein Mädchen!", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Ein Mädchen… Hermine starrte hinab in ihren Kaffee, den sie nicht trinken würde.

„Wow, das ist…", begann Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist wirklich großartig, Ginny!" Sie überwand alle Gefühle, die sie hatte. „Dann bekommt James eine kleine Schwester", fuhr sie fort.

„Ja, da habe ich schon Angst vor. Ich hoffe nur, er klebt sie nicht am Stuhl fest", bemerkte Ginny besorgt. „So, und jetzt kommen wir zu dir", kürzte sie ab, und Hermines Ahnung hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Ginnys friedliche Ruhe war vorbei. „Wieso meidest du mich seit Wochen?", kam sie direkt zur Sache.

„Das… das tu ich nicht!", rechtfertigte sich Hermine sofort. „Ich…"

„Ich weiß, du vermisst ihn. Aber weißt du, gerade eben wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, ihm das zu sagen, oder nicht?", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Nein, ich könnte nicht-"

„-weißt du, Hermine, es muss so nicht sein", unterbrach Ginny sie streng. Ja, Ginny, die immer nur nach Lösungen suchte, alles andere nicht akzeptierte, aber Hermine war so nicht.

„Ginny, im Gegensatz zu Harry wird Draco sterben. Und zwar sehr bald", fügte sie gepresst hinzu. „Es ist schwer genug, ihn nicht zu sehen. Es war schwer genug, die Dinge zu beenden!", erklärte Hermine fast zornig.

„Ok", entgegnete Ginny beschwichtigend. „Ok, schon gut, ich dachte nur…"

„Was?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Weißt du, es ist besser, dass Dean ihn jetzt heilt", murmelte sie, trank abwesend einen Schluck Kaffee, verharrte erschrocken und spuckte den heißen Schluck hastig zurück in die Tasse. Ginnys Stirn runzelte sich.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und klang so, als würde sie Hermine für verrückt halten.

„Ich… ja. Schmeckt furchtbar", erklärte Hermine ausweichend, aber Ginnys Stirn blieb gerunzelt. Beide schwiegen einen Moment lang. Aber Hermine hatte etwas begriffen. Bei ihr waren es nur zum Teil gute Neuigkeiten. Sie bekam zwar ein Kind, aber der Vater musste sterben. Es war nichts, was man fröhlich beim Frühstück erzählen konnte. Und sie wusste, sie war noch nicht soweit.

Zumindest nicht, wo Ginny sie gerade mit ihren guten Neuigkeiten erschlagen hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

„Wir sollten dringend ausgehen!", beteuerte Ron verständnislos. „Dann trinkst du eben keinen Alkohol, wenn du keine Lust hast, was ich zwar nicht verstehe, aber bitte! Dann tanzt du einfach mit mir", ergänzte er achselzuckend. „Das sollte eine ähnlich berauschende Erfahrung sein", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Sie saß am Küchentisch der Potters und rührte Zucker in ihren Kräutertee.

„Ron, ich-"

„-was, Hermine? Komm schon! Wir gehen bloß aus, ich schlage ja nicht vor, dass wir in den Krieg ziehen und uns auf der Flucht in einem Zelt verstecken müssen. Obwohl wir das auch schon gemacht haben, und du ganz Feuer und Flamme warst!", erwiderte mit einem Lächeln. „Komm schon!"

Sie seufzte auf – und gab nach.

„Fein, schön. Meinetwegen", gab sie sich geschlagen. Es war doch lächerlich, wie sehr Ron sich freute!

„Oh ja, eine Nacht in der Stadt!", rief Harry aus, als er zurück in die Küche kam. „Aber Ginny kann nicht mit. Tatsächlich bereitet dieses Baby ihr Übelkeit", bemerkte er achselzuckend.

„Ist sie ok?", fragte Hermine sofort, aber Harry winkte ab.

„Ja, sicher. Sie hat sich hingelegt. Lily hält sie ganz schön auf Trab", fügte er hinzu. Ron und Hermine hoben die Blicke.

„Lily? Habt ihr euch endlich für einen Namen entschieden?", entfuhr es Ron, und Hermine musste lächeln.

„Lily ist schön, Harry", sagte sie. „Wirklich", fügte sie warm hinzu. Harry schenkte ihr ein Grinsen. Wie sehr er sich freute. Er war so ein stolzer Vater. Und er nannte seine Kinder nach seinen verstorbenen Eltern. Es war fast schon zu traurig. So traurig, wie es schön war.

„Hermine?" Ron schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Äh… was?" Sie fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Wann du endlich Kinder kriegst?", wiederholte er anscheinend. „Jetzt wäre es passend. Dann könnten sich deine Kinder mit Harrys Kindern verheiraten!", schlug er begeistert vor.

„Ja, sicher. Als ob das passieren würde", erwiderte sie. Sie ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster wandern, über den streng getrimmten Vorgarten der Potters. Ginny Werk, garantiert nicht Harrys, der lieber alles wild wuchern ließ, weil er noch immer Schäden von den Dursleys davon getragen hatte, bei denen alles so penibel gewesen war.

„Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Ron wieder ansah, „könntest du genauso gut Kinder bekommen", schloss sie.

„Jaah", bemerkte er nickend, „aber die können dann Harrys Kinder schlecht heiraten, oder?", fügte er nachsichtig hinzu.

„Na ja, oder ihr beide gebt der Sache noch einen Versuch", bemerkte Harry mit spitzer Bemerkung, so wie er es jedes Mal tat, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Ron und sie warfen ihm einen kurzen unbequemen Blick zu. Ron fuhr sich zu offensichtlich nervös durch die Haare.

„Mensch, Harry!", sagte er bloß, fast heiser. Das Ron-Fiasko war nichts, woran Hermine noch einmal erinnert werden wollte. Ja, sie war mal in Ron verknallt gewesen. Das war aber auch schon fünfzehn Jahre her. Und sie waren auf einem einzigen Date gewesen, nach dem Krieg. Es hatte in einem peinlichen Abschiedskuss geendet, ohne Funken, ohne überhaupt irgendein Gefühl. Und das Date war außerdem noch Harrys Idee gewesen. Natürlich. „Die… können dann doch auch nicht deine Kinder heiraten…", endete Ron lahm mit so einem roten Kopf, dass es fast schon komisch war, wie sehr es sich mit seinen Haaren biss.

Hermine schmunzelte in ihren Tee und vergaß beinahe ihre momentanen Probleme. Gut, dass sich Ron so schämte. Dann musste sie es nicht tun.

„Ich schlage vor, wir fangen bei Tom an!", wechselte Harry jetzt das Thema. „Hermine, aber du hast nicht vor, heute Abend Tee zu trinken, oder?"

„Harry Potter, ich bin auch ohne Alkohol eine angenehme Begleitung!", fuhr sie ihn an, und Harry hob lächelnd die Hände.

„Schon gut! Ich meine ja bloß…", wehrte er lachend ab.

Vielleicht wäre eine Nacht unterwegs eine gute Ablenkung, überlegte sie seufzend. Sie musste ihre Gedanken mal von Malfoy und Babys abbringen, und sie musste das schlechte Gewissen loswerden, das sie jeden Tag verspürte, weil sie das Geheimnis für sich behielt. Vor allem hatte es angefangen…. Ihr Bauch hatte eine winzige Wölbung angenommen. Zu winzig, um es für eine Schwangerschaft zu halten, aber sie wusste es besser.

Und es brachte sie um, es mit keinem teilen zu können.

„Dann muss ich mich noch umziehen gehen", schloss sie. Wenn sie schon ausgingen, dann würde sie auch so aussehen, als würde sie es tun. Mit Kleid und High-Heels, mit Makeup und gemachten Haaren.

„Und das Trio schlägt wieder zu!", bemerkte Harry grinsend. Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten. Ja, sie waren das Trio. Aber so hatten sie sich schon lange nicht mehr genannt. Nicht mehr, seit James geboren war. Ja, sie würde mit ihren besten Freunden ausgehen.

„Eigentlich war ich froh, das ganze Windelwechseln und Aufstehen mitten in der Nacht hinter mir zu haben", sagte Harry nachdenklich, während seine Haare noch strubbeliger lagen.

Am Tisch hinter ihnen diskutierten zwei Zauberer immer noch, ob sie sich ein Autogramm von ihm holen sollten, aber Harry merkte es gar nicht.

„Ach hör schon auf!", beschwerte sich Ron angetrunken. „Immerhin hast du wen, mit dem du Kinder hast und zusammen wohnst!" Der lustige Abend war irgendwie anders geraten als geplant, war Hermine aufgefallen. Mit jedem Bier waren die Jungend deprimierter geworden.

„Wir sind so furchtbar alt, oder nicht?", entfuhr es Harry plötzlich. „Ich meine, gerade eben war ich noch zwanzig, gerade mit Ginny zusammen gezogen, und jetzt bekomme ich das zweite Kind?" Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich bin Abteilungsleiter und das Abenteuer ist… fort, Hermine!", wandte er sich jetzt unglücklich an sie.

„Kinder sind ein Abenteuer", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Wann sind wir alle so langweilig geworden?", ignorierte er ihre Worte verzweifelt. „Ron, lass uns irgendwas machen! Lass uns was anstellen!"

„Was anstellen?", wiederholte Ron unschlüssig. „Harry, wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Wir können nichts anstellen. Wenn wir was anstellen, kommen wir ins Gefängnis", bemerkte Ron besorgt.

„Nein! Ich meine ja nicht, was anzünden oder kaputt machen. Ich meine… _irgendwas_!"

„Häuser mit Eiern bewerfen?", schlug Ron ratlos vor, aber Harry nickte unwillig.

„Ja, so was. Aber eben keine Eier", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Äh, Jungs? Ich habe heute Abend bestimmt nicht vor, durch die Winkelgasse zu schleichen und Passanten zu erschrecken", klärte sie die beiden auf, obwohl Harry selbst von dieser Idee sichtlich angetan wirkte. „Wir sind erwachsen. Harry, du musst das einsehen. Und es ist nichts schlimm daran, erwachsen zu sein", fuhr sie fort.

„Nein?", mischte sich Ron plötzlich ein, und war ernster geworden. „Ich finde es ziemlich schlimm, so gleichgültig sein zu müssen, und überhaupt nicht mehr davon zu reden, dass du mit Malfoy zusammen gewohnt hast!", sagte er plötzlich. Ihre Augen wurden größer, und ihr Mund schloss sich perplex.

„Was?" Harry sah Ron nicht minder verwirrt an.

„Ja. Ich meine, früher auf Hogwarts da… hätten wir wochenlang deswegen Streit gehabt! Es wäre vollkommen unmöglich gewesen, dass wir das akzeptieren, und dass wir Malfoys Schlafsaal nicht mit Eiern bewerfen, weil er mit dir Schluss gemacht hat – nicht, dass wir überhaupt noch mit dir gesprochen hätten, aber theoretisch…!", schloss er nickend.

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Was möchtest du mir sagen, Ron?" Nüchtern war sie weitaus weniger geduldig, als Ron es betrunken zu sein schien.

„Mann, Hermine! Malfoy?", wiederholte er eindringlicher, mit dem bekannten Unglauben.

„Ron, das ist seit Monaten vorbei."

„Ja, aber das macht es nicht ungeschehen! Ich meine, ok, du warst mit Malfoy zusammen, ihr habt zusammen gewohnt, es hat nicht funktioniert – aber, oh mein Gott, Hermine! Das ist so absurd, findest du nicht? Gerade du!"

„Gerade ich was?", griff sie seine Worte vollkommen tonlos auf.

„Na ja…", ruderte Ron zurück und trank hastig den letzten Schluck Bier. Ob um Zeit zu schinden oder sich Mut anzutrinken wusste Hermine nicht. „Ich meine nur, dass wir mit fünfzehn bestimmt nicht ruhig zusammen gesessen hätten und einfach... nicht mehr über die Sache gesprochen hätten", versuchte er kleinlauter zu erklären.

„Ok", sagte sie ruhiger. „Du willst ein Gespräch führen, auf dem Niveau eines Fünfzehnjährigen? Gut, was willst du wissen? Wie er im Bett ist?", erkundigte sie sich eisig, und Rons Ausdruck nahm etwas Gequältes an. „Wie gut er gebaut ist? Wie viel Tonnen an Gold er hat?", fuhr sie lauter fort, und Ron verzog den Mund.

„Nein, ok?", fuhr er sie jetzt zornig an. „Gott!", ergänzte er und vergrub kurz den Kopf in seinen Händen, ehe Harry sich räusperte.

„Ron, wenn Hermine nicht darüber sprechen will, dann-" Aber Ron hatte den Kopf ruckartig wieder gehoben.

„Das ist es ja gerade, oder nicht? Uns erzählt du, er ist dir so wichtig, du willst, dass wir alle klar kommen, und dann sägt er dich ab, und wir… wir dürfen nicht mal… wir dürfen nicht mal etwas Schlechtes sagen, weil das Arschloch auch noch stirbt!", knurrte Ron ungehalten. Hermine sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Fein, du willst ihn fertig machen, dann lass es raus, Ronald. Meinetwegen musst du wirklich nicht so tun, als würdest du irgendwas begreifen!", fuhr sie ihn an, und Rons Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Nicht begreifen? Ich begreife sehr wohl, Hermine. Du liebst das Arschloch. Du kommst nicht drüber weg. Und ich will dir immer nur sagen, wie sehr du deine Liebe vergeudest, denn, krank hin oder her, er ist ein scheiß Wichser!", rief Ron jetzt. „Da! Hier hast du deinen scheiß Erwachsenenabend. Da hast du meine ehrliche und aufrichtige Meinung. Du hast alles getan, und noch mehr als das! Und er verdient den Tod, und du willst es nicht akzeptieren", schloss er kopfschüttelnd.

„Du bist widerlich!", entfuhr es ihr angewidert und voller Entrüstung. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

„Leute!", rief Harry strenger aus, und beide sahen ihn schließlich an. „Muss das sein? Müssen wir uns den Abend verderben, indem wir spielen: Lasst uns Dinge sagen, die wir morgen garantiert bereuen?! Ron, krieg dich mal wieder ein! Malfoy ist weg. Es ist vorbei. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen", schloss Harry gereizt.

„Ich bin schwanger", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich tonlos. Harry wandte den Blick mit offenem Mund, und er schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„Was?" Er sah sie an, und ihr Herz schlug laut, so unglaublich laut. Und sie sah Ron nicht mal an, denn sie konnte den Zorn in seinem Gesicht auch so erahnen. Harry bedeckte die Augen mit seinen Händen und legte kurz den Kopf zurück, als er tief einatmete.

„Wir hätten einfach Häuser mit Eiern bewerfen sollen", murmelte er verzweifelt.

„Schwanger? Seit wann?", wollte Ron ernster wissen und vermied wohl entschieden, nach dem Vater zu fragen.

„Seit acht Wochen", beantwortete sie gleichmütig seine Frage, nicht willig, ihm eine Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

„Weiß er es?", fuhr er direkt fort, nahezu kalt. Damit war wohl auch die Frage nach dem Vater geklärt. Sie schwieg daraufhin. Ron atmete schwer aus. „So kann man natürlich auch den Abend verderben", bemerkte er grimmig, und sie erhob sich so abrupt, dass sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie stand. Mit fahrigen Fingern griff sie in ihre Handtasche und warf ein paar Knuts auf den Tisch.

„Danke, für den schönen Abend", sagte sie zu beiden, und Harry hatte Ron einen zornigen Blick zugeworfen, als sich Hermine abwandte. Sie hörte, wie der Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde, und als sie die Tür zur Kneipe erreicht hatte, hatte Ron sie eingeholt.

„Warte! Bleib hier, ok? Es tut mir leid, Hermine!", entschuldigte er sich gepresst, denn einige Hexen und Zauberer hatten ihre Köpfe höher gereckt, um die Szene zu betrachten.

„Es tut dir überhaupt nicht leid!", zischte sie und entriss ihm ihren Arm wieder, den er festgehalten hatte. Sein Blick lag jetzt ausdruckslos auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Merlin, noch mal! Ich habe einfach reagiert, ok? Ich wusste nicht, dass du schwanger bist!", erwiderte er außer sich.

„Niemand weiß es!", sagte sie nur. „Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn es auch so bliebe", fügte sie mit einem angespannten Blick in die neugierige Runde an wildfremden Menschen hinzu. Ron atmete kurz aus, ehe er ruhiger sprach.

„Hermine, ich… - wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", wollte er jetzt wissen. Eindeutig hatten sich ihre Augenbrauen gehoben.

„Ja? Wirklich? Das war es, was du dir gewünscht hättest? Hey Ron, ich bin schwanger von Malfoy. Wie findest du das? Möchtest du darüber reden? Am besten den ganzen Abend lang? Und dann tun wir so als wären wir fünfzehn und Dumbledore löst jedes Problem?", knurrte sie praktisch, und er senkte den Blick.

„Wir sind deine Freunde!", fuhr er sie an.

„Ja, aber manche Sachen kann man nicht beim Tee besprechen, Ron!", erwiderte sie.

„Weil es Malfoy ist?", wollte er ungerührt wissen, und sie spürte, wie sie zorniger wurde.

„Nein, Ronald. Weil er stirbt. Weil er unweigerlich sterben wird. Und ich weiß, dir könnte nichts Besseres passieren, aber ich… ich…" Und sie musste aufhören zu sprechen, weil sie sonst weinen würde.

Auch Ron sagte nichts mehr. Er blickte schließlich zur Seite. Es verging ein kurzer Moment.

„Und du hast es nicht abtreiben wollen?", sagte er schließlich, und sie wandte sich um. Sie zog die Tür zornig auf und war nach draußen gegangen. Er folgte ihr sofort.

„Hermine!"

„Nein!", schrie sie auf der leeren Winkelgasse, auf der die Sonne nun endlich untergegangen war. Die Laternen erleuchteten die lauwarme Nacht. „Nein, Ron, ich wollte es nicht abtreiben, stell dir vor!", entfuhr es ihr, aber sie weinte bereits. Und er schloss den Abstand, zog sie in seine Arme, und stocksteif ließ sie die Umarmung ihres besten Freundes über sich ergehen.

„Ich bin ein Arsch. Verzeih mir", flüsterte er in ihre Haare. „Ach scheiße. Es tut mir leid", fügte er hinzu und hielt sie einfach fest.

Harry räusperte sich hinter ihnen.

„So, das war lustig. Wo gehen wir als nächstes hin?", täuschte er muntere Begeisterung vor. Hermine und Ron trennten sich, und fast musste sie lächeln, als sie Harry hinter ihnen sah, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, unentschlossen und völlig überfordert.

„Spazieren", schlug Ron resignierend vor, und zu dritt schritten sie in der Dunkelheit nebeneinander.

Eine Weile sagten sie gar nichts. Ron hatte mittlerweile ihre Hand ergriffen. Sie nahm die Geste stumm zur Kenntnis, entzog ihm auch nicht ihre Hand.

Hermine hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sie irgendwann nach rechts gebogen waren. In dieser Straße standen weniger Laternen.

„Ich bin wieder nüchtern", informierte sie Harry.

„Jap", bestätigte Ron, der in der Mitte ging. „Und? Wie soll es heißen? Draco Lucius?"

„Es wird ein Mädchen", ignorierte Hermine den Seitenhieb.

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es Harry, aber Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Es wäre mir einfach lieber." Zum ersten Mal sprach sie über ihre Schwangerschaft, stellte sie milde überrascht fest.

„Ginny wird ausrasten!", bemerkte Harry jetzt. „Die wird sich so sehr freuen, dass sie es sogar einrichten wird, dass ihr eure Kinder am selben Tag gebärt", fügte Harry hinzu, und Hermine musste schmunzeln.

Die beiden blieben stehen, somit musste sie an Rons Hand ebenfalls inne halten. Ihr Blick hob sich langsam. Sie waren vor der _Malfoy Group_ angekommen.

Und in der Halle brannte noch Licht. Sie wandte langsam den Blick.

„Tja, dann… gehen wir es ihm sagen", entschied Ron achselzuckend.

„Was?" Sie starrte beide an. „Seid ihr verrückt?"

„Wäre ich der Vater, dann würde ich es wissen wollen. Du willst doch, dass wir uns gut verstehen", murmelte Ron.

„Nein, ich…"

„Hey, also ich bin Harry Potter", erklärte Harry langsam. „Und… wenn ich denke, eine Sache ist richtig, dann würde Dumbledore mir auch vertrauen", fügte er streng hinzu.

„Nein", wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin nicht Dumbledore! Und so einfach ist es nicht, ich-"

„-Hermine, komm schon. Da gibt es doch gar nichts zu überlegen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg", erklärte Harry und war wieder einmal der bessere Mensch, wie schon hunderte Male zuvor. Sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Wir kommen mit rein", bot Ron an und zog Hermine über die Straße. Ohne Zögern schob Harry die Schwingtüren auf und schon standen sie in der langen Halle, während Hermines Beine taub wurden vor Angst.

„Er ist bestimmt nicht mehr da!", sagte sie ernst, während Ron sie erbarmungslos weiterzog.

„Klar, deswegen brennt Licht und alles ist auf", erwiderte er ungläubig. „Los, komm schon. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Den lustigen Abend konnten wir knicken, als Ron angefangen hat beleidigt zu sein", fügte Harry bestätigend hinzu und erntete Rons überraschten Blick. „Außerdem werden wir ohnehin Mordsärger von meiner Frau bekommen, weil sie nicht dabei sein durfte."

„Ich war _nicht_ beleidigt!", beschwerte sich Ron leise. Hermine löste sich aus Rons Griff.

„Haltet die Klappe!", zischte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. „Geht einfach!", sagte sie wütend und schritt alleine bis zum Ende des Flurs, bis zu den beiden verschlossenen Flügeltüren.

Sie hob die Hand und verharrte. Hinter ihr schwiegen die beiden Jungen. Sie musste wahnsinnig sein, das gerade zu tun. Sie hasste Harrys Pragmatismus.

Sie klopfte also. Es folgte keine Erwiderung, also öffnete sie einfach die Türen. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Wir haben geschlossen", informierte er sie mit gehobenem Blick. Seine Stimme klang nicht großartig verwundert. Er sah gut aus. Wieder einmal. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell und am liebsten wollte sie sich umdrehen und wegrennen. Wie bei einem misslungenen Klingelstreich, dachte sie panisch.

Sie stand in der Tür und bekam nur sehr schlecht Luft.

„Ja, ich…", sagte sie also, ein wenig außer Atem. Und sie wusste auch nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich an alles erinnerte. An jeden Tag, den sie zusammen verbracht hatten, und es schmerzte sie so sehr, ihn zu sehen. Ihn gesund zu sehen.

„Aber gut, dass du hier bist", schien er sich zu besinnen und bedeutete ihr, einzutreten. Er hatte ihre Erscheinung schnell verwunden. Er schien sich nicht einmal besonders daran zu stören, dass sie hier in seinen Büroräumen war, nicht eingeladen, um zehn Uhr abends.

Sie betrat unschlüssig das Büro, in dem sie nun schon häufiger gewesen war. Sie kam zu seinem Schreibtisch. Sein Blick verharrte nicht lange auf ihr. Er schien sie nicht ansehen zu wollen. Sie wusste nicht, warum. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Malfoy, ich-", begann sie, aber er hob die Hand.

„Ich bräuchte deine Unterschrift", unterbrach er sie, in geschäftsgewohntem Ton. Ihr Mund schloss sich.

„Was?", fragte sie, denn sie begriff nicht. Vielleicht war er jetzt verrückt geworden?

„Deine Unterschrift. Hier, auf diesem Dokument", erklärte er erstaunlich gelassen. Sie lehnte sich näher über den Schreibtisch.

„Was ist das?"

„Evertons", erwiderte er gleichmütig. „Sie wollen beide Unterschriften", erklärte er das offensichtliche. Sie streckt den Rücken wieder durch.

„Das ist eine Vorschule", brachte sie über die Lippen.

„Nein. Das ist die beste magische Vorschule in ganz England", verbesserte er sie. „Ich habe mich umgesehen. Und ich denke, die beste Vorschule ist gerade gut genug, findest du nicht?" Und erst jetzt sah sie es. Sie sah die Unmengen an Broschüren auf seinem Schreibtisch, die allesamt gar nichts mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hatten. Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex. Vorschulen, Kindergärten, Ranglisten von Hogwarts! Zuwendungsverträge, Erbschaftsbriefe! Sie hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht.

Ein müder Schatten lag um seine Augen.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte sie. Aber viel wichtiger: Woher wusste er es?!

„Was ich tue? Ich mache mir Gedanken, Granger", informierte er sie müde, rieb sich kurz die Augen und streckte sich dann auf seinem Ledersessel.

„Du weißt es", flüsterte sie. Es war keine Frage. Es war eine nüchterne Feststellung. Jeder Boden war unter ihren Füßen genommen worden. Es war, als fiele sie in die Tiefe, als hätte sie eine Stufe verpasst. Als hätte sich ein ganzes Treppenhaus unter ihr aufgelöst, und sie fiele einfach nur noch hinab.

„Nein, Granger. Ich verbringe zum Spaß meine kostbare Zeit damit, Vorschulen und Kindergärten auszusuchen, Verträge aufzusetzen, Sparbücher anzulegen!", fuhr er sie plötzlich an, und sie zuckte zusammen. „So etwas benötigt Planung. Und da ich nicht mehr viel Zeit zur Verfügung habe, will ich, dass für das Kind gesorgt ist", erklärte er knapp.

„Mit deinem Geld", sagte sie, und wusste, sie wollte eigentlich schreien. Sie müsste es eigentlich. Wenn er es wusste, wieso war er nicht schon längst zu ihr gekommen? Aber sie wusste die Antwort darauf doch schon, oder nicht? Er regelte das nötige, ohne sie. Wahrscheinlich wollte er gar nicht involviert sein, wollte nur seinen Part erfüllen und nicht mehr damit belästigt werden.

„Sicher mit meinem Geld. Mit meiner ausgezeichneten Gesundheit werde ich es wohl nicht können", gab er bitter zurück. Und plötzlich erhob er sich. Sie wich automatisch zurück.

„Was tust du hier überhaupt? Dachtest du, du spazierst hier mitten in der Nacht rein und sagst mir, dass du schwanger bist?", wollte er wissen, und sie ballte plötzlich die Hände. „Etwas spät, nach zwei Monaten, findest du nicht?"

Wieso wusste er es? Woher wusste er es? Aber wollte sie wissen, woher er es wusste? War es nicht schon ohnehin egal? Freute er sich? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Natürlich nicht! Wieso sollte er sich über einen Kostenfaktor freuen?! Das war es doch, was dieses Kind für ihn darstellte, oder nicht? Das war es doch, was er hier trieb.

Wieder hatte er den Blick von ihr abgewandt. „Oder war es etwas anderes? Wolltest du mir auch heute nicht sagen, dass du ein Kind von mir erwartest?" Seine Stimme klang so kühl. So erschreckend kühl, während er anscheinend ire Aufmachung musterte, bis hinab zu ihren hohen grünen Stilettos. – Die ihr jetzt vollkommen unangebracht vorkamen.

„Dean", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich, mit erwachender Erkenntnis. „Dean hat es dir gesagt!" Natürlich! Die Routineuntersuchung. Dean musste es wissen! Und er hatte es ihr nicht einmal gesagt! Alles machte keinen Sinn mehr in ihrem Kopf. Aber Draco konnte es nur von Dean erfahren haben. Und tatsächlich verzog er den Mund, als wäre dies eine schlechte Erinnerung, die er hatte.

„Ja, ist das nicht verflucht fantastisch? Dein neuer Typ erzählt mir, dass du schwanger bist", knurrte er. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Was? Dean ist nicht mein-"

„-unwichtig", sagte er nur, und sie verstummte.

Sie stand vor ihm und war mit dieser Situation überfordert. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er in Freudentränen ausbrechen würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, sie erwarte sein Kind? Vielleicht hatte sie so etwas erwartet. Ja, vielleicht.

Aber das war eben nicht passiert. Und plötzlich ignorierte sie die lästige Tatsache von ihm schwanger zu sein. Im Moment war da nichts, außer er und sie. Nur sie beide waren gerade eben hier. Es war kein Kind da.

„Dean heilt dich?", fragte sie plötzlich ruhiger. Denn sie war an erster Stelle Heilerin. Sie war keine Mum. Sie war keine feste Freundin von irgendwem. Nicht von Draco Malfoy. Nicht von Dean Thomas. Nein, sie war nur Hermine Granger, leitende Heilerin der Orthopädie.

„Ja", erwiderte er, kurz überrascht. Er schien ihre Reaktionen abzuwägen und sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht.

„Das ist gut. Die Heilungen halten länger vor, allerdings…" Sie unterbrach sicher selber. „Du hast eine Pause gemacht", schloss sie bitter. Ja, es würde seine Zeit verkürzt haben, vermutete sie.

„Ja", wiederholte er wieder. Es war traurig. Das war es, was es eben war.

„Aber jetzt hältst du die Termine ein?", vergewisserte sie sich nüchtern. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf. Das war wohl eine Zustimmung. Sie sah seinen Stock nirgendwo. „Draco?", begann sie langsam, und er sah sie an. Sie kannte sein Gesicht so gut. Und er tat ihr leid. Wie immer, wenn sie ihn sah. „Du musst das nicht tun", erklärte sie sanft und deutete auf den Schreibtisch vor sich. Er folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ich hätte dir niemals… Probleme deswegen bereitet. Ich… hätte es abtreiben können. Aber ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht", gestand sie ihm ruhig ein. Er hörte ihr nur zu. „Aber ich hatte nie im Kopf gehabt, dass ich dich um Gold anbetteln würde, wenn-"

„-das steht dir zu", kürzte er ihre Worte ab.

„Ich habe genug eigenes Gold. Ich hätte nie ein Problem gehabt, finanziell gesehen", sagte sie gleichmütig. „Ich weiß, dass du dein Leben bestimmt mit anderen Dingen verbringen willst. Solange du noch kannst."

„Und was für Dinge wären das?", wollte er von ihr wissen, und es kam ihr nicht so vor, als hätte sie vor zwei Monaten das letzte Mal gesprochen. Und sie erkannte die Fangfrage und sagte nichts. „Meine Zeit ist knapp geworden. Ich treibe mich nicht in Bordellen rum, falls es das ist, was du denkst."

„Das denke ich nicht!", sagte sie schnell, aber vielleicht durchschaute er ihre Worte, denn seine Augenbraue hatte sich spöttisch gehoben. Sie hatte etwas Ähnliches gedacht, aber nicht dass er in Bordelle musste. Die Mädchen müssten doch auch so bei ihm Schlange stehen, nahm sie bitter an.

„Du kannst denken, was du willst. Diese Sache… mit uns – ich bin drüber weg. Du hast mir klar gemacht, was du nicht willst, und ich respektiere das. Ich will es auch nicht, aber… die Konsequenz ist ein Kind. Und ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass es gut versorgt ist, und von seinem Vater nicht denken muss, er wäre nicht… verantwortungsbewusst gewesen", schloss er kühl. Sie schluckte schwer.

Er war drüber weg. Er war verantwortungsbewusst.

Das war gut, sagte sie sich. Das hatte sie so gewollt. Man konnte nicht alles haben, und er tat eine gute Sache. Und vielleicht hatte er recht. Sie hatte ihm die Schwangerschaft zwei Monate verschwiegen, weil sie nicht gewollt hatte, dass er davon wusste. Und jetzt bekam sie die Rechnung dafür. Er war drüber weg.

„Möchtest du… involviert sein?", fragte sie also unsicher, und er sah sie an.

„In wie weit könnte ich das denn?", wollte er achselzuckend von ihr wissen. „Ich habe kein Jahr mehr", fügte er ruhiger hinzu. Sie atmete aus. Kein Jahr? Er hatte kein Jahr mehr. Das war zu wenig. Etwas in ihrem Innern schmerzte fürchterlich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Lust habe, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du dick wirst", fügte er hinzu.

„Ja", erwiderte sie nickend. „Ich verstehe", ergänzte sie und senkte den Blick auf ihren Bauch. Sie verschränkte unauffällig die Arme vor ihrem Körper. Und in Heilerinnenhöchstform tat sie ihr bestes, seine Aussagen nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Aber nüchtern war das verdammt schwer.

„Weißt du, was es wird?", fragte er jetzt. Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein", erwidert sie tonlos.

„Es wäre nett, es zu wissen, bevor ich-" Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Denn sie wusste, würde er es laut sagen, würde sie weinen. Unweigerlich.

„Ich gehe morgen zu den Schwestern und lasse es mir sagen", unterbrach sie ihn hastig.

„Ich… kann mit dir kommen?", bot er an, und sie sah ihn an. Es war so traurig. Es war… - sie konnte nicht richtig darüber nachdenken. Sie vermisste ihn und durfte nicht. Er hatte kein Jahr mehr Zeit! Und alles was sie dachte war, dass sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Dass sie verletzt war, weil er sie nicht liebte! Aber sie konnte so nicht denken. Es war nicht gerecht ihm gegenüber. Denn er hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Das wusste sie. Sie hörte es ja.

„Das musst du nicht", sagte sie also und brachte mehr Stärke in ihre Stimme. „Wofür? Es dauert keine zwei Sekunden, und ich schicke dir einfach eine Eule", schloss sie und stellte sich vor, sie spräche gar nicht mit ihm persönlich.

„Dann… soll ich nicht mitkommen?", schien er ihre Aussage zu werten.

„Ich bin sicher, du hast genug Arbeit hier", sagte sie also. Er schwieg einen kurzen Moment lang. „Es sei denn, du willst… mit", ergänzte sie hastig. Gott, es war nicht leicht, rational und verletzt zu sein, zur selben Zeit….

„Ich habe viel zu tun, aber bedenkt man, dass es für mich sowieso nicht mehr von langer Dauer sein wird, wäre ein Besuch im Mungo vielleicht einmaliger als hier Ordner zu wälzen", überlegte er, ohne sie anzusehen. „Wie oft werde ich noch das Geschlecht von meinem Kind erfahren?", ergänzte er nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr oft", beantwortete er seine Frage selber. Sie sagte nichts auf seine Gedankengänge hin.

„Ich werde mitkommen", entschied er also achselzuckend. Er sah so gut aus. Wieso sah er so gut aus? Wieso war ihm alles egal?

Sie nickte, immer noch mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ok", sagte sie und wandte sich ab.

„Ich werde morgen früh ins Mungo kommen, gegen acht", rief er ihr nach. „Ach, und Hermine?", hielt er sie auf, und ihr Vorname aus seinem Mund schmerzte genauso wie jedes andere Wort, das er sagte. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er. „Aber… es ist einfacher, verstehst du?"

Sie nickte, obwohl sie nicht verstand. „Du empfindest nichts mehr für mich, ich… empfinde nichts für dich, und… ich dachte, vielleicht ist es für uns beide gesünder… diese Sache einfach auszusitzen?", schloss er ernst.

„Ja, Draco. Ich… verstehe. Bis morgen", sagte sie nur. Das war alles, was sie sagte. Dass sie ihn liebte fügte sie nur in Gedanken hinzu. Und was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Es war vorbei.

Sie öffnete seine Türen und schritt hinaus. Harry und Ron standen immer noch im Flur. Sie kamen ihr entgegen.

„Das ging schnell. Wir wollten gerade gehen, weil wir dachten, ihr würdet irgendwelche ekligen-" Aber Harry unterbrach sich sofort. Sein Lächeln fiel von ihm ab. „Hermine? Du bist kalkweiß. Was ist passiert? Was hat er-"

„-er weiß es. Alles ist ok", sagte sie nur. Tonlos, gleichmütig. „Lasst uns gehen." Sie schritt an ihnen vorbei zu den Eingangstüren.

„Hermine?" Ron folgte ihr sofort. „Was ist los? Wir hatten gedacht, ihr… _versöhnt_ euch?", sagte er, und betonte das Wort angewidert.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", ignorierte sie seine Anspielung.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Harry unsicher nach, und sie wandte sich um. Und fast war sie dankbar, denn ein großer Stein war von ihrem Herzen gefallen. Er wusste es jetzt. Und er tat das, was nötig war. Er wollte ihr Sicherheiten bieten. Er liebte sie nicht, aber vielleicht war das nicht schlimm. Vielleicht reichte es aus, dass er für das Kind da sein wollte, so gut er konnte? Und sie konnte es jetzt Ginny sagen.

„Das heißt, dass wir vernünftig sind. Kein Drama, kein zweiter Versuch", erklärte sie nüchtern, während Harry und Ron sie anstarrten. „Alles in Ordnung", wiederholte sie nur.

„Und… das war es, was du wolltest?", wollte Harry ungläubig wissen, und sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich wollte es ihm sagen. Er hat alles gut aufgenommen. Wir treffen uns morgen, um das Geschlecht zu erfahren, und das war's", sagte sie schlicht. Ron schien noch missgelaunter als vorher.

„Ok", sagte Ron nur. „Dann… lasst uns gehen. Ich könnte noch ein paar Bier gebrauchen", murmelte er dumpf, und sie verließen schweigend das riesige Bürogebäude.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Er hatte wenig geschlafen. Er hatte sich gewälzt, hatte schlecht geträumt, und es war noch früh, als er unten Stimmen hörte. Er hatte es seiner Mutter gestern Abend erzählt.

Er wusste nicht, weshalb. Vielleicht, weil er es sagen musste. Vielleicht, weil er es gewollt hatte.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Hermine noch zu ihm kommen würde. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie wollen würde, dass er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr, aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Sie war zu ihm gekommen.

Und er hatte sich zum ersten Mal richtig verhalten. Er hatte nicht geschrien, obwohl er gewollt hatte. Er hatte nicht gesagt, was er impulsiv als erstes hätte sagen wollen.

Er hatte sich beherrscht. Trotz ihrer Aufmachung. Er hatte gesagt, dass er nichts für sie empfand, und er musste es nur ganz glauben, dann wäre es wahr.

Vor allem würde sie es ihm schon leichter machen, denn so wie es aussah, hatte sie nicht das geringste Interesse an ihm.

Sie war so nüchtern gewesen. Sie war ihm nicht böse. Aber er war ihr böse. Sie hätte es ihm sagen sollen. Oder sie hätte ihn wenigstens anschreien können. Aber es war besser, denn so wusste er, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht wollte. Aber warum sollte sie auch?

Sie war nur schwanger von ihm, sonst nichts.

Er erhob sich träge. Die Stimmen unten unterhielten sich heftig.

Er zog den Morgenmantel über. In einer Stunde musste er sowieso los. Das Geschlecht erfahren. Er wusste nicht, wie gut dieses neutrale Verhalten zwischen ihm und Hermine halten würde, oder wie lange, aber vorerst wollte er es nicht riskieren.

Vielleicht konnten sie wieder zurück. Zu dem Punkt, wo sie seine Heilerin gewesen war, und er ihr Patient.

Oder vielleicht sogar noch weiter zurück. Wo sie nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten.

Er streifte die Pantoffeln über und verließ sein Schlafzimmer. Er würde sich gleich waschen und anziehen. Erst mal wollte er sehen, wer seine Mutter so früh ärgern konnte.

Er lief die Treppen hinab. Ohne Stock, ohne Schmerzen. Alles war besser als die Schmerzen. Doch, er gab es zu. Und schon alleine deshalb würde er kein Mädchen mehr ansehen. Es war sowieso keine wert. Die eine, die es vielleicht wert gewesen wäre, beachtete ihn sowieso nicht mehr, also hatte er kein Problem.

„Und was soll das heißen?" Er erkannte die Stimme seines Vaters blind. Er kam in die Halle, unbemerkt.

„Na ja, was denkst du, was es heißen soll?", rief seine Mutter außer sich. „Sie wird sein Kind bekommen!" Aha. Seine Mutter hatte es Lucius gesagt. Er hatte es ihr auch nicht ausdrücklich verboten gehabt, aber auch das hätte sie bestimmt nicht aufgehalten. Lucius nahm ihn wahr. Er wandte den Kopf.

„Draco", sagte er nur.

„Lucius", begrüßte er ihn, und er erinnerte sich an das letzte Gespräch mit ihm. An den letzten Streit. Seitdem hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

„Du siehst gut aus", bemerkte Lucius, und schien bestimmt nicht seinen Morgenmantel und seine Hausschuhe zu meine. „Ich möchte sie kennenlernen", ergänzte er nahtlos.

„Was?", fragte Draco ehrlich verblüfft.

„Miss Granger. Ich möchte, dass du sie hierhin einlädst." Es war keine Frage. Es war keine Bitte. Es war ein klarer Befehl.

„Du wohnst hier nicht mehr!", informierte ihn seine Mutter glücklicherweise. Aber Lucius wandte sich ihr zu.

„Dass ich hier ausgezogen bin heißt nicht, dass ich hier nicht mehr wohne", klärte er sie auf.

„Oh doch, genau das heißt es Lucius!", zischte sie. „Und ich möchte sie nicht empfangen", fügte sie stur hinzu.

„Das liegt nicht in deiner Hand. Es ist mein Haus, und ich empfange, wen ich will. Außerdem war das doch der Grund, weshalb du mich informiert hast, oder nicht?", wollte er knapp wissen. „Wenn Draco stirbt, denkst du, wir haben auch nur ein Mitspracherecht bei der Erziehung des Kindes?"

Draco hörte zu. Darum ging es. Und sein Vater sprach nüchtern genug über seinen Tod, um Draco die Falten auf die Stirn zu treiben. Lucius war wütend auf ihn.

„Und du denkst, sie hier her zu holen, ändert das?"

„Sie sind nicht verheiratet, also müssen wir nehmen, was wir kriegen können!", fuhr er sie an. Draco sah von einem zum anderen. Seine Eltern sorgten sich mehr als er, aber ihm wurde klar: Natürlich sorgten sie sich mehr, denn sie würden ja hier sein, während er… nicht hier sein würde.

„Das Kind wird ein Malfoy", fuhr Lucius kalt fort. „Sie wird uns noch jeden Sickel nehmen!"

„Das wird sie nicht", widersprach Narzissa. „Sie kann uns sicher nicht leiden", fügte sie achselzuckend hinzu.

„Und das willst du? So willst du diese Verbindung aufrecht erhalten? Du hast kein Interesse an einem Enkelkind?", fuhr Lucius sie an. „Denn glaub mir, das Enkelkind wird nur zu schnell Interesse an uns bekommen, sobald es weiß, was dieser Name bedeutet."

„Das wird Granger schon zu verhindern wissen", entfuhr es Draco relativ unbeteiligt.

„Was?" Lucius sah ihn an. „Du wirst sie einladen. Sie wird hierher kommen, und wir werden uns kennenlernen", befahl sein Vater, ohne Raum zur Diskussion.

„Du kennst sie doch!", behauptete Draco jetzt. Der Ausdruck seines Vaters wurde finster.

„Sie wird die Mutter deines Kindes, Draco", erklärte Lucius, als wüsste es Draco nicht. „Ich will sie kennenlernen. Es gehört sich so. Und wir werden für das Kind genauso verantwortlich sein."

Er atmete aus. Ihm konnte es eigentlich egal sein. Denn er war ja nicht hier. Sollte sich Granger mit seinen Eltern rumärgern. Nicht er. Das war ein Lichtblick und vielleicht auch der Grund dafür, dass er die Achseln zuckte, wohl auch sehr zur Überraschung seines Vaters.

„Meinetwegen. Heute Abend? Ich werde sie gleich fragen. Wie treffen uns im Mungo, um das Geschlecht rauszufinden." Sein Vater sah ihn an. Ein sonderbarer Ausdruck erschien auf seinen Zügen. Und er nickte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung gerechnet, die länger dauern würde, als zwei Minuten, nahm Draco an.

„Ach, und Lucius?", sagte Draco, ehe er sich abwandte, um sich anzuziehen. „Wenn sie nicht will, werde ich sie nicht zwingen", informierte er seinen Vater mit Bedacht. Lucius sagte nichts darauf, und zum Ärger seiner Frau setzte er sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin.

„Was genau tust du da?", wollte sie zornig wissen.

„Ich wohne hier. Ich setze mich also auf meine Couch."

Und kurz kam es Draco so vor, als bereite sich Lucius auf einen längeren Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor vor. Seltsam, wirklich seltsam.

Er verließ die Halle, bevor seine Mutter ausbrach, wie ein tosender Vulkan.

Er musste sich fertig machen. Er war nicht nervös, er war nicht aufgeregt. Es war, als ginge es um ein fremdes Kind, welches er sich nur kurzfristig annahm. Und so ähnlich war es ja auch. Er wusste, er würde keine Verbindung aufbauen können, denn… es gab keinen Grund.

Und so traurig es klang, er konnte auch keinen finden.

Sie hatte fast nicht erwartet, dass er kam. Aber er erschien pünktlich in der Eingangshalle, wo sie ihn empfing. Sie trug ihren Kittel, war gefasst und nicht emotional.

„Guten Morgen, Draco", begrüßte sie ihn. Dass sie kaum geschlafen hatte sah man ihr, dank des Makeups, nicht an.

„Morgen", erwiderte er höflich.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie, aber sah gut aus, also hatte sie keinen Grund, das Gegenteil anzunehmen. Aber sie wusste, wie sein Bein wohl aussehen musste, wenn er kein Jahr mehr hatte. Sie schluckte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, aber ich muss mit dir sprechen. Und du musst dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen, du musst nichts dazu sagen, und du musst nicht zustimmen", sagte er jetzt, und sie runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte er ihr sagen?

„Ähm, ok?", erwiderte sie ratlos, während sie in Richtung Fahrstuhl gingen. Mit dem schönen Mann, dem Vater ihres Kindes, der sie nicht liebte. Und es auch offen zeigte, denn er schüttelte ihr nicht die Hand, berührte sie überhaupt nicht, schenkte ihr nicht mal so viel wie ein Lächeln. _Hermine, reiß dich zusammen! Du bist keine verzweifelte Frau._

„Meine Eltern möchten dich kennenlernen", eröffnete er gleichmütig. Sie hob verstört den Blick.

„Ich kenne deine Eltern", entfuhr es ihr sofort. Er nickte daraufhin.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gesagt. Mein Vater sagt allerdings, dass das nicht ausreicht. Er möchte… für die Zukunft sicher gehen, dass… er sein Enkelkind sehen wird", schloss er, wohl unangenehm berührt.

„Oh!", sagte Hermine, denn daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Malfoy hatte Eltern. Und die interessierten sich tatsächlich für ein Kind, das aus einer Verbindung zwischen einem Reinblut und einer Muggel stammte? Es wunderte sie wirklich. Und er las ihre Gedanken.

„Blut spielt keine Rolle", sagte er, und tatsächlich hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen spöttisch. „Mehr", fügte er hinzu. Sie ersparte sich ihren Kommentar darauf.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie also.

„Was?" Er wirkte überrascht.

„In Ordnung, ich treffe deine Eltern", stimmte sie zu. Anscheinend war das nicht die Antwort, die er hatte hören wollen.

„Du musst nicht!", beteuerte er. „Ich zwinge dich nicht."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie, als sie im Fahrstuhl standen und die Türen sich schlossen. „Willst du, dass ich ablehne? Dann musst du mir das sagen", ergänzte sie kälter.

„Ich… nein. Ich…"

„Weil ich annehme, dass ich ohnehin noch mit deinen Eltern zu tun haben werde. Ich hätte darüber nachdenken sollen", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Wirst du anwesend sein später?", fügte sie hinzu, denn sie wusste, sie würde den Abend wohl nicht gut überstehen, alleine. Aber sie wusste nicht, was er dachte, also nahm sie an, dass sie vielleicht auch alleine zu seinen Eltern müsste. Er interessierte ja nicht mehr für sie.

„Ja, ich… wohne dort", sagte er nur.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich meine…"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst!", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich schärfer. Kurz flackerte etwas in seinem Blick, aber zu schnell war es fort, und sie kamen schweigend im dritten Stock an. Ok? Er wäre also wohl dabei, schloss Hermine daraus unsicher. Schweigend verließen sie den Fahrstuhl.

Schweigend gingen sie den Flur entlang, und sie würde gar nichts sagen! Er fragte sie, ob sie zu seinen Eltern kommen würde, und war jetzt beleidigt, weil sie sich erkundigte, ob er auch anwesend sein würde?! War das so abwegig? Nein, war es nicht.

Sie klopfte stur an die Tür des Schwesternzimmers. Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Heilerin Granger", begrüßte Schwester Edith sie freundlich. „Kommen Sie doch rein. Das ist der Vater?", erkundigte sich die Schwester, und Hermine nickte mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

Die Schwester führte sie in den Behandlungsraum, der genauso aussah wie jeder andere Behandlungsraum im Krankenhaus. „Heilerin Bolton kommt sofort", fügte sie hinzu, und Hermine nickte.

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Draco neben ihr schritt zum Fenster, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er würde jetzt tatsächlich beleidigt sein? Schön, sollte er doch. Ihr war es egal. Sie machte den ganzen Zirkus des Geschlechtrausfindens zwar nur wegen ihm, aber wenn er jetzt bockig sein wollte – schön!

„Hermine!" Brenda kam ins Zimmer, den Zauberstab schon in der Hand. „Mr Malfoy, ich bin Heilerin Bolton", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. Draco wandte sich immerhin um und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Sie sehen gut aus!", fügte sie hinzu. Draco lächelte kurz und nickte.

„Danke", war alles, was er sagte. Hermine nahm an, der Fall Draco Malfoy war auch auf dieser Station bekannt.

„Wie geht es Timmy?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Brenda schüttelte bloß den Kopf, als sie sich vor Hermine stellte.

„Ein furchtbarer Quälgeist, wie immer", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „So, wir wollen also endlich wissen, was es wird? Schon Namen ausgesucht?", machte Brenda munter Smalltalk, als sie den Zauberstab an Hermines Bauch setzte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich dachte Brenda, sie wären zusammen. Und glücklich, und, und, und…. Aber waren sie nicht.

„Na dann sind ja noch alle Türen offen", fuhr Brenda munter fort und sprach die Formel. Und anscheinend gegen seinen Willen kam Draco näher, kam neben sie und sah hinab auf ihre Bauchdecke, die durch den Spruch transparent geworden war, so wie ihre Kleidung. „Das Baby liegt günstig!", rief sie aus. Hermine atmete gepresster. Sie konnte selber nichts sehen, und sie wollte sich auch nicht vorbeugen, um ihre Eingeweide sehen zu können. Aber sie hatte tatsächlich Leben in sich, ging ihr auf. Und natürlich war es dumm. Sie übergab sich nicht täglich ohne Grund, das wusste sie, aber jetzt hatte sie den Beweis.

Draco ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Es war ihr unangenehm. Sie war praktisch nackt. Und noch mehr…, wenn sie darüber nachdachte.

„Und, Mr Malfoy, können Sie erkennen, was-?"

„-ein Junge! Nicht wahr?", hauchte er praktisch, und Hermine entwich die angehaltene Luft.

„Ein Junge?", flüsterte sie, und kurz spürte sie einen Stich, denn sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde! So, so sehr!

„Ja, ein gesunder, und für einen Embryo, erstaunlich großer Junge", bemerkte Brenda lächelnd. Sie führte einige weitere stumme Tests durch. Dann hob sie den Blick. „Alles in Ordnung, Vitalfunktionen sind unauffällig, das kleine Herz schlägt kräftig. Keine Komplikationen", stellte Brenda mit einem sonnigen Lächeln fest, während Draco gebannt auf ihren Bauch starrte.

„Der Zauber verfliegt in fünf Minuten. Möchten Sie solange noch alleine bleiben?" Aber Draco reagierte gar nicht auf die Heilerin, sondern rückte noch näher an sie heran. „Ich lasse euch alleine", wandte sich die Heilerin zwinkernd an Hermine. Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Es war wieder still. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, wie unangenehm es ihr war vor Draco transparent zu sein. Sie zwang den Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Das habe ich gemacht", flüsterte er beinahe ehrfürchtig und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah auf den Mann hinab, der mittlerweile vor ihr kniete. Das Blau seiner Augen war heute besonders hell. Gerne wäre sie durch seine dichten blonden Haare gefahren, aber sie beherrschte sich. „Er ist perfekt", wisperte er voller stiller Ehrfurcht.

„Er ist von dir", erwiderte sie. Aber sie meinte es kaum als Bestätigung seiner Worte, doch er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Und hastig räusperte sie sich. „Also… kann das ja schon mal… nicht stimmen", ergänzte sie stotternd. Und sehr kurz hob sich sein Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie spürte die Röte in den Wangen.

„Ja, richtig, Granger", sagte er rau. Oh Gott! Nein, sie würde es nicht können. Sie würde weinen, weil er sie nicht liebte. „Danke, dass du das tust", ergänzte er schließlich und lenkte sie ab.

„Was?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.

„Mein Kind bekommen", erklärte er ruhig. Sie musste fast lächeln.

„Na ja, ich tue wenig. Ich hab ja keine Wahl", bemerkte sie und deutete auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn sehen, wenn er kommt", sagte er plötzlich mit einer Traurigkeit in der Stimme, die ihr Herz schmerzen ließ.

„Das wirst du", flüstert sie zuversichtlich. „Natürlich wirst du das", wiederholte sie und nicht zu weinen, war das schwerste, was sie jemals getan hatte, als sie die Worte sagte.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", erwiderte er bloß. Und sie wusste, er hatte Recht. Er würde es wohl nicht erleben. Die Chancen waren gering. Sie spürte, wie der Zauber verflog. Die Transparenz war vorbei. Ihr Kittel war wieder zu sehen. Sie senkte den Blick, konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, denn sonst würde sie weich werden, sie würde in seine Arme fallen und nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen, bis es dunkel werden würde.

Er erhob sich schließlich.

„Kommst du heute Abend? Um sechs?", fragte er mit gewöhnlicher Stimme. Sie zwang sich, neutral auszusehen. Und sie nickte nur. Ja, sie würde da sein. Ihm zuliebe.

Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören! Und anscheinend musste Ginny jedes Mal herhalten, und das tat sie auch dieses Mal. Und Hermine hatte alles gebeichtet. Ihre Schwangerschaft, das Zusammentreffen, seine Kälte, ihre Kälte, obwohl sie ihn liebte.

„Schon gut", murmelte Ginny, die den Arm um sie gelegt hatte, obwohl Hermine die ältere von beiden war. „Alles wird schon wieder", sagte sie. „Ich würde mich zwar lieber umbringen, als bei den Malfoys zu Abend zu essen, aber das ist dein Leben", schloss Ginny beruhigend.

„Es tut mir… so leid", flüsterte Hermine und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, um mit den Fingern die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, es muss alles schwer sein, Hermine. Aber sieh es so… du bekommst einen Jungen, ich ein Mädchen… und sie werden heiraten", schloss sie glücklich. Hermine musste grinsen.

„Ach hör schon auf, du bist ja wie Ron!", flüsterte sie und merkte, wie ihre Tränen langsam versiegten. Ginny strich ihr lächelnd über die welligen Haare.

„Es wird bestimmt ein wunderschöner Junge", sagte Ginny jetzt sanfter.

„Ja, das hatte ich befürchtet", flüsterte Hermine jetzt und blickte nachdenklich auf keinen bestimmten Punkt. Ginny nahm die Hand wieder zurück.

„Oh, du… denkst, er wird aussehen wie er?", erwiderte Ginny und nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine, ok?", fügte sie hinzu. Kurz schwiegen sie beide, und Hermine machte sich Sorgen, aber sie schüttelte knapp den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können.

„Was soll ich heute anziehen?", fragte sie nüchtern. „Am besten eine Aurorenuniform, meinst du nicht?", ergänzte sie trocken, und Ginny musste grinsen.

„Wäre wohl am besten. Aber halte wenigstens deinen Zauberstab immer griffbereit. Wer weiß, was diese Malfoys vorhaben! Vielleicht betäuben sie dich und verpflanzen das Baby in Narzissas Bauch und löschen dann dein Gedächtnis!"

Hermines Mund öffnete sich angewidert. „Ginny!", entfuhr es ihr schockiert.

„Ich meine nur! Das wäre wohl das schlimmste Szenario, oder?"

„Du bist eklig", flüsterte Hermine und strich über ihren Bauch.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie fantastisch ich es finde, dass wir gleichzeitig schwanger sind. Und ich sage dir, dieses Kind wird von mir noch ordentlich zu hören bekommen!", versprach Ginny und deutete auf ihren eigenen Bauch. „Diese Morgenübelkeiten, die auch noch nachmittags und nachts kommen. Dafür bekommt es schon jetzt sieben Jahre Hausarrest", schloss sie grimmig. Hermine musste grinsen.

„Du kannst dafür doch nicht das Kind bestrafen", maßregelte Hermine sie.

„Bei James hatte ich nicht solche Probleme", beschwerte sich Ginny wehleidig. „Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht", entfuhr es ihr mit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie sich hastig erhob. „Bin gleich wieder da!", rief sie, als sie die Hand schon vor den Mund halten musste und aus dem Wohnzimmer stürmte.

Hermine kaute vergessen auf ihrer Unterlippe. Es war fünf Uhr. Sie trug bisher nur Jeans und ein hellblaue kurzärmelige Bluse, dazu weiße, offene Leinenschuhe. Musste sie für die Malfoys anders aussehen? Sie entschied sich dagegen.

Wer aß außerdem um sechs Uhr abends? Senioren vielleicht, nahm sie ungläubig an.

Sie würde die Zeit hier noch absitzen. Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss.

„Kinder, ich bin Zuhause!", rief Harry vom Flur aus. James kam die Treppe runter gepoltert.

„Daddy!", rief er laut aus, und Hermine hörte, wie Harry ihn wohl an sich drückte und anschließend durchkitzelte, denn James' Lachen schallte durch das komplette Haus. Dann kam Harry ins Wohnzimmer. „Oh, na einen schönen guten Tag, leitende Heilerin", begrüßte er sie. „Hast du meine Frau gesehen?" Er kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch.

„Die kämpft gerade gegen Übelkeiten", entgegnete Hermine mitleidig. Sie war die letzten beiden Tage verschont geblieben. Immerhin etwas gutes.

„Oh", bemerkte Harry und verzog den Mund. James kam ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen.

„Du hast es versprochen!", sagte er fest. „Und mit Tante Hermine sind wir sogar drei!", fügte er grinsend hinzu und hielt in seinen kleinen Fingern ein altes Kartenspiel.

„James-", begann Harry müde, aber der kleine schüttelte ernst den strubbeligen Kopf.

„Nein, Dad! Du hast versprochen, wie spielen Snape explodiert!", beschwerte sich der Kleine und durchbohrte Harry mit einem Blick der Beharrlichkeit, den Hermine schon von seiner Mutter gut genug kannte.

„Ok, fein! Dann teil aus!", befahl er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Hermine. Diese schüttelte perplex den Kopf.

„Harry Potter, ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal Snape explodiert gespielt habe! Seit seiner Beerdigung bestimmt nicht mehr", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Wir halten ihn in Ehren", bemerkte Harry mit einem ehrfürchtigen Unterton. Hermine verdrehte schließlich die Augen.

„Ok, eine Runde", sagte sie, und aufgeregt teilte James die Karten aus. Es wäre eine nette Ablenkung von der bevorstehenden Katastrophe, überlegte Hermine mit klopfendem Herzen.

Sie war angekommen. Und es war lächerlich, wie scheu sie war. Sie war schon öfters hier gewesen. Und jedes Mal war sie lebendig wieder verschwunden. Sie klopfte also an die schwere Tür.

Und es vergingen vielleicht drei Sekunden, ehe der alte Elf öffnete.

„Kommen Sie rein, Miss", sagte er mit einer rostigen Verbeugung. Hermine könnte sein Alter nicht einschätzen. Vielleicht 250? Mindestens?!

„Ich… danke", sagte sie. Sie trug keinen Mantel, es war warm genug gewesen, also führte der Elf sie direkt weiter durch die Halle. Aber so sehr es ihr missfiel – sie kannte den Weg bereits. Auf dem Weg öffnete sich im nächsten Flur eine Tür. Lucius Malfoy betrat die Szene, dachte sie dumpf.

Er empfing sie mit einem überraschenden Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Avalon, ich übernehme ab hier", schien er dem Elfen zu sagen, denn dieser wandte sich mit einer weiteren steifen Verbeugung um. „Schön, dass Sie hier sind", sagte er, und tatsächlich erlebte sie, wie Lucius Malfoy seine Hand auf ihre Taille legte, um sie ins angrenzende riesige Wohnzimmer zu führen. Es war wohl eher ein Salon, als ein Wohnzimmer, nahm sie an. Der Kamin war entzündet, das Feuer prasselte angenehm, und auf dem kleinen Couchtisch davor standen bereits vier gefüllte Gläser.

Narzissa betrat den Salon ebenfalls.

„Oh, Sie sind pünktlich. Willkommen, Miss Granger", begrüßte auch sie Hermine mit entsprechender Höflichkeit. Hastig schüttelte Hermine die ihr dargebotene Hand. Sie hatte wenig Zeit, um zu reagieren. Sie hörte, wie jemand aus einiger Entfernung Treppen runter kam. Sie schluckte und zwang sich zu einem weniger verkrampften Lächeln.

„Sie haben, wie immer, ein sehr schönes Haus", sagte sie, in Ermangelung anderer Worte.

„Vielen Dank", winkte Narzissa ab. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", wechselte sie das Thema. Hermine wurde zur schmalen Couch geführt und musste Platz nehmen. Narzissa setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Haben Sie diese schrecklichen Übelkeiten?", fuhr Narzissa fort, und Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl unter der Aufmerksamkeit von beiden Malfoys.

Draco betrat wie aufs Stichwort den Salon.

„Mutter, vielleicht verschieben wir das Gespräch über Übelkeiten auf später?", schlug er glatt vor und setzte sich neben sie. „Schön, dass du da bist", ergänzte er in ihre Richtung, aber sie nahm an, es war eine Floskel, wie auch Lucius sie gebraucht hatte.

Oh Merlin, sie bekam einen Malfoy!

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein Elf aus dem Nichts neben ihr erschien, zwei Karaffen in den Händen.

„Dreimal Champagner", erklärte er, während er drei Gläser füllte. „Einmal Orangensaft", murmelte er bei ihrem Glas. Dann verschwand er wieder, ohne dass ihn jemand beachtet hatte.

Lucius und Narzissa hoben ihre Gläser.

„Dann stoßen wir mal an", entschied Lucius, immer noch lächelnd. „Auf die Familie", rief er freundlich aus. Hermine hob ihr Glas zögerlich, aber sie hob es.

„Auf die Familie!", rief auch Narzissa. Draco hatte sein Glas gehoben, sagte aber nichts. Dann tranken sie stumm.

„Wissen Ihre Eltern Bescheid?", erkundigte sich Lucius plötzlich, und Hermine hätte sich fast verschluckt.

„Äh… nein. Ich hatte noch keine… Gelegenheit es ihnen zu…" Sie brach ab. Sie hätte genug Gelegenheiten gehabt. Eigentlich. „Wissen Sie, ich… komme nicht gut mit meiner Mutter zurecht", gestand sie nun leiser ein. Narzissa und Draco schienen einen Blick zu tauschen.

„Das ist bedauerlich", bemerkte Lucius.

„Ich… werde es schon noch machen", versprach Hermine hastig.

„Bei allem Respekt, es geht uns wenig an. Da fühlen wir uns geehrt, dass Sie wenigstens mit uns offen reden", entgegnete er freundlich. Sie atmete aus und lächelte wieder. Ach wie gerne würde sie trinken! Vor allem erinnerte sie sich noch gut genug an ihren letzten Streit mit Narzissa. Draco sprach noch immer nicht.

„Wie läuft es mit Ihrer Arbeit? Sie werden doch nach der Schwangerschaft bestimmt freigestellt werden? Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, wenn Sie es möchten, können Sie auch hier einziehen, solange Sie-"

„-Narzissa", unterbrach Draco sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?", fuhr Narzissa ihn freudlos an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist. Sie hat ein perfektes Haus."

„Ja, aber sie ist jetzt allein, nicht wahr?", schien Narzissa mit Selbstbeherrschung zu erwidern.

„Oh, ich… komme zurecht. Bisher gab es nichts… Problematisches", erklärte Hermine eilig. „Und… natürlich werden Sie Ihre Enkelkind sehen können, wann immer Sie es wünschen", ergänzte sie eilig, denn das war doch die Sorge der Malfoys gewesen, oder?

Anscheinend stand dies jedoch für Narzissa außer Frage. Denn sie nickte lediglich.

„Ja, haben Sie sich schon Gedanken über die Vorschulen gemacht? Wir-"

„-ich habe bereits Bescheid gegeben", unterbrach Draco seine Mutter erneut.

„Aber ich hoffe nicht in Beatons? Dort gibt es nicht das richtige Erziehungsprogramm für-"

„-nein, Evertons. Außerdem habe ich mich bei weiterführenden Kindergärten gemeldet, die vielleicht ein besseres Konzept verfolgen als ordinäre Vorschulen", ergänzte Draco knapp.

Hermine klinkte sich aus. Das Kind war noch nicht einmal geboren. Sie leerte ihr Glas. Anscheinend ging alles relativ gut.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken?", unterbrach Lucius die beiden anderen. Hermine schüttelte dankbar den Kopf.

„Wir sollten außerdem über das Finanzielle sprechen", sagte Narzissa schließlich. Draco stellte sein leeres Glas auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt", sagte er nur.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast gute Pläne, aber ich möchte sicher sein, dass-"

„-nach meinem Tod ist für alles gesorgt, Mutter!", unterbrach er sie scharf. Die folgende Stille war angespannt, und Narzissa fuhr sich kurz über die Stirn.

„Sie wohnen noch immer in Aven Parks?", unterbrach Lucius die unangenehme Stille, und Hermine nickte wieder.

„Ja, ich… das Haus würde ich nicht hergeben", sagte sie, ohne zu wissen, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

„Wieso – wenn ich fragen darf – ist die Beziehung letztendlich überhaupt gescheitert?" Hermines Blick schoss zu Narzissas Gesicht. Röte trat in Hermines Wangen, schneller als sie angenommen hatte. Sie hörte Draco neben sich aufstöhnen. Oh Gott, sie hatte nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet! Und sie wusste sie auch nicht zu beantworten. Sie wollte auch gar nicht.

„Ich denke, das gehört hier nicht hin", bemerkte Lucius. Und erst jetzt fiel Hermine die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Narzissa und Lucius erst auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass beide geschieden waren. Aber anscheinend gaben sie sich heute Mühe, oder versuchten es zumindest.

„Ich habe lediglich gefragt", zischte Narzissa. „Mir kommt es jetzt auch nicht so vor, als ob die beiden sich nicht verstehen, das ist alles", knurrte sie ihrem Exmann zu. Hermine senkte den Blick auf ihren Schoß.

„Wir sind auch erwachsen", mischte sich Draco übellaunig mit ein. „Und wir sind bestimmt nicht hier, um über irgendwelche gescheiterten Liebschaften zu reden", fuhr er geflissentlich fort.

_Gescheiterte Liebschaften_. Die Worte rauschten in Hermines Ohren. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt! Hatte er das wieder vergessen? Ausgeblendet? Sie fühlte sich wieder einmal so ungerecht behandelt, dass sie kaum atmen konnte.

Aber sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie zwang ihre Stimme zu einem neutralen Ton.

„Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, wo ist die Toilette?", fragte sie so ruhig, wie nur möglich.

Lucius schnippte mit den Fingern, und eine weibliche Elfe erschien.

„Lowyn, zeig Miss Granger das Gästebad", rief er aus, und die Elfe verneigte sich mehrfach. Hermine erhob sich, und ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut. Sie folgte dem kleinen Geschöpf, was recht schnell durch den Salon lief, um die Ecke bog und eine Treppe hinauf tapste.

„Finden Sie den Weg zurück, Miss?", erkundigte sich die Elfe und hundert weiteren Verbeugungen. Hermine nickte.

„Ja, danke, ich finde ihn, Lowyn", bestätigte sie, und die Elfe verschwand. Sie fragte sich, was die Elfen hier wohl alles zu tun hatten – und, ob sie anständig bezahlt würden. Sie atmete aus und öffnete die Tür hinter sich.

Das war ein Gästebad? Es war so groß wie die Grundfläche ihres Hauses, überlegte sie dumpf. Ein weißer Sessel stand weiter hinten an den langen Fenstern, die den Garten überblickten. Auf einem erhöhten Podest war eine goldene Wanne eingelassen, und sie setzte sich seufzend auf den bequemen Sessel. Das Bad war blitzeblank. Es besaß drei Waschbecken, zwei barrierefreie Duschen und eben jene monströse Badewanne aus Gold. Und natürlich eine Toilette, die breiter wirkte, als alle anderen Toiletten, die Hermine kannte.

Sie war achteckig. Die vielen Fenster waren verhangen mit weißem Leinen. Auf dem Boden lagen weiße glänzende Fliesen mit Goldeinschlüssen, die ab und an funkelten. Das Bad hatte auch noch zwei Flügeltüren nach draußen zu einem kleinen Balkon. Das alles hier hatte Draco aufgegeben, um mit ihr zu wohnen, ging ihr auf.

_Gescheiterte Liebschaften…_

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Was tat sie hier überhaupt? Ihr Bauch rumorte. Na großartig! Aber immerhin befand sie sich in einem Badezimmer. Sie erhob sich vorsintflutlich. Das Kind hatte Timing, das musste sie ihm lassen.

Und die Übelkeit kam plötzlich. Eilig stürmte sie zum Klo, öffnete den Deckel und fiel ergeben auf die Knie.

Es war immerhin schnell vorüber, aber nachdem sie sich gründlich den Mund ausgespült und einen Reinigungszauber angewendet hatte, verblieb sie im Bad. Sie war wieder zurück zum Sessel gewandert und wusste nicht, was sie mit der Situation anfangen sollte.

Ihr Blick verlor sich auf dem endlosen Grundstück, was im Sommer wohl zur Höchstform aufblühte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Erschrocken hob sie den Blick, als sich die unverschlossene Tür öffnete.

„Ich hatte angenommen, du hättest dich bereits in der Wanne ertränkt", entfuhr es ihm spöttisch, als er eintrat. Aber er verharrte im Türrahmen. „Darf ich?", fragte er tatsächlich.

„Es ist dein Haus, sicher", sagte sie nur. „Tut mir leid, ich… mir war übel", schloss sie knapp und wandte den Blick wieder nach draußen. Es war schlimm genug hier zu sein, da musste sie ihn nicht auch noch ansehen.

„Das geht mir immer so, wenn ich mit meinen Eltern zu tun habe", erwiderte er verständnisvoll und kam näher, bis er vor ihr stand. „Das ist die Hölle für dich?", vermutete er knapp.

„Nein, deine Eltern sind in Ordnung", sagte sie widerwillig. Sie sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln nicken.

„Oh, ok. Dann bin ich die Hölle für dich?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch, und jetzt hob sie den Blick. Es war ermüdend. Es war zu anstrengend, sich zu streiten.

„Nein, Draco", sagte sie also. „Du bist gar nichts für mich. Es ist alles ok, ich wollte mich nur kurz… sammeln", schloss sich. Sein Blick wirkte verschlossen. Sie konnte seine Gedanken nicht erahnen.

„Fein, ich komme auch nur, um dich zu Tisch zu bitten. Es ist angerichtet. Oder hast du keinen Appetit mehr?", erkundigte er sich kälter als zuvor.

„Nein, ich… komme", sagte sie seufzend und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Er hatte sich bereits abgewandt. Kurz verharrte sie. Kurz zögerte sie, ließ ihn gehen und war wieder alleine, mitten im fremden Badezimmer. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut.

„Nur dass ich Bescheid weiß, wir gehen getrennt?", wollte er kühl wissen, und sie atmete müde aus.

„Nein, Draco", zwang sie sich zu sagen und schloss zu ihm auf. Aber er bewegte sich nicht, als sie die Tür erreicht hatte. Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Es ist für mich auch nicht leicht", sagte er schließlich, und sie hörte seinen Vorwurf durchaus.

„Mit einer gescheiterten Liebschaft zu essen?", wollte sie bitter von ihm wissen, und kurz öffnete sich sein Mund sprachlos. „Ich hatte angenommen – nein, ich hatte zumindest _gehofft_ – dass wir mehr waren als das", informierte sie ihn, eine Spur schärfer, drängte sich an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn stehen. Sie erreichte den Salon wieder, aber niemand war mehr hier. Er trat neben sie.

„Wir essen im Esszimmer", erklärte er, und seine Stimme klang gleichmütig. Er griff ihre Worte nicht mehr auf, und widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihm zum Esszimmer führen. Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass es sich um ein Zimmer handelte, was nichtminder groß war wie das vorherige. Schwere Kerzenleuchter standen auf der langen, mit Leinen bedeckten Tafel, auf der sich die dampfenden Schüsseln häuften.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja. Haben Sie sich verlaufen?", wollte Lucius freundlich wissen, aber Narzissa wirkte nur noch angespannt.

„Nein, ich… alles in Ordnung", sagte Hermine wieder einmal, obwohl es alles andere als das war. Sie ließ sich widerwillig von Draco zum Platz führen, ergriff aber ihren eigenen Stuhl, bevor er noch so etwas lächerlich Aufgesetztes tun konnte.

Ihr Kristallglas war bereits mit Wasser gefüllt. Das Essen duftete herrlich. Ihr war noch etwas flau im Magen, aber zum Essen war sie hergekommen, und zum Essen würde sie bleiben!

„Ich hoffe, sie essen Fleisch, Miss Granger?", rang sich Narzissa schließlich ab. Hermine nickte nur. „Ich hab extra ihrem Umstand entsprechen kochen lassen. Sie sollten alles vertragen können", ergänzte sie, und Hermine schenkte ihr tatsächlich ein Lächeln.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Hermine, obwohl Narzissa ja nur hatte kochen lassen. Wenn man reich war, kochte man wohl nicht selber. Wenn man reich war, tat man wohl nichts mehr selber.

„Wann immer Sie zu uns kommen wollen, es wird Ihnen an nichts fehlen", fügte Lucius hinzu. Sein Ausdruck war warm, stellte sie verblüfft fest. Tatsächlich schien er ihr freundlich gesinnt zu sein.

„Ich bin sicher, das wird Ihr Enkelsohn auch zu schätzen wissen", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Und kurz verlor sich der Ausdruck auf Lucius' Gesicht. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Narzissa.

„Ein… ein… Junge? Sie bekommen einen Jungen?", entfuhr es Narzissa tonlos, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Draco hatte es anscheinend noch gar nicht erwähnt.

„Ja", sagte dieser jetzt, der ihr gegenüber saß. Seinen Ausdruck konnte sie noch immer nicht deuten. „Sie bekommt einen Sohn."

Kurz stutzte sie über seine Worte. Sie bekam ihn nicht allein! Es war auch sein Sohn! Aber jeder Appetit verging ihr. Nein, vielleicht war sie bereits allein, wenn sie ihr Kind bekam. Ihr Blick senkte sich auf den glänzenden Teller. Aber schon hatten sich Lucius und Narzissa erhoben. Sie kamen um den Tisch.

Hermine war stocksteif vor Schreck, als Lucius sie erreichte und die Arme um sie legte, um sie gegen seinen Bauch zu pressen.

„Ich… herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich… bin sofort zurück!", versprach er, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Narzissa hatte Draco über die Haare gestreichelt, ehe sie auch zu ihr kam.

„Wie wunderbar!", entfuhr es der schönen Frau, die nun ehrlich lächelte. „Einen Moment!", entschuldigte sie sich auch. Und Hermine und Draco waren allein.

„Du hast es ihnen noch nicht gesagt", schloss Hermine, während sie einen Schluck Wasser trank und Draco sich Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller lud.

„Nein", entgegnete er bestätigend. „Aber jetzt hast du ihnen den größten Wunsch erfüllt", ergänzte er, als er nun Soße über die Kartoffeln kippte und nach dem Fleischteller griff.

„Was tun sie jetzt?"

„Ich kann nur vermuten, dass sie sämtliche Freunde und Bekannte anflohen, in Clubs Reservierungen machen, winzige Anzüge maßschneidern lassen – das übliche."

„Das übliche?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Granger, ein männlicher Erbe ist der Traum aller Reinblüter-Großeltern", merkte er spöttisch an. „Kartoffeln?", ergänzte er jetzt, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", flüsterte sie. Seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„Das ist dein Abendessen", erklärte er verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, ich…" Und sie schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Nein. Weißt du, ich will nicht, dass es mein Sohn ist. Es ist unser Sohn. Es… - und ich will nicht alleine sein. Ich will ihn nicht alleine bekommen! Ich will nicht ohne dich irgendwo liegen müssen, dick und verzweifelt, während ich alleine dieses… dieses Dinge bekomme!", rief sie zornig aus und deutete wütend auf ihren Bauch.

„Granger", sagte er ruhiger, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.

„Nein!", rief sie ärgerlich aus. „Ich will auch keine abgelegte, gescheiterte Liebschaft von dir sein! Ich will diese Sache nicht alleine machen! Ich bin keine Mutter, und ich will auch keine sein, wenn es keinen Vater gibt!"

„Das sollte sich schwierig gestalten, aber ich denke, dein Kollege Dean wäre scharf auf-"

„-ich will nicht, dass du dich um einen Nachfolger kümmerst, Malfoy!", schrie sie jetzt. Er legte das Besteck beiseite.

„Ich bin aber nicht mehr da, ok?", fuhr er sie zornig an, während er sich ebenfalls erhob und seine Serviette achtlos zu Boden fiel. „Was soll ich tun? Es rückgängig machen? Tut mir leid, aber du wirst damit klarkommen müssen", schloss er bitter.

„Ich will es aber nicht!", widersprach sie tonlos. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und schloss die Augen. „Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen", flüsterte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich hätte nicht in dein scheiß Büro kommen sollen, neulich Nacht", fügte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu. Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in ihr empor und brannten in ihren Augen.

„Ja, das sehe ich ähnlich", hörte sie seine Stimme recht nahe neben sich. Sie zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", entfuhr es ihr heiser. Er lächelte daraufhin freudlos.

„Am besten setzt du dich. Sie kommen wieder", sagte er jetzt und deutete ausdruckslos auf den Stuhl hinter sie. Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Wie konnte er so sein? Wie konnte er nur? Als wolle er nichts damit zu tun haben?! Ihr Sohn? Nur ihrer allein? Wollte er das so? Und was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen, sie zu mögen. Sie konnte gar nichts tun.

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, und ohne jeden Antrieb nahm sie wieder Platz.

Es war der Deal gewesen. Sie war hier eingeladen, also würde sie es aussitzen. Allerdings lag jetzt sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Munter plaudernd kehrten Lucius und Narzissa wieder, setzten sich, hatten nichts vom Streit bemerkt, aßen, verwickelten Hermine in unzählige Gespräche, planten unzählige weitere Treffen, bei denen sie unzählige Fremde kennenlernen sollte.

Aber Dracos Blick verließ sie nicht mehr. Und sie aß mit klopfendem Herzen. Denn sie war so wütend auf ihn. So unglaublich, irrational wütend. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an. Aus Strafe. Und aus reinem Selbstschutz, denn wahrscheinlich würde sie keinen Bissen mehr essen können, würde sie es tun.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Das Wasser prasselte auf ihn hinab. Er stand schon solange unter der Dusche, dass er spüren konnte, wie das Wasser rote Striemen in seinen Rücken gewaschen haben musste.

Es klopfte an die Badezimmertür. Seine gläserne Duschtür war beschlagen, er konnte also nicht sehen, wer es war. Aber seine Badezimmertür öffnete sich.

„Draco?"

Sein Vater war reingekommen.

„Was?", fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Nichts. Ich wollte nur… sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du bist seit einer Weile duschen", erklärte Lucius ausdruckslos.

Anscheinend konnte man es hören, nahm Draco an, obwohl das nahezu unmöglich war, würde sein Vater nicht seit einer Weile auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer stehen. Es war vielleicht halb zwei morgens. Er hatte die Lust verspürt, zu duschen. Er hatte nicht schlafen können, hatte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können, und er war sauer auf sie. Auf Granger. Was dachte sie eigentlich?!

Dass alles so lief, wie sie es gerne wollte? Nein, tat es nicht!

„Ja, alles in Ordnung!", schnauzte er. Er glaubte nicht, dass man zwei Stockwerke höher hören konnte, wie er duschte. Er glaubte, sein Vater war mit Absicht gekommen. Mit einem zornigen Schlag hatte er das Wasser ausgestellt. Er drückte die Tür auf und heißer Dampf hatte das Bad eingehüllt. Sein Vater stand noch immer im Türrahmen. Draco griff sich wahllos eines der Handtücher vom Stapel und legte es sich um die Hüfte.

„Was willst du?", fuhr er seinen Vater zorniger an, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Teilweise hatten sich Strähnen aus Lucius' Zopf gelöst. Wasser perlte Dracos Rücken hinab, und auch durch den dichten Dampf schien sein Vater ihn erkennen zu können. Sein Blick wanderte hinab, zu Dracos Bein.

Draco hörte, wie Lucius nach Luft schnappte. Draco hoffte, er würde jetzt keinen Anfall bekommen.

Mit der Hand wischte sich Draco übers Gesicht und kämmte sich die nassen Strähnen über den Kopf nach hinten. Er leckte von den Lippen das Wasser und sah seinem Vater entgegen.

Er trug noch immer seinen Anzug. „Bist du jetzt wieder eingezogen? Stört es dich, wenn ich dusche?", wollte Draco es abkürzen, aber sein Vater kam langsam näher.

Die Tränen standen in Lucius' Augen, aus denen die Kälte sonst nicht verschwand. „Nein, es stört mich nicht", entgegnete er nahezu tonlos. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass Dracos Haut nass war, dass er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte trug. „Mein Sohn", fügte er hinzu. Seine Hand legte sich um Dracos Nacken. Draco biss fest auf seine Unterlippe bis es schmerzte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es zu.

Lucius zog ihn umstandslos in seinen Arm.

Draco hatte vorgehabt, zu lachen, seinen Vater von sich zu stoßen, kaum, dass er ihn berührt hatte. Aber plötzlich konnte er nicht.

Lucius' Duft war so vertraut. Er atmete ihn tief ein. Sein Vater ließ von ihm ab, um sein Gesicht nun mit beiden Händen zu halten. Hart rieben seine Daumen über Dracos Wangen.

„Mein Junge", flüsterte Lucius, und seine Augen waren jetzt gerötet. Der Wasserdampf hatte seine Haare benetzt. Die losen Strähnen um sein Gesicht waren nass. „Keine Angst", ergänzte er, und hatte Draco bisher nicht weinen müssen, rang sich jetzt ein Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle. Er merkte, wie er zitterte. „Schon gut", murmelte Lucius und hielt ihn wieder fest in seinen Armen. Merlin! Er wollte ihn noch immer von sich stoßen, konnte aber nichts anderes tun, als sich halten zu lassen, während er merkte, wie er zornig auf Lucius wurde.

Die beiden Männer standen im beschlagenen Badezimmer. Und es war nicht so leicht und einfach, wie es sich Draco vorgemacht hatte. Es war schwer, auf Lucius wütend zu sein.

Und auch jetzt durch den Wasserdampf war es klar zu erkennen.

Das giftige Muster hatte sich um Dracos Wade gezogen, in feinen fast kunstvollen schwarzen Linien. Sie schimmerten grün hoch, über sein Knie, wanden sich wie schwarzer Efeu seinen Oberschenkel hoch, über seine Hüfte, bis kurz unter seine rechte Brust.

Die Linien verliefen sich in geschwungenen Spitzen. Eine tödliche Krankheit, die so giftig schön anzusehen war.

Sein Vater hielt ihn so fest, als würde er ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollen. Und Draco wusste es, auch ohne weitere Worte. Und Lucius wusste es wohl auch. Draco hatte ihm längst vergeben. Jetzt gerade war er einfach nur sein Vater. Den er so dringend brauchte – immer gebraucht hatte.

Es verging eine Endlosigkeit, bis Draco die Kälte in den Knochen spüren konnte. Lucius ließ von ihm ab, als würde er es selber spüren.

„Zieh dir was über", sagte Lucius schließlich. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf und sie verließen das Bad. Sein Zimmer war vergleichsweise kühl.

„Es sieht schlimm aus", sagte Lucius ernst. Draco erwiderte nichts, als er seine Schranktüren öffnete. Ohne nachzudenken griff er sich eine Jeans aus dem untersten Fach – nicht seinen Pyjama. Ihm war nicht nach Schlafen zumute. Ihm war nach gar nichts zumute. Er löste das Handtuch von seinen Hüften und nahm an, Lucius besaß so viel Anstand den Kopf zu wenden, wenn Draco seine Shorts anzog. Aber nicht einmal das störte ihn besonders. Er zog sich Socken über, nachdem er die Hose verschlossen hatte. Dann griff er nach einem beigen Pullover. Er trug ihn nie. Narzissa hatte ihn irgendwann mal ausgesucht.

Er mochte beige nicht. Aber jetzt gerade dachte er darüber auch nicht wirklich nach.

„Möchtest du… reden?", schloss Lucius, und sein Ton klang abwägend. Draco wusste nicht, was er wollte. „Oder hast du noch Pläne?", fügte Lucius hinzu und Draco wandte den Kopf. Sein Vater deutete auf seine Kleidung. „Schlafen hast du wohl nicht im Sinn", erläuterte er knapp. Draco ruckte wieder mit dem Kopf.

Er war sauer. Auf sie. Er fühlte sich hilflos in seinem scheiß Körper.

„Hast du… schon über einen Namen nachgedacht?", fragte Lucius plötzlich und riss Draco endgültig aus den Gedanken. Der Moment im Badezimmer hing immer noch greifbar im Raum. Draco konnte nicht mehr so tun, als würde er Lucius die Pest an den Hals wünschen. Was er nicht mal tat.

„Was für einen Namen?", sagte er also ernsthaft verwirrt, aber er war dankbar nicht über seine Gesundheit – die nicht mal vorhanden war – sprechen zu müssen.

„Einen Namen für… deinen Sohn", sagte Lucius bedächtig. Draco sah ihn an.

Nein, hatte er nicht. Er wusste, sobald man Dingen einen Namen gab, band man sich emotional an sie. Er schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er unwillig.

„Es… gibt traditionelle Familiennamen, das weißt du?" Draco nahm an, Lucius gab sich Mühe, das Thema von seiner Krankheit zu lenken. Draco ließ sich widerwillig darauf ein. Ihm war irgendwie nicht danach, seinen Vater aus dem Zimmer zu jagen.

„Mh…", sagte er also. Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Sein Sohn…. Er bekam einen Sohn. Nein, Granger bekam seinen Sohn. Und wenn er sie nicht heiratete, würde das Kind Granger heißen, nahm er an. Seine Mundwinkel sanken.

„Und… in der nächsten Rangfolge wäre der Name Scorpius", erklärte sein Vater, wohl nur um irgendwas zu sagen. Draco hob den Blick. „Aber… das ist natürlich dir überlassen. Oder… überlässt du es ihr?", fragte Lucius weiter. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Na gut, ich… werde jetzt… gehen", sagte Lucius schließlich. „Dann… hoffen wir mal, dass sie das Kind nicht Harry nennt, nicht wahr?", schloss sein Vater mit einem trockenen Lächeln, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich knapp.

Oh ja. Das konnte er sich vorstellen! Das würde ihr ganz bestimmt gefallen! Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen.

„Gute Nacht, Draco", sagte sein Vater nickend, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

Wütend stieg Draco in seine Schuhe.

Niemals würde sein Sohn Harry heißen! Niemals!

Sie glaubte fast, sie hatte das Essen nicht vertragen. Das würde sie zumindest gerne glauben, damit sie es darauf schieben konnte. Aber sie nahm an, daran lag es nicht. Ihr Unwohlsein. Ihr Magen tat weh, aber es war nicht wirklich Übelkeit.

Der Abend war so furchtbar gewesen! Sie hatte jede einzelne Sekunde dort zurück nach Hause gewollt. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf, griff nach dem Zauberstab und entfachte das Licht wieder. Sie stellte die bloßen Füße auf den weichen Teppich vor ihrem Bett. Rufus hob träge den Kopf, als er wach wurde.

„Schlaf weiter", murmelte Hermine dem Hund zu. Sie erhob sich rastlos und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über, den sie über den Sessel gelegt hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie mit der Tatsache umgehen sollte, dass sie an die Malfoys gebunden sein würde.

Ohne Draco.

Sie mochte Narzissa nicht, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie Lucius leiden konnte.

Und wann sollte sie es ihrer eigenen Mutter sagen?

Wieder grummelte es in ihrem Magen.

Hermine verließ das Schlafzimmer, und betrat den dunklen Flur des ersten Stocks. Sie schlurfte durch den langen Gang zur Treppe und ging im Dunkeln ins Erdgeschoss. Der Mond schien hell durch die langen Fenster im Flur. Sie hörte, wie Rufus sich erhob und ebenfalls auf den Flur tapste. Er folgte ihr nach unten. Sie schritt in die Küche, entfachte hier ebenfalls das Licht und setzte Wasser im Kessel auf den Herd.

Sie würde sich einen Magentee kochen. Sie war nicht nur schwanger, nein, sie war anscheinend auch noch hundert Jahre alt.

Rufus ließ sich in der Küche gegen den Tresen fallen und sank träge daran hinab, während er mit weit aufgerissenem Maul gähnte. Hermine nickte ihm zu.

„Ja, ich bin auch müde", bestätigte sie. Die Uhr teilte ihr mit, dass es halb drei war. Eine richtig beschissene Zeit. Stumpfsinnig starrte sie auf den Kessel. Einem Kessel, dem man zuguckte, würde niemals anfangen zu kochen – oder so ähnlich ging doch diese Sprichwort, oder?

Sie wandte den Blick ab.

Sie horchte auf. Draußen hörte sie ein bekanntes Geräusch. Jemand war… appariert? Konnte das sein? Völlig ruhig blieb sie in ihrer Küche stehen und lauschte in die nächtliche Stille.

Sie hatte sich wohl verhört, überlegte sie.

Doch fast zuckte sie zusammen vor Schreck, als es tatsächlich laut an ihrer Haustür klopfte. Rufus hob alarmiert den haarigen Kopf vom Boden und kam strauchelnd auf die Pfoten.

„Shh", machte Hermine bloß, aber Rufus gähnte nur erneut. Er bellte nie, knurrte nie, und Hermine glaubte, würde wirklich jemals ein Räuber in ihr Haus kommen, würde Rufus eher mit ihm Stöckchen spielen, als sein Herrchen zu verteidigen.

Sie knotete den ihren Morgenmantel fester um ihren Körper. Unschlüssig verharrte sie. Wer kam um halb drei Uhr nachts an ihre Tür appariert?! Harry? Wohl eher nicht. Ron? Sie konnte es sich nicht denken.

Und dann klopfte es lauter. Anscheinend war es kein Versehen. Der Zauberstab lag fest in ihrer Hand. Sie durchschritt den Flur, Rufus direkt hinter ihr. Immerhin kam er mit ihr, wenn auch mit hängender Zunge und müdem Blick. Durch die Scheiben neben der Haustür konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer es war.

Sie war paranoid. Der Krieg ließ jeden paranoid werden, nahm sie an.

Sie zögerte eine weitere Sekunde und zuckte beim nächsten Schlag gegen die Tür zusammen.

„Granger!", dröhnte seine Stimme zornig durch das dicke Holz. Ihr Herz schlug übergangslos schneller. Rufus trottete neben sie und wedelte träge mit dem Schwanz. Ihre Magenschmerzen wurden wieder deutlicher und jetzt zögerte sie erst recht.

Malfoy. Draco stand vor ihrer Tür! Eigentlich musste sie erst Ginny anflohen, um zu konsultieren, was sie am besten tun sollte. Ihr Herz sprang in ihren Hals, als er plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite lehnte und sie durch die Glasscheiben neben der Tür direkt ansah.

„Granger, mach die scheiß tür auf!", rief er kopfschüttelnd, und sie setzte sich in Bewegung, während Rufus neben ihr laut zu hecheln begann. Ihr Hund war ein Verräter, überlegte sie bitter, als ihr Hand zitterten den Schlüssel drehte.

Wieso zur Hölle öffnete sie ihm?!

Aber schon drückte sie die Klinke und die kühle Nachtluft drang ins Haus.

Er stand kurz unschlüssig vor der Tür. Rufus tänzelte an seine Seite, und anscheinend abwesend tätschelte Draco den Kopf des zotteligen Hundes. Draco blickte an ihr hinab. Er trug Jeans, einen beigen Pullover und einen Mantel. Sie glaubte zu erkennen, dass seine Haarspitzen feucht waren. Hatte es geregnet?

War das wichtig?!

„Was… was tust du hier?", fragte sie perplex. Sie hielt noch immer die Tür in der Hand. Kurz dachte sie, er würde antworten, aber dann verzog er grimmig den Mund und drängte sich ins Haus, an ihr vorbei, und mit wedelndem Schwanz folgte Rufus ihm.

Hermine stand noch immer in der Haustür, starrte in die Dunkelheit und hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war. Aber ihr Herz brach tausend neue Rekorde, so schnell schlug es in ihrer Brust.

Das war doch unfassbar! Was tat er hier, mitten in der Nacht? Sie schloss hastig die Tür und folgte ihm. Der Kessel in der Küche hatte zu pfeifen begonnen, doch als sie die Küche betrat, hatte er ihn bereits vom Herd genommen. Sie starrte ihn an. Rufus saß gemütlich zu seiner rechten.

Er stand zwischen Herd und Arbeitsplatte und sah sie fast herausfordernd an.

„Was willst du hier?", wiederholte sie die Worte schärfer und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie fühlte, aber Wut übernahm zumindest einen Großteil der Gefühle, das wusste sie.

Er stützte die Hände auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und fixierte sie.

„Hast du vor dich zu entschuldigen?", fragte er tatsächlich lauernd, und ihr Mund klappte auf. „Für heute Abend", ergänzte er, falls sie es wohl nicht mehr wüsste.

„Was?!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du kommst mitten in der Nacht hierher, um mich das zu fragen?", zischte sie fassungslos, aber sein Blick hielt ihrem stand.

„Du hast dich unmöglich verhalten", klärte er sie auf, und ihr Mund schloss sich stumm.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?", fragte sie fast belustig.

„Außerdem", fuhr er fort, als er sich von der Platte abstieß, die sie trennte und den Weg zu ihr fortsetzte. Sofort reagierte ihr Körper, denn sie machte einen Schritt zurück, „habe ich noch einige Dinge zu sagen", erklärte er schroff, als wären sie immer noch in Malfoy Manor. Also wäre sie gar nicht verschwunden, als wäre der Abend noch nicht vorbei.

„Was für Dinge?", wollte sie tonlos wissen, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nette Worte für sie parat hatte. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten als er vor ihr stand.

„Der Name", spuckte er ihr fast entgegen. Sie starrte ihn an. Was?!

„Was?", sagte sie tatsächlich verblüfft, aber es schien ihn nur mehr aufzuregen.

„Das hast du gut geplant, oder?", sagte er böse, und sie starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Wovon sprach der Mann?!

„_Geplant_?", wiederholte sie perplex.

„Ja", bestätigte er gereizt. „Mein Sohn bekommt deinen Nachnamen und wir Harry Arschloch Granger heißen!", donnerte er plötzlich, und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Hast du getrunken?", entfuhr es ihr böse, aber er wirkte gefährlich ruhig, als er näher kam.

„Ist es nicht so?", knurrte er, ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen.

„Malfoy-"

„-aber das kannst du vergessen!", sagte er nur. „Er wird auf keinen Fall so heißen!", schloss er, als hätten sie seit Wochen über nichts anderes gesprochen. Hermines Mund öffnete sich kurz, ehe sie ihn verständnislos wieder schloss.

„Was?", fragte sie wieder, ehrlich verwirrt, und tatsächlich lockerte sich seine Anspannung. Nur etwas, aber sie sah es in seinem Blick. Und sie atmete aus. „Malfoy, ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht, falls es das ist, was du mir sagen möchtest", wagte sie zu antworten. Er war unfassbar! Der Mann vor ihr war ein unglaublicher Idiot. Und sie hasste ihn. Wirklich. „Und wenn, dann würde ich ihn bestimmt nicht Harry nennen", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd. Und widerwillig.

Sie sahen sich an. Dann fasste sie ihn näher ins Auge. „Ich dachte, es wäre dir egal?", sagte sie plötzlich und verengte die Augen.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm scharf, aber sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„So egal kann es dir ja wohl kaum sein, wenn du wegen so etwas Dummem nachts um drei Uhr zu meinem Haus apparierst", schloss sie mit überlegenem Unterton.

„Es ist nicht dumm", brachte er gepresst hervor.

„Wieso? Hast du mir nicht noch erzählt, dass du sowieso nicht da wärst? Dass du es am liebsten gar nicht erfahren hättest, dass-" Aber sie unterbrach sich, denn er war näher gekommen.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, Granger", informierte er sie verächtlich, während sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Sie schüttelte bitter den Kopf.

„Du bist unfassbar! Du weißt, wo die Tür ist!", flüsterte sie bitter und wandte sich von ihm ab, aber er folgte ihr und ehe sie die Tür erreicht hatte, schnellte seine Hand vor und hatte ihr Handgelenk umfangen. Er zog sie hart zurück, dass sie fast in ihn stolperte. Ihr Blick schoss hoch in sein Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel, seine Gedanken unvorhersehbar. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als hätte sie eine Stufe verpasst.

„Draco", flüsterte sie heiser, ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen wollte. Sein Blick war hart, unangenehm und… _hungrig_.

„Ich habe keine Lust, Granger", entfuhr es ihm gepresst, während er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und sie plötzlich die Wand im Rücken hatte. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber er sprach weiter. Er war so nah, dass sie seine Körper spüren konnte, als er sich gegen sie lehnte. Sie roch seinen Duft und ein bekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihr empor. „Das ist mein Sohn. Und soweit ich es verstehe, bist du ebenfalls mein", fuhr er so selbstverständlich fort, dass sie die Röte förmlich spürte, die in ihre Wangen stieg.

„Du kannst vögeln, wen du willst, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin, aber bis dahin…" Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie konnte ihm nicht ausweichen, konnte nicht wegsehen, als sein Blick auf ihre Lippen fiel. „Bis dahin wird dich niemand anrühren, hast du mich verstanden?", knurrte er rau.

Es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch, als sein Blick sich wieder zu ihren Augen hob.

Seine Lippen waren so nah. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie auf seinen Mund gestarrt hatte. Und fast schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie wollte, dass er es tat.

Sie wollte, dass er sie küsste, aber… das passierte nicht. Plötzlich riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los. Sie konnte seinen Blick noch immer nicht deuten, aber ihre Gefühle mussten ihr glasklar auf den unkeuschen roten Wangen geschrieben stehen, dachte sie plötzlich in einem Anflug von Selbsthass. Merlin, wieso wollte sie so etwas, wenn das genau der Grund gewesen war, weswegen sie nicht mehr zusammen waren?!

Er machte einen Schritt zurück, fast so etwas wie Triumph auf den schönen Zügen. Ihr Herzschlag ging schmerzhaft schnell. Sie wusste nicht, was es ihn für Überwindungen kostete, sie nicht zu küssen, aber anscheinend nicht besonders viele. Sie konnte kaum atmen, geschweige denn klar denken.

„Ich ziehe übrigens wieder ein", eröffnete er ihr. Kurz ruhte sein Blick auf ihrer Gestalt, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie starrte ihn an. _Was_?! Das hatte er sich alles heute Nacht überlegt?! Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Sie war froh, dass sie stehen konnte! „Das war es doch, was du mir heute klar machen wolltest, oder?", fuhr er herablassend fort. „Dass du nicht alleine dick werden willst?", ergänzte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex. Nein, das… hatte sie ihm nicht klarmachen wollen!

„Also, gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen", verabschiedete er sich mit einem Lächeln und verließ die Küche. Hermine starrte nach vorne, konnte noch immer nicht sprechen, während Rufus den Kopf schief gelegt hatte.

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss.

Oh Merlin. Was… war jetzt gerade passiert?! Zorn kehrte endlich wieder in ihren Körper zurück! Was erlaubte er sich eigentlich?! Aber wahrscheinlich war es mittlerweile zu spät, dass sie endlich ihre Wut wiedergefunden hatte. Sie schloss die Augen.

Sie war sein?! Was sollte das überhaupt heißen? Oh Merlin, sein Blick! Ihre Knie wurden wieder weich, und zornig schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf, um klar denken zu können.

Nein! Oh nein, das würde so nicht passieren!

Ihr Herz schlug immer noch verräterisch schnell. Er wollte wieder einziehen.

Draco wollte wieder einziehen….

Und irgendwie waren ihre Magenschmerzen verschwunden, stellte sie gereizt fest.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Blaise hatte ihm geholfen und auch Dean Thomas war eingetroffen, nicht unbedingt begeistert, aber dennoch hatte er ebenfalls mit angepackt.

Er war hier her gekommen, um ihn vorsintflutlich zu heilen, denn Draco spürte bereits wieder ein Stechen oberhalb seines Knies. Er hatte auf die Frage, wie er denn die Haustür aufbekommen habe, wenn Granger gar nicht hier wäre, nicht geantwortet. Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin überflüssig.

Ja, er war quasi eingebrochen, aber das war ihm scheiß egal. Es ging Thomas einen Scheißdreck an. Und er behielt seine Meinung dankenswerterweise für sich.

Sie standen in der Küche, lehnten am Tresen und Draco kraulte Rufus hinter den Ohren. Der Hund schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, dass Draco hier praktisch eingebrochen war, um seine Möbel unterzubringen. Sie tranken alle drei ein Butterbier und Draco genoss den Ausblick, wenn auch nur heimlich für sich.

„Hermine wird begeistert sein", bemerkte Thomas verschlossen. Draco ignorierte die unterschwellige Abneigung.

„Ich finde es gut", sagte Blaise achselzuckend.

„Es ist mir egal, was ihr denkt", erklärte Draco gleichmütig.

„Ich hoffe nur, du fängst nicht wieder mit Sex an", sagte Thomas mahnend.

„Wieso?", entgegnete Draco gedehnt. „Würde dich das umbringen?", wollte er dreist wissen, und Thomas verengte verächtlich die Augen.

„Wegen deiner Gesundheit, Malfoy, du Arschloch", fügte er gereizt hinzu. Draco musste lächeln.

„Keine Panik, ich rühr sie nicht an", versprach er, wenn auch nur halbherzig, ohne Dean in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser atmete entnervt aus.

„Ja, sicher", brummte er in sein Bier.

„Hey!", rief Draco aus. „Ich würde meinen Sohn gerne noch sehen", erklärte er zornig. „Ich habe kein Interesse an Granger", log er so gut er konnte, denn gestern Nacht hatte er die schmutzigsten Träume gehabt, nachdem er sie hier in der Küche gegen die Wand gepresst hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie überhaupt gemerkt hatte, wie hart er geworden war, alleine durch den bloßen Kontakt! Er glaubte auch nicht, dass er jemals all seine Instinkte so sehr hatte bekämpfen müssen, weil sie ihn mit ihren Augen gerade zu angebettelt hatte, sie zu küssen.

Aber er hatte sich Zuhause nicht angefasst, hatte sich nicht Erleichterung verschafft, denn jeder Orgasmus war anstrengend. Jetzt war er geladen mit sexueller, lästiger Energie, die er nicht raus lassen konnte. Und bei Merlin, das würde er auch nicht tun, selbst wenn sich Granger nackt vor ihn werfen würde und drum bettelte, dass er sie in jeder erdenklichen Position in jedem Zimmer des Hauses nehmen sollte!

_Scheiße_. Kurz musste er die Augen schließen. Er hasste seine verfluchten scheiß Gedanken!

Die Haustür riss ihn aus den Gedanken, denn sie fiel laut ins Schloss. Er hörte ihre zornigen Schritte auf dem Flur.

„Uh oh…", sagte Blaise grinsend. „Die _Misses_ ist da", ergänzte er und wartete gespannt. Granger kam ihn die Küche. Sie trug noch ihren Kittel, die Haare ordentlich hochgesteckt.

„Was zur-" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie sah, dass er nicht alleine hier war. „Dean, was…?" Draco konnte nicht leiden, dass sie den Namen seines Heilers zuerst sagte, aber immerhin galt ihm ihr ganzer Zorn. Fast musste er lächeln.

„Hermine, hey… ich… es war Zufall, dass… - wirklich, ich…" Aber immerhin hatte Thomas wenigstens den Anstand, ihn nicht noch weiter reinzureißen.

„Kann ich dich sprechen?", knurrte sie ihm tatsächlich zu, und Draco stieß sich locker vom Tresen ab. Rufus folgte ihm, aber Granger schoss dem Hund ebenfalls einen zornigen Blick zu. „Platz, du Verräter!", ergänzte sie, und mit einem kleinen Jaulen fiel Rufus dumpf auf den Küchenfußboden zurück.

Draco folgte ihr auf den Flur. „Das war wirklich ziemlich unhöflich von-"

„-halt ja deinen Mund, du scheiß Kerl!", unterbrach sie ihn, stieß die Tür zum großen Wohnzimmer auf, das er so sehr vermisst hatte und schob ihn erbarmungslos hinein. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du wartest, bis ich auf der Arbeit bin, schleppst deinen Kram hier wieder hin, brichst in mein Haus ein und erwartest, dass ich damit einverstanden bin?! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", schrie sie, und Draco nahm an, dass die Männer in der Küche dem Gespräch trotzdem wunderbar folgen konnten, auch wenn Granger sich die Mühe machte ihn ein Zimmer weiter anzuschreien.

„Fluch nicht so vor meinem Sohn", informierte er sie mit gleichgültiger Ruhe. Sie starrte ihn an, als hätte sie nicht verstanden. Dann klärte sich ihr zorniger Blick.

„Er kann es nicht hören! Aber er soll ruhig wissen, was sein Vater für ein Arschloch ist!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Gut. Ich würde es wirklich hassen, würdest an gebrochenem Herzen vergehen, nur weil ich hier wieder einziehe, und du dich nachts nach mir verzehrst", gab er unbeeindruckt zurück. Zornig hatte sie den Abstand geschlossen und ihre flache Hand knallte in sein Gesicht. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite, und er verzog den Mund unter dem brennenden Schmerz in seiner Wange.

„Davon träumst du, du widerlicher Kotzbrocken! Rühr mich noch ein einziges Mal an, und ich zertrümmer deinen Schwanz mit dem grausamsten Fluch der mir einfällt, Malfoy, hast du mich verstanden?" Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn, als sie sprach.

Er hob den Blick und fixierte sie. „Vorsicht, Granger", sagte er betont ruhig. Ihre Haltung änderte sich schlagartig, als er den Abstand zu ihr schloss. Berühren tat er sie allerdings nicht. „Ich habe zwar keinen Todeswunsch, aber wenn du mich reizt, könnte es sein, dass ich mein Recht geltend mache, denn noch gehörst du mir", erklärte er so konsterniert wie möglich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich _gehöre_ dir nicht, Malfoy, denk das ja nicht!", zischte sie, aber er hörte ihrer Stimme die leise Panik an.

„Ist das so?", erwiderte er glatt. Ihre Augen waren so dunkel vor Zorn, dass ihm ihre Liebeserklärung von damals sehr weit entfernt vorkam. „Dann sieh mich nicht so an, als würdest du es unbedingt wollen", flüsterte er praktisch, und nahezu augenblicklich stieß sie ihm die Hände vor die Brust.

„Fick dich!", sagte sie heiser und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er hörte die Haustür keine Sekunde später wieder ins Schloss knallen.

Seine Erektion pochte laut in seiner Hose. Scheiße.

Er hasste sie. Fuck.

Sie leerte das einzige Glas stark verdünnte Weinschorle praktisch in einem Zug.

„Gott, ich könnte noch hundert Gläser Wein trinken!", rief sie verzweifelt aus. Ginny bedachte sie mit einem leicht panischen Blick.

„Besser nicht, Hermine. Besser nicht", erwiderte sie konsterniert.

„Er… macht mich so… wütend, Ginny!", entfuhr es Hermine zornig. „Wie kann er es wagen?"

„Was genau?", wagte Ginny zu fragen, und Hermine sah sie an.

„_Was genau_?", wiederholte Hermine fassungslos.

„Ja, ich meine… nachts bei dir aufzutauchen, dich zu bedrohen, oder meinst du, dass er tatsächlich am nächsten Tag bei dir einzieht, dass er dir sagt, du gehörst ihm und darfst niemand anderen sehen?", zählte Ginny behutsam auf, und Hermine wurde wieder wütend.

„Ja", sagte Hermine nur. „Ja, all das!"

Ginny faltete die Hände auf dem Küchentisch. „Also, ich weiß, das willst du nicht hören, aber ich denke, es ist gut, dass er wieder bei dir wohnt. Ich meine, du hast ihn vermisst, oder nicht?", fragte sie behutsam, und Hermine funkelte sie an.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", gab sie aggressiv zurück. „Ich…"

„Im Krankenhaus hast du-"

„-ich habe gelogen!", rief Hermine gereizt. „Merlin, noch mal!"

„Aha", erwiderte Ginny, nicht überzeugt. „Ich denke, es ist trotzdem gut. Er ist der Vater."

„Na und? Was hat er bisher getan?", schnauzte Hermine und wusste, es war falsch, die Wut an Ginny auszulassen. Ganz falsch!

„Na ja, hat er nicht einen Fonds angelegt? Und… Vorschulen ausgesucht? Sind seine Eltern nicht sogar Feuer und Flamme? Und-"

„-auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?", unterbrach Hermine sie tonlos.

„Auf der Seite deines Sohnes", sagte Ginny gleichmütig. „Da, wo du auch stehen solltest", fügte Ginny mahnend hinzu, während sie die roten Haare in einen Zopf fasste.

Missmutig blickte Hermine in ihr leeres Glas. Sie hasste es, wenn Ginny vielleicht richtig lag.

„Trotzdem", murrte Hermine kleinlaut. „Ich… ich kann schlafen mit wem ich will", ergänzte sie und wusste, wie kindisch ihre Worte klangen. Und auch Ginny lächelte.

„Ja, und wer wäre das?" Hermine hasste das Lächeln auf Ginnys Lippen.

„Nicht Malfoy!", widersprach Hermine sofort. „Garantiert nicht Malfoy!", wiederholte sie noch einmal. Aber ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als sie an die letzte Nacht dachte, an seine Nähe, seinen Duft, seine Arme, seinen Körper….

„Dann ist ja gut!", bemerkte Ginny gedehnt. „Hermine…", begann Ginny schließlich, und sie hob den Blick. „Wann… wird er sterben?" Es war eine Frage, die Hermine schon fast wieder verdrängt hatte. Er sah so gesund aus. Er stritt sich wie ein gesunder Mensch. Er sah aus wie ein gesunder Mensch, aber… Hermine wusste es besser. Eigentlich.

Malfoy würde sterben, und sie schlug ihm auch noch ins Gesicht dafür, dass er wollte, dass sie sein war.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als die Magenschmerzen wiederkehrten.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. In… ein paar Monaten", sagte sie also und macht sich besser nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, in dem sie sagte, es wäre noch ein ganzes Jahr. Denn Dean hatte ihr schon gesagt, wie gering die Chancen standen. Dean hatte ihr von den schwarzen Flammen auf Dracos Körper erzählt, und Hermine erfassten jedes Mal unangenehme Schauer, wenn sie daran dachte.

Wie schön wäre es, wenn sie ihn wirklich hassen könnte. Wie schön wäre es, wenn er nicht krank wäre. Aber das war nicht so. Und… schlimmer war, sie hasste ihn nicht mal wirklich.

Sie fand ihn dreist und unausstehlich, aber… hassen tat sie ihn nicht. Nicht einmal fast.

Und das war doch das Schlimme daran, nicht wahr…?

Es war schon spät, als sie ging und Harry vom Auroren Quidditch Training kam. Sie drückte ihn noch an sich, erzählte ihm von Dracos Einzug, erntete sein ungläubiges Lachen, und sie versprach, ihn nächste Woche mal wieder einzuladen.

Zwischenzeitig waren ihre Magenschmerzen zurückgekehrt. Sie seufzte auf, als sie apparierte. Sie wusste, nächsten Monat durfte sie nicht mal mehr das.

Es war dunkel, aber das Haus lag hell vor ihr. Und es war… schön. Es war nett, nicht in ein einsames Haus zu kommen, Es war außerdem schön, dass Rufus nicht alleine sein musste.

Aber jetzt gerade war ihr nicht danach, es Malfoy wissen zu lassen.

Gott, sie war so kindisch. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum. Aber sie nahm an, es war ihr verletzter Stolz. Und sie musste ihn bekämpfen. Sie musste wieder erwachsen werden.

Sie schloss auf und betrat den Flur. Rufus hechtete auf sie zu, rutschte über das Parkett und wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz. Immerhin nahm ihr eigener Hund ihr ihren Ausbruch von vorher nicht übel. Im Haus war es still.

„Na, wo ist er?", fragte sie den Hund leise und streichelte seinen Kopf. Rufus antwortete ihr nicht und schmiegte sich gegen ihre Hand, bis er genug Streicheleinheiten bekommen hatte und wieder davon tapste. Hermine legte den Schlüssel auf die Kommode neben der Tür, hing ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche an die Garderobe und ging lautlos über den Flur in die Küche.

Sie entzündete das Licht in den Leuchtern stand unschlüssig in der Küche. Sie hatte Hunger. Auf irgendetwas… fettiges, dachte sie verzweifelt. Nein! Sie konnte diese Anfälle nicht leiden, die sie verspürte. Und sie traute sich nicht, ein Geräusch zu machen.

Es war ihr unangenehm. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie hörte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie man mit dem Vater des eigenen Kindes zusammen wohnen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wie man jemanden, den man liebte, nicht berühren konnte. Ihm nicht zeigen konnte, wie man fühlte.

Es war vorbei. Schon längst vorbei, und sie wusste nicht, wie es funktionieren sollte. Er würde sterben, und sie konnte ihn nicht halten. Sie machte einige Schritte nach vorn, stützte beide Hände auf der Arbeitsplatte der Kücheninsel ab und schloss die Augen.

Sie zwang sich, zu atmen. Ein und aus. Immer wieder, bis sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigte.

Sie wusste, wenn sie es könnte, würde sie alles ungeschehen machen, nur um nicht dieses Gefühl zu haben. Diese bodenlose Angst, ihn unweigerlich verlieren zu müssen.

Bald. Es war zu wenig Zeit. Viel zu wenig. Zu wenig, um sich nicht zu lieben.

Sie streckte den Rücken durch und verließ die Küche. Sie durfte nicht zu lange da bleiben, denn sonst würde sie doch noch von einer Fressattacke heimgesucht, die sie nicht würde verhindern können. Lautlos lief sie durch den Flur und öffnete die Tür zum großen Wohnzimmer. Sie verharrte im Türrahmen.

Er hatte die schweren hellen Vorhänge zugezogen, und das warme Licht der Flammen erhellte den schönen Raum. Er selber war im Lehnsessel eingeschlafen. Aber er war nicht zusammen gesunken, sabberte und schnarchte dabei, wie sie es Ron zutrauen würde, nein.

Draco saß beinahe selbstgerecht in dem kuscheligen Sessel, den Kopf angelehnt, die Augen entspannt geschlossen. Seine Hände ruhten auf den Armlehnen. Er trug einen beigen Pullover, darunter ein weißes Hemd. Wahrscheinlich von auserwählt teuren Marken. Seine Jeans hatte ein angenehmes verwaschenes Blau, und würde er aufstehen, würde sie nicht unangenehm eng anliegen, aber doch eng genug, dass sie die Beule in seiner Hose nicht würde verbergen können, das wusste Hermine. Und es nervte sie, dass sie es wusste und daran dachte. Seine Schultern waren so breit und seine Brust hob und senkte sich im Schlaf ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Er war so schön. Und sie stand im Türrahmen und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihn versonnen anstarren musste. Sie hatte ihn heute angeschrien und geschlagen.

Sie hatte sich schon so oft mit ihm gestritten, ihn schon so oft berührt, ihn so oft nackt gesehen. Sie hatte mit diesem Mann geschlafen und erwartete sein Kind.

Es war so absurd. Absurder als es Harry, Ron oder Dean empfanden.

Unschlüssig betrat sie ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie ging lautlos über das Parkett und ging vor ihm schließlich in die Hocke, um in sein Gesicht hinaufzublicken.

Sie hatte ihn schon so oft angesehen. Aber sie bekam nicht ansatzweise genug von ihm.

Seine langen Wimpern ruhten auf seinen Wangenknochen. Seine Lippen waren voll und wunderschön und kurz erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie hoffte, ihr Sohn würde diese Lippen erben.

Er musste müde sein, ging ihr auf. Er war heute umgezogen. Wenn er so agil und gesund aussah, vergaß sie regelmäßig, dass er krank war. Er wirkte so jung. So wunderschön und jung.

Ihr Blick fiel jetzt erst auf den niedrigen Beistelltisch. Ein Umschlag lag dort. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich langsam. Scorpius Malfoy.

Wer war Scorpius Malfoy? Wem hatte er diesen Brief geschrieben? Sie erkannte seine Handschrift, und dieser Name prangte auf der Mitte des Umschlags.

Vorsichtig griff sie zum Tisch und nahm den Umschlag auf. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er noch immer schlief. Sie drehte den Umschlag in den Händen und erkannte, dass die Rückseite bereits versiegelt worden war. Hinten auf der Lasche standen weitere Worte.

_Zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag._

Und sie spürte, wie ihr Mund merklich trocken wurde. Sie wusste, wer Scorpius Malfoy war, und fast hätte sie den Umschlag fallen gelassen, als wäre er plötzlich kochend heiß geworden. Scorpius Malfoy war ihr Sohn.

Ihr ungeborener Sohn, der bisher noch keinen Namen hatte. Sie schluckte schwer und hörte, wie sich sein regelmäßiger Atem unterbrach. Sie hob ertappt den Blick und sah gerade noch wie sich seine Augen blinzelnd öffneten. Gerade fielen ihr keine Worte ein, die sie sagen könnte. Sie sah ihn nur an. Sein Blick fiel schließlich auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand.

Seine Augen waren hellgrau und klar. Als sie sich wieder zu ihren Augen hoben, spürte sie das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch deutlich.

Er sagte noch immer nichts. Er kommentierte nicht mal, dass sie vor ihm hockte, was ihr erst jetzt gerade siedend heiß wieder einfiel. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Scorpius Malfoy?", sagte sie also mit schwacher Stimme, und sein Ausdruck blieb undeutbar.

„Ein Familienname. Er hat Tradition", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Und… damit soll ich mich abfinden? Ohne Diskussion?", erwiderte sie und hockte immer noch vor ihm. Er ruckte lediglich mit dem Kopf und streckte im Sitzen kurz seinen Rücken durch. „Und wie soll er deinen Nachnamen bekommen?", wollte sie weiter von ihm wissen.

Und fast nachsichtig sah er sie an. Und kurz stockte ihr der Atem unter seinem Blick, denn sie wusste, was er sagen würde. Und sie würde ihn gerne aufhalten, aber sie sprach zu spät.

„Dir war aber schon klar, dass du mich heiraten würdest, oder?", informierte er sie, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. „Es macht es leichter mit den Finanzen, mit der Erbschaft – mit eigentlich allem", fuhr er fort und in seiner Stimme klang eine besorgniserregende Müdigkeit mit. Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Das wolltest du doch?", wiederholte er wieder einmal Worte, die nicht die ihren gewesen waren. Sie erhob sich langsam, den Brief immer noch in der Hand.

„Ich… ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Malfoy", sagte sie tonlos und vollkommen überfordert.

„Sicher kannst du", sagte er und erhob sich langsam aus dem Sessel. „Der Form halber", ergänzte er achselzuckend. „Ich sterbe, Granger", schloss er neutral. „Du müsstest nicht lange-"

„-nicht", unterbrach sie ihn plötzlich kopfschüttelnd. Er verstummte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch seine dichten Haare, kämmte sie über seinen Kopf zurück, und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich… ich kann das nicht", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Was?", wollte er tatsächlich entnervt wissen. Und sie sah ihn an. Es war so schwer. Es war so schwer, nicht zu weinen. Nicht zu zerbrechen.

„Ich will nicht so heißen wie du! Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn einen Namen trägt, der so klingt, als wäre er einer römischen Fabel entsprungen!", fuhr sie ihn an, während sie den Brief vor sein Gesicht hielt. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was er geschrieben hatte.

„Es ist dir wirklich so zuwider?", bemerkte er zornig. „Komisch, ich dachte ja, vor einigen Wochen wärst du noch haltlos in mich verliebt gewesen, Granger", knurrte er gepresst.

Oh sie hasste ihn!

„Denkst du ernsthaft, ich möchte heißen wie du, ohne dass du noch da bist, um genauso zu heißen?", schrie sie, und sein Mund öffnete sich verständnislos.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Was-"

„-weil ich dich liebe, würde ich dich nur heiraten, wenn wir zusammen ein Leben verbringen könnten, Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn aufgebracht. „Aber alleine, ohne dich, bedeutet der Name nichts!", schloss sie zitternd. Er atmete aus und schloss kurz die Augen, während sie inständig flehte, dass ihm ihr Geständnis irgendwie entgangen war. Ihr Herz schlug verräterisch laut und sie schalt sich selber einen unglaublichen Dummkopf, denn das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen! Alles, nur das nicht!

Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder. „Ich kann nicht bleiben, begreifst du das nicht?", flüsterte er praktisch, und jetzt füllten die lächerlichen Tränen ihre Auge, dass ihre Sicht verschwamm. Zornig wischte sie sich über ihre dummen Augen.

„Ich will nicht ohne dich-" Aber er unterbrach sie, ehe sie weitersprechen konnte. Er hatte den Abstand zu ihr geschlossen, und seine Hände legten sich fest um ihre Schultern, als er sie ansah.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er mit Nachdruck, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, während weitere Tränen auf ihre Wange fielen, als sie schwach den Kopf schüttelte. „Das weißt du. Ich… wünschte, ich könnte bleiben. Ich möchte nichts mehr, als bleiben, begreifst du nicht?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Ich…" Er sprach nicht weiter. „Merlin, ich will doch nur das richtige tun!", knurrte er wieder zorniger und seine Augen waren vor Wut dunkler geworden.

„Draco, ich kann aber nicht-!"

Doch er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und den Kopf gesenkt. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, und es passierte so schnell. So überraschend, dass sie gar nicht tun konnte.

Er sah sie an, wie sie hier vor ihm stand. Völlig verloren, als wüsste sie nicht mehr, wo sie war. Ihr Gesicht war von Trauer gezeichnet, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie es überhaupt registrierte, würde er sie nicht darauf hinweisen.

Und Merlin. Wie sie ihn ansah.

Es schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass er sein Wort nicht mehr halten wollte. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr in seinen Gedanken, sie nicht zu berühren.

Wieso tat sie ihm das an? Aber eigentlich tat er es sich selber an, oder nicht? Er war hier her gekommen, und wahrscheinlich hatte er unterbewusst genau gewusst, weshalb er gekommen war. Zurück zu ihr.

Er sah, wie ihre Augen einen seltsamen Glanz annahmen, sah, wie sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Draco, ich kann aber nicht-!"

Er rührte sich nicht. Er schluckte schwer. Sie liebte ihn. Sie hatte es gesagt, und es hatte sich praktisch in sein Herz gebrannt. Wieder fiel eine Träne auf ihre Wange.

Sie war so schön. So verflucht schön, und er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Scheiß auf die Worte! Er brauchte keine weiteren Worte, keine weitere Erlaubnis, verdammt!

Er schloss den Abstand zu ihr, ungeduldig und unaufhaltbar. Er zog sie in seine Arme, schlang eine Hand um ihren Nacken und hielt sie für eine Sekunde in seiner Gewalt, um sie anzusehen. Ihre Augen hatten sich kurz vor Schreck geweitet, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, und er wusste, es gab kein Zurück. Jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment.

Seine Lippen fanden ihre im Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Und es war wie nach Hause zu kommen.

Alle Nervenenden in seinem Körper reagierten auf ihre Nähe, auf ihren Duft, ihre Fingerspitzen, die seinen Nacken berührten, als sie den Kuss erwiderte, ihn enger an sich zog. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sich vorgemacht hatte, denn niemals hätte er noch viel länger ohne sie ausgehalten.

Er schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, hob sie fast vom Boden hoch, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Er wollte, dass sie seine Frau wurde. Er wollte nichts mehr sonst. Er wollte nur sie.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

„Hier, Draco", sagte ihr Vater als er auf die sonnige Terrasse trat und sich gemütlich auf die Liege neben Dracos setzte. Er reichte ihm das kalte Bier, was Draco dankend entgegen nahm. Im Sonnenlicht schimmerten seine blonden Haare fast silbern.

Er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte trat ihre Mutter ebenfalls nach draußen.

„Hermine, komm, ehe die Sonne verschwindet", sagte sie streng. Und Hermine war schon mit Dumbledores Autorität nur schwer zurecht gekommen, weil sie einschüchternd gewesen war, aber Rose Granger war noch ein anderes Kaliber. Ihre Mutter musterte sie streng, und fast neidisch betrachtete Hermine ihren Vater, der entspannt neben Draco lag und die Sonne genoss.

Eigentlich hatte sie noch genügend Dinge mit dem blonden Mann vor sich zu besprechen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre kurze Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter ihrer Eltern ihre Mutter direkt dazu veranlasste, für das Wochenende aus London aufs Land zu flüchten, um ihre Tochter zu maßregeln, aber genau das würde stattfinden.

Sie wusste, Draco zu heiraten brachte viele Vorteile mit sich. Natürlich auch genügend Nachteile, aber darüber wollte sie sich jetzt eigentlich keine Gedanken machen. Sie waren sich einig, dass sie zusammen sein wollten. Und bisher war er der stärkere von ihnen, denn sie war beschämend schwach, wenn es zu körperlichen Intimitäten kam. Ihre Mitte zog und ziepte jedes Mal angenehm, wenn sie ihm nahe genug war, und sie konnte sich kaum beherrschen, ihm nicht nahe zu sein.

Aber er hatte sie nicht angerührt, sie nicht ausgezogen. Er hatte sie geküsst, als würde er sie nie wieder küssen, und das alleine brachte sie zum Weinen, wenn sie ihn danach nicht einmal ausziehen konnte. Allerdings war er nicht ungeschickt. Dass er zu keinem Höhepunkt kommen wollte, bedeutete nämlich ganz und gar nicht, dass sie nicht dazu kam.

Draco Malfoy war ein geschickter Teufel, so viel hatte sie begriffen. Und es war unglaublich, wie dringend sie ihn nackt wollte, auch wenn es ihn Lebenszeit kostete. Und das war aber letztendlich der Punkt, der sie wieder zur Vernunft brachte.

Sie wohnte jetzt seit zwei Tagen wieder zusammen. Und in diesen zwei Tagen war sie fünfmal gekommen? Sie wusste es nicht mal mehr genau. Und er… noch nicht.

„Bis später", sagte Draco abschließend, während sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, denn sein Blick war mehr als nur eindeutig hungrig. Er setzte das Bier an die Lippen, und Hermine ergab sich ihrem ungnädigen Schicksal. Ihre Eltern waren heute Nachmittag angekommen und planten das gesamte Wochenende über in Aven Parks zu bleiben, man stelle es sich vor!

Sie wusste gar nicht wohin mit ihrer schieren Freude über diesen misslichen Anlass! Draco hatte darüber nur gelacht und gemeint, ihre Eltern könnten unmöglich schlimmer sein als seine, aber er musste ja auch nicht alleine mit ihrer Mutter über die Wiese spazieren, während sie ihn mit dem Blick der mütterlichen Schuld durchleuchtete.

Hermine hasste diesen Blick.

Und jetzt ließ sie die Sicherheit und Neutralität ihres Hauses hinter sich und folgte ihrer Mutter in die Ungestörtheit der Natur.

„Ich nehme an, neben deiner Arbeit als leitende Heilerin hattest du einfach…", sie hob scheinbar in Ermangelung besserer Worte die Arme und schenkte ihr ein tödlich verletztes Lächeln, „keine Zeit mir von deiner Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, hm, Liebling?"

Hermine verzog den Mund, während sie neben ihrer Mutter durch die Wiese stapfte, die vom Haus wegführte. Da, wo Draco und ihr Vater gemütlich Bier tranken und sich nicht gegenseitig beschuldigten, sonst was verheimlicht zu haben.

„Nein, Mutter, ich… es tut mir wirklich-"

„-und dir dann auch noch einen Mann auszusuchen, der dein Patient gewesen war? Ist das nicht gegen den hippokratischen Eid? Oder gibt es so etwas unter _magischen_ Menschen nicht?" Sie betonte das Wort, als würde Hermine zu den Zeugen Jehowas gehören und nicht eine angesehen Hexe sein. Die dunklen Augen ihrer Mutter waren anklagend und erbarmungslos auf sie geheftet.

„Mutter, ich-"

„-und schwanger bist du!", fügte ihre Mutter kopfschüttelnd hinzu. „Schwanger, Hermine. Von einem Totkranken", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd. Fast wirkte sie sogar angewidert, als hätte Draco etwas Sozialkritisches wie Lepra, fiel Hermine stirnrunzelnd auf. „Du wirst alleine ein Kind bekommen, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst? Das Kind wird keinen Vater haben!"

Hermine atmete aus. Ganz ruhig. Ein und aus.

Ein und wieder aus.

„Ich weiß das, Mutter."

„Und es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du es nicht vorher gewusst!", fuhr ihre Mutter fort, während sie nebeneinander weiterschritten und Hermine überlegte, ob sie nicht einfach unauffällig wieder zurück konnte, ohne dass es ihrer Mutter auffiel.

„Mutter-", versuchte es Hermine erneut.

„-was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?", fuhr ihre Mutter sie nun eisig an. Ihr Blick wurde nun kälter. „Und ich weiß, wer die Malfoys sind, Hermine", ergänzte sie gefährlich ruhig.

Sie hörte Wasser plätschern. Sie kamen an dem kleinen Bach vorbei. Und sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass ihr ihre Mutter erklärte, wer die Malfoys waren. Hätte Hermine doch früher einfach nicht so viel erzählt.

„Reinblüter waren doch sonst nie dein Schlag? Was ist eigentlich aus Dean geworden?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter plötzlich bei ihr.

„Dean hat uns umziehen geholfen", gab Hermine konsterniert zurück.

„Dafür ist er also noch gut genug", erwiderte ihre Mutter, aber Hermine war abrupt stehen geblieben.

„Mum, ich habe euch angerufen, dir gesagt, dass ich mit Draco zusammen wohne, von ihm schwanger bin, und ich werde ihn heiraten! Und ob dir das jetzt gefällt oder nicht, ist nicht-"

„-du willst ihn heiraten?", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie fassungslos, und Hermine biss sich kurz auf die Zunge. Das hatte sie an diesem Wochenende eigentlich noch nicht erzählen wollen.

„Ja, Mum", räumte sie schließlich trotzig ein.

„Was für eine wunderschöne Zukunft, nicht wahr, Hermine?", sagte ihre Mutter kopfschüttelnd mit einem freudlosen Ausdruck. „Plant ihr gleichzeitig seine Beerdigung?", entfuhr es ihr bitter, und Hermine schritt mit großen Schritten weiter voran. Ihre Mutter holte sie seufzend ein.

„Es ist nicht leicht für uns, ok? Es ist nicht so, als wärst du die einzige, die wüsste, dass Draco stirbt und die weiß, was das für uns bedeutet! Du bist nicht die einzige! Es betrifft dich nicht mal, Mum!", fuhr Hermine sie zornig an, ohne den Blick zu wenden.

„Hermine, ich denke nur an dich!"

„Nein, Mum!", schrie sie außer sich, blieb stehen und funkelte ihre Mutter an. „Du denkst nur an dich und was es für ein tragisches Licht auf dich und Dad werfen könnte, dass deine einzige Tochter solche Entscheidungen trifft!", fuhr sie lauter fort.

„Hermine, das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte ihre Mutter mit fast nachsichtiger und selbstgerechter Stimme, als wäre Hermine ein Kleinkind. „Ich denke, du hast es dir nicht reiflich überlegt, was sonst eigentlich deine Stärke-"

„-tja, habe ich eben nicht! Habe ich einfach dieses Mal nicht, Mum. Manchmal kann man nicht alles planen. Du bist doch nur wütend, weil du es als letzte erfahren hast!", setzte sie gepresst hinzu, und ihre Mutter betrachtete sie mit einem erstaunten Blick.

„Du brauchst mich überhaupt nicht anschreien, Hermine. Ich bin anscheinend die einzige, die das Problem erkennt", schloss Rose kopfschüttelnd.

„Oh, ich erkenne das Problem, Mum! Gott, natürlich erkenne ich das Problem! Du bist so… so…!" Hermine raufte sich schließlich die Haare. Ihre Mutter war nicht auszuhalten. Ihre Mutter war noch schlimmer als Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy zusammen! „Weißt du was, ich will nicht mehr. Ich rede darüber jetzt nicht mehr", riss sich Hermine zusammen. „Ich bin erwachsen, begreifst du das? Es ist meine Entscheidung, und wenn dir daran irgendetwas nicht gefällt, dann hast du eben Pech gehabt!", informierte Hermine sie tonlos.

„Du willst also ignorieren, dass dein zukünftiger Ehemann bald sterben wird und du noch nichts geplant hast, was-"

„-nein! Halt deinen Mund! Halt einfach deinen Mund, Mum! Natürlich will ich darüber nicht nachdenken, Herr Gott noch mal!", schrie Hermine außer sich, so dass die Vögel erschrocken aus den Baumwipfeln stoben. „Bist du aus Stein, Mum? Willst du mich zwingen über seinen Tod zu sprechen? Das werde ich nicht tun!"

„Hermine, du bist Ärztin", benutzte ihre Mutter das Muggelwort, und ihre Stimme klang immer noch so lächerlich ruhig und furchtbar nüchtern. Hermine hasste ihre Mutter! Sie wusste, sie hatte den kühlen Verstand ihrer Mutter geerbt, aber manchmal war ihre Mutter zu kühl. Zu rational! Ohne jede Empathie oder jedes Verständnis für Fehler anderer. Und Hermine konnte es nicht ausstehen. Aber sie zwang sich, nicht zu widersprechen. Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Du bist Ärztin, und du weißt sehr genau, was passieren wird. Also am besten kommst du sehr schnell über deine… Verdrängung hinweg und wirst dir klar, was es bedeutet", bemerkte ihre Mutter ruhig.

„Und dann was, Mum?", entfuhr es Hermine müde. Sie bedeckte die Hand mit den Augen. „Ich heirate Draco, plane nebenbei seine Beerdigung und halte mir Dean Thomas warm, wenn Draco dann unter der Erde liegt?", flüsterte sie angewidert, und ihre Mutter atmete langsam aus.

„Du warst schon vieles, Hermine. Eine Weltretterin, eine Kriegsheldin, die beste deines Jahrgangs, aber du warst noch keine Mutter. Du warst noch keine Witwe. Und der Schmerz wird kommen, mein Kind. Und ich will nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie du von ihm überrascht wirst", schloss ihre Mutter streng.

„Keine Sorge. Du musst gar nichts tun, Mutter", erwiderte sie kalt und trat den Rückweg an, am plätschernden Bach vorbei, durch das hohe Gras wieder zurück. Einfach wieder zurück zu den Leuten, die sie nicht pausenlos daran erinnerten, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, sterben musste.

„Ich hasse meine Mutter. Ich hasse sie", murmelte sie, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, während Draco den Teebeutel aus der Teekanne holte und in die Spüle warf.

„Sie bleiben nur dieses Wochenende", erinnerte er sie sanft, aber sie schüttelte nur unablässig den Kopf.

„Gott, wieso habe ich sie nur angerufen? Was habe ich mir davon versprochen?", sagte sie, anscheinend nicht an ihn gewandt. Er hob die Kanne hoch.

„Du wirst jetzt mit mir ins Wohnzimmer kommen, denn alleine werde ich den Blick deiner Mutter nicht ertragen können", bemerkte er still. Endlich sah sie ihn an.

„Welchen Blick?", entfuhr es ihr verwirrt.

„Der Blick, als ob ich jede Sekunde zusammen breche und sterbe. Dieser Blick", erklärte er knapp. Sie verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen.

„Draco, es tut mir so leid. Wirklich", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Er stellte die Kanne zurück auf die Arbeitsfläche und kam zu ihr. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille, als hätte er nie was anderes getan. Sie passte so leicht in seine Arme, als wäre sie für ihn gemacht.

Und dann lehnte sie sich an ihn. Ihr Geruch war ihm so vertraut, und unbewusst legte er die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Dort befand sich sein Sohn.

So standen sie Arm in Arm in der Küche. Sie hielt ihn fest, als könne er jede Sekunde verschwinden. „Du darfst keine Angst haben, hörst du?", sagte er plötzlich und seine freie Hand strich über ihren warmen Rücken. Sie hob fragend den Kopf, der an seiner Brust lehnte. Er sah auf sie hinab. Sie kam ihm viel verletzlicher vor, wenn sie gerade mal nicht alles besser wusste.

„Angst?", wiederholte sie unsicher, und er nickte.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin", entgegnete er ruhig und hielt sie fester. „Hauptsache, dir geht es gut", ergänzte er, seine Stimme schon weit entfernt. Er spürte, wie sie sich aus der Umarmung wandte.

„Nicht!", sagte sie jetzt ernst. Er sah sie an. „Sprich nicht darüber, ok?", fuhr sie fast bitter fort, und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hermine, ich muss darüber sprechen, sonst…-" Aber sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich will es aber nicht hören, Draco", rang sie sich heiser ab. Er zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

„Wir müssen darüber reden, Granger. Das weißt du auch", erinnerte er sie sanft. Sie schüttelte den Kopf gegen seine Brust und vergrub sich in seinem Hemd. „Ich muss dir alle Unterlagen zeigen, muss dir erklären, was du tun musst, um das Gold-"

„-nicht", flüsterte sie wieder, und er seufzte.

„Und was, wenn ich Angst habe?", fragte er jetzt und küsste ihren Haaransatz. „Was dann? Darf ich dann darüber reden?", wollte er ruhig wissen und spürte, wie sie schluchzte. Sie nickte stumm gegen seine Brust. „Ok, gut zu wissen", flüsterte er lächelnd gegen ihre Haare. „Keine Sorge. Noch habe ich keine Angst. Ich sag dir Bescheid."

Es verging ein kurzer Moment. Niemand sprach ein Wort.

„Draco?", sagte sie plötzlich und wischte sich anschließend über die feuchten Wangen.

„Ja?", erwiderte er und ahmte ihre Bewegung mit seiner Hand nach, berührte ihre weiche Haut und würde sie zu gerne küssen.

„Was steht in dem Brief?", fragte sie schließlich und Neugierde war in ihre Stimme getreten.

„In welchem Brief?"

„In dem Brief… an _Scorpius_", sagte sie unschlüssig. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, bei der Art wie sie den Namen betonte. Sie betrachtete ihn genau.

„Versprich mir, dass du ihn nicht öffnest", erwiderte er bloß.

„Du willst mir nicht sagen, was du-"

„-nein", unterbrach er sie lächelnd. „Und jetzt sei ruhig", ergänzte er, und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Ich soll ruhig sein?", vergewisserte sie sich beleidigt. „Du bist-!" Aber er unterband all ihre Worte, indem er den Kopf senkte. Er küsste sein Mädchen. Und er legte sehr viel Verlangen in den Kuss, denn er hasste, dass er nicht mehr hier sein würde.

Mit einem Knurren hob er sie auf die Platte der Arbeitsinsel und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Aber er spürte, dass sie sich zurück hielt, dass sie nicht so war, wie sie gewesen ist, bevor… bevor… dieser Nacht. Fast zornig griff er um ihre Hüften, presste die Finger in den weichen Stoff des Kleides was sie trug, und sie ließ ihn gewähren, schob ihn nicht von sich, maßregelte ihn nicht.

Er spürte seine eigene Wut, spürte, wie er sie härter küsste, seine Zunge härter zwischen ihre Lippen drängte, und dann griffen seine Hände fahrig nach dem Stoff des Kleides, schoben ihn nach oben, weiter und weiter, bis sie plötzlich von ihm ab ließ und ihn aufhalten wollte, aber er presste sich gegen sie, schlang den Arm um ihren Körper und brachte seine Mitte zwischen ihre Beine. Hart drückte seine Erektion gegen seine Jeans, und sie keuchte auf, als er sich durch den Druck gegen ihre Mitte Erleichterung verschaffen wollte.

„Draco", versuchte sie zu sagen, aber er küsste sie nur wieder. „Nicht!", sagte sie fester und presste ihre flachen Hände gegen seine Brust. Unwillig wich er zurück. Nicht weit, nicht viel. Keinen Zentimeter, würde er schätzen müssen.

„Was?", fuhr er sie praktisch an, denn nicht mehr viel Blut zum Denken und Sauerstoff übertragen war in seinem Gehirn übrig geblieben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich verletzt.

Mit einem Knurren fielen seine Hände von ihr ab.

Er spannte den Kiefer an, musste die Zähne unglaublich fest zusammen beißen, um nicht irgendetwas vollkommen dummes zu sagen, und sie glitt von der Arbeitsfläche runter, während ihr Kleid wieder um ihre Beine fiel.

Vorbei. Der Moment war vorbei.

„Keinen Sex", warnte sie ihn, und ihre Stimme klang dabei… furchtbar. Und das waren auch die Worte, die sie sprach. Furchtbare Worte. Und fast hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem tragischen Lächeln. Sie musterte ihn genau, die Wangen bereits herrlich gerötet.

„Jaah, Granger. Das… wird nicht funktionieren", erwiderte rau und ehrlich betroffen.

„Draco, du hast gesagt-"

„-ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", unterbrach er sie ungehalten. „Aber ich kann nicht anders. Und… nicht mit dir zu schlafen ist… einfach keine Option", fuhr er fort, ohne sie aus seinem Blick zu lassen. Und ihr Blick wurde härter.

„Dann gewöhnst du dich am besten ziemlich schnell daran", zischte sie, griff sich die Kanne und verschwand ohne ihn aus der Küche. Seine Hand fuhr über seine Augen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Ernst hinter ihren Worten stand und wie viel Tapferkeit sie nur für ihn aufwand, aber… er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er mit ihr schlafen würde.

Ob nun mit oder gegen ihren Willen.

Und fast machten ihm diese Gedanken noch mehr Angst als die Schmerzen, die unwillkürlich folgen mussten.

Das Memo kam zurück. Neben ihrer Schwangerschaft zeigte sich nichts Auffälliges. Aber das war wohl auffällig genug, dachte sie dumpf. Kurz verfing sich ihr Blick an einem Wert in der Tabelle, aber sie nahm an, alles Außergewöhnliche ließ sich auf die Schwangerschaft zurückführen.

Sie biss in ihr Brot, während sie wieder durch das Mikroskop spähte. Sie würde sich später um ihre eigene Werte kümmern. Mr Wheelers Probe jedoch zeigte in der magischen Lösung keine Auffälligkeiten.

Aber das hatte sie nach der erfolgreichen Transplantation auch nicht erwartet. Sie war fast dankbar, dass es Montag war. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr gut mit ihrer Mutter verstanden, und auch mit Draco lief es… nicht unbedingt perfekt, nach ihrem Gespräch vor zwei Tagen. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und er schien wütend auf sie zu sein.

Nur ihr Vater war ein guter Mann. Er machte keine Weltuntergangsstimmung. Er hatte ihr sogar versprochen, sie nächste Woche auf der Arbeit zu besuchen. Ohne ihre Mutter.

Auch dass Harry und Ginny am Sonntag zu Besuch gekommen waren, hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Dabei hatte Hermine so hohe Hoffnungen gehabt, war ihre Mutter doch vernarrt in Harry gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war sie jetzt sauer, dass Hermine nicht schon längst Harry zum Mann genommen hatte. Unfassbar!

Ein Krümel des Brotes fiel in die Lösung. Sie fluchte unterdrückt. Gut, dass Dean nicht hier war. Für gewöhnlich machte sie ihn nämlich fertig, wenn ihm so etwas passierte, aber zurzeit hatte sie so viel Hunger, sie hatte sich nicht beherrschen können. Aber die magische Lösung ließ den Krümel augenblicklich zerfallen und schluckte ihn komplett.

Es klopfte und Dean kam rein, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

„Hey, ich wollte dich eigentlich zum Essen abholen. Aber ich sehe, du bist gerade dabei", bemerkte er spöttisch.

Aber Hermine hörte ihm nicht zu, denn ihr Blick war starr auf die Lösung gerichtet.

„Hermine?", wagte Dean zu wiederholen und kam näher. Das Brot sank vergessen in ihrer Hand. „Hermine, alles klar?"

Sie blinzelte. Die Lösung war klar, keine Spur mehr vom Brotkrümel war übrig geblieben. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich unwillkürlich.

„Hermine?", fragte er erneut, und langsam hob sich ihr Blick.

„Das Mal", sagte sie tonlos. „Dean, was passiert, wenn das Gift auf das Mal trifft?", fragte sie alarmiert. Kurz schien er nicht zu begreifen, erst nach einem Moment klärte sich sein verständnisloser Blick.

„Malfoys Mal?", vergewisserte er sich verwirrt, und sie nickte. „Ich denke, es… - interessant", schloss er schließlich. „Du meinst, weil es ebenfalls mit Gift geschaffen ist? Einen Basenausgleich quasi?" Er rieb sich die Schläfe. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendwas neutralisieren ließe, Hermine", begann er kopfschüttelnd, als sie aufgestanden war.

„Können wir das prüfen?", fragte sie plötzlich, und er atmete ratlos aus.

„Wie?"

„Wie… macht man das Mal?", fragte sie aufgeregter als zuvor.

„Wie macht man das Mal?", wiederholte er belustigt. „Nun, man braucht einen Idioten, der es haben möchte, und noch einen Idioten, der es einem auf den Arm flucht", begann er lakonisch.

„Dean!", ermahnte sie ihn, aber Dean seufzte auf. „Keine Ahnung, Hermine."

„Oder… wir bräuchten wen, der das Mal hat und bereit wäre-"

„-sich eine Dosis Dämonsfeuer verpassen zu lassen? Ja, ich bin sicher, es laufen tausende Todesser durch London, die geradezu ganz scharf darauf wären, _das_ auszuprobieren!", bemerkte er trocken.

„Aber… es ist begrenzt! Das Gift des Mals ist begrenzt auf diese eine Stelle. Kann man das Gift des Dämonsfeuer nicht vielleicht ebenso begrenzen?", murmelte sie verzweifelt, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Du hast die These darüber geschrieben", erwiderte er ruhig. „Du müsstest es wissen, und du hast gesagt, es geht nicht", schloss er. Sie rieb sich über die müden Augen.

„Aber… wie wird das Mal begrenzt?", fragte sie niemand bestimmten.

„Es ist eine viel geringere Menge Gift", erwiderte er sanft. „Hermine, es wird-"

„-ich werde Lucius fragen!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Hermine!", rief Dean ihr nach, aber sie war bereits aus dem Labor verschwunden.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Draco wusste, dass Blaise ihn beobachtete. Er arbeitete angespannt weiter. Es vergingen bestimmt noch fünf weitere Minuten, ehe Dracos Limit erreicht war und er den Kopf hob.

„Was?", wollte fast angriffslustig wissen.

„Nichts", bemerkte Blaise so unschuldig, wie er nur konnte. Draco atmete gepresst aus. Es verging eine weitere Minute, in der Blaise sich nicht anders verhielt als vorher.

„Was?", wiederholte Draco gereizter als vorher.

„Wirklich, es ist nichts", bestätigte Blaise lächelnd. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt…", begann er langsam, und Draco platzte der Kragen endgültig. Geduld war nicht seine Stärke.

„Was? Was hast du dich zum Teufel noch mal _nur_ gefragt?", fuhr Draco ihn an und hätte Blaise das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen können.

„Wann du das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hattest", entgegnete Blaise lapidar. Draco atmete die Luft zornig aus.

„Halt dein Maul, Blaise", knurrte Draco schließlich, und Blaises Grinsen verblasste eine Spur. Aber es verschwand nicht ganz von seinem Gesicht. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dieser unfassbare Idiot! Nicht, dass er nicht schon so den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken konnte – nein! Da musste es dieser Wichser auch noch aussprechen!

Er drückte die Spitze der Feder so fest aufs Papier, dass sie beinahe brach. Merlin, noch mal!

„Schon mal überlegt, es einfach zu tun?", neckte ihn Blaise weiter, und Draco schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Deine seltsame sexuelle Anspannung schwappt nämlich auf mich über, Malfoy", bemerkte er belustigt.

„Halt deine Klappe!", wiederholte Draco gereizt. „Wenn du es nicht ertragen kannst, dann geh raus und nimm dir eine Sekretärin, Merlin noch mal!", fuhr er Blaise an. Dieser lächelte immer noch.

„Hm, könnte ich. Aber… das würde es für mich nicht bringen, Draco", erklärte er lächelnd und senkte den Blick. Draco musterte seinen Freund kurz. Was?!

Oh bitte… - das war jetzt nicht sein ernst, oder?

„Wieso, sind dir die Empfangshexen nicht gut genug?", wollte er also sicherheitshalber wissen, aber Blaise lächelte stumm vor sich auf das Papier.

„Ja, Draco. Genau das", erwiderte er mit einem feinen Lächeln. Draco verzog den Mund. Damit konnte er nicht wirklich gut umgehen. Und was meinte Blaise mit sexueller Anspannung, und dass sie auf ihn über schwappte? Das klang… eklig.

Blaise hob den Blick zurück zu seinem Gesicht, als er merkte, dass Draco ihn unverwandt ansah.

„Was?", fragte Blaise nun anstelle von Draco.

„Nichts", erwiderte Draco hastig und senkte den Blick. Er las keine Zeile des Dokuments vor sich. Aber wahrscheinlich war alles ohnehin egal. Er würde sterben und Blaise wäre schwul. Wen interessierte es schon noch? Aber er glaubte, sich zu erinnern, dass Blaise in der Schule Mädchen bevorzugt hatte, oder? Draco hatte wieder den Blick gehoben und wartete, bis Blaise ihn wieder ansah. „Seit wann?", fragte er nur, denn er wollte es nicht auch noch aussprechen. Blaise wirkte amüsiert.

„Seit wann was?", wollte er wissen, und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Wieso hast du es nicht gesagt?", verlangte Draco zu wissen.

„Es hat dich nicht betroffen, Draco", erklärte Blaise offen.

„Und deshalb hast du nie für nötig gehalten, mir-"

„-ich hatte angenommen, es wäre offensichtlich, da ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte, Draco?", unterbrach Blaise ihn ungläubig, und je länger Draco über diese Worte nachdachte, umso mehr Sinn machten sie. Es stimmte nämlich.

„Und jetzt dachtest du, wäre ein guter Moment, es mir mitzuteilen?", erkundigte sich Draco entgeistert. Blaise zuckte die Achseln.

„Warum nicht?", entgegnete er. Draco nickte langsam. Merlin, jetzt konnte er Blaise nur anstarren.

„Du… ähm… hattest du schon…?"

„Sex?", beantwortete Blaise seine Frage lächelnd, und Draco verzog automatisch den Mund. Eklig. Absolut eklig! „Ja, Draco", ergänzte Blaise fast nachsichtig.

„Mit-?"

„-einem Mann, ja", bestätigte Blaise. Draco schloss kurz die Augen.

„Uägh!" Es schauderte ihn unwillkürlich, und Blaise musste tatsächlich lachen.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy", erklärte er offen heraus. Draco nickte angewidert.

„Bin ich gerne, wirklich", bestätigte er. „Aber hey… danke für die Ablenkung von meinem eigenen Schicksal", merkte er an. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Warst du jemals in… also… in mich…?" Er ließ die Frage offen im Raum hängen. Blaise sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Nein", sagte Blaise ehrlich. „Du schmeichelst dir", fügte er hinzu. Dracos Mund öffnete sich.

„Nicht? Nicht mal… kurz?", wollte er fast beleidigt wissen, ehe er sich wieder fing und sich räusperte.

„Nein, nicht mal kurz. Du bist so heterosexuell, dass es praktisch abturnend ist", erklärte Blaise lächelnd.

„Willst du mein Trauzeuge werden?", entfuhr es Draco praktisch augenblicklich, denn jetzt war ihm der Gedanken wieder eingefallen. Er hatte vor einigen Tagen daran gedacht, Blaise zu fragen. Dieser sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ihr heiratet?", vermutete er jetzt trocken.

„Ich… ja. Ich hatte vergessen, es zu erwähnen?", erkundigte sich Draco tonlos, und Blaise ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Also?", wiederholte er, und Blaise atmete aus.

„Sicher werde ich dein Trauzeuge. Fragst du mich nur, weil du weißt, dass ich-"

„-nein! Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, weshalb es mir jetzt einfällt. Ich… also, gut. Dann wirst du mein Trauzeuge", bestätigte er nickend.

„Ich hatte Sorge", sagte Blaise plötzlich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Draco hob erneut den Blick.

„Sorge? Weswegen?"

„Dass du… mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen würdest, wenn du es wüsstest", erklärte er beinahe kühl. Draco sah ihn an.

„Was für ein unglaublicher Bullshit, Blaise", fuhr er seinen besten Freund jetzt kopfschüttelnd an. „Mir ist es völlig egal, ob du Pansy wollen würdest oder Ronald Weasley", erklärte er gereizt, obwohl ihm letztes Albträume verursachen würde. Blaise grinste schief.

„Weasley ist nicht schwul", erklärte Blaise fast bedauernd, und Draco schloss kurz die Augen. „Sein Bruder Percy vielleicht. Aber der sieht nicht annähernd so gut aus wie Bill Weasley…"

„Weißt du, wenn du nicht hier sitzen würdest und mir erklären würdest, welcher Weasley schwul ist und welcher nicht – würde ich den Tag bestimmt nicht überstehen", merkte Draco trocken an, und Blaise musste wieder grinsen.

Jetzt, wo er hier war, war sich Hermine gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihre Idee gut war. Oder ob an ihrer Theorie überhaupt irgendwas stimmte.

„Sie haben ein großes Büro", sagte Lucius schließlich als er die Robe abgelegt hatte. Er nahm ihrem Schreibtisch gegenüber Platz. „Möchten Sie mir jetzt erklären, weshalb Sie mich sehen wollten?", fragte er neutral, aber sie sah die Neugierde in seinem Blick durchaus.

Er sah Draco sehr ähnlich. Verblüffend ähnlich, stellte sie fest.

„Ich… ich hatte eine Art Eingebung, Mr Malfoy", begann sie nun etwas unschlüssig.

„In Bezug auf… meinen Sohn?", wollte er jetzt wissen, denn er war nun mal nicht dumm.

„Ich – ja", bestätigte sie unspektakulär. Er nickte langsam.

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", kam er auf den Punkt der Unterhaltung, und sie atmete zu ihrer eigenen Bestärkung aus.

„Wissen Sie, es ist allgemeinen anerkannt, dass zwei Gifte, wenn sie nur stark genug an Dosierungen sind, sich gegenseitig ausgleichen, sich also… neutralisieren können", begann sie vorsichtig.

„Sie sprechen von… dem Dämonsfeuer?", vergewisserte er sich. „Sie sagen, es gibt ein Gift, mit dem sie den Fluch neutralisieren könnten?"

„Nein, ich…" Sie war dankbar, dass er so schnell zu begreifen schien. „Ich… mir kam ein Gedanke, Mr Malfoy. Draco trägt das Dunkle Mal", fuhr sie ruhiger fort. Lucius' Augenbrauen hoben sich verblüfft. „Und es ist doch… kein Tattoo in dem Sinne, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, es ist der _Foedus Mortem_", sagte er sofort. Und sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Das Bündnis des Todes?", entfuhr es ihr. „Aber… das… - das ist höchst gefährlich, es-"

„-ich denke, das… war Sinn und Zweck des ganzen", unterbrach er sie langsam. Das erklärte einiges.

„Und… und was ist die Farbe? Wofür ist die Farbe wichtig? Den _Foedus Mortem_ kann man ohne Spuren binden", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. Ihr fiel jetzt erst auf, wie bereitwillig er darüber sprach. Es war ihr eine große Hilfe.

„Nur wenn man das Tattoo entfernen wollen würde, würde der Fluch sich erfüllen. Das… hat den Fluch unaufspürbar gemacht. Wie Sie wissen, ist dieses Bündnis allein unter Strafe verboten. Bei einem solchen Verbrechen hätte das Ministerium nur zu schnell Verdacht geschöpft, wenn Reihenweise Zauberer gestorben wären, nur weil sie in ihren Gedanken überlegt hätten, Voldemort zu stürzen", erklärte er offen.

„Also… war es eine Sicherheit? Das Tattoo diente dann als… Garantie?", schloss sie langsam. Lucius nickte. „Und… es zu entfernen bedeutet-" Sie unterbrach sich selbst.

„Es bedeutet den sofortigen Tod, Miss Granger", beendete er den Satz nickend.

Kurz schwiegen sie beide. Großartig.

„Sie gehen von einem Ausschluss aus? Einer Neutralisierung, wenn das Gift des Dämonsfeuer auf das Mal trifft?", vermutete er langsam. Dann hob sich ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht.

„Was ist es für eine Farbe, Mr Malfoy?" Er sah sie kurz verwirrt an.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", erwiderte er.

„Die Farbe des Mals. Es ist schwarz, aber… woraus besteht die Farbe? Und wie bindet man das Mal?", fragte sie angespannter.

„Es ist nicht gebunden, es…" Er unterbrach sich, öffnete die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemds und krempelte seinen Ärmel ruckartig höher. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, als gebannt auf das Tattoo zu starren, was schwarz auf seinem Arm leuchtete.

„Es ist bewegt. Es ist…", entfuhr es ihr überrascht, denn sie hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, Dracos Tattoo näher zu inspizieren. Es war eher abschreckend gewesen. Aber sie erkannte etwas Entscheidendes. Und ihr fielen sehr viele Formeln aus ihrem Studium wieder ein, sehr viele Nebensächlichkeiten, die sie fast schon vergessen hatte.

„Die Farbe ist auf der Haut gebunden. Sie ist nicht gestochen", flüsterte sie, als ihre Finger über Lucius' Haut fuhren. „Der Fluch verhindert, dass sich die Farbe ausbreitet. Es beschränkt das Bündnis auf… auf diese Stelle. Eine bewegte Stelle, wahrscheinlich direkt auf der Haut, aber nicht… unter der Haut", flüsterte sie langsam.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", unterbrach Lucius sie angespannt.

„Der Fluch schließt die Farbe ein, Mr Malfoy. Wie in einer… einer Art Schutzschicht, damit… sich das Gift nicht auf der Haut ausbreiten kann. Tattoos oder Farbkennung, die Flüche halten sollen, können nur mit Gift verbunden sein. Farbe würde nichts Böses halten können. Man braucht ein Gift. So wie Zaubertränke, die besonders starke Wirkung haben müssen, an Gold gebunden sind", führte sie näher aus. „Der Fluch braucht einen Gegenpol. Das hier…" Ihre Finger strichen sanft über die bewegten Konturen des Totenschädels. „Das hier ist hohe Magie. Das hier ist… Dunkle Kunst. Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Voldemort auch noch einen Weg gefunden hätte, Dämonsfeuer zu binden. Auf dieser einen Stelle", ergänzte sie und spreizte Daumen und Zeigefinger, bis sie Ende und Anfang des Mals erfassen konnte.

Und Lucius' Mund öffnete sich langsam. „Sie meinen… Dämonsfeuer lässt sich binden?", fragte er tonlos.

„Nein", verneinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe nie herausgefunden, wie", erklärte sie. „Aber… das Dunkle Mal kann es… vielleicht binden. Wenn das Gift den Punkt erreicht, an dem das Mal gebunden ist, könnte sich das Mal entweder-"

„-ausweiten!", entfuhr es Lucius. „Sie denken, es könnte das Gift in Dracos Körper umschließen und es für ihn so ungefährlich werden lassen, wie das Mal selber?", sagte er sehr schnell, und sie nickte einmal.

„Ja, das. Oder es würde den Fluch auslösen", sagte sie langsam.

„Den Fluch?", wiederholte er, und dann klärte sich sein Blick. „Oh", schloss er, als würde es ihm jetzt erst klar werden. „Können wir… können wir das testen?", fragte er sofort, und sie sah ihn unschlüssig an.

„Mr Malfoy, mir war nicht klar, dass Sie beide einen Todesfluch in sich gebunden tragen", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen, wie man Dämonsfeuer beschwört."

„Ja sicher, weiß ich wie man es beschwört, aber-"

„-aber?", wollte er hastig wissen, doch sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„-aber, ich gehe bestimmt nicht das Risiko ein, es an Ihnen zu testen!", erklärte sie aufgebracht.

„Dafür bin ich hier, oder nicht?", schloss er scharf. Seine Augen musterten sie wachsam.

„Nein!", widersprach sie zu schnell. „Nun gut, ja, vielleicht. Als ich noch dachte, es wäre lediglich Gift, und nichts Schlimmes könnte passieren."

„Machen Sie es. Ich bitte Sie. Wenn es hilfreich ist?"

„Mr Malfoy, Sie verstehen nicht! Eine geringe Dosis Dämonsfeuer ließe sich behandeln, sogar recht zügig, aber einen Todesfluch kann nicht einmal ich rückgängig machen!"

„Und was, wenn es funktionieren würde?"

„Und was wenn nicht?", wand sie ein, und er atmete aus.

„Dann möchte ich, dass Sie es versuchen!", beharrte er streng.

„Und wenn Sie dabei sterben?"

„Dann unterschreibe ich, dass es in meinem Wunsch geschah."

„Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Miss Granger!", fuhr er sie an. „Es könnte ein Möglichkeit bestehen, dass mein Sohn überlebt! Es könnte sein, dass-"

„-ja, es könnte sein. Aber so etwas werden wir mit Ihrer Familie besprechen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass weder Ihr Sohn, noch Ihre Frau-"

„-Exfrau", warf er ein, aber Hermine ignorierte den Einwand konsequent.

„-damit einverstanden wären, dass ich Sie möglicherweise lebensgefährlich gefährde." Wobei sie ihm schon unheimlich dankbar dafür war, dass er sich tatsächlich als Objekt zur Verfügung stellen wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass es funktionieren wird", sagte er leise. Hermine sagte daraufhin nichts. Es war ein Silberstreifen Hoffnung am Horizont, aber sie war sich sicher, dass zehn Jahre Thesenforschung nicht vollkommen umsonst gezeigt hatten, dass Dämonsfeuer das gefährlichste Gift auf der Welt war. Tausend Dinge konnten schief gehen.

„Ich werde heute Abend mit Draco sprechen", sagte sie ruhig. Ruhiger, als sie sich fühlte. Ihre Magenschmerzen waren zurückgekehrt. Sie glaubte, es war Angst. Sie hatte Angst, dass es funktionieren würde und alle Sorgen umsonst waren. Sie hatte aber noch mehr Angst, dass es… eben einfach nur eine leere Hoffnung war. Und dass all der Aufwand für nichts gut gewesen wäre, außer für eine noch größere Enttäuschung.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Unschlüssig stand er vor einem der Bücherregale im Wohnzimmer und schien sich nicht für ein Buch entscheiden zu können. Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass er einen Comic in der Hand zusammen gerollte hatte.

„Irgendwie ist mir nach Superman, aber ich dachte, das kann literarisch unmöglich anspruchsvoll genug sein", erklärte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Draco", begann sie ruhig, aber er fuhr fort.

„Nicht, dass Lesen besonders stimulierend wäre", bemerkte er, nahezu vorwurfsvoll. „Es gäbe… entspannendere Dinge, die man tun könnte", ergänzte er vielsagend.

„Draco", wiederholte sie, und endlich wandte er ihr den Blick zu. Es raubte ihr kurz den Atem. Er sah unglaublich aus. Jedes Mal wieder musste sie erst überwinden, wie attraktiv er doch war. Seine hellen Augen fielen ihr heute wieder besonders stechend auf. Man konnte kaum den Blick abwenden, wenn sie einen ansahen.

„Ja?"

„Dein Vater war heute bei mir", begann sie.

„Ist er krank?", wollte er unbeeindruckt wissen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich… hatte ihn zu mir gebeten."

Er schien mit dieser Information nicht viel anfangen zu können.

„Wir… haben über eine Möglichkeit nachgedacht. Es war… mehr eine Idee." Immer noch betrachtete er sie abwartend. „Das Dunkle Mal bindet durch starkes Gift einen tödlichen Fluch auf eurer Haut", erklärte sie langsam. Seine Stirn runzelte sich langsam.

„_Foedus Mortem_", sagte er ebenfalls nickend. Anscheinend wusste jeder Todesser besser über gebundene Todesflüche Bescheid, als sie, stellte sie fast bitter fest.

„Ja", bestätigte sie also. „Und wir glauben an die Möglichkeit, dass das Dämonsfeuer durch den Zauber auf dem Mal ebenfalls gebunden werden könnte, dass es… keinen Schaden mehr anrichten könnte…" Sie unterbrach sich, denn er hatte lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu.

„Vielleicht gebe ich Moby Dick noch eine Chance. Der Kapitän stirbt auch am Ende, nicht wahr?"

„Interessiert dich diese Aussicht überhaupt nicht?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an, und er atmete langsam aus.

„Granger, Vincent Crabbe ist im Dämonsfeuer verbrannt, wenn man es so nennen kann, denn es brennt ja nicht einmal", bemerkte er bitter. „Und ich musste seine Leiche identifizieren, weil sein Vater bereits in Askaban gesessen hat, als er starb. Und das Mal auf seinem Arm hatte nichts von dem schwarzen widerlichen Zeug gebunden. Gar nichts", ergänzte er.

Hermines Mund öffnete und schloss sich ratlos. „Nach deiner Theorie müsste das Mal ja stark genug gewesen sein, um… keine Ahnung, irgendeinen Effekt zu haben? Hatte es aber nicht."

„Das Feuer hat ihn getötet, Draco", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn er stirbt, ehe das Gift das Mal berührt, ist der Fluch des Mals aufgehoben. Es hat keinen Effekt mehr", schloss sie, aber obwohl ihre Stimme sicher genug klang, war sie es selber nicht. „Das Bündnis des Todes…", sie dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach, ehe sie nickte, „erlischt mit dem Tod", erklärte sie nüchtern.

Er wirkte nicht überzeugt. Er verzog den Mund. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es funktioniert."

„Dein Vater will es testen."

„Mein Vater?" vergewisserte er sich ungläubig. „Wieso? Ich bin derjenige mit dem Gift im Körper, schon vergessen?", bemerkte er knapp, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit einer winzigen Dosis, die behandelbar wäre, wenn es nicht funktioniert." Aber Draco hatte begriffen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Wenn es nicht funktioniert, ist er tot, Granger. Eine Prognose besser als diese müsstest du schon auf Lager haben, damit ich das zulasse."

„Draco-"

„-ich habe Crabbe _gesehen_, Granger!", fuhr er sie an. „Ich habe die Leiche meines Freundes gesehen, überzogen mit diesem… Efeu aus schwarzem Gift!", knurrte er. „Das Mal gestochen bekommen zu haben war ein lustiger Kindergeburtstag dagegen!"

Sie gab nach. „Er will es probieren. Und was, wenn es funktioniert?" Draco war selber so desillusioniert, dass er sich wohl nicht einmal mehr das vorstellen konnte.

„Wird es nicht."

„Was, wenn ich recht habe, Draco?", wollte sie jetzt wissen. „Was, wenn Crabbe bereits tot war, als das Gift das Mal erreicht hat? Was, wenn der Fluch nicht mehr aktiv binden konnte? Was, wenn es funktioniert?"

„Ok. Unter einer Bedingung", sagte er achselzuckend, und sie hasste, dass er so gleichgültig klang.

„Was?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich lasse meinen verdammten Vater machen, was zur Hölle er will. Unter eine scheiß Bedingung."

„Welche Bedingung, Malfoy?", wollte sie angriffslustig wissen. Und ein gefährlicher Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Gefährlich für sie, denn sie wusste, was er bedeutete, ehe er den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Schlaf mit mir", sagte er nüchtern genug, dass sie lediglich die Augen weitete.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr, bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstsicher, wie zuvor.

„Sex. Hab Sex mit mir, Granger. Schmutzigen, gewöhnlichen, verruchten, absolut göttlichen Sex. Dann gebe ich mein Einverständnis zu eurem idiotischen Plan", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Du bist ein Arsch", sagte sie nur.

„Schlag ein oder lass es bleiben", sagte er, ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen.

Fast hätte sie die Augen verdreht.

„Fein", sagte sie nur. Kurz hob sich seine Augenbraue. „Schön, ich meine – wie du willst! Riskier deine Gesundheit für Sex! Kein Problem für mich. Nutz diese Sache ruhig für dich aus! Hab ich wirklich nichts gegen!", beschwerte sie sich ironisch.

„Nein?", fragte er ruhiger, rauer. Sie spürte das Ziehen in ihrer Mitte wieder.

„Nein. Wäre ja nicht unser erstes Mal, was schädlich für dich wäre", brachte sie wesentlich cooler über die Lippen, als sie angenommen hatte. Denn ihr Puls brach gerade neue Rekorde unter seinem sexy Blick. Und gleichzeitig war sie sauer auf ihn. Und auf sich.

„Gut. Dann triff mich oben in einer halben Stunde. Wir nehmen ein Bad", erklärte er fast fröhlich.

„Was? Wir tun _was_? Die Wanne ist zu klein für zwei!", brachte sie hervor als er an ihr vorbeigeschritten war. Er hielt inne und schenkte ihr einen eindeutigen Blick.

„Du bist eine Hexe, Granger", sagte er, als wäre es selbstverständlich, und kurz fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie wieder elf, und müsste sich von Ron erklären lassen, dass sie eine Hexe war, als sie krampfhaft nach Streichhölzern gesucht hatte, nachdem sie der Schlingpflanze entkommen waren.

Malfoy war verschwunden. Er war so ätzend.

Aber eigentlich war sie viel zu aufgeregt. Es bestand Hoffnung. Es gab eine Möglichkeit! Immerhin das! Und sie fühlte sich viel zu sehr zu ihm hingezogen, als dass sie sein Angebot wirklich so verboten falsch finden konnte.

Er hatte es sich vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht. Er hatte immerhin noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten, ehe er endlich bekam, was er seit langem wollte.

„Malfoy Manor", sagte er in die grünen Flammen, und sein Kopf landete im einzigen offenen Kamin des Hauses. Im Studierzimmer seines Vaters. Und er erkannte seinen Rücken. Sein Vater hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, und dass Lucius anscheinend wieder zuhause wohnte war so seltsam wie es vertraut war.

„Hey", rief Draco unschlüssig, und Lucius wandte sich um.

„Draco", sagte er überrascht und kam näher. Sein Vater hielt nichts von langgezogenen Gesprächen oder von Menschen, die um den heißen Brei herumredeten, und kam also direkt zur Sache. „Ich nehme an, du meldest dich, weil Hermine dir erzählt hat, was ich vorhabe?"

„Vater, du musst das nicht machen", räumte Draco ruhig ein. „Wirklich nicht. Wenn du… dich irgendwie schuldig fühlst, und es deshalb machen willst – das ist wirklich nicht nötig", erklärte er bloß. Lucius sah ihn lange an.

„Nein, Draco. Ich will es machen, weil du mein Sohn bist. Ich bin lieber selber tot, als nicht alles versucht zu haben", sagte er so ehrlich, dass es Draco fast überraschte. Aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Und es liegt nicht in deiner Macht, mich abzuhalten", sagte er mit einem sehr endgültigen Ton in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Draco nur.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lucius endlich.

„Gut", erwiderte Draco wahrheitsgemäß.

„Mit dir und… Hermine alles in Ordnung?", wollte Lucius jetzt wissen.

„Ich werde sie heiraten, Dad", sagte Draco unwillkürlich und benutzte das Wort, was ihn sich wieder wie ein Kind fühlen ließ. Lucius schwieg daraufhin.

„Eine kluge Entscheidung", sagte er anerkennend. „Dann sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht. Freut sie sich?", fügte er hinzu.

„Danke, und… ich kann es dir nicht sagen", entfuhr es Draco selber etwas verblüfft. „Wir haben eher in der Form eines Vertrags darüber gesprochen, weißt du? Wegen der… Vermögenswerte. Und des Namens", ergänzte er langsam. „Ich… habe noch keinen Ring für sie", fuhr Draco fort.

„Das hat Zeit", sagte sein Vater. „Gut, dass du sie heiraten willst."

Es war ein steifes Gespräch von einem Mann, der mit Gefühlen schlecht umgehen konnte, zum andern, der von Gefühlen nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Aber Draco fühlte sich gehalten, die Worte zu irgendwem zu sagen.

„Ich… ich liebe sie", sagte er, von sich selber überrascht. Lucius lächelte daraufhin.

„Gut für dich", erwiderte er schließlich.

„Lucius, wenn es nicht funktioniert – also, dieser Zauber, den ihr vorhabt-", begann er, aber Lucius unterbrach ihn strikt.

„Ich will davon nichts hören!"

„Nein, bitte", bat Draco ihn still, und widerwillig sah Lucius ihn durch die Flammen an. „Selbst… wenn es funktionieren sollte – dann sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn es bei mir nicht der Fall ist, hörst du?", sagte er ernsthaft.

„Draco-"

„-nein, ich möchte, dass du das tust, was die vielen Heiler alle gesagt haben. Ich möchte, dass du anfängst, dich abzufinden."

„Mit was?", wollte Lucius kalt wissen.

„Dass dein Sohn sterben wird", sagte Draco langsam.

„Draco, es gibt eine Möglichkeit!", beharrte Lucius.

„Ja, das ist gut. Und wenn es so ist, dann bin ich der erste, der Luftsprünge machen wird, glaub mir das", sagte er beharrlich, zwang aber seinen Vater den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. „Wenn es aber bei mir nicht funktioniert, dann sei vorbereitet, ja? Das ist alles, was ich möchte", schloss er ruhiger. „Und wenn es bei dir nicht funktioniert, bin ich mächtig sauer auf dich", ergänzte er finster.

Lucius reagierte einen momentlang nicht. Dann nickte er widerwillig.

„Ich werde vorbereitet sein", sagte er schließlich. „Ich verspreche es", sagte er nur. „Aber ich möchte, dass du dieser Sache wenigstens eine Chance gibst. Der Glaube versetzt Berge", sagte sein Vater jetzt. Draco dachte kurz über die Worte nach.

„Ok", sagte er nur. Mehr nicht.

„Ich werde morgen ins Mungo kommen", sagte Lucius dann.

„Hast du… mit Narzissa über diese Sache gesprochen?", wollte Draco jetzt wissen, aber Lucius ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich glaube eher, dass sich deine Mutter für _deine_ Ergebnisse interessiert. Ich bin hier unwichtig", ergänzte er knapp.

„Du… solltest es ihr wenigstens sagen", entgegnete Draco unschlüssig. Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Mal sehen", sagte er vage. Draco hätte sich dazu gerne noch geäußert, aber sein Vater wirkte nicht in der Stimmung, über seine Exfrau zu diskutieren.

„Draco?", vernahm er dumpf Hermines Stimme aus dem Badezimmer, und seine Erektion erwachte schlagartig in seiner Hose.

„Dad, ich muss los", sagte er nur.

„Bis morgen", erwiderte Lucius, und Draco ließ die Verbindung verschwinden.

Er erhob sich fast zu hastig und konnte nicht würdevoll genug ins Bad gehen. Seine Schritte waren schnell und erwartungsvoll. Er lief über den Flur und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer.

Er trat ein und Hitze erschlug ihn.

„Hast du dir so etwas vorgestellt?", wollte sie herausfordern von ihm wissen, während sie im Schaum der Wanne nahezu versank. Sie hatte Teelichte aufgestellt. Überall im Bad. Es war in ein helles, warmes Licht getaucht.

Grinsend schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Ja, verflucht! Das hatte er sich vorgestellt! Fast war es amüsant, ihr zuzusehen, wie sie hin und gerissen zu sein schien, zwischen der Pflicht, die sie sich selber auferlegt hatte, seinem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben, und ihrem eigenen Verlangen, was er nur zu deutlich auf ihren hübschen, geröteten Zügen erkennen konnte.

„So zuwider scheint es dir nicht zu sein", bemerkte er spöttisch, um seine ganze Unsicherheit zu überspielen, die er empfand, denn immerhin waren sie bereits hier in dieser Situation gewesen, während er die Schuhe auszog, dann die Socken. Das Wasser plätscherte, als sie sich zu bewegen schien.

„Ich denke, der Zauber hat funktioniert", sagte sie und wich seinen Worten aus. „Die Wanne sieht nicht größer aus, aber sie fühlt sich größer an."

„Selbes Prinzip wie mit den Zelten auf der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft", sagte er nickend. Und öffnete seine Hose. Sie redeten also um diese Sache herum? Wirklich? Sie waren gleich beide nackt in einer Wanne und sie wollte über den Vergrößerungszauber reden? Sein Lächeln verschwand von seinen Zügen.

Und er hielt abrupt inne. Er hob den Blick. „Hör zu…", begann er unschlüssig. Er spürte, wie er Schlucken musste, weil sein Mund trocken geworden war. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. „Du… hast es eine Weile nicht-"

„Dean hat mir erzählt wie… es aussieht", schloss sie leise. Dean… - ja, Dean konnte er auch nicht leiden. Plötzlich befiel ihn die nagende Angst, dass sie ihn abstoßend finden würde. Er fand sich ja selber abstoßend! Und er bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt noch mit ihm schlafen wollen würde. Er sah aus wie… ein verrückter Exzentriker mit einem wahnsinnigen Tattoo.

„Draco?", sagte sie, als er sich nicht gerührt hatte.

„Ich… es ist nur…"

„Was?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Es sieht nicht schön aus", sagte er widerwillig. Sie sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich… ich kenne diese Krankheit, Draco. Ich weiß, wie… Menschen aussehen", schloss sie tonlos.

„Ok", sagte er nur und streifte die Hose seine Beine hinab. Er hasste es, sich so zu fühlen. Er hatte sich ein Jahrzehnt so gefühlt, und war erst in den letzten Monaten wieder ansatzweise wie er damals gewesen war, also riss er sich zusammen. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich zu dir komme, dann… sag es einfach", murmelte er beschämt und stieg aus den Hosenbeinen. „Denn neben all meinen perfekten Attributen ist das eher ein Minuspunkt", ergänzte er mit dem Hauch von Arroganz, der ihre Mundwinkel zum Zucken brachte.

„Das entscheide ich dann", erwiderte sie fast sanft. Dann zog er den dünnen Pullover über den Kopf. Er trug nur noch seine Shorts, und er sah, wie sie die Zähne zusammen beißen musste. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch unter seinen unregelmäßigen Atemzügen.

Ihr Blick glitt über das Muster auf seiner Brust, tiefer, über seinen Bauch, zu seinen Beinen.

„Dein Arm…", flüsterte sie, und er sah, dass sie weinte. Scheiße. Ja. Das giftige Efeumuster hatte sich bereits seinen rechten Arm hinab gewunden, bis zu seinem Handgelenk.

„Es tut mir leid, Granger", entfuhr es ihm, und beschämt kämmte er mit den Fingern seine Haare über seinen Kopf nach hinten. Jetzt weinte sie noch mehr.

„Es muss dir doch nicht leidtun, du Idiot!", fuhr sie ihn heiser an. „Gott!" Sie schüttelte unfähig den Kopf. „Draco, mir tut es leid!"

„Ich spür nichts davon", tat er es achselzuckend ab. Aber es stimmte nicht mehr. Er spürte es, wann immer er sich dehnte und streckte. Es war als hielten ihn, die gewundenen Stränge aus Gift auf seiner Haut gefangen. Es war ein unangenehmes, beängstigendes Gefühl. „Du findest mich nicht widerlich?", vergewisserte er sich, und sie sah ihn an. Dann schüttelte sich ihr Kopf. Die braunen Locken wippten in der Hochsteckfrisur, die sie wohl trug, damit ihre Haare nicht nass werden würden.

„Ich… ich hasse dich nie", flüsterte sie. Sie hatte die Worte widerwillig gesagt. Wahrscheinlich war es etwas, was ihr selber nicht gefiel, fiel ihm lächelnd auf. Er zog die Shorts aus und schämte sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Sein Penis war schlaff. Im Moment fühlte er sich nämlich gerade nicht besonders großartig. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, wie abscheulich er unter seiner Kleidung aussah. Wie dumm von ihm.

„Dann… komme ich jetzt rein", sagte er und hasste sich für seine Unsicherheit. Sie reagierte nicht darauf. Er setzte einen Fuß in die Wanne. Das Wasser war angenehm heiß. Und er spürte den Zauber wirken. Es war, als lägen zwischen ihm und Hermine mehrere Meter an Platz. Aber das gefiel ihm auch nicht wirklich. Langsam setzte er sich in das warme Wasser und genoss die Hitze, die seine Muskeln entspannte.

„Es sieht aus wie ein Tattoo", bemerkte sie, immer noch gefangen von den giftigen Linien auf seinem halben Körper.

„Ja", bestätigte er. „Und es sieht nicht mal billig aus", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. Ihr Blick hob sich nach einer halben Sekunde irritiert zu seinem Gesicht. Dann zuckten ihre Mundwinkel.

„Hast du… gerade einen Witz darüber gemacht?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen, und er spürte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ebenfalls und zuckte die Achseln als er den Kopf zurücklehnte.

„Was soll ich sonst tun, Granger?", wollte er bereits selbstbewusster wissen. Und er entschied, sie hatten sich genug über diese Abscheulichkeit unterhalten. Interessiert musterte er sie jetzt. „Bist du… nackt unter all dem Schaum?", wollte er wissen und versuchte, durch die weiße Masse ihren Körper erkennen zu können.

„Wäre möglich", erwiderte sie scheu. Er berührte ihren Körper nicht, obwohl es so wirkte, als säßen sie direkt voreinander. Er hatte genug Platz für sich, was ihn plötzlich mächtig störte.

„Du… findest mich nicht abstoßend?", vergewisserte er sich erneut und sah, wie sie sich nach vorne lehnte und langsam auf ihn zukam. Wie ein Junge hielt er den Atem an.

„Nein, Malfoy", flüsterte sie, als er sie plötzlich spüren konnte. Sie war zwischen seine Beine gekrabbelt und lehnte den Kopf nach vorne. Er roch noch den schwachen Duft ihres Parfüms, ehe sich seine Augen automatisch schlossen, und sie den Abstand zu seinen Lippen überwand. Es war so großartig, ihren Körper unter Wasser an seinem zu spüren, dass er nicht wagte, die Arme zu heben, als ihre weichen Lippen die seinen verschlossen.

Das Gefühl war so bittersüß. Er hatte es vermisst. So sehr vermisste. Und es war ihm egal, ob es einen Weg gab, ihn zu retten, oder nicht. Solange er sie bloß noch einen ewigen momentlang behalten konnte.

Vorsichtig hob sich seine Hand aus dem Wasser, legte sich probehalber um ihren weichen Nacken, und er spürte, ihre nassen Locken an seinen Fingern, spürte die nasse, heiße Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, und dann lehnte er sich vor, übte mehr Druck auf ihre Lippen aus und spürte, wie sie ergeben die Lippen für ihn öffnete.

Ihre Zungen umspielten einander fast scheu, als wäre es neu, als hätten sie das noch nie getan, aber er verlor die Angst schwindend schnell, denn er hob seinen anderen Arm aus dem Wasser, legte ihn um ihren warmen Körper und zwang sie näher an sich.

Er ließ seine Beine unter Wasser gleiten, so dass sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzen musste.

Seine Erektion stand bereits so aufrecht, voller Erwartung, dass sie aufkeuchte, als sie es wohl spüren konnte.

Ihre Finger fuhren hart durch seine feuchten Haare, kämmten sie wieder und wieder über seinen Kopf nach hinten, legten mal mehr mal weniger Zärtlichkeit in die Berührungen, und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unter jeder weiteren Berührung.

Seine Hände lagen auf ihren ausladenden, perfekt geformten Hüften und kurz öffneten sich seine Augen.

Diese perfekte Frau war schwanger mit seinem Sohn.

Und bald wäre sie seine Frau.

Sie öffnete ebenfalls die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt. Sie wollte wohl sprechen, aber hastig schloss er kopfschüttelnd den Abstand, und wollte nicht reden, wollte nichts mit reden zerstören. Er griff zwischen ihre beiden Körper, platzierte seine Erektion vor ihrem Eingang, hob ihren Körper an, und schon war er in sie geglitten.

Sie stöhnte laut, dass es dumpf von den Fliesen widerhallte, und er war überwältigt von der Hitze. Der heißen Enge in ihr. Sein Kopf fiel zurück, aber sie begann, sich zu bewegen, schien nicht warten zu wollen, und hob sich aus dem Wasser, um wieder zurückzugleiten.

Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seine bloße Brust, und am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Wasser aus der Wanne schwappte. Es war ihm egal, denn jetzt übernahm er den Rhythmus. Hart stieß er nach oben in sie, öffnete die Augen und wollte keine Sekunde verpassen, wollte nichts vermissen, wenn dies das letzte Mal sein sollte.

Ihr Körper bog sich ihm entgegen, ihre Brüste, und seine Hände wanderten hart ihren Körper höher, begegneten ihrer Lust, und das hier konnte einfach kein Fehler sein.

Jetzt gerade hatte er keine Angst, spürte keine Schwäche und wusste, es war richtig, was er tat.

Er liebte sie. Er hatte die Worte nur gedacht, aber ihre Augen öffneten sich. Ihr Blick war verschleiert aus den dunklen schönen Augen. Sie sah auf ihn hinab, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört. Langsam senkte sich ihr Kopf. Atemzüge verließen stoßweise ihren Mund, während sie den Rhythmus nicht unterbrach, seinen Mund verschloss, und sie küsste ihn so verlangend, dass er spürte, wie er nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Seine Finger krallten sich in ihr weiches Fleisch, und sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, während er ihre Lippen gefangen hielt. Und sie kam, er spürte er, spürte wie sie erzitterte, wie Schauer sie erschütterten, und er genoss jede Sekunde, als er sich selber nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, und seine Arme ihren Körper fest umschlangen.

Und es verging eine Endlosigkeit, in der sich keiner von ihnen bewegte. Nur ihr gemeinsamer Atem hallte von den Badezimmerwänden wider. Sie hielt ihn fest in ihrer Umarmung. Er hatte den Kopf gegen ihre Schulter gelehnt, ihr Körper war gegen seinen gesunken, und er brauchte nichts mehr. Er schmeckte ihre Haut gegen seine Lippen, und jetzt gerade war er nur, was er eben war. Einfach nur ein Mann, der einer Frau verfallen war, mit allem, was er besaß. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt wusste, was für eine Macht sie über ihn hatte. Er war ihrs.

„Das Wasser wird kalt", murmelte sie irgendwann. Es hätten Jahre vergangen sein können, er wusste es nicht, entschied er träge in seinem Kopf. Er seufzte langsam. Der Moment war vorbei, sie löste sich langsam von ihm, küsste seine Stirn, und er hob müde den Blick. „Bist du ok?", fragte sie sanft, und er nickte ergeben.

„Perfekt", flüsterte er rau, und sah sie lächeln.

„Gut", erwiderte sie. Sie erhob sich aus der Wanne. Wasser perlte ihren Körper hinab, über ihre Rundungen, die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches, und seine Hand hob sich automatisch, um die Rundung des Bauches nachzuzeichnen. Das Wasser perlte ihren glatten Venushügel hinab, zwischen ihre Beine.

Er riss sich zusammen und folgte ihrem Beispiel, erhob sich, testete seine Kräfte, aber es ging ihm gut. Er stand vor ihr, und Wasser perlte auch von seinem Körper zurück in die Wanne. Ihre Finger glitten ehrfürchtig und fast verzweifelt über seinen Brustkorb, fuhren die giftigen Linien entlang, und sein Blick senkte sich auf ihre Finger.

Sie fuhr eine schwarze Linie entlang, bis sie zu einer Stelle gelangte, die zumindest noch heute Morgen eine Knospe gewesen war. Das Efeumuster auf seinem Körper endete ab und an in geschlossenen Knospen. So sah es zumindest aus.

Aber diese hier, über seine Brust, hatte sich geöffnet, stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest.

Und sie war wunderschön. Es war eine Blume geworden. Eine rote Blume, mit gelbem Stempel im Innern. Das Tattoo auf seiner Haut wurde immer verrückter, stellte er fest.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie verwirrt, und er sah sie an.

„Du hast es doch studiert", neckte er sie.

„Es… es fängt an zu blühen", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren über die zarten Blütenblätter auf seiner Haut. „Tut es weh?", fragte sie sofort, aber sein Kopf schüttelte sich langsam.

„Nein", erwiderte er. Er fing ihre Finger ab und fast erschrocken hob sich ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht, als hätte sie schon vergessen, was gerade passiert war.

„Danke", flüsterte er, als er den Kopf senkte. Überrascht ließ sie ihn gewähren, als er ihre Lippen verschloss. Sie lehnte sich in den Kuss, und er wich zurück. „Komm", sagte er sanft, stieg aus der Wanne und half ihr anschließend.

Er legte ein Handtuch um ihre Schultern, rieb ihren Rücken trocken und sah, wie sie lächelte.

Als sie trocken war, trocknete er sich halbherzig mit demselben Handtuch ab, warf es über den Ständer und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Und sie protestierte nicht. Nackt schritten sie über den Flur und Rufus hob nicht mal den Blick, als sie ins Schlafzimmer kamen und er sie Richtung Bett zog.

Er wollte nicht mehr reden. Wollte nur noch ihre Nähe haben. Wollte sie nur noch spüren.

Und nicht mehr denken. Sie folgte ihm, ließ sich von ihm zu decken und ihr Kopf legte sich auf seine Brust, als er die Augen schloss und sie einfach in seinen Armen hielt.

Er merkte nicht mehr, wie sie das Licht löschte und sich enger an ihn schmiegte.

Er war mit ihr in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Sie hatte alle Bücher über sämtliche Flüche und Gifte vor sich liegen. Aber in keinem hatte sie auch nur ansatzweise irgendetwas über blühendes Gift gefunden! Oder über Gift in Form von einem Tattoo, das seine Gestalt änderte. Und es machte ihr Angst, denn das war ihr in all ihren Forschungen noch nicht untergekommen. Dass es wanderte, ja. Dass es wie Efeu aussah, giftig schwarz und grün, ja. Aber dass es Blüten zeigen konnte – das war absolut ungewöhnlich!

Und sie wusste nicht, weshalb es das tun konnte und was es bedeutete.

Aber sie wusste, es wurde Zeit, dass sie handelten.

Draco kam von draußen rein, Rufus tänzelte aufgeregt an der Leine.

„Na, immer noch dabei?", fragte er vollkommen zufrieden, und sie wusste, ihre Haare türmten sich in einem schrecklichen Dutt auf ihrem Kopf, während sie noch immer ihren Bademantel trug und ihr Kaffee kalt vor ihr stand.

„Ich…"

„Wie wäre es mit einem zweiten Frühstück und einer Pause?", erkundigte er sich lächelnd. Gott, wieso war er so ruhig? Und wieso sah er schon wieder verboten hungrig auf sie hinab? Sie spürte das Kribbeln in ihrer Mitte deutlich. Ihr Magenrumorte und kündigte die verdammte Übelkeit an.

„Gib mir fünfzehn Minuten, um mich… anzuziehen", bemerkte sie entschuldigend und erhob sich eilig. Es war Samstag, aber sie fühlte sich nicht so, als wäre es wirklich Samstag. Lucius würde ins Mungo kommen. Alles war geplant.

Eilig verschwand sie nach oben, denn ihr Bauch sagte ihr, wie dringend es Zeit wurde!

Heute ging alles schnell. Die Übelkeit war schnell abgeklungen, nachdem sie sich übergeben hatte, sie hatte schnell geduscht, hatte ihre Haare halbherzig in Form gebracht und trug jetzt ein blaues Kleid, von dem sie wusste, dass Draco es leiden konnte. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie damit angefangen hatte, sich nach seinen Wünschen anzuziehen, aber es störte sie weit weniger, als sie es von sich gedacht hätte.

Sie war zu nervös für Schmuck heute. Sie nahm an, sie würde den Verschluss der Kette sowieso nicht zu bekommen und an Ohrringe wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.

Sie kam die Treppe wieder runter, ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah, Draco hatte bereits den Tisch gedeckt. Frische Croissants und dampfender Kaffee standen auf dem kleinen Tisch. Rufus döste gemütlich vor dem Feuer, und sie kam näher.

Ihr Blick verfing sich an einer winzigen Schachtel, die auf ihrem Teller stand.

Ihre Augen hoben sich zu seinem gespannten Blick.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

„Was… was ist das?", entfuhr es ihr schwach. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Magische Hausratsversicherung, Granger", entgegnete er trocken, mit erhobener Augenbraue. Mit zitternden Fingern steckte sie eine Locke hinter ihr Ohr und kam näher, setzte sich an den Tisch und hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass sie ihn ja heiraten wollte.

Und das hier… war wohl… der Ring, der all das wahrmachen sollte.

„Draco", begann sie ratlos, aber er nickte der Schachtel zu.

„Mach sie schon auf", befahl er ihr grinsend. Sie griff nach der Schachtel, öffnete den Deckel, und ihr Blick fiel auf die Steine, die im Licht funkelten. Sie waren tiefblau. Fünf blaue Steine in einer Reihe, dazwischen jeweils kleine silberne Steine. Sie nahm an, es handelte sich nicht mal um Silber, in das die Steine gefasst waren, aber sprachlos hob sich ihr Blick wieder.

„Wenn er dir nicht gefällt, kann ich-", begann er aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und er unterbrach sich.

Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Dann schien er sich zu besinnen, schüttelte sanft den Kopf, erhob sich und ging auf ein Knie. Sie hielt die Luft an. Das war jetzt nicht sein ernst?!

„Hermine Granger", begann er lächelnd, und sie weinte, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum! Sie war sonst auch nicht so weich! „Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er vorsichtig, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, Malfoy", flüsterte sie und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Er grinste und sah unglaublich jung aus. Fast sorglos.

„Ach, und Granger?", sagte er, als er den Ring aus der Schachtel nahm und auf ihren Ringfinger schob. Er passte, fiel ihr nervigerweise auf. Es wäre nett, wenn er irgendwas nicht perfekt machen würde.

„Was?", wollte sie schniefend wissen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er ruhig, und sie schniefte erneut. Er war so ein Arsch. „Auch wenn du ständig weinst", ergänzte er lächelnd. Sie konnte nicht anders und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte sie heiser und hielt ihn so fest sie konnte, bis er lachen musste. Aber sie weinte nur noch mehr.

„Hey, schon gut! Die meisten Mädchen freuen sich über einen Antrag, weißt du?", bemerkte er, während er über ihren Rücken strich. Sie umarmte ihn immer noch genauso fest, wollte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen.

Er hatte ihr einen Ring geschenkt…. Er war also doch romantisch.

Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Ihr Mund war trocken, und ihre Hände führten stoisch die Bewegungen aus, die sie mussten, während sie ihren Zauberstab neben die verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten legte, die sie vorbereitet hatte.

Draco saß neben seinem Vater auf der Patientenliege. Sie unterhielten sich über irgendwelche Geschäfte, denen Hermine nicht folgen konnte, während sie sich auf das konzentrierte, was sie gleich würde tun müssen.

Das Mungo war stiller als unter der Woche. Weniger Boten, weniger Post, weniger Verwaltungsaufgaben. Nur Patienten, Heiler und Besucher waren heute hier.

Es klopfte.

Dean steckte den Kopf herein.

„Hallo zusammen", sagte er in die Runde. Hermine hob den Blick nicht von dem Trank, den sie gerade fertigstellte.

„Hey", sagte sie nur.

„Draco, alles ok?"

„Eine Heilung heute wäre vielleicht angebracht", sagte Draco neutral, und ihr Blick hob sich schließlich doch. Ging es ihm schlecht? Es war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, aber sie hatte sich ja schließlich hinreißen lassen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm schlechter als gestern, nahm sie zornig an. Aber sie liebte ihn. Es war schwer genug.

„Ok. Jetzt oder… später?", wollte Dean mit gespanntem Blick auf Lucius wissen.

„Wie lange dauern die Vorbereitungen noch, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sich Lucius wieder förmlich, nachdem er sie doch zur Begrüßung fest umarmt hatte, als sie ihm den Ring gezeigt hatte, den Draco wohl heute mit Rufus in der Stadt besorgt haben musste.

„Ich… noch einen Moment. Ihr könnte gerne…", ließ sie den Satz unbeendet und hob lediglich die Hand, um Draco zu bedeuten, mit Dean zu gehen. Er stand von der Liege auf. Er lächelte sie an, und es schickte sofort ein weiches Gefühl in ihre Knie. Sie war froh, dass sie saß.

„Bis gleich", versprach er ihr rau, sie nickte nur. Gott, er war so… dreist!

Sie sah Dean gar nicht mehr, so rot wie sie geworden war. Wieder konzentrierte sie sich auf die Zaubertränke zur Heilung, falls etwas schnell gehen musste.

„Sind Sie nervös?", erkundigte sich Lucius fast neutral, und sie musste angestrengt lächeln.

„Das sollte ich Sie fragen, oder nicht?", war ihre behutsame Gegenfrage. Sie wusste nicht viel über Lucius Malfoy zu sagen, aber während sie ihn beobachtete als er auf ihrer Liege saß, konnte sie nicht den Hauch an Angst auf seinen Zügen feststellen. Es war ein regelrecht bemerkenswerter Charakterzug dieser Familie. Man mochte vieles über die Malfoys sagen, aber Angst schien nicht in ihren Genen zu liegen.

Die Tür flog praktisch auf und Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Was fällt dir ein!" Kurz hatte Hermine angenommen, Narzissa spräche mit ihr, denn ein solcher Ton würde ihr nicht fremd vorkommen, aber nein. Narzissas Blick galt ihrem Exmann.

„In Bezug auf…?", erwiderte Lucius gelassen und zornig schloss Narzissa ihre Tür, ohne Hermine zu begrüßen. Anscheinend war sie wirklich wütend.

„In Bezug auf diese Aktion, die du für so brillant hältst, Lucius Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihren Mann an. „Was, wenn du stirbst? Was dann?"

„Dann erbst du alles", erklärte Lucius fast gönnerhaft, und Hermine sah, wie Narzissa den Abstand schloss und ihren Exmann mit der Handtasche schlug. Lucius erhob sich augenblicklich. „Ich weiß, du machst gerne Szenen, wo du stehst und gehst, aber heute wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn-"

„-oh du wärst mir _dankbar_?!", zischte Narzissa so böse, dass sich Hermine erhob.

„Ich denke, ich werde kurz-", begann sie, aber Narzissa fuhr fort, ohne sie zu beachten. Hermine wollte wirklich gehen. Wirklich.

„Legst mir einfach eine Notiz auf den Kamintisch! Wirklich ausgesprochen taktvoll von dir!", knurrte sie.

„Es besteht kein Grund für dein Auftauchen", sagte Lucius jetzt gepresst. „Ich habe dir die Losungen für die Verliese dagelassen, dir aufgeschrieben, wo die wichtigen Unterlagen sind, und-" Und jetzt knallte Narzissas Hand in das glatte Gesicht ihres Exmannes, so laut, dass es Lucius die Sprache verschlug.

O-k… Hermine griff sich die Notizen und zog sich den Kittel über.

„Das… hast du jetzt nicht gerade wirklich getan?", wollte Lucius gefährlich leise von seiner Exfrau wissen, aber Narzissa funkelte ihn mit offenen Haaren und einem mörderischen Blick an.

„Wieso, wenn du sowieso vorhast zu sterben, wird dich das schon nicht allzu sehr verletzt haben!" Hermine ging allerdings ganz stark davon aus, dass Narzissa verletzt war. Und auch wenn die Malfoys geschieden waren, war Hermine überzeugt, dass sich Liebe nicht einfach durch eine Scheidung auflösen konnte. Denn sie hatte vor sich ein sehr gutes Beispiel.

„Wenn das deine Sorge um mich ausdrücken soll, dann-"

„-Sorge? Nein, ich komme hierhin, um dir persönlich ins Gesicht zu sagen, wie egal es mir ist, was du heute hier veranstaltest, du egoistischer Scheißkerl!" Narzissa weinte bereits, als Hermine lautlos die Tür öffnete und nach draußen schlüpfte. Sie sah nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lucius die Hand ausdruckslos zu Narzissas Wange gehoben hatte und mit den Fingern die Spur ihrer Tränen nachfuhr.

Und mehr wollte sie definitiv nicht sehen! Absolut nicht nötig! Sie kannte den Malfoy-Charme in dramatischen Situationen. Er hatte ihr selber mehr als einmal das Genick gebrochen, weil sie nicht stark genug war, um standhaft zu bleiben. Sie hatte Draco selber oft genug nachgegeben, und es war nett zu sehen, dass er wohl seinen Charme gänzlich von seinem Vater geerbt haben musste.

Sie lehnte sich im Flur gegen die Wand.

Draco und Dean kamen gerade zurück. Draco wirkte gestärkt, kraftvoll. Vollkommen gesund. Es war seltsam, aber je gesünder Draco wirkte, umso kränker kam er ihr vor, denn es erinnerte sie nur wieder an die schlimmen Zeiten.

„Was ist los?", wollte Draco wissen, als er ihren Ausdruck bemerkte.

„Nichts", sagte Hermine hastig. „Ich… wollte mir nur die Beine vertreten, ich…" Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Und meinen Vater hast du alleine gelassen?", wollte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen. Hermines Mund öffnete sich und sie nickte unschlüssig. Draco schritt an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür wieder.

„Nein, nicht, ich-", begann Hermine eilig, aber er hatte die Tür schon geöffnet – und verharrte in der Bewegung.

„Oh verflucht!", entfuhr es ihm und er hatte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf dem Absatz umgewandt. „Granger!", fuhr er sie jetzt an. „Du könntest ich vorher warnen, oder nicht?", knurrte er.

„Wieso? Was ist los? Was… tun sie?", wollte sie peinlich berührt wissen, während Dean vollkommen verwirrt aussah. Auch etwas mitgenommen. Bestimmt schwächte ihn die Heilung auch. Es war sehr nett, dass er es tat, ging Hermine auf.

„Eklige Sachen", erwiderte Draco schlicht. Die Tür öffnete sich. Lucius wirkte eine Spur außer Atem.

„Nein, keine ekligen Sachen, Merlin, noch mal", korrigierte er Draco mit einem mahnenden Blick. „Miss Granger, wir wären soweit", wandte er sich an sie, ohne rot zu werden, ohne den Hauch von einem schlechten Gewissen. Hermine atmete aus.

„In Ordnung." Sie, Draco und Dean betraten wieder ihr Behandlungszimmer. Narzissa saß so akkurat gerade auf der Besucherliege, dass man annehmen könnte, es wäre kein Streit vorgefallen. Lucius setzte sich wie selbstverständlich neben sie.

„Mrs Malfoy", begrüßte Dean die neue Person, und Narzissa nickte höflich.

„Hermine, entschuldigen Sie meinen Ausbruch. Geht es Ihnen gut? Fühlen Sie sich… entsprechend?", fragte sie freundlich und Hermine fürchtete sich vor den vielen Gesichtern der Narzissa Malfoy.

„Ja, danke. Alles… bestens", log Hermine, denn sie war unglaublich aufgeregt, und es ging ihr überhaupt nicht gut. „Allerdings haben wir ein Problem", bemerkte sie jetzt. Lucius hob den Blick.

„Problem?", wiederholte er besorgt, und sie nickte.

„Dracos Gift… es zeigt Formen, die mir bisher unbekannt sind", erklärte sie. Sie wandte sich an Dean. „Der giftige Efeu zeigt… Blüten", erläuterte sie ruhiger. Dean sah sie an.

„Blüten? Du meinst…?" Er schien sich keinen rechten Reim darauf machen zu können.

„Ja", bestätigte sie. „Das Gift fängt an zu blühen. Und meiner Meinung nach, ist das nicht gut. Es wird Zeit, dass wir handeln", sagte sie aufgeräumt.

„Ich werde es mir gleich ansehen", versprach Dean. „Erst sollte wir… mit Mr Malfoy beginnen", erklärte er mit einem Blick auf Lucius.

„Ja, da bin ich auch für", bestätigte Hermine.

„Aber was bedeutet das?", wollte Narzissa wissen. „Es blüht?", wiederholte sie. „Ist das… schlecht? Ändert das irgendetwas?" Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Wir… wissen es noch nicht."

Draco blickte relativ gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. „Ich schlage vor, wir kümmern uns erst mal um Lucius", sagte sie, und benutzte seinen Vornamen das erste Mal laut. „Ich habe eine kleine Dosis Gift vorbereitet. Ich werde es direkt unter das Mal bringen. Sollte ein Effekt ausbleiben, und das Gift Wirkung zeigen, wird Dean Sie heilen und das in so kurzem Abstand, dass ihre Zellen das Gift kaum aufnehmen und vervielfältigen können", erklärte sie die Prozedur so einfach wie möglich.

„Und was, wenn es funktioniert?", wollte Lucius aber wissen.

„Was, wenn er stirbt?", unterbrach Draco sie, ehe sie antworten konnte. Alle sahen sie an.

„Sollte der Todesfluch ausgelöst werden, ist Dean bereit einen Hemmzauber auszuführen, welcher den Herzschlag deines Vaters für einige wenige Sekunden gefrieren lässt, denn der _Foedus Mortem_ ist an den Herzschlag gebunden. Das lässt uns vielleicht ein, zwei Sekunden Zeit, den Todesfluch zu neutralisieren und stattdessen ein leichtes Koma hervorzurufen", erklärte sie knapp.

„Koma?", wiederholte Narzissa besorgt.

„Ja, es ist kaum von einer Ohnmacht zu unterscheiden", erklärte Dean sachlich. „Es dauert auch nicht lang, aber für eine magische Sekunde werden die Organtätigkeiten ausfallen, aber es wird so ein winziger Moment sein, dass es dem Fluch so vorkommen wird, als wäre das Herz, an das er gebunden ist, stehen geblieben. Somit umgehen wir die schwarzen Folgen des Fluchs." Narzissa wirkte nicht zufrieden.

„Eine magische Sekunde lang?", wiederholte sie.

„Es ist eine Metapher", erklärte Hermine eilig. „Es passiert nicht wirklich, nicht zeitlich messbar. Nur magisch messbar." Narzissa wirkte nicht überzeugt und nicht so, als hätte sie begriffen, was Hermine meinte. „Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber Lucius wird nichts davon merken. Es sollte keinerlei Auswirkungen auf seine Psyche, seine Gehirn- oder Körperfunktionen haben", versprach sie sicherheitshalber.

„Und das steht fest?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das… steht zu 99% sicher fest, ja", bestätigte sie.

„Und der letzte Prozent?", wollte er nicht überzeugt wissen.

„Der letzte Prozent ist die üblicher Fehlerquote", sagte sie zähneknirschend. „Es kann immer etwas passieren."

„Von hier zur Toilette kann man ebenfalls von der herunterfallenden Decke erschlagen werden", führte Dean aus. „Aber die Chance ist so gering, dass es kaum den Prozent wert ist", schloss er. Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Vater an.

„Du musst das wirklich nicht ausprobieren. Ich kann auch direkt das Experiment an mir durchführen lassen, dann-"

„-nein", unterbrach ihn sein Vater. „Bitte, fangen Sie an", sagte er zu Hermine. Hermine sah, wie Narzissa nach der Hand ihres Exmannes griff. Dracos Stirn kräuselte sich bei dieser Geste, aber er sagte gar nichts.

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermine, so ruhig, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie mit einem Patienten sprach. „Strecken Sie Ihren Arm aus", befahl sie mit einem Hauch Spannung in der Stimme, als sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in die hochkonzentrierte Lösung der übriggebliebenen Flüssigkeit des Dämonsfeuers tunkte. Brannte das Feuer nämlich aus, entstand keine Asche. Das Feuer war auch nicht heiß. Es war eiskalt. Es basierte auf einem flüssigen Gift, dessen Brennbarkeit keine heißen Flammen wie zum Beispiel Alkohol verursachte, sondern die Flammen lediglich eine Illusion darstellten. Es war eine komplizierte Materie, und allein mit der winzigen Dosis an Flüssigkeit wäre Hermine in der Lage sich selbst und alle übrigen hier auf dieser Etage in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, wenn man es richtig anstellen würde.

Aber es reichte erst mal, dass sie nur Lucius gefährden würde, überlegte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Ich bringe das Gift nun unter die Haut, Lucius. Die Flammen würde es automatisch tun, aber ich simuliere diese Flammen mit einem Spruch, damit ich den Kontaktbereich besser kontrollieren kann", erklärte sie, mehr für sich selbst, als für die anderen.

Lucius hielt komplett still, während sich die Schlange nervöser um das Mal zu winden schien, als würde sie spüren, dass sie gleich vernichtet werden sollte. Dean machte sich neben ihr bereit.

„_Venenum permanantem_", murmelte sie, als sie die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf das Mal drückte. Lucius zuckte nicht zusammen, als eine kalte Flamme in die Luft züngelte und das Gift in die Haut sank. Und für eine Sekunde passierte gar nichts, während Dean den Zauberstab gezogen und die Luft angehalten hielt.

„Was ist los?", wollte Draco neben ihr wissen. Hermine sagte nichts, hielt die Augen auf das Mal geheftet.

„Hat es nicht funktioniert?", fragte Lucius und starrte ebenfalls auf seinen Unterarm.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?", wollte Hermine wissen, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Nein", sagte er nach einem Moment. Es verging noch eine Sekunde.

Dann atmete sie aus.

Sie wollte auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl nach hinten zurückrollen, aber Deans Stimme hielt sie auf.

„Hermine", sagte er mit Nachdruck und sie wandte den Blick zurück. Ihr Mund öffnete sich stumm. Es hatte sich ein weißer Fleck in der Mitte des Mals gebildet. So weiß, dass es ihr zuerst nicht auffiel, aber als sie genauer hinsah bemerkte sie etwas Entscheidendes.

„Haut!", entfuhr es ihr. „Es löscht das Mal!", schloss sie aufgeregt und sie sah Lucius ins Gesicht, welcher wie gebannt auf die Schlange starrte, die sich stumm in Todesqualen zu winden schien.

„Der Fluch, wird er ausgelöst?", fragte Dean atemlos, aber Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich spüre nichts!", sagte er heiser. Narzissa schien Lucius' Hand noch fester zu halten.

Und es war, als würde man einem Fetzen Papier beim Brennen zusehen. Das Gift fraß sich durch die Poren des Mals, während das Gift des Mals selber, das Dämonsfeuer neutralisierte.

Nach keiner halben Minute war die Schlange verschwunden, der Schädel verschwunden, die dunklen Umrisse verschwunden und eine kurze Dampfwolke stieg von Lucius' Unterarm empor.

„Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm beeindruckt als er seinen unversehrten Unterarm näher begutachtete. „Es ist… fort", flüsterte er. Dann hob sich sein Blick zu Dracos Gesicht. „Draco! Es ist fort!", wiederholte er, mit Tränen in den Augen. Und zum ersten Mal wirkte Draco sprachlos. Nicht überheblich, nicht arrogant oder abweisend gegenüber der Heilung. Nein, er starrte vollkommen ungläubig auf den Arm seines Vaters.

Eilig sprach Hermine die Formel, die zeigen sollte, wie viel Gift im Körper vorhanden war. Sie hielt den Zauberstab still auf Lucius geheftet und wartete noch eine prüfende Minute lang. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Lucius, es befindet sich kein Gift mehr in Ihrem Körper und der Todesfluch ist zerstört", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Ok", murmelte Draco nickend, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte. „Verkauft, Granger", hauchte er beinahe ehrfürchtig, und sie grinste bei seinen Worten. Dean fuhr sich lächelnd durch die Haare.

„Dann ist ein so großer Fortschritt, du könntest gleich ein neues Buch schreiben", wandte er sich an sie. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Es hatte funktioniert! Sie hatte recht gehabt und es hatte funktioniert!

Dracos Oberkörper war frei und er setzte sich auf die Liege neben seine Mutter. Narzissa starrte geschockt auf Dracos Oberkörper.

„Was zur…", entfuhr es Dean, der die Blüte skeptisch begutachtete. „Seit wann hat er das?", wollte er von Hermine wissen.

„Seit gestern Abend", erwiderte sie unbedacht und erntete einen Blick von Dean. Sie spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen sofort.

„Vielleicht ist es nur eine Auswucherung und bedeutet gar nichts", murmelte Dean unschlüssig. „Wie willst du es angehen?" Sie war froh, dass er sie nicht weiter löcherte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wir… müssten das Mal praktisch strecken, damit das Gift es… öffnen kann", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, während sie überlegte, wie es am besten anzustellen war. Dean wirkte nachdenklich.

„Hermine…", begann er langsam, „das Gift hält sich auf Dracos rechter Seite. Das Mal ist auf der linken. Ist es nicht… seltsam, dass es nicht nach links wandert, also der Efeu? Meinst du, das Gift des Mals hält es bereits so weit auf, wie es möglich ist?" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber nicht ausführlich.

„Dann müssen wir das Mal vergrößern."

„Seine Durschlagkraft erhöhen? Das könnte gefährlicher werden", bemerkte Dean.

„Ich dachte an den Ingemino-Zauber", sagte sie ruhiger. Dean hob den Blick.

„Es ist aber keine Zelle, Hermine", warnte er sie unschlüssig.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?", wollte Narzissa wissen.

„Es würde das Mal verdoppeln. Alles am Mal. Sein Aussehen und seine Kraft", erklärte Dean statt ihrer. „Wenn es funktioniert", fügte er hinzu.

„Ein zweites Mal?", wiederholte Draco.

„Ja, auf deinem rechten Arm." Hermine wusste, es war ein Risiko, aber das Gift würde den Fluch neutralisieren. Zumindest das würde es tun. Draco schien nachzudenken. Alle warteten gespannt. Dann hob er den Blick.

„Ok", sagte er bloß. Narzissa schien vor Aufregung völlig aufgelöst zu sein, denn sie knetete ihre Finger abwesend in ihrem Schoß.

„Dafür… müsste ich die Haut öffnen, Draco. Es wird wehtun", erklärte sie, aber er schenkte ihr einen nachsichtigen Blick.

„Granger, glaub mir, ich bin Schmerzen gewöhnt."

Es klopfte laut an der Tür, und die Tür wurde geöffnet, ohne dass Hermine, einen Ton sagen konnte.

„Bin ich zu spät?", entfuhr es Blaise außer Atem, als er näher kam.

„Nein", sagte Hermine gereizt. „So viel Platz ist hier auch nicht", ergänzte sie mahnend.

„Ich bin nur eine schmale kleine Person und werde keinen Mucks machen", versprach Blaise andächtig. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Fein. Aber das war's!", bemerkte sie in Richtung Tür, falls dort noch mehr Publikum wartete. Blaise zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich lautlos.

„Ich öffne, du verdoppelst", sagte Dean, ohne Blaise begrüßt zu haben. Er wirkte nervös. Hermine nickte, und dann hatte Dean begonnen. Das war es jetzt also! Jetzt würde sie Draco retten.

„_Asperio_!", sagte Dean und drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in Dracos rechten Unterarm, so dass die Haut regelrecht aufriss. Draco biss die Zähen fest zusammen, und Narzissa schnappte nach Luft.

„_Ingemino_!", rief Hermine eilig, ehe sich die Wunde wieder schloss, denn der Asperio-Zauber öffnete die Haut oder eben das Organ, die Zellen oder selbst eine Schublade nur für wenige Sekunden. Es war ein praktischer Zauber, der verwendet wurde, um Wunden zu säubern, die man nicht nähen wollte. Es war ein praktischer chirurgischer Zauber.

Dieser Zauber jedoch war ohne die richtige Zauberstabbewegung wirkungslos. Hermine beschrieb einen engen Halbkreis und presste die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf Dracos Mal. Kurz schien sich ein Abbild seines Mals in die Luft zu heben, verschwand aber keinen Moment später.

„Hermine", brachte Dean gepresst hervor, und Hermine beeilte sich, den Zauberstab zu Dracos anderem Unterarm und ließ die Kopie des Mals sanft in die Wunde gleiten.

Und jetzt schrie Draco auf, als heißer Dampf die Wunde verschloss und das Mal wuchtig auf dem Unterarm erschien, ehe der giftige Efeu es öffnete. Die Ränder des frischen Mals schienen in Flammen zu stehen, während beide Gifte sich zu neutralisieren schienen. Hermine ergriff Dracos Hand so heftig, dass er zusammen zuckte. Tränen fielen auf seine Wange, als er sich nach vorne krümmte, während seine Eltern hastig von der Liege aufstanden.

„Merlin, verfluch!", entfuhr es ihm keuchend, als er nach vorne auf den Boden stürzte. Hermine ging neben ihm zu Boden.

„Draco!", rief sie außer sich, als er schrie. „Hörst du mich? Ist der Todesfluch aktiviert?", fragte sie panisch, aber er reagierte nicht. Sie sah, wie sich das andere Mal öffnete, wie es ebenfalls anfing zu brennen, wie weiße Nebenschwaden seinen Oberkörper einzuhüllen schienen. Hermine stolperte nach hinten zurück, als Dracos Hose zerriss und sich der Stoff einfach schwelend auflöste. Doch es waren kalte Flammen. Sie zeigten keine Wirkung auf seiner Haut. Alle hatten sich erhoben und Dean stürzte zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen, denn weißer Nebel füllte Hermines Behandlungszimmer.

Dracos Schreie waren plötzlich verebbt.

„Dean!", rief Hermine heiser, und Dean fluchte unterdrückt.

„_Evanesco_!", donnerte Deans Stimme, und der Nebel lichtete sich augenblicklich. Narzissa hatte sich an Lucius geklammert, während Hermine auf Draco zu kroch. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Er lag nackt auf dem Boden, aber das erst, was Hermine erkannte war, dass das giftige Muster auf seinem Rücken und seinem Arm verschwunden war.

„Draco", flüsterte sie ängstlich. Es war nicht so verlaufen, wie sie angenommen hatte. Aber sie sah, dass er atmete.

„Bin… bin ich tot", flüsterte er lautlos, und Hermine atmete die angehaltene Luft erleichtert aus.

„Nein!", rief sie glücklich aus. Sie erkannte, auch sein Bein war vom Muster befreit. „Draco!", rief sie erneut, schloss den Abstand zu ihm, und schwerfällig richtete sich sein Oberkörper auf. Das Muster war fort. Die beiden Male waren fort, aber… ehe sie ihn umarmte sanken ihre Arme unwillkürlich. Sorge trat auf ihre Züge, und Draco sah sie schwer atmend an.

„Was? Was ist?", wollte er heiser wissen, dann fiel sein Blick. „Oh…", murmelte er leise.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, während Dean geistesgegenwärtig eine der Krankendecken über Dracos Blöße legte, aber dran störte sich Hermine im Moment überhaupt nicht.

Ihr Blick war auf die Blume geheftet, die unversehrt auf Dracos Brust blühte.

„Hat es… hat es funktioniert?", wollte Lucius schließlich wissen, und Hermine riss den Blick von der Blüte los.

„Draco", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn endlich umarmte. Seine Arme legten sich um ihren Oberkörper und er atmete ruhiger. Aber er hielt sie fest, ließ sie nicht los, und Hermines Herz schlug schnell.

„Das bleibt abzuwarten", hörte sie Dean Lucius' Frage beantworten. Und er klang, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Enttäuscht, erschlagen und äußerst skeptisch.

Die Blüte war nicht verschwunden. Vielleicht war sie nur ein Überbleibsel, so etwas wie ein Mahnmal, was nicht verschwand. Vielleicht hatte sie keine Auswirkungen. Vielleicht… war es nichts weiter.

Aber Hermine wollte diese Gedanken nicht laut äußern, denn sie wollte die Worte aus Dracos Mund nicht hören, die er jedes Mal parat hatte, wenn sie eine Heilung für seine Krankheit verschlug.

_…__was, wenn nicht…?_

Und genau darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken, wenn sie sich doch sicher war, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber Draco sagte nichts. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Und Hermine hatte Angst.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

„Du wirst nicht aufstehen, du wirst dich nicht bewegen. Heilerin Bolton hat gesagt, dass die Werte nur wegen des Stresses so hoch gestiegen sind, und deshalb bleibst du liegen!", ermahnte er sie so streng, dass sie nicht einmal wagte zu widersprechen. Ihre Heilerin hatte ihr strengste Bettruhe verordnet, die sie hin und wieder missachtete.

Draco hatte ihr Essen, Tee und ein Buch nach dem anderen gebracht, während sie sich danach sehnte, einfach nur mit Rufus spazieren zu gehen. Der Hund lag neben ihr und döste vor dem Kamin. Draco hatte seit zwei Monaten keine Heilung mehr gebraucht.

Es war etwas, was sie vor einer Woche gefeiert hatten.

„Ich liege doch!", beschwerte sie sich, während sie prüfend ihre Tasse auf ihrem kugelrunden Bauch abstellte. Zwar war er noch nicht vollkommen ausgeprägt, aber ausgeprägt genug, dass sie keine ihrer Hosen mehr zubekam. Und ausgeprägt genug, dass sie ohne Probleme ihre Teetasse darauf abstellen konnte. Draco grinste schief.

„Sieht gut aus. Nächste Woche ok?", fragte er unwillkürlich, und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Das Wetter soll fantastisch sein", sagte er lächelnd.

„Nächste Woche was?", wollte sie gähnend wissen. Er deutete eindeutig nach draußen in den Garten.

„Deine Eltern haben Zeit, meine Eltern haben Zeit, Potter und Weasley haben Zeit", zählte er knapp auf. Sie begriff.

„Die Hochzeit?", entfuhr es ihr.

„Ja, Kingsely würde uns trauen. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er ist noch immer vom Ministerium befugt. Ein Anruf über Floh bei McGooses, und wir haben Essen für hundert Personen, was nötig sein wird, wenn alle Weasleys aus London auftauchen wollen." Er sah sie abwartend an.

Sie hatten nicht mehr über die Blüte gesprochen. Hermine hatte keinen Zauber finden können, der die Blüte zum Verschwinden brachte. Und gestern Abend hatte die Blüte auf Dracos Brust das erste Blütenblatt verloren. Es war einfach verschwunden. Es waren vier Blütenblätter gewesen. Und Hermines Herz blieb regelmäßig stehen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Dracos Theorie dazu, wenn er sich denn überhaupt dazu äußerte, war, dass sich der Fluch endlich löste, und dies eben einfach nur der Rest des Tattoos war, der verschwand.

Aber Hermine nahm, er log. Er glaubte das nicht wirklich.

Sie glaubte es, aber er nicht.

Aber sie sprach es nicht aus. Sie wusste nicht, wie.

„Ok", erwiderte sie schließlich.

Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Sie wandte den Blick und sah stur geradeaus, während sich ihre Augen mit unkontrollierten Tränen füllten.

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er näherkam und sich neben sie kniete.

„Sieh mich an", befahl er sanft. Sie schüttelte unbewegt den Kopf. „Hermine", setzte er mit Nachdruck hinzu, und sie atmete zitternd aus. „Bitte, sieh mich an", flüsterte er fast. Endlich wandte sie den Blick. Seine Haare waren lang geworden, stellte sie fest. Er konnte den Pony bereits hinter seine Ohren stecken. Sie musste lächeln. Er sah gut aus. So gut wie noch nie, müsste sie es jetzt vergleichen. Sie erinnerte sich noch, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, nach Hogwarts.

Hier, in diesem Haus. Hier, in diesem Zimmer. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Rufus sofort zu ihm gelaufen war, sich sogar neben ihn gesetzt hatte, während Hermine sich gewundert hatte, wohin ihr Hund verschwunden sein könnte.

Und Hunde waren anders als Menschen. Menschen konnten ihre Gefühle und Abneigungen gegenüber Menschen verbergen, wenn sie wollten, aber nicht gegenüber einem Tier.

Und war es nicht seltsam, dass dieser widerliche Mann in ihr kalte Schauer der Abneigung hervorgerufen hatte, während ihr eigener Hund, seinen Kopf an Dracos Bein gelehnt hatte? Hätte sie da schon wissen müssen, dass hinter Dracos Fassade noch so viel mehr gelegen hatte?

Denn jetzt tat sie es ihrem Hund gleich und vergötterte diesen Mann. Dieser Mann, dem alles egal war. Egal, ob er gesund war, egal, ob er starb, Hauptsache, sie hielt die Bettruhe ein, Hauptsache, sie heiratete ihn, damit sie abgesichert war. Hauptsache, sie bekam seinen Sohn, nannte ihn Scorpius und würde für immer glücklich sein.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, ehe sie irgendwas anderes sagen würde, was wieder zu endlosen Diskussionen führen würde.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er fast überrascht. Anscheinend hatte er sich auch bereits für eine weitere Diskussion über seine Gesundheit gewappnet.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", sagte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Bitte?", entfuhr es ihm verwirrt, aber sie lächelte breiter.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir uns hier getroffen haben", informierte sie ihn, ohne jeden Kontext. Er wirkte immer noch unschlüssig, einen Hauch misstrauisch.

„Ok?", erwiderte er langsam. Sie grinste plötzlich. „Diese Schwangerschaft ist eine ziemlich verrückte Sache, Granger", bemerkte er spitz.

„Lass uns heiraten, Draco. Ich will nicht länger warten. Leute werden noch anfangen zu reden", erwiderte sie lächelnd, während sie auf ihren runden Bauch deutete, und er lachte laut auf.

„Etwas spät dafür, findest du nicht? Aber kein Problem. Du willst heiraten, dann heiraten wir. Ich mache eben ein paar Anrufe", erklärte er jovial, während er sich vollkommen unbefangen und agil erhob.

Sie würde es hassen, würde er wieder eine Heilung brauchen. Aber das würde er nicht. Er hatte seit zwei Monaten keine gebraucht. Und alles war gut. Alles. Er hatte inne gehalten, machte wieder kehrt und kam zu ihr zurück, um sich noch einmal hinzuknien. Seine Hände legten sich um ihren Bauch, während er den Kopf so tief neigte, bis seine Lippen die Wölbung berührten. Das tat er jedes Mal, wenn er länger als eine Minute von ihr wegging. Jedes Mal! Auch wenn sie sich schlafen legten, sprach er kurz mit ihrem Bauch, mit seinem Sohn.

Sie verstand nie, was er flüsterte, und egal, wie oft sie fragte, er lächelte immer nur geheimnisvoll und wollte es nicht weiter erklären. Es war schrecklich frustrierend und gleichzeitig so liebevoll, dass sie ihm nicht lange böse sein konnte.

Jetzt lehnte sie sich kopfschüttelnd zurück, verdrehte die Augen und betrachtete ihren wunderschönen Verlobten. Sie wusste nicht, wie es alles hatte passieren können, wie sie so weit gekommen waren, dass sie kurz davon standen, einen gemeinsame Sohn zu bekommen und zu heiraten, aber… das war es jetzt. Hier waren sie.

Und es machte ihr nicht mal mehr Angst.

_Eine Woche später…_

Ihr war schlecht. Schlichtweg übel war ihr!

Erst vorhin hatte sie aus dem Zeltschlitz gesehen, wie sich Lucius Malfoy und ihr Vater ratlos angeschwiegen hatten, weil sie beim besten Willen über nichts hatten reden können.

Sie könnte sich schon jetzt betrinken, überlegte sie dumpf. Aber sie durfte ja nicht trinken. Dabei hätte sie allen Grund! Sie war so wütend!

Das Kleid saß zu eng, denn ihre Wölbung ließ es anscheinend nicht mehr zu, dass sie noch attraktiv genug aussah. Und erst gestern hatte sie sich so sehr mit Draco gestritten, dass sie seit sechzehn Stunden kein Wort mehr gewechselt hatten. Und das hatte er verdient! Elender Mistkerl!

Und das war ihr Hochzeitstag.

Ginny hatte ihr die Haare hochgesteckt, Molly hatte ihr beim Anziehen geholfen, und Narzissa hatte ihr gesagt, würde sie den teuren Familienschmuck verlieren, müsste sie ihn ersetzen, egal, wie lieb sie Hermine gewonnen hatte. Alles in allem war es… ein grauenhafter Tag.

„Ist dir noch übel?", wollte ihre Mutter geflissentlich wissen, als sie die Zeltplane einfach zur Seite geschoben hatte.

„Mum!", entfuhr es Hermine erschrocken und sie wich zurück, damit die Gäste sie noch nicht sehen würden. Aber so viele Gäste waren es ohnehin nicht. Ihre Eltern, Malfoys Eltern und sein Onkel väterlicherseits, die Weasleys samt aller Kinder und Kindeskinder, die Potters, Luna und Neville, Dean, Blaise und Malfoy und sie. Nur Blaise und Malfoy waren bedauerlicherweise noch nicht da. Wusste der Himmel, was sie trieben, und wie sie es wagen konnten, sie hier die Stellung halten zu lassen! Ihre Mutter betrat das Zelt und betrachtete ihre Tochter tadelnd.

„Mein Gott… alle werden wissen, dass du aus Umständen heraus heiratest!", entfuhr es ihrer Mutter streng, während sie die Falten des Kleides gerade zog.

„Mum!", wiederholte Hermine entnervt. „Ich heirate nicht aus Umständen heraus, und es wissen doch ohnehin schon alle!", korrigierte sie ihre Mutter bitter. Aber diese verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, es ist sowieso eine ganz charmante Verbindung, nicht wahr?" Anscheinend war es auch für ihre Mutter ein schwarzer Tag. „Und diese… Malfoys? Solche Snobs!", stieß sie aus. Hermine hatte mit ihrer Mutter nicht mehr gesprochen, seitdem sie zu Besuch gekommen waren. Und jetzt wusste sie auch wieder warum.

„Mum!", warnte sie ihre Mutter drohend.

„Und ist er jetzt gesund?", bohrte ihre Mutter erbarmungslos weiter, und Hermine spürte, wie sie wütend wurde.

„Ja, Mum. Ja!", entfuhr es ihr zornig. „Er ist gesund, ok? Er ist gesund!", knurrte sie. Sie stand kurz vor einem Anfall, den sie nur zu gerne an ihrer Mutter auslassen würde.

„Bitte, schrei mich ruhig an, Hermine! Ich bin ja bloß deine Mutter die sich Sorgen macht!"

Hermine schloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Mum, _bitte_!", brachte sie gepresst hervor, als ihre Mutter immer noch am Kleid zerrte.

„Und wieso mussten diese Malfoys überhaupt für alles bezahlen?", wollte ihre Mutter weiter wissen.

„Weil sie Geld haben", erklärte Hermine nüchtern.

„Oh wirklich?", entgegnete ihre Mutter trocken. „Wenn sie so viel Geld haben, dann sollten sie vielleicht erst mal-"

„-Mutter!", unterbrach Hermine sie scharf. „Es reicht. Der Tag ist anstrengend genug, auch ohne deine Laune!"

„_Meine_ Laune?", entrüstete sich ihre Mutter aufgebracht, aber Hermine wollte nicht mehr streiten.

„Wir werden das hier hinter uns bringen, und du wirst freundlich sein, hast du gehört? Draco und ich-"

„-Draco und du! Anscheinend wisst ihr noch nicht mal, ob er jetzt überleben wird oder nicht…", unterbrach ihr Mutter sie fast bitter. Ginny betrat das Zelt, als sich Hermine nicht mehr fassen konnte.

„Geh raus! Geh zu Dad! Geh irgendwohin! Ich kann dich nicht ertragen, Mutter!", knurrte Hermine hilflos. Schimpfend ließ sich ihre Mutter von Ginny aus dem Zelt schieben, während Hermine seufzend auf einen Hocker sank.

Merlin, wo blieb Malfoy?! Sie würde ihn umbringen!

„Blaise! Wir kommen zu spät!", beschwerte er sich, nachdem er zum zehnten Mal auf seine Taschenuhr geblickt hatte.

„Man heiratet nur einmal, Malfoy. Im besten Fall", ergänzte Blaise, während sie Aven Parks wieder betreten hatten. „Und deshalb darf ich dich vorher ganz offiziell entführen", fuhr er fort, als Draco ihm stirnrunzelnd folgte. Sie waren wieder zuhause, und Draco konnte die Stimmen der Gäste aus dem Garten hören. Vom Fenster im Treppenhaus sah er auch das weiße Zelt, indem seine Verlobte wohl gerade mächtig sauer auf ihn wartete.

Sie waren im ersten Stock angekommen und Blaise führte ihn zum Gästezimmer.

„Blaise, was zur-"

„-Gemach, Malfoy", beschwichtigte ihn sein bester Freund. Draco hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft, seine Fliege zu binden. Es gelang ihm heute nicht, und er war schon kurz davor, sie offen um seinen Hals hängen zu lassen.

„Blaise, was-" Aber Blaise hatte die Tür geöffnet und Draco verstummte.

„Für den Mann, der alles hat", erklärte Blaise lächelnd. „Eine Reise wollte ich dir nicht schenken, denn du hast da ja deine eigenen expliziten Vorstellungen, also schenke ich, was von einem schwulen besten Freund erwartet wird", bemerkte er lächelnd.

„Verflucht…", entfuhr es Draco. „Weiß sie davon?", stellte er die nächste logische Frage.

„Merlin, nein! Dann wäre die Überraschung hin, nicht wahr?", erklärte Blaise, der mächtig stolz mit sich schien.

„Ist das der Kodex der schwulen besten Freunde?", wollte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue wissen. „Ein Kinderzimmer schenken?" Blaise schlug ihm scherzhaft gegen den Arm.

„Ich bitte dich! Es ist das beste Kinderzimmer der Welt", erklärte Blaise fest überzeugt. Aber Draco hatte nicht viel zu meckern. Es erinnerte ihn überhaupt nicht an sein eigenes Kinderzimmer und dann wiederum war es doch ähnlich. Eine hellblaue Wiege, bespannt mit weißem Bast stand neben einem Kinderbett. Unter dem Fenster befand sich ein Schreibtisch, daneben ein Regal mit unzähligen Kinderbüchern, deren Titel Draco alle bekannt waren, welche er aber schon längst vergessen hatte. Ein nächstes Regal war gefüllt mit babygerechtem Spielzeug. Viele Plüschtiere, Lernbücher aus Gummi und Babydecken befanden sich darin.

Auf der anderen Wand – die Tapete war übrigens dunkelblau, zumindest bis zur Hälfe, die andere Hälfte bis zur Decke war weiß – hing der magische Stammbaum. Draco kannte ihn aus seinem Zimmer. Er stutzte unwillkürlich.

„Das ist mein Stammbaum", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

„Jaah", erwiderte Blaise bedächtig. „Es hat mich einen ganzen Nachmittag mit deiner Mutter gekostet und all meine Nerven, um ihn zu bekommen."

„Und… das ist mein Schreibtisch!", fiel Draco anschließend auf.

„Ebenfalls korrekt, Mr Malfoy", bemerkte Blaise spöttisch, ging zum Schreibtisch, zog die Schublade auf und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das verborgene Fach im Innern, was quietschend aufsprang. Draco kam näher und musste grinsen.

„Wie passend", entgegnete er, als Blaise den alten Whiskey und zwei Gläser hervor holte.

„Der ist allerdings frisch gekauft", erklärte Blaise, während er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl setzte. Draco setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Schaukelstuhl, der neben der Wiege stand.

„Es ist perfekt", bemerkte er, als er die ganzen anderen Spielzeugkisten entdeckte, die hinter der Wiege nur darauf warteten, von einem Jungen erkundet zu werden. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre hier", ergänzte er leise. Blaise sah ihn an.

„Du… du wirst hier sein, Draco", sagte er voller Überzeugung. „Natürlich bist du hier!", ergänzte er mit mehr Nachdruck.

Draco erwiderte nichts, wippte vor und zurück und ließ sich von Blaise ein halbes Glas vollgießen. Sie stießen an und tranken schweigend.

„Verdammt gut", stellte Draco überrascht fest.

„Ich bitte dich, natürlich ist er verdammt gut. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was ich tue?", warf Blaise ihm kopfschüttelnd vor, und Draco sah sich entsprechend im Zimmer um.

„Nein, ich sehe, du weißt ganz genau, was du tust, Blaise!", widersprach Draco lächelnd.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Blaise cool. „Wieso hast du dich eigentlich mit ihr gestritten? So viel habe ich nämlich mitbekommen", ergänzte Blaise wohl, falls er es abstreiten wollte. Draco atmete langsam aus.

„Ich habe nichts getan!", rechtfertigte er sich direkt, aber Blaise schien ihm nicht zu glauben. „Wirklich! Es ist komplett ihr Fehler."

„Es ist euer Hochzeitstag. Und die Braut macht keine Fehler an ihrem Hochzeitstag, Malfoy", korrigierte ihn Blaise ernst. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Also?", beharrte Blaise unnachgiebig.

„Dean musste mich vor einigen Wochen heilen", gestand Draco, ohne Blaise anzusehen. „Ich… habe gemerkt, dass… es ging nicht. Ich… hatte Schmerzen und…"

„Du hattest Schmerzen?", vergewisserte sich Blaise ungläubig. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine…"

„Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, wann ich Schmerzen habe?", schnappte Draco, der erst gestern genau dieses Gespräch mit Hermine hatte führen müssen. „Ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen, ich.. – und keine Ahnung! Ich Idiot habe es ihr doch gesagt, und… sie ist ausgerastet!", entfuhr es ihm zornig. „Als hätte ich etwas Schlimmes getan!"

„Aber… du… - das kann nicht sein!", entfuhr es Blaise kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn du… wieder Schmerzen hast, dann…" Er schwieg schließlich.

Blaise sah ihn so verstört an, dass Draco am liebsten das Glas gegen die Wand geworfen hätte.

„Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß?", fuhr er ihn an, aber Blaise senkte den Blick.

„Vielleicht ist es nur temporär. Vielleicht nur, bis die Blume alle Blütenblätter verloren hat", versuchte Blaise, eine Erklärung zu finden, aber Draco lächelte freudlos. Blaise schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück.

„Blaise, ich muss darüber reden", sagte Draco jetzt ruhiger. Blaise öffnete die Augen wieder. „Mit irgendwem muss ich darüber reden können." Und Blaise sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Lachen wäre Draco um einiges lieber. „Es… es hilft mir nicht, wenn mir Leute versichern, dass alles gut wird, dass ich wieder gesund werden. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir versichert, dass alles gut wird, wenn ich sterbe", schloss er ruhiger.

Blaise schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Scheiße, Draco. Kannst du dir dafür nicht jemand anderen aussuchen?", fuhr sein bester Freund ihn praktisch an, leerte dann aber in einem Zug sein Glas. „Weil es ja auch so verdammt leicht ist!", knurrte Blaise.

„Blaise!", sagte Draco und sein bester Freund stellte mit einem lauten Geräusch das Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

„Ok, wie du willst!", schnappte Blaise wütend. „Wenn du stirbst, wird alles gut, Draco. Willst du das hören?", rief Blaise verletzt und halbherzig, aber Draco blieb ernst.

„Ja", sagte Draco nickend und vollkommen aufrichtig.

Die Tür flog auf, als Blaise das Zimmer wütend verlasse wollte.

„Deine Mutter raubt mir den letzten Nerv! Und meine Mutter erst!", schnauzte sie ihn an. „Und du versteckst dich hier und trinkst? Was fällt dir überhaupt – was…?!" Sie hatte sich selber unterbrochen, als ihr wohl aufgefallen war, dass das Gästezimmer kein Gästezimmer mehr war. „Ach du liebe Güte, wer…? Hast du…?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Blaise.

Dieser senkte den Kopf, wie ein schuldiger Junge, der eine Vase zerbrochen hatte.

„Ich war das", bestätigte Blaise schuldbewusst. Aber Hermine schloss den Abstand und zog Blaise in die Arme. Dieser wirkte ähnlich perplex wie Draco über diese Geste, aber Dracos Blick verfing sich an ihrer Gestalt. Sie war… wunderschön.

„Danke, Blaise! Das ist… das beste Geschenk", murmelte sie leise.

„Ich lass euch kurz allein. Und dann… wird geheiratet, ok?" Blaise konnte wohl mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit nur schwer umgehen, wenn er gerade dabei wütend auf Draco zu sein. Und das brachte Draco zu seinem eigenen Problem mit Hermine. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich ungemein, als die Tür leise ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Hör zu, wenn du sauer bist, weil ich Schmerzen habe, haben wir ein Problem", begann er sofort, obwohl er ihr lieber gesagt hätte, wie hübsch sie aussah.

„Ich bin nicht sauer, weil du Schmerzen hast, du Arsch", korrigierte sie ihn zornig. „Ich bin sauer, weil du es mir nicht gesagt hast, und mich im Glauben gelassen hast, alles wäre ok! Ich bin sauer, weil wir ein verdammtes Fest für deine Gesundheit veranstaltet haben, während du genau wusstest, dass-"

„-ja, und genau deshalb habe ich es dir _nicht_ gesagt!", unterbrach er sie so zornig, dass sie abrupt verstummte und hatte sich aus dem Schaukelstuhl erhoben. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Weil ich von dir nur angeschrien worden wäre und bestimmt kein Fest bekommen hätte!", ergänzte er bitter.

„Ich habe dich nicht angeschrien!"

„Doch, hast du! Als wäre es meine Schuld! Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, ok? Die Schmerzen sind einfach da! Denkst du nicht, ich hätte alles versucht? Glaubst du etwa, ich sage es dir nicht, um dich extra zu verletzen? Du warst so verflucht glücklich, und…-"

„- und du denkst, mir zu verheimlichen, dass du sterben wirst, macht es besser, Draco Malfoy?"

Und die Stille, die sich anschließend über das Kinderzimmer legte war erdrückend. Ihre Worte drangen tief durch seine Haut, tief in seinen Verstand. Sie atmete heftig und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Können wir dann jetzt endlich anfangen uns damit abzufinden?", wollte er gepresst von ihr wissen, und sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass sie die Worte gerade wirklich laut gesagt hatte. Und das war der Moment! Das war es jetzt. Hier endete alles. „Oder willst du mich jetzt nicht mehr?", reizte er sie noch ein Stück weiter, jetzt, wo er ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Denn, wenn sie jetzt wieder ging, dann hatte er alles getan. Er hatte alles versucht.

Und er wusste, sie war wütend. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie wütend war, wurden ihre dunklen Augen noch eine Spur dunkler. Ihre Wangen bekamen einen Hauch mehr Farbe, und ihr feiner Kiefer spannte sich mehr an. Und er sah ihre Hand kommen, konnte bereits die Wucht des Schlags einschätzen und rührte sich nicht. Ihre flache Hand traf ihn hart auf der linken Wange, während er sie nicht aus dem Blick ließ und nicht die Balance verlor. Sie hatte irgendwann angefangen zu weinen, aber er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, um das jetzt nicht zu kommentieren.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir vorzuwerfen, ich würde dich _jetzt_ verlassen? Ich war diejenige, die-"

„-die mich wie einen komplett Invaliden behandeln wollte! Einen entmündigten Vollidioten, mit dem du keinen Sex haben wolltest! Dem du nicht mal erlaubt hast, eine scheiß Tasse aus dem Schrank zu holen, weil es mich verflucht noch mal zu sehr anstrengen könnte!", donnerte er los, und ihre Augen weiteten sich voller Abscheu.

„Ich habe das dir zuliebe getan, Mistkerl!", fuhr sie ihn tiefverletzt an.

„Mir zuliebe?", wiederholte er bitter. „Mir zuliebe hättest du mich wie einen Erwachsenen behandeln sollen, der verdammt noch mal weiß, was er tut, Granger!"

„Weißt du was, du kannst tun, was du willst!", informierte sie ihn kalt.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das kann", klärte er sie trotzig auf, denn was glaubte sie? Dass er darauf angewiesen wäre? Auf ihre Gnade? Ihre Hilfe?

„Ich habe getan, was dich länger am Leben gehalten hätte!", setzte sie tatsächlich noch einen drauf, und er lachte hart auf.

„Was bin ich, Granger? Bin ich schon tot in deinen Augen?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen und wandte sich voller Zorn um. Er griff nach dem Schaukelstuhl und warf ihn um, dass er laut auf den Boden aufschlug. „Hier! Siehst du? Ich bin nicht tot! Ich bin nicht schwach! Ich kann Sachen bewegen! Ich kann Sachen durch den verdammten Raum werfen, wenn mir danach ist!" Er griff sich die Whiskeyflasche, trank noch einen erlösenden Schluck und schleuderte sie dann an die Wand. „Siehst du das? Ich brauche keinen Stock hiernach! Ich bin kein Kind, Granger!" Sie zuckte zusammen, als das Glas an der Wand zerbrach. Die braune Flüssigkeit hatte die Tapete getränkt und tropfte nun beständig auf das Parkett. Er wischte sich mit der Handfläche über den Mund.

„Du führst dich verdammt noch mal auf, wie ein Kind!", knurrte sie zornig, aber er erkannte den Hauch an Panik in ihren Augen. Gut, sie sollte Angst vor ihm haben. „Unten warten Gäste!", ergänzte sie tonlos.

„Weißt du, wie egal mir das ist?", fuhr er sie an. Er atmete heftiger als vorher. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Es ist dir egal?", wiederholte sie gefährlich nahe am Explodieren.

„Sicher! Es ist mir scheiß egal! Ich habe das verdammte Recht jeden auf dieser gottverfluchten Welt für mich warten zu lassen, wenn es das ist, wonach mir ist, Granger! Ich bin krank. Ich sterbe. Und weißt du was? Zum ersten Mal ist es ein verdammt gutes Gefühl!" Sie schnappte entrüstet nach Luft. „Das erste Mal kann ich sagen, was ich denke, und du kannst absolut nichts dagegen tun!" Sie starrte ihn an, aber er war noch nicht fertig. „Wenn du mich nicht willst, dann interessiert es mich einen Scheißdreck, wie viele Menschen da unten warten!"

„Du bist unglaublich, Malfoy", gab sie gepresst zurück.

„Vielen Dank, Granger", erwiderte er selbstgerecht.

„Das meinte ich nicht positiv!", korrigierte sie ihn wütend.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal!", setzte er noch einen drauf und wieder nahm ihr Ausdruck etwas Gefährliches an. Dann schien sie sich zu sammeln, schluckte wohl all ihren Ärger runter und streckte den Rücken gerade durch.

„Draco Malfoy, ich werde mich nicht mit dir streiten. Kingsley wartet unten darauf, dass er uns trauen kann. Meine Eltern und deine Eltern verstehen sich _überhaupt_ nicht, und ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass unten ein Familienstreit ausbricht!", informierte sie ihn gepresst. „Du wirst mit mir nach unten kommen, und du wirst mich heute heiraten, denn mein Bauch wird immer größer, und es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich so fett bin, dass ich nicht mehr in mein perfektes Kleid passe – was letzte Woche noch hervorragend gepasst hat!", knurrte sie praktisch. „Und wenn du mich in einigen Monaten verlassen musst, weil es die Krankheit nicht einrichten kann, dann werde ich mich damit abfinden, aber heute…!" Sie machte eine entscheidende Pause und deutete mit drohendem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Heute ist mein Tag! Mein verdammter Tag! Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben! Und ich werde ihn mir nicht durch meine Mutter, deine Mutter oder deinen bevorstehenden Tod verderben lassen, hast du mich verstanden?", endete sie heiser, mit zitternder Stimme.

Und die nächste Träne fiel völlig stumm auf ihre Wange. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Abwartend sah sie ihn an, die Augen groß, so groß, dass er Gefahr laufen konnte, sich darin zu verlieren. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und schloss den Abstand.

Genug. Es war genug.

Seine Hand schlang sich um ihren Nacken, und er brachte sie so nah an sich, wie es mit dem Babybauch eben möglich war. Sein Mund verschloss ihren mit einer unerträglichen Lust und Leichtigkeit, dass er stöhnen musste, als sie sich ergab und ihre Lippen für ihn öffnete. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre süßen Lippen. Und er wollte sie nicht verlassen! Er wollte nicht. Aber er musste. Er wusste das.

Seine Hände hatten den Verschluss des Kleides gefunden. Erschrocken wich sie zurück.

„Draco!", entfuhr es ihr heiser. „Die… die Gäste…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie in sein Gesicht sah. Hunger trat in ihre Augen und fast musste er grinsen, denn er konnte ihre Gedanken sofort erraten. Er zog sie mit zum Kinderbett, und es war egal, dass es zu klein war. Es war ein verdammtes Bett. Schon hatte er sie umgedreht, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, hatte ihr Kleid geöffnet und streifte es verlangend ihr Schultern hinab.

„Hab ich dir gesagt, wie unglaublich sexy ich dich heute finde?", raunte er in ihren Nacken, so dass er sehen konnte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, als sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr gepresst, mit so unterdrücktem Verlangen, dass er sie knurrend zu sich herum drehte und erneut ihren Mund verschlingen musste. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber Sex nach einem Streit war der beste Sex, den er sich mit ihr vorstellen konnte. Fast musste er wieder grinsen bei diesen Gedanken. Grob hatten ihre Hände in seine Haare gegriffen, pressten ihn enger an sich, und er liebte dieses Gefühl.

Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und hielt ihr Gewicht als er sie runter auf die Matratze presste. Auch wenn er sie oft neckte und sagte, sie wäre dick geworden, hatte sie an Gewicht nicht viel zugenommen, stellte er immer wieder fest, wenn er sie hielt.

Er liebte ihren Babybauch. Er liebte _sie_, ging ihm immer wieder auf. Kurz verharrte er über ihr. Sie sah hinauf in sein Gesicht, und er könnte auch jetzt sterben und würde nichts vermissen. Gar nichts!

Seine Hände schoben den Saum ihres Kleides ungeduldig höher, während sie ebenso ungeduldig seinen Reißverschluss öffnete. Sie schien ihn nicht schnell genug spüren zu können, und nur zu gerne gab er ihr, was sie brauchte. Ihr Kopf flog zurück, als er um ihre Hüften griff, um sich bis zum Anschlag in sie stoßen zu können.

Unterdrückt stöhnte sie auf, konnte sich kaum beherrschen, und er wollte gar nicht, dass sie es tat. Er liebte es, wenn sie schrie. Am besten seinen Namen.

Wieder stieß er in sie, stützte sich auf den Handflächen auf, um noch kraftvoller, noch tiefer in sie zu stoßen, und er erlaubte sich erst zu kommen, als er sich sicher war, dass er sie über die Klippe geschickt hatte. Sie war unter ihm erzittert, und er konnte nicht länger aushalten. Ihre Enge war für ihn immer noch schwer zu verdauen, und er dachte an ihr erstes gemeinsames Mal. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass er damals geglaubt hatte zu sterben und im Himmel angekommen zu sein.

So perfekt war es gewesen. So perfekt war es jedes Mal.

Er brach stöhnend auf ihr zusammen, musste erst zu Atem kommen und ließ sich von ihr durch die Haare fahren. Liebevoll, fast abwesend. Sein Kopf ruhte in ihrer Halsbeuge, und erst als die Punkte vor seinen Augen langsam wieder verschwunden waren, hob er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

Sie weinte nicht mehr. Das war ein Vorteil.

„Ich… ich werde dich so sehr vermissen", flüsterte sie plötzlich, aber er schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nicht. Nicht verabschieden, Hermine. Nicht jetzt", befahl er still. Sie nickte stumm. „Es ist noch nicht soweit", ergänzte er. „Ich sage dir, wann", schloss er, entfernte sich aus ihr und verschloss seine Hose als er aufstand.

Sie setzte sich auf und richtete ihr Kleid.

„Wollen Sie mich jetzt heiraten, Miss Granger?", bot er ihr einigermaßen außer Atem an, während er ihr den Arm reichte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem ungläubigen Lächeln erhob sie sich.

„Gerne, Mr Malfoy."


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

„Hermine Granger, möchten Sie den hier anwesenden Draco Malfoy lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheide?", erkundigte sich Kingsley mit einem Lächeln nun auch bei ihr, nachdem Draco diese Frage schon bejaht hatte.

Eine leichte Röte zierte ihre Wangen, die Ron bereits entsprechend kommentiert hatte, als sie und Draco aus dem neuen Kinderzimmer nach unten gekommen waren. Ihre Mutter hatte beleidigt am Buffet mit einem Glas Wein gestanden, während ihr Vater dabei gewesen war einem stirnrunzelnden Lucius Malfoy Canasta beizubringen.

Endlich war es soweit.

Bis dass der Tod sie scheiden würde…. Hermines Ausdruck wurde ernster. Sie sah Draco an, der fast spöttisch auf sie hinab blickte.

„Ja, ich will", erklärte sie also lächelnd.

„Wunderbar. Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau", schloss Kingsley mit erhobenen Händen. „Mr Malfoy, Sie dürfen Mrs Malfoy jetzt küssen", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu. Draco musste grinsen bei diesen Worten.

„Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht, Mrs Malfoy", benutzte er den Namen zum ersten Mal, als er sich näher zu ihr lehnte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Er lächelte gegen ihre Lippen, als er sie endlich küsste. Sie hörte den Applaus der Gäste als sie die Augen schloss, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Mutter nur halbherzig klatschte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, und er vertiefte den Kuss gerade so lange, dass es noch angemessen war, ehe er sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte.

Sie wandten sich den Gästen zu. „Lasst uns feiern!", beschloss er laut, und Harry und Ron stimmten diesem Vorschlag pfeifend zu.

Ginny umarmte sie heftig, während Blaise und Lucius Draco gratulierten.

„Wo wart ihr solange?", erkundigte sich Ginny mit einem eindeutigen Blick.

„Ach… nirgendwo", wich Hermine Ginny aus.

„Aha", entgegnete Ginny. „Ihr seid unmöglich. Jetzt, wo das Gift ihn nicht mehr hemmt, macht ihr wohl gar keine Pause, hm?", bemerkte sie spitz, und Hermine merkte ihr falsches Lächeln wollte nicht so recht sitzen. Und sie hatte gar keine Lust, zu lächeln.

„Ginny…", begann sie also, und Ginnys Ausdruck wurde ernster.

„Was?", flüsterte sie fast, als wäre es ein Tabu-Thema. Etwas Böses, worüber man nicht sprach. Und Hermine spürte, wie sie etwas Wichtiges tat. Wie sich etwas Wichtiges in ihr regte. Wie sie es endlich akzeptierte.

„Es hat nicht geklappt", erwiderte sie fest. „Draco wird sterben."

Ginnys Mund hatte sich geöffnet. „Aber… aber das – oh mein Gott, Hermine!", entfuhr es Ginny voller Mitgefühl.

„Wir… wir werden damit fertig werden", versprach Hermine mit fester Stimme. „Wir müssen. Und jetzt… möchte ich feiern", schloss sie und lächelte wieder, während Ginny den Tränen sehr, sehr nahe stand.

„Geh zu deinem Mann", flüsterte Ginny mit glasigen Augen. Und das tat Hermine.

Draco bückte sich gerade um den gelangweilten Hund zu streicheln.

„Na? Hast du Spaß?", neckte er den Hund, und Hermine bückte sich ebenfalls, um Rufus hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Und? Wie ist es so verheiratet zu sein?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Kurz schien er zu überlegen.

„Kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen", erwiderte er schließlich. „Dein Vater hat mir gerade erklärt, dass ich mit dir den ersten Tanz tanzen muss. Am besten bringen wir das hinter uns." Hermine sah ihn mit erhobener Braue an.

„Kannst du nicht tanzen?", fragte sie belustigt, aber er schenkte ihr ein schiefes, überhebliches Grinsen.

„Ich tanze wie ein junger Gott, Granger. Ich nehme an, du bist diejenige, die keine gute Figur machen wird." Sie stieß ihn in die Seite. Aber sie liebte es, wie er sie immer noch bei ihrem alten Nachnamen nannte.

„Das werden wir sehen, Malfoy", erwiderte sie und nahm die Herausforderung an.

Es war schon spät, als sich ihre Eltern verabschiedet hatten. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco spielten die zehnte Runde Canasta und Rufus schnarchte zu Dracos Füßen. Ja, er war auch nicht mehr der draufgängerische Welpe – der er niemals gewesen war, dachte Hermine belustigt.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass auf meiner Hochzeit Canasta gespielt wird", bemerkte sie kopfschüttelnd. Dean und Blaise hatten sich vor einer Stunde verabschiedet, und sie hatte es ihnen nicht übel genommen. Sie war selber kein Canasta-Fan.

„Liebling, ich gewinne", informierte sie Draco.

„Ich hatte gedacht, wir… würden vielleicht gerne… unter uns sein?", versuchte sie es, so wenig subtil wie möglich auszudrücken. Ron hob kauend den Blick.

„Das wart ihr doch schon vor der Trauung ausführlich genug, oder nicht?", wollte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen von ihr wissen, und tatsächlich konnte sie nicht verhindern rot zu werden.

„Ron!", entfuhr es ihr aufgebracht. „Meine Güte, ich dachte nur-" Sie deutete um sich. Die Veranda lag im Dunkeln, aber die aufgestellten Heizpilze und Laternen brannten noch immer warm und freundlich. Es war ein schöner Sommerabend, eine laue Sommernacht.

„Setz dich, Liebes. Du darfst in mein Team kommen. Malfoys halten zusammen", informierte ihr Mann sie nickend.

„Hermine ist jetzt eine Malfoy", fiel Harry stirnrunzelnd auf.

„Furchtbar", erwiderte Ron unbeeindruckt, während er die Karten auf seiner Hand neu sortierte.

„Hm, da habe ich noch gar nicht ausführlich drüber nachgedacht", räumte Ginny besorgt ein. „Hermine Malfoy", sagte sie zweifelnd und schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf, während sie ein Canasta schloss. „Ha! Nimm das!", bedeutete sie ihrem Bruder lächelnd.

„Mir gefällt es", behauptete Hermine, aber hatte sich selber noch überhaupt nicht an die Idee gewöhnt, ihren Nachnamen aufgegeben zu haben.

„Hermine?", sagte Draco schließlich, während er nachdenklich sein gutes Blatt studierte.

„Ja?", wollte sie lächelnd wissen, als sie sich erschöpft auf seinen Schoß setzte und er einen Arm um sie legte.

„Kennst du die Schildkrötenbucht?", wollte er im Plauderton von ihr wissen, während er seine letzten Karten auf den Tisch warf und das Spiel beendete.

„Schildkrötenbucht?", wiederholte sie langsam.

„La Baie des Tortues", übersetzte er auf Französisch, und sie fixierte ihn kurz.

„Du meinst Neukaledonien?", vergewisserte sie sich, und er nickte, anscheinend zufrieden, dass sie wusste, von was er sprach.

„Würdest du es zwei Wochen an einem weißen Sandstrand an der Küste aushalten?", erkundigte er sich beiläufig, und ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Was hast du gemacht?", entfuhr es ihr sofort.

„Ich habe deinen Urlaub eingereicht", erwiderte er achselzuckend. „Ich denke, es gehört sich, dass das Brautpaar in die Flitterwochen fährt, findest du nicht?" Sie sah ihn an.

„Oh, ich würde es lieben dort hinzufahren!", rief Ginny neidisch aus. Hermine und Harry tauschten einen Blick. Harry hasste Urlaub, ähnlich wie Hermine es tat. Sie liebte London, aber ganz bestimmt würde sie einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul gucken.

„Ok, wenn… du willst?", sagte Hermine schließlich, und konnte sich fast nicht vorstellen, mit Draco Malfoy in Urlaub zu fahren.

„Ok", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Pack am besten deine Tasche, denn wir reisen morgen ab", fuhr er fort.

„Morgen?", entfuhr es ihr schockiert. Er nickte nur. „Was ist mit Rufus?" Sie deutete auf den schlafenden Hund zu ihren Füßen.

„Wir nehmen Rufus gerne. James freut sich", bemerkte Ginny achselzuckend, und Harry kraulte den schlafenden Hund liebevoll.

„Ja, kein Problem", bestätigte auch er.

„Ähm, tja…", wandte Hermine sich an die anderen, „dann fühlt euch jetzt offiziell rausgeworfen, denn Draco und ich müssen packen", erklärte sie streng. Harry streckte sich gähnend, und auch Ron schien müde zu sein.

„Schreibt uns eine Karte", sagte Ron knapp und erhob sich ächzend. „Man wird alt…", ergänzte er und streckte sich schließlich. „War eine gute Hochzeit", ergänzte er, und er tat sich einigermaßen schwer, Draco ins Gesicht zu blicken, stellte Hermine fest.

„Danke, dass ihr hier wart", erwiderte Draco in die Runde und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Mrs Malfoy?" Er deutete zurück ins Haus.

„Mr Malfoy", entgegnete sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln, und ihre Freunde gingen durch den Garten nach vorne.

„Viel Spaß euch!", rief Ginny ihr noch zu. Harry zog Rufus am Halsband mit in die Dunkelheit. Hermine hoffte, Rufus würde keine Probleme beim Apparieren machen, denn er hasste nichts mehr als das, aber das war jetzt Harrys und Ginnys Problem.

Etwas ratlos folgte sie Draco ins Haus.

„Dann… sind wir jetzt verheiratet und fahren in die Flitterwochen?", vergewisserte sie sich ungläubig, und er schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Scheint so", bestätigte er und wirkte sehr zufrieden. „Ich… liebe dich", fügte er stiller hinzu.

„Danke, dass du mich geheiratet hast, Hermine." Und Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte schon wieder das Bedürfnis loszuheulen. Aber sie beherrschte sich und lächelte stattdessen.

„Gern geschehen. Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie also und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Wir können morgen packen", erklärte sie gelassen. „Ich glaube, in der Hochzeitsnacht macht man etwas anderes…", erklärte sie mit einem so offenen Lächeln, dass er eine Augenbraue hob.

„Zweimal an einem Tag? Das nenne ich eine gute Quote", sagte er und folgte ihr sofort. Sie konnte ihr Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. Sie liebte ihn mehr, als es möglich war, überlegte sie fast verzweifelt.

_~ Sechs Monate später…~_

Sie hatte beschlossen, jeden Tag zu leben, als wäre es der letzte Tag, den sie mit ihm verbringen würde. Sie hatte beschlossen, jede Sekunde auszukosten.

Und es war, wie es wohl immer war, wenn man sich fest vornahm, etwas wertzuschätzen und es so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern.

Die Zeit schien unaufhaltsam schneller zu laufen.

So wie sie sich geschworen hatte, sich das Gefühl des weißen Sandes unter ihren Füßen einzuprägen und niemals zu vergessen, blieb jetzt nur noch als Beweis ihrer Flitterwochen ein Einmachglas des weißen Sandes auf dem Kaminsims übrig.

Sie hatte nicht einen einzigen Moment vergessen wollen, in dem sie sich innig geliebt hatten, indem er sie so glücklich machte, wie niemand sonst. Sie hatte sich jedes Mal aufgeschrieben, wann er eine Blüte verloren hatte, so dass sie vielleicht ein Muster erkennen konnte, aber es gab kein Muster. Es war vollkommen willkürlich. Manchmal geschah es nach einem Monat, manchmal nach drei.

Sie hatte auch geglaubt, niemals die Schmerzen der Geburt überwinden zu können und niemals zu vergessen, wie er sie angesehen hatte, als er seinen Sohn das erste Mal in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Aber ihre Erinnerungen glichen immer mehr einem Sieb, und sie glaubte, bereits viel zu viel vergessen zu haben.

Und sie wusste nicht, wo die Zeit geblieben war, die sie doch so kostbar und wertvoll geschätzt hatte und hatte aufhalten wollen. Der Herbst war gekommen und gegangen.

Die Bäume hatten all ihr Laub verloren und Winter zog ein wie ein Freund, der länger abwesend gewesen war.

Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer. Es lag voller Spielzeug. Draco hatte vor einigen Tagen aufgehört zu arbeiten. Er blieb nun zuhause bei Scorpius, während sie wieder arbeiten ging.

Dean hatte ihn heute schon geheilt, aber er saß dennoch im Sessel, als hätte er Schmerzen. Nachdenklich war sein Blick in die Ferne auf die Bäume gerichtet, die sich im Wind wogen. Sie waren kahl. Schwarz standen sie in der Ferne.

Sie kam näher, ohne dass er sie zu bemerken schien. Und es war ausgerechnet diesen Herbst passiert, dass Rufus krank geworden war.

„Draco?", sagte sie behutsam, und nach einer Sekunde riss er den Blick von den Bäumen.

„Bald ist Frühling", sagte er schließlich zuversichtlich, während Scorpius ruhig in seinen Armen schlief. Er sagte die Worte so voller Wehmut, als wäre es der letzte Frühling auf der Welt, aber das würde sie nicht zulassen. Sie ignorierte seine traurigen Worte, denn sonst wäre sie nicht in der Lage, zu sprechen.

„Draco, der Tier-Heiler war hier", sagte sie, bemüht um Ruhe in ihrer Stimme.

„Und?", erwiderte er, ohne den Blick zu wenden. Sie wusste, sie hatten beide mit einer Hundegrippe gerechnet, mit nichts weiter von Bedeutung. Einer Magenverstimmung, einer Winterdepression – mit irgendetwas, was nicht wichtig war. Ihre Kehle war trocken als sie sprach.

„Er… er hat einen Tumor", sagte sie heiser. „Mehrere. Mehrere Tumore", verbesserte sie sich wahrheitsgemäß. Seine grauen Augen wirkten heller als sonst, als er den Blick überrascht gehoben hatte. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie er vor zwei Monaten ausgesehen hatte – oder vor vier. Und sie wusste, er musste mittlerweile anders aussehen. Hatte er immer die Ringe um seine Augen gehabt? Hatte er schon letzten Monat müde ausgesehen? Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Und sie wollte diese schlechten Neuigkeiten genauso wenig wahrhaben wie er. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.

„Ist… ist es behandelbar?", fragte er besorgt und stumme Panik war in seinen Blick getreten.

„Er… - es ist kein gutartiger Tumor, also…"

„Also nicht?", wollte er zornig wissen, aber er hielt die Stimme gesenkt.

„Man… nennt es Mastzelltumor und bei den meisten Hunden ist er… bösartig. Und wäre er nur oberflächlich auf der Haut, dann…. - Aber bei Rufus…" Sie atmete aus, denn es fiel ihr so schwer darüber zu sprechen. So unsagbar schwer.

Draco wandte den Blick abwesend wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Verdammt", murmelte er wütend. „Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir… dem Hund eine solche Behandlung antun sollten", sagte sie behutsam, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Er… isst nicht mehr, erbricht sich zu häufig und hat Teerstuhl. Es sind… einfach zu viele Geschwüre, sagt der Heiler", flüsterte sie, während die Tränen auf ihre Wangen fielen.

Er erhob sich ohne Schmerzen, aber so vorsichtig als könnten sie beim leisesten Geräusch wiederkommen, und er sah sie an. Er hatte ihren Sohn auf seinen Armen. Scorpius schlief selenruhig, so tief und fest, als könne ihn nichts stören.  
>Er löste einen Arm von Scorpius' kleinem Körper und sie sank in seine Umarmung. Sie hörte, wie er tief seufzte.<p>

„Gut, dann…" Er schien selber nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. „Was dann?", fragte er plötzlich, fast hilflos, aber er weinte nicht.

„Ich… - der Heiler hat mir einen Trank gegeben", erklärte sie tonlos.

„Zur Beruhigung?", wollte Draco von ihr wissen, aber Hermine atmete langsam aus.

„Nein", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Es… es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass…" Sie war Heilerin. Und diese Gespräche zu führen war für sie fast natürlich. Sie wollte nicht behaupten, dass sie sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser fühlte, aber schon so oft hatte sie Menschen so viele schlechte Nachrichten bringen müssen. Aber… dieses Mal. Es war vollkommen anders. Es ging um ihren Hund! Und sie wusste, sie musste die Kraft für ihren sterbenden Ehemann aufbringen. Aber jetzt auch noch das? Und sie wusste, weder Draco noch Rufus ließen sie mit Absicht im Stich, aber… sie wollte es nicht.

Sie wollte so nicht denken! Nicht denken müssen! Denn es war ungerecht, das war alles, was es war!

„Was?", fragte er schließlich, während sein Arm immer noch warm um ihren Rücken lag.

„Sein Darm könnte brechen", flüsterte sie. „Es… es tut ihm weh, Draco. Er hat… unfassbare Schmerzen, die er sich nicht wird erklären können und die nicht behandelbar sind", schloss sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Und Draco nickte schroff, brachte sie näher an sich und sie schloss die Augen an seiner Brust.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", flüsterte er fassungslos.

„So etwas… passiert eben", sagte sie tonlos. Und sie weinte immer mehr Tränen an seiner Brust.

„Er… er sollte hier liegen. Hier ist das wärmste Zimmer. Und das schönste", ergänzte er abwesend, ließ sie los und gab ihr Scorpius vorsichtig zurück." Unglücklich drückte sie ihren Sohn sanft an sich, küsste seine kleine Stirn und betrachtete mit glasigem Blick die feinen blonden Locken die sich langsam auf seinem Kopf zu kräuseln begannen.

„Mein wunderschöner Junge", flüsterte sie ihrem schlafenden Kind zu. „Unser Hund muss sterben." Ihre Hände zitterten beinahe.

Draco war zurückgekommen und das Bild, was sich ihr bot, war herzzerreißend, denn er trug Rufus auf dem Arm. Ihren riesenhaften Hund, der seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr laufen wollte. Draco legte ihn auf das Fell vor dem großen Kamin. Träge blinzelte Rufus, hechelte müde und sein Schwanz hob sich kaum noch, wenn er wedelte. Draco nahm Hermine Scorpius ab und legte ihn in die Wiege neben dem Fenster.

Sie hatten zwei, denn dieses Zimmer war ihr Hauptaufenthaltsort. Scorpius schlief immer noch ruhig. Hermine ging vor Rufus auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihren Schoß. Rufus schien sich wohl zu fühlen, denn er schloss müde die Augen.

„Na, mein Braver?", flüsterte sie erstickt und wusste eines sofort. Sie hob den tränenschweren Blick. „Draco, ich kann das nicht!", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd, fast panisch. „Ich… ich kann doch meinem Hund keinen Trank des ewigen Schlafs verabreichen!" Sie flüsterte, denn sie hatte Angst, dass Rufus sie verstehen konnte.

Auch Draco kniete sich neben sie und streichelte das weiche Fell des Tieres. Rufus war so dünn geworden. Er lag die meiste Zeit über. Er machte kaum ein Geräusch mehr, und Hermines Herz brach jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, was für ein fröhlicher Hund es einst gewesen war. Er war viel zu jung! Alle waren immer viel zu jung, wenn so etwas passiert, dachte sie verzweifelt!

Es konnte nicht sein.

„Hermine", begann Draco langsam, „wenn er sich quält, dann… - wir wollen nicht, dass du dich quälst, Junge", wandte sich Draco an Rufus, der in langen Atemzügen ausatmete.

„Ich kann nicht", widersprach sie, immer noch kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich kein Hund bin", merkte Draco ernst an, und sie hob erschüttert den Kopf.

„Wie kannst du so was sagen? Wie kannst du das vergleichen?!", fuhr sie ihn entsetzt an.

„Hermine!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Wir haben doch schon drüber gesprochen", fuhr er ernst fort. „Rufus ist seit Wochen krank. Wenn es nicht anders geht-"

„-ich kann es aber nicht", sagte sie haltlos. „Wir haben nicht ernsthaft darüber gesprochen! Wir haben es nicht ernst gemeint! Ich kann nicht jeden verlieren!", entfuhr es ihr zitternd.

„Das tust du nicht", beruhigte er sie. Sie warf ihm einen entsprechenden Blick zu. Und er sagte nichts darauf. Es war nicht fair! Sie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe.

„Rufus liebt uns, Hermine. Und deshalb sind wir es ihm schuldig, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hat, wenn er sie nicht haben muss", erklärte er vollkommen ruhig.

Sie nickte nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Dann will ich aber nicht dabei sein", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. Draco sah sie mitleidvoll an.

„Das meinst du nicht so", bemerkte er sanft.

„Doch! Doch, das meine ich genauso so", flüsterte sie, legte Rufus' Kopf zur Seite und erhob sich lautlos. Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer, während Draco zurückblieb.

Es war dunkel, als es klingelte. Sie öffnete die Tür, die Augen rotgeweint und sah Ron entgegen, der nicht minder aufgewühlt wirkte.

„Wie kann man eine Trauerfeier für einen lebenden Hund veranstalten?", wollte er schniefend und schluchzend wissen.

„Kommt rein", sagte Hermine verweint, und Ron, Harry und Ginny kamen betreten ins Haus.

Hermine putzte sich wieder die Nase. „Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", murmelte sie. Sie fand es morbide genug. Es war einfach nur furchtbar.

„Es ist richtig so", sagte Ginny schließlich, die nicht minder verheult aussah. „Wo ist er?", ergänzte sie drängend.

„Im großen Wohnzimmer", sagte Hermine heiser. Die vier gingen langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo Rufus immer noch auf der Decke vor dem Kamin lag. Ruhig und friedlich. Ron schniefte lauter.

„Oh, das ist wirklich schön. Dass er hier… liegen kann…" Ron war vollkommen aufgelöst und weinte mittlerweile so heftig, dass er sich geräuschvoll in sein Taschentuch schnäuzen musste.

„Der Tod ist nichts Schlimmes", bemerkte Draco hinter ihnen als er ins Zimmer kam, Rufus' Wasserschüssel in den Händen. „Die Schmerzen sind schlimm, der Tod selber ist eine Erlösung", fuhr er fort, als er sich neben Rufus kniete.

„Oh, du bist einfach ein Scheusal, Draco Malfoy!", fuhr Hermine ihn an und weinte nur noch mehr. Er erhob sich wieder, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Liebes", sagte er, und sie wusste, er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass auch er würde sterben müssen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie überhaupt noch stehen konnte! Wie es überhaupt noch möglich war!

„Ich hasse dich", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte, während sie heiße Tränen gegen seinen Hals weinte.

„Ich weiß, Baby", murmelte er lächelnd. Sie wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. „Ich habe den Trank in den Napf gefüllt, damit ihr Bescheid wisst", kündigte er jetzt für alle an. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke bestürzt auf den Napf und Ron kauerte sich zu Boden, um ihn schützend vor Rufus fernzuhalten.

„Das ist doch…! Nein! Ihn direkt vergiften? Unseren ahnungslosen lieben, treuen Hund?", fuhr er Draco zornig an und wischte sich über die roten Wangen.

„Ron", sagte Ginny streng, „sieh ihn dir doch an! Hermine sagt, der Heiler hat über zwölf Geschwüre entdeckt! Möchtest du gerne so leben?", fuhr sie ihn an, aber Ron hielt die Schüssel stur in den Händen.

„Das ist nicht gerecht. Hey, Rufus!", sagte er jetzt, betont munter, und Rufus schlug die Augen auf. Er hob hechelnd den Kopf, als er den Besuch wohl erkannte. Und Hermine zerriss innerlich als sie sah, wie ihr Hund versuchte, aufzustehen, versuchte, Ron zu begrüßen, und Ron biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, aber er musste trotzdem weinen. „Oh, mein Armer! Schon gut, ich komm zu dir", murmelte Ron, und auch er nahm Rufus' Kopf behutsam in die Hände. Rufus wedelte sanft mit dem Schwanz, als Ron ihn ausgiebig streichelte.

„Na schön", brachte Ron unwillig über die Lippen. „Was für ein armer, armer Hund. So lieb!", flüsterte er.

„Oh, hör schon auf!", beschwerte sich Ginny, die mittlerweile auch nicht mehr die Tapfere markieren konnte und sich neben Ron setzte und Rufus zu kraulen begann.

Draco und Hermine betrachteten ihre weinenden Freunde.

„Ich kann ihm helfen", sagte Harry schließlich mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich weiß, ihm wird es besser gehen. Danach", schloss er nickend. Hermine hielt sich immer noch an Draco fest. „Habt ihr ein Loch im Garten ausgehoben?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Hermines Mund öffnete sich schockiert.

„Harry! Nein! Und das ist nicht erlaubt!", entfuhr es ihr zischend, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Rufus es auch noch mitbekam, auch wenn er ihre Sprache nicht verstand.

„Ich bitte dich, Hermine! Dein Garten ist endlos groß, und Rufus würde es sich wünschen", sagte er ernsthaft. Hermine wollte darüber nicht nachdenken.

„Unter dem Apfelbaum wäre es doch schön", bemerkte er schließlich.

„Du bist herzlos, Harry!", fuhr Ron ihn jetzt schniefend an.

„Ron, Rufus ist zwölf Jahre alt. Das ist alt. Und er ist krank und hat Schmerzen. Und weil du selbstsüchtig bist, soll er noch weiter leiden?", entgegnete Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, während Ron daraufhin wortlos schniefte.

Ja, Rufus war kein Welpe mehr. Hermine wusste, Tiere konnten überraschend krank werden. Und sie wusste, irgendwann starb jedes Haustier, aber sie hätte Rufus noch gerne zehn weitere Jahre behalten. Sie würde ihn auch jetzt pflegen und es würde ihm an nichts fehlen, aber sie wusste, immerhin hatten Tiere die Chance, zu gehen, wenn es noch würdevoll genug für sie war. Und sie wusste auch, Rufus würde bestimmt vorziehen einzuschlafen, als schließlich irgendwann vor Schmerzen zusammenzubrechen.

Wieder spürte sie die Tränen.

„Ich kümmer mich um das Grab", entschied sich Harry schließlich und öffnete die Verandatür, um nach draußen zu treten.

„Er sich schon um Dobbys Grab gekümmert", bemerkte Ron schließlich. „Harry ist…"

„…vernünftig", bemerkte Draco nickend. Ron sah ihn schockiert an. Aber dann schien sich auch Ron wieder daran zu erinnern, dass das größte Problem wohl nicht der Hund im Zimmer war. Er wirkte wieder trauriger.

„Ach, das ist doch alles scheiße", fasste er es gut zusammen, wie Hermine fand.

Alle waren kurz still. Hermine löste sich seufzend von Draco um sich vor Rufus zu knien. Er hob träge und zitternd den Kopf und kam auf die Beine. Und Hermine verdrängte die Tränen, so gut es ging, aber als ihr braver Hund zitternd und dünn vor ihr stand, weil er so gerne zu ihr kommen wollte, brach ihr Herz.

„Mein Guter", murmelte sie und legte ihre Arme um den Hund. „Ist schon gut", flüsterte sie, hob ihn mit Kraft an und legte ihn wieder auf die Decke. Sein Schwanz wedelte müde, als sich Draco neben sie kniete.

„Er hat es hier sehr gut gehabt", sagte er ruhig, während er Rufus' Körper ausgiebig streichelte. „So viele Freunde sind hier, mein Alter", fuhr fort, während Rufus die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen schien. Ron bedeckte anschließend Rufus fast mit seinem gesamten Körper, als er ihn umarmte. Und fast fünf Minuten flüsterte er ihrem Hund etwas ins Ohr, was Hermine nicht verstehen konnte. Ginny küsste Rufus auf die glatte, weiche Stirn und weinte vollkommen stumm.

Harry kam wieder rein und klopfte sich die Hände ab.

„Ok", sagte er nur. Dann kniete auch er sich vor dem Hund nieder. „Du musst keine Angst haben, ok?", sagte er und tätschelte liebevoll Rufus' Kopf. Und Draco hob schließlich Rufus' Kopf an und hielt die Schüssel direkt unter seine Schnauze. Träge schleckte ihr Hund das Wasser, und als wüsste er, dass es wichtig war, trank er die gesamte Schüssel leer.

Und Hermine sah, wie eine Träne über Dracos Wange rollte. Nur die eine, während er Rufus weiterhin hielt, ihn streichelte und anschließend seinen Kopf sanft zurück auf das weiche Fell legte.

Rufus' Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, während er ruhig hechelte.

Die fünf saßen um den Hund, streichelten wortlos sein schönes Fell, und Hermine weinte weiter, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals würde aufhören können.

„Du bist der beste Hund der Welt", flüsterte Ron vollkommen aufgelöst. Hermine musste lächeln.

„Ja, mein Braver", sagte sie wieder, streichelte ihn sanft, und wusste, ihre Stimme beruhigte Rufus immer. Und langsam, sehr langsam flachte seine Atmung ab. Alle streichelten ihn ruhig weiter, und selbst, als er auf einmal nicht mehr einatmete streichelten die fünf Hände weiter.

Und er starb. Er war einfach… entglitten. Wenn jemand starb, verweilte seine Seele noch einen Moment länger im Raum. Das dachte Hermine immer. Auch bei den Patienten, die gingen. Sie hoffte nur, ihr Hund wusste, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ihn gut rüber gebracht", murmelte Harry schließlich. Ron beugte sich hinab, legte den Kopf vorsichtig auf Rufus' Brust, um nach einer halben Minute mit verquollenen Augen zu nicken.

„Er… er ist eingeschlafen", hauchte er. Draco neigte sich zu Rufus' Kopf und küsste ihn lange zwischen die Ohren.

„Mach's gut", flüsterte er. Ginny sagte gar nichts, und erhob sich als Hermine es tat, um sie zu umarmen.

„Dann kommt", sagte Harry, und mit einem stummen Zauber ließ er Rufus schweben. Ron war vollkommen fertig und erklärte, er könne auf gar keinen Fall mitkommen. Draco und Harry tauschten einen Blick und gingen schweigend nach draußen. Rufus schwebte im Licht vor ihnen, und Hermine hatte zwar gerade keinen Tränen mehr übrig, aber es war ein unglaublich beschissenes Gefühl.

Nach einer Weile kamen Harry und Draco wieder.

Draco bückte sich neben die Couch und stellte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf den Tisch. Er deutete auf den Glasschrank und Harry holte fünf Pinnchen raus.

Draco goss sie anschließend randvoll und reichte sie jedem, Ron als erstem.

„Auf Rufus, den besten Freund!", sagte er feierlich, während Ron tränenüberströmt sein Pinnchen leerte. Er hustete heftig, sowie auch Ginny. Hermine genoss die brennende Flüssigkeit in ihrer Kehle. Es wärmte sie mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. „Ich glaube, besser kann man nicht gehen, als unter den besten Freunden", bemerkte Draco nachdenklich.

„Wehe, du fängst jetzt an dich zu verabschieden!", fuhr Hermine ihn knurrend an, aber er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. Sie spürte die Tränen wieder.

„Keine Angst, Liebes. Das ist Rufus' Nacht. Nicht meine", erklärte er, und Ron schniefte wieder laut.

„Das doch nicht fair!", flüsterte er und füllte sein Pinnchen erneut.

„Komm her", sagte Draco zu ihr, und schließlich setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß, um ihn fest in die Arme zu schließen. „Ich liebe dich", murmelte er in ihre Haare, und sie schloss fest die Augen.

„Also, erinnert ihr euch noch daran, als Hermine Rufus geholt hatte? Er war winzig klein und hat einfach alles angeknabbert, was ihm in den Weg kam", begann Harry lächelnd. Er schien darüber nachzudenken. Und Hermine glaubte nicht, dass es funktionieren würde, was Harry versuchte. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden.

Und dann riss sich Ginny zusammen.

„Oh ja! Ich erinnere mich gut, denn es waren meine einzigen Designer-Schuhe! Die ich sehr gerne länger als zwei Tage besessen hätte!", merkte sie streng an, musste aber ebenfalls lächeln.

„Ja, er hatte… diese komische Angewohnheit von einer Seite des Fuchsbaus in die andere zu rennen und hat unsichtbare Mäuse gejagt. Keine Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen ist…", sagte Ron plötzlich mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er erneut die Nase hochzog.

„Ja, er war seltsam, aber er hat mit Hermine zusammengewohnt – kein Wunder!", bestätigte Ginny grinsend. Hermine schenkte ihr einen säuerlichen Blick.

„Schönen Dank", bemerkte sie spitz.

„Oh, und als Krummbein gestorben ist?", warf Ron ein. „Wie er sich gefreut hat, dass er endlich ins Wohnzimmer durfte?"

„Er durfte _immer_ ins Wohnzimmer", widersprach Hermine mit verschränkten Armen. Ja, sie erinnerte sich noch wie traurig sie gewesen war, als Krummbein den Trank hatte nehmen müssen. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass wieder Harry mitgekommen war, als es an der Zeit gewesen war.

„Ja, sicher. Als hätte der verrückte Kater ihn gelassen!", erwidert Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Und er war der schlechteste Wachhund", ergänzte Harry dann.

„Ja, bestätige ich", mischte sich Draco nickend ein. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn in der ganzen Zeit hier nicht ein einziges Mal bellen gehört. Ich glaube, Bellen war unter seiner Würde", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort, während er alle Pinnchen noch mal füllte.

Stille fiel über die Freunde. Hermine weinte wieder. Halb aus Freude, halb aus Trauer. Denn sie hatte ihren Hund verloren. Und es gibt nicht viel Schlimmeres als das. Wirklich nicht viel.

Und wie so vieles war auch das zu schnell gegangen.

Und sie saßen noch bis die Sonne aufging und Scorpius das erste Mal wach wurde zusammen und tranken Feuerwhiskey und dachten an die alte Zeit.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Hermine fuhr abwesend mit dem Finger über die letzte Blüte auf Dracos Brust. Er hielt sie in seinem Arm, und sie fühlte sich so schwer heute. Es war Bestandteil von jedem ihrer Albträume. Dass die verdammte Blüte verschwand, sie aufwachte und Draco gestorben war.

Jede Nacht träumte sie davon. Jede.

„Hey…", sagte er ruhig und streckte sich ausgiebig. Es war großartiger Sex gewesen. Sie genoss jede Sekunde mit ihm. Sie hatten noch nicht gesprochen. Sie waren aufgewacht und sie hatte ihn einfach küssen müssen. So war es jeden Morgen.

„Hey", wiederholte sie müde. „Ich habe zum ersten Mal nicht von ihm geträumt", sagte sie und sah zu ihm auf.

„Von Rufus?", erkundigte er sich, und sie nickte gegen seine Brust. „Gut. Dann überwindest du jetzt."

„Hör mir auf mit deinen Phasen der Trauer", murrte sie gegen seine Haut. Sie spürte sein Lachen, denn seine Brust vibrierte. Beide setzte sich auf, als sie Scorpius durch die Wand weinen hörten.

„Ok, Zeit aufzustehen", sagte er seufzend. „Ich gehe duschen", erklärte er grinsend.

„Danke. Vielen Dank, dass du mir seine dreckigen Windeln überlässt. Ich wüsste nicht, wie mein Tag anders anfangen sollte!", fuhr sie ihn funkelnd an. Er wich lachend dem Kissen aus, das sie nach ihm geworfen hatte. Sie hatte den Morgenmantel übergezogen, doch sie spürte, wie er sie am Arm zurückzog. Er küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, dass sie vergaß, dass sie gerade noch wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Er hielt sie eng an seinen Körper gepresst, und sie verlor sich fast in seinem Kuss. Ihr Sohn weinte wieder lauter, und unwillig zog er schließlich den Kopf zurück.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er lächelnd. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Na los, geh duschen!", forderte sie ihn auf, während sie etwas wacklig auf den Beinen das Schlafzimmer verließ. Im Kinderzimmer war ihr Sohn hellwach, hatte sich bereits auf den Bauch gedreht und schrie wie am Spieß.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen auch dir, Scorpius", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd und hob ihn aus der Wiege. „Du bist wirklich clever", bemerkte sie, denn schon hatte er aufgehört zu weinen. Interessiert sah er sich um, als sähe er alles zum ersten Mal. Seine blauen Augen waren so hell wie Dracos als er sie ansah. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie mittlerweile im Gedächtnis behielt, aber sie hoffte es. Bald war es auch soweit, dass er seinen eigenen Kopf halten konnte. Sie spürte, wie er es immer wieder versuchte.

Aber sie roch, dass es Zeit für eine frische Windel wurde.

„Ok, dann beginnen wir den Tag damit, dass wir schauen, was du Mummy für ein Geschenk hinterlassen hast, hm?", neckte sie ihn. „Wenn du groß wirst, wirst du mir so viel schuldig sein, Scor", fügte sie mit gerümpfter Nase hinzu. Und dann lächelte er. Sie wusste, ab dem zweiten Monat lächelten Babys bei bekannten Gesichtern. Er lächelte öfters bei Draco als bei ihr, war ihr aufgefallen. „Mummy liebt dich, Scor", flüsterte sie und küsste seine pausbäckige Wange. Sie legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch und brachte in Windeseile hinter sich, was sie eben hinter sich bringen müsste und fand, mittlerweile verdiente sie sogar ein Abzeichen dafür, wie schnell sie die schmutzigen Windeln entsorgen konnte.

Sie säuberte und puderte ihn neu und hatte mit drei Handgriffen die frische Windel verschlossen.

„Na, hast du die Zeit gestoppt?", fragte sie ihren Sohn, aber dieser lächelte wieder nur verschmitzt. Sie grinste kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Hermine!", vernahm sie Dracos Stimme laut von nebenan aus dem Badezimmer. Sie klang drängend, und ihr Lächeln fiel sofort und verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. Sie war immer in Sorge um Draco, aber erst, wenn er selber auch besorgt klang, schrillten bei ihr sämtliche Alarmglocken. Hastig hob sie Scorpius auf die Arme und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer.

Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür und Dampf erschlug sie kurz. Draco stand vor dem Spiegel und hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt. Er hatte ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und seine Haare tropften nass, als er sich zu ihr umwandte.

Er musste nichts sagen, denn ihr Mund öffnete sich vollkommen schockiert.

Und das war es jetzt.

Und sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt.

Die Blüte… war verschwunden. Nur seine weiße, glatte Haut war zurückgeblieben.

„Oh großer Merlin!", entfuhr es ihr panisch. „Oh mein Gott! Sie war doch… gerade noch da!", flüsterte sie fast zornig. „Wie… wie fühlst du dich? Was… was ist passiert?! Kannst du…?" Sie starrte ihn an, hielt ihren Sohn ein wenig zu fest, aber es war ihr vollkommen egal. „Draco!", sagte sie hastig, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich… ich…" Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Was passiert jetzt?", wollte sie ängstlich wissen, und dann riss er sich anscheinend zusammen und erwachte aus seiner Starre.

„Nichts passiert. Ich… werde mich jetzt anziehen", entschied er sich zu sagen.

„Ok. Ok! Ich… ich sag deinen Eltern Bescheid, ich…", plapperte sie ratlos und machte kehrt. „Und… und wenn… irgendwas ist, dann schreist du, ja?", fuhr sie ihn an, und ihr Herz klopfte voller Angst. Die Blüte war verschwunden. Er lebte! Es ging ihm gut! Vielleicht war alles gut!

Sie nahm die Stufen schneller als gewöhnlich. Scorpius verzog unzufrieden den Mund und sie wusste, er würde gleich weinen. Hastig entfachte sie mit dem Zauberstab Feuer im Kamin und warf das grüne Pulver in die trägen Flammen. Mit Scorpius auf dem Arm kniete sie sich vor den Kamin.

„Malfoy Manor!", rief sie eilig.

Und sie hätte schreien können, dass es solange dauerte. Der Kamin im Studierzimmer öffnete sich. „Lucius?", rief sie fast hysterisch, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Lucius!", rief sie lauter und fluchte unterdrückt. „Lucius!", weinte sie jetzt außer sich in die Flammen, aber niemand tauchte auf.

Scheiße!

Sie erhob sich mit einem wimmernden Scorpius auf dem Arm zornig, ließ die Flammen brennen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur.

„Draco?", rief sie ängstlich und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Ich ziehe mich an!", rief er gereizt zurück. „Hör auf mit der Panik!", ergänzte er lauter, und fast erleichterte es sie, dass er genervt klang.

Sie verblieb im Flur, schaukelte Scorpius auf ihrem Arm, damit er nicht weinen würde, und wartete, bis Draco die Stufen runter kam.

„Was tust du?", wollte er wissen und blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen.

„Was ich…? Ich warte auf dich", erklärte sie ungläubig. „Draco, wir-"

„-alles ok", unterbrach er sie streng. Aber sie starrte ihn an.

„Deine Haare-", begann sie atemlos, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort mit einer Armbewegung ab.

„Ja, ich habe es gesehen", erwiderte er, zerknirscht. Einige Strähnen auf seinem Kopf waren plötzlich grau geworden. Ganz hell grau, dass es nur bei genauem Hinsehen auffiel, aber sie wusste in und auswendig wie ihr Mann aussah, und Tränen traten unwillkürlich in ihre Augen.

„Du alterst!", flüsterte sie.

„Hermine", begann er warnend, aber sie griff nach seinem Arm.

„Du solltest dich setzen. Brauchst du etwas? Wie fühlst du dich?", bombariderte sie ihn sofort, und redete nur, um sich selber zu beruhigen.

„Frühstück wäre gut…", beschloss er achselzuckend und ignorierte ihre Panik komplett. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Ok, du… du hast Hunger?"

„Wir hatten gerade Sex, also… ja. Ich habe Hunger", erwiderte er nickend, mit einem eindeutigen Blick. Er nahm ihr Scorpius ab und begann, mit ihm zu plappern. Hermine blieb stehen, während er ins Zimmer schritt.

„Draco", sagte sie nur.

„Was?" Sie hörte es, seine Stimme befand sich zwischen genervt sein und wütend werden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, damit er nicht wütend werden würde. Denn sie hatte Angst.

„Hast du… Schmerzen?", fragte sie also behutsam. Er hielt Scorpius ruhig auf seinem Arm.

„Nein", sagte er fest, und wie zum Trotz färbte sich vor ihren Augen eine weitere Strähne auf seinem Kopf grau. Sie legte sich erschrocken die Hand über den Mund.

„Was?", wollte er jetzt alarmiert wissen und griff bereits zornig mit der freien Hand in seine Haare. „Nicht noch eine!", entfuhr es ihm ärgerlich.

„Ich rufe Dean", war alles, was sie sagte, ehe sie in die Küche hastete.

„Ich kann Dean nicht leiden!", hörte sie ihn hinter sich rufen, aber sie ignorierte ihn einfach.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie zu Dean gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sich alles schlecht anfühlte, dass sie nicht zu viel Zeit in der Küche verbringen wollte, denn jede Sekunde konnte kostbar sein. Dean war gerade dabei gewesen, irgendwelche Dränagen zu setzen, jetzt war es ihr erst aufgefallen, dass er etwas in der Hand gehabt hatte.

Er hatte versichert, er würde sofort kommen.

Aber sie hatte sich wie in Trance bewegt. Hatte sie Teewasser aufgesetzt? Sie wusste es nicht mal mehr, als sie fast lautlos durch den Flur zurück ins Wohnzimmer eilte.

Wie lange hatte sie gebraucht? Eine Minute, vielleicht zwei? Höchstens drei, nicht länger, entschied sie, als sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer nach innen öffnete.

Er saß im Sessel. Er hatte ihn zu den großen Flügeltüren der Veranda gedreht, Scorpius döste wieder in seinen Armen.

Und sie kam näher, und ihr Herz schlug ungewöhnlich schnell. Sie fühlte sich so hellwach, wie sie sich nur in Zeiten des Kriegs gefühlt hatte. Immer wenn etwas Ungewisses gefährlich werden konnte. Sie ignorierte, dass seine Haare weiß geworden waren. Es sah grotesk aus. Noch grotesker als das helle Blond.

„Draco, Dean kommt sofort, wir-"

„Hermine", unterbrach er sie, die Hände ruhig um Scorpius gelegt. „Jetzt", fuhr er stiller fort. Und ihre Atmung änderte sich. Was?

„Was meinst du damit?", entfuhr es ihr tonlos. Dracos Hand strich immer noch behutsam und liebevoll über Scorpius' Körper.

„Hermine, es wird Zeit", sagte er so gefasst und entspannt, dass sie den Atem anhielt.

Und stocksteif verharrte sie. Nein.

Ganz einfach nein.

Und sie hatte geglaubt, es würde anders geschehen. Sie hatte geglaubt, es würde zu einem riesigen Streit kommen. Sie hatte geglaubt, es wäre spektakulärer als das hier. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er vor ihr im Sessel sitzen würde. Ruhig und gefasst. War er gerade nicht noch genervt gewesen? Hatte es als unwichtig abgetan? Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es einfach nüchtern und ruhig zu ihr sagen würde.

„Ich werde mich nicht verabschieden, Draco", informierte sie ihn warnend. Er hob den Blick. Langsam, träge, und sie erschrak über das plötzliche Alter in seinen Augen.

Oh Merlin! Er war alt geworden. „Die Heilung", entfuhr es ihr unwillkürlich. „Sie fordert den Preis", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde… ich… muss etwas tun!", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

„Hermine, ich werde gleich mein Bewusstsein verlieren", sagte er rau. „Ich merke, wie… es fühlt sich komisch an", fuhr er schneller fort.

„Nein!", sagte sie nur. „Das… das ist normal, es ist… - ich lasse mir was einfallen, ok?" Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen des Bademantels. Scheiße. Ihr fiel nichts ein.

„Ich… ich muss jetzt schlafen", flüsterte er, während sie praktisch sehen konnte, wie seine Lider schwerer wurden. Unvermittelt ging sie auf die Knie vor ihm, ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Draco!", entfuhr es ihr unter Tränen. „Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen, ok? Du musst wach bleiben! Du kannst nicht…!" Sie glaubte schon fast nicht mehr, dass er sie hören konnte, denn seine Augen hatten sich seufzend geschlossen, als er sie ein letztes Mal betrachtet hatte.

„Draco!", rief sie heiser. „Nein! Sieh mich an! Sieh mich an! Ich… ich liebe dich! Bitte, geh jetzt nicht weg! Ich… bitte, sieh mich an. Komm schon! Bitte…", weinte sie in seinen Schoß, als ihr Kopf zitternd gesunken war. Scorpius machte leise Geräusche im Schlaf, aber dennoch war es still geworden.

So unglaublich still….


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

_~ Dreizehn Jahre später ~_

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", schrie er zornig und schlug seine Zimmertür zornig ins Schloss.

Er hasste alle! Er hasste Hogwarts und seine schlechten Noten! Er hasste es, dass er sich immer mit denselben Leuten anlegte, dass er sich vollkommen hässlich vorkam – und er hasste seine Familie!

Er trat heftig gegen seinen Schreibtischstuhl, zerrte seine Schubladen auf und kramte wild nach seinen Schulsachen, um diese lieblos in den Schrankkoffer zu werfen, denn morgen würde er wieder zurück müssen, in diese scheiß Schule, auf die er gezwungen worden war! Niemand verstand ihn, und er hatte keine Lust mehr, dorthin zugehen!

Wo war sein verdammtes Zaubetränkebuch?! Scheiße!

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand so hart auf die Tischplatte, dass sie kurz taub wurde und er sie fluchend schüttelte, um den Schmerz loszuwerden.

Irgendein Mechanismus löste sich und er sprang praktisch zurück, als alte Federn und zerknülltes Pergamentpapier aus der Schulblade flogen. Der Boden hatte sich quietschend geöffnet, und Scorpius blickte näherte sich seinem Schreibtisch wieder misstrauisch.

Er lugte in das Geheimfach seiner Schublade. Es war verdammt staubig. Mit spitzen Fingern griff er nach einem Brief, der an ihn adressiert war. Er stutzte verwirrt. Er drehte ihn um.

Der Absender lautete Draco Malfoy. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und er öffnete das Siegel des Umschlags.

An Scorpius D. Malfoy

Aven Parks

Juli, 2022

_Lieber Scorpius,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem elften Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, mein Geschenk ist angekommen. Ich habe die Bestellung des neuesten Rennbesens bei Featherton's im Jahre 2011 aufgegeben. Keine Ahnung, wie die Lieferbedingungen 2022 stehen. Und natürlich hoffe ich, dass Quidditch zu den Dingen gehört, die dich begeistern. Aber dein Onkel Harry wird dafür schon gesorgt haben. Dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts wird bestimmt gut werden. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie es damals war. Und keine Angst, wenn du nach Slytherin kommst. Ich sage dir, es macht mehr Spaß in Slytherin, egal, was deine Mutter sagen wird. _

_Dann lass mich dir ein paar Dinge erzählen. Ich habe mir den Platz auf dem Hügel ausgesucht, den du bestimmt bereits kennst, weil sie dich jeden Sonntag dorthin schleift, um einen Stein anzustarren, auf dem ein fremder Name steht. Fremd ist er nicht unbedingt, denn mein Name ist dein zweiter Vorname. Ich habe Friedhöfe nie gemocht, also fühl dich frei, nicht oft dorthin zu gehen. Ich nehme es dir bestimmt nicht übel. _

_Aber es ist ein guter Platz, denn wenn der Wind gut steht, kann ich durch die Blätter der Bäume das Haus erkennen. Kann darauf aufpassen, durch die Jahreszeiten hindurch, solange du hier bist._

_Ich habe gelernt, der Tod lässt sich nicht kaufen, lässt sich nicht überzeugen und lässt sich auf keinen Handel ein. Es ist ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, will man mit Bedingungen beginnen. Man bereut die Dinge, die man nicht getan hat. Man bereut die Tage, die man vergeudet hat. Ich bin sicher, du wirst diese Erfahrungen noch machen. Denn es gibt immer etwas, was man am Ende bereut. Aber das Gegenteil vom Leben ist nicht der Tod. Das Leben hat kein negatives Gegenstück, denn es ist alles eins. Das Gute und das Schlechte. Und ich habe keine Zeit mehr, zu vermissen. Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hatte ich alles._

_Ich hoffe, ich verpasse deine Geburt nicht. Ich wünschte, ich würde dich kennenlernen, deinen ersten Schritt miterleben. Ich bin so gespannt auf dich, aber so wie es aussieht, werde ich mir nur noch in meinen Gedanken vorstellen können, wie du aussehen wirst, wenn du erwachsen bist. Aber da bin ich zuversichtlich, dass du mehr von ihr haben wirst als von mir. _

_Ich würde dir die Dinge erzählen, die ich weiß. Verteidigungsstrategien und Angriffe auf die Torringe beim Quidditch, aber ich habe ein gutes Buch im Regal. Es sei denn, deine Mutter hat es vorsintflutlich entsorgt. Sprich sie einfach darauf an. Oder besser vielleicht deinen Onkel Harry. Frauen haben keine Ahnung von Quidditch._

_Ich würde dir jede Angst vor deinem ersten Date nehmen, denn Malfoys haben keine Angst vor Mädchen. Es ist eine Prüfung, die wir mit Erfolg bestehen. Deine Mutter wird vielleicht versuchen, dir etwas anderes zu erklären, aber glaub ihr einfach nicht._

_Ich hatte sechs Monate Zeit, mein Leben zu korrigieren. Das ist nicht viel. Ich war nicht unbedingt in guter Verfassung, ehe ich deine Mutter kennen gelernt habe. Wir kannten uns aus der Schule, aber deine Mutter wird dir diese Geschichte auch besser erzählen können als ich es könnte._

_Ich habe die Frau meines Lebens geheiratet und wir sind in das Haus unserer Träume gezogen. Und jetzt ist sie schwanger mit meinem Kind. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es begreifen kannst, aber diese letzten sechs Monate waren wie ein ganzes Leben für mich. Es war ein Geschenk. Deine Mutter hat mich gerettet._

_Ein Leben zu retten, bedeutet nicht, den Tod abzuwenden. Ein Leben rettet man, indem man einem die Angst nimmt. Die Furcht vorm Sterben. Die Furcht vor allen Dingen._

_Ich habe keine Angst mehr. _

_Und mögen mich manche für einen Idioten halten. Es ist mir egal. Sollen sie sagen, Draco Malfoy ist selber schuld und hat es nicht besser verdient. Dann will ich es gar nicht anders haben. Das wirst du bestimmt noch erfahren. Malfoys haben keinen guten Namen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Mit einem schlechten Ruf kommen bemerkenswert lustige Gemeinschaftsraumpartys auf dich zu. Aber sag es deiner Mutter nicht._

_Das wichtige ist, dass du am Ende nichts bereust. Und ich bin sehr ehrlich. Ich hätte es einrichten können, hier zu sein, wenn du kommst. Aber ich habe diese Option eingetauscht gegen ein perfektes halbes Jahr mit Hermine Granger. Deine Mutter hieß Granger, bevor sie das schwierige Unterfangen angetreten hat, eine Malfoy zu werden. Deine Großmutter Narzissa wird es dir anders erzählen. Hör aber nicht zu genau hin. _

_Und vielleicht klingt es selbstsüchtig, aber ich hoffe, du findest irgendwann eine Hexe, eine Muggel, einen Zauberer, ein anderes magisches Äquivalent – was auch immer du finden wirst – für das du bereit bist, zu sterben. Wer keine Angst hat, stirbt nur einmal._

_Nimm es mir nicht übel. Jetzt zu anderen Dingen. Deine Mutter wird dich einweisen in alle Finanzen, in alle deine Verliese in Gringotts. Gewöhn dich an jede Menge Gold, Scorpius. Dein Onkel Blaise wird sich deiner schon annehmen, wenn es um deine berufliche Zukunft geht. Aber du kannst die Firma nicht verfehlen. Unser Name steht an der Tür. Ohne dich jetzt zu sehr beeinflussen zu wollen. Hör nicht auf deine Mutter, wenn sie sagt, Auroren haben einen spannenderen Beruf. Onkel Blaise zeigt dir, wie man mit weniger Aufwand wesentlich mehr Gold machen kann. Er ist dein Pate. Die Wahl deiner Mutter, muss ich erwähnen. Dein Onkel Harry ist ein anderes Thema. Und nimm dir einfach das Buch aus dem Regal, wenn du mehr über ihn wissen willst. Aber wahrscheinlich hat er dich sowieso nicht lange von seinen Abenteuern verschont. Du weißt bestimmt schon alles. Aber hör ihm gut zu. Er ist der Pate, den ich für dich ausgewählt habe._

_Ich weiß, für dich wird es sein, als wäre ich schon immer fort gewesen. Und vielleicht hast du schon einen Stiefvater. Ich sehe jetzt, der Tod kommt mit einem hohen Preis. Aber behalte mich im Hinterkopf. _

_Dein Großvater Lucius ist ein seltsamer Mann. Mach dir am besten dein eigenes Bild, denn alles, was ich sagen könnte, wäre beeinflussend. Deinen Großvater George hingegen kannst du unbedenklich als verlässlichsten Mann der Welt betrachten._

_Deine Mutter ist anstrengend. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie ist meine Frau. Vielleicht wirst du es ähnlich empfinden, dass ihre Stimme den wunderbarsten Klang hat, wenn sie deinen Namen sagt._

_Und hier endet meine Reise. Man soll sterben wie ein Held, der nach Hause kommt. _

_Zwar habe ich nicht über die Krankheit gesiegt, aber sie macht mir keine Angst mehr. _

_Und ich will kein Wort über die Krankheit verlieren. Das ist sie gar nicht wert._

_Natürlich wirst du dich nicht erinnern. Aber ich bin hier, Scorpius. Ich bin immer hier. Du musst nur deine Augen schließen und dir vorstellen, ich wäre da, wann immer du es wünschst. Deine Mutter liebt dich. Und ich liebe dich. Über alles. Über den Tod hinaus._

_Sagen wir nicht Lebewohl. Sagen wir nur auf Wiedersehen…_

_Dein Vater,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Scorpius ließ den Brief sinken. Seine Stirn runzelte sich.

_Was?!_

Und zwar war er gerade noch stinkwütend gewesen, aber jetzt machte er kehrt, mit dem Brief in der Hand, öffnete seine Zimmertür und ließ sie sogar offen stehen, als er den Flur entlang lief. Für gewöhnlich belegte er sie mit tausend Flüchen, damit sie niemand öffnen konnte. Er flog praktisch die Stufen hinab, ins Wohnzimmer, aber niemand war hier.

„Mum?", rief er und erkannte, dass die Türen zur Veranda offen standen. Er trat nach draußen in den heißen Sommer. „Mum", sagte er, als er sie erkannte, wie sie gerade die verblühten Blumen aus dem Beet zupfte.

„Na, haben wir uns wieder abgeregt?", wollte seine Mutter mit spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue wissen. Ihre lockigen langen Haare hatte sie mit einem Tuch zusammengebunden. Die Jeans hatte sie hochgekrempelt und hockte vor den Beeten.

„Mum, wo… wo ist Dad?", fragte er jetzt. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Er ist mit dem Hund losgegangen, weil er seinen Zorn genauso wenig wie du unter Kontrolle halten kann", erklärte sie knapp.

„Ok", sagte er nur und sprang die Verandastufen hinab, denn er kannte den Weg, den sein Vater mit dem Hund ging. Er hastete den Hügel hinter dem Garten empor, den Brief immer noch in seinen Händen. Vor ihm lag der Friedhof in der ruhigen Sonne.

Da war er! Er erkannte Dean auch von hier aus.

„Dad!", rief er laut und schloss den Abstand rennend. Sein Vater wandte sich mit einem eisigen Blick zu ihm um. „Hey, Dean", begrüßte Scorpius den Kollegen seiner Mutter neben seinem Vater atemlos.

„Seltsam, für gewöhnlich entschuldigst du dich doch erst fünf Stunden, nachdem du dich wie ein ungezogenes Kind verhalten hast, Scorpius", bemerkte sein Vater bitter.

„Na los, ich nehme Teddy", bot Dean vorsintflutlich an und nahm seinem Vater die Leine aus der Hand. „Ich komme dann zum Haus. Ich wollte ohnehin noch mit Hermine sprechen. Mach's gut, Scor", fügte Dean noch nickend hinzu, ehe er weiter spazierte, den müden Labrador hechelnd an der Leine, und Scorpius mit seinem Vater zurückblieb.

Scorpius' Atem ging noch immer schnell.

„Was ist das?", wollte er schließlich wissen und hielt seinem Vater den Brief entgegen. Kurz musterte ihn sein Vater, ehe sein Blick auf den Umschlag fiel.

„Ein Brief?", vermutete er schließlich, und Scorpius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, das weiß ich", erwiderte er gereizt. „Hier!" Er bedeutete ihm, den Brief aus dem Umschlag zu nehmen. Sein Vater verdrehte die Augen und nahm den Umschlag entgegen. Er zog den Brief, entfaltete ihn und begann zu lesen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und der Brief sank in seiner Hand.

„Ich… hatte wohl vergessen, ihn zu entsorgen", schien sein Vater zu mutmaßen.

„Also…dann…?" Scorpius war verwirrt. Sein Vater atmete aus. „Was… was ist passiert? Bist du… krank?" Und Scorpius hasste es zu klingen, wie ein kleines Kind, aber die Aussicht, dass sich sein Vater vor so vielen Jahren von ihm verabschieden wollte hinterließ ein bodenlos tiefes Loch in seinem Innern.

„Ich…", begann sein Vater etwas ratlos, und Scorpius kannte ihn nicht anders als gesund. So wie er jetzt eben war. Er war nie anders gewesen! Er hatte nicht mal eine Erkältung gehabt, seitdem Scorpius denken konnte. Sein Vater war der gesündeste Mensch – neben seiner Mum. Selbst die wurde ab und an krank. „Ich war krank, ja. Wo war der Brief?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.

„Da… ist ein Fach im Schreibtisch gewesen", erklärte Scorpius eilig. „Also warst du krank? Und jetzt… bist du gesund, richtig?", vergewisserte er sich ängstlich. Sein Vater fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare.

„Ja, ich bin gesund", sagte er endlich.

„Wieso hast du dich verabschiedet? Wieso hast du gedacht, du würdest mich nicht sehen? Wieso-"

„-das ist ziemlich lange her, ich-"

„-und du hast geplant, mir irgendwann einen Brief zukommen zu lassen, indem du mir erklärst, warum du gestorben bist?", wollte Scorpius fast beleidigt wissen.

„Es ist ja so nicht gekommen", beschwichtigte sein Vater ihn.

„Mum war deine Heilerin?", wollte Scorpius widerwillig wissen. Er sah seinen Vater ausatmen. Er deutete auf eine Bank, einige Meter entfernt.

„Komm, wir setzen uns", sagte er, beinahe ruhig. Scorpius folgte ihm und verscheuchte eine Fliege vor seinem Gesicht als er sich auf das heiße Holz der Bank neben seinen Vater setzte. Dieser blickte starr über den Friedhof. „Weißt du, ich… war tot. Für eine Minute", sagte sein Vater schließlich. Und Scorpius sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Wirklich?", wollte er ungläubig wissen, aber sein Vater wandte den Blick.

„Wirklich", bestätigte er lächelnd.

Und sein Vater erzählte ihm vom Dämonsfeuer, das ihn verbrannt und nahezu gelähmt hatte. Von seiner Mum, die zu der Zeit Patienten, die Opfer von Dämonsfeuer geworden waren, behandelt hatte und von seiner Heilung. Er erzählte, wie sie es geschafft hatten, das Gift ihn zu neutralisieren und wie nur noch eine Blüte auf seiner Brust übrig geblieben war.

Wie alle paar Monate ein Blütenblatt mehr verschwunden war, bis die Blume schließlich ganz verschwand. Sein Vater erzählte ihm, er sei innerhalb einer halben Stunde um siebzig Jahre gealtert, hatte weiße Haare bekommen, Falten um die Augen, hatte nicht mehr atmen können und war eingeschlafen.

„Und dann?", wollte Scorpius mit großen Augen, beinahe atemlos von seinem Vater wissen. Und Draco Malfoy lächelte.

„Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Dean und deine Mum haben einen… einen Schockzauber ausgeführt, der mein Herz wieder animiert hat. Es ging… wahrscheinlich sehr schnell, auch wenn es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen ist", schloss er nachdenklich. „Das Gift war verschwunden und… ich habe die Krankheit besiegt."

Scorpius blickte auf den Boden. „Hattest du Angst, Draco?", fragte er, und nur selten benutzte er den Vornamen seines Vaters.

„Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hatte alles bei mir gehabt, was wichtig war. Ich war vollkommen bereit."

„Ich… ich bin froh, dass du nicht gestorben bist, Dad", entfuhr es Scorpius plötzlich, und er schlang seinem Vater die Arme um den Hals. Kurz drückte ihn sein Vater an sich. „Und ich wollte dich vorhin nicht anschreien", ergänzte er gedämpft, als er seinen Kopf in der Schulter seines Vaters vergraben hatte.

„Ich weiß", sagte er nur, ließ von ihm ab und setzte sich aufrechter hin, als er sich räusperte. „Hast du dich bei deiner Mum entschuldigt?", wollte er jetzt streng von ihm wissen, aber Scorpius musste lächeln.

„Mach ich gleich, Dad."

„Ach und Scor?", hielt ihn sein Vater auf, und Scorpius drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

„Verbrenn den Brief", erwiderte er mit einem Ausdruck, den Scorpius nicht deuten konnte. Scorpius hielt den Brief jedoch fest in den Fingern. Das würde er nicht tun, obwohl er seinem Vater zunickte.

„Kommst du mit?", wollte Scorpius jetzt wissen, und sein Dad erhob sich schließlich ebenfalls.

„Sicher, warum nicht", räumte er ein und legte ihm anschließend den Arm um die Schulter.

„Ihr habt euch also vertragen?" Fast klang sie scheinheilig fiel ihm auf, während sie das Geschirr in die Spüle ins Wasser stellte. Er hob den Blick vom Sonntagspropheten und spähte sie über die Brillengläser hinweg an, während er auf einem der Barhocker vor der Kücheninsel saß.

„Er hat dir den Brief gezeigt, oder?", fragte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin seine Mutter, natürlich hat er das. Dann durfte ich ihn ja doch noch lesen", bemerkte sie höchst spöttisch. „Du hast ihm alles erzählt?", hakte sie weiter nach und er schloss den Propheten.

„Nein, nicht alles natürlich", gab er zurück. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nicht, dass das Gift einen eigentlich impotent macht, und du-"

„-ok, schon gut!" Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, als wäre es ihr peinlich diese Geschichte zu hören. Er musste schmunzeln. Sie beendete das Geschirr spülen hastig mit dem Zauberstab, obwohl sie sonst vorzog, es von Hand zu machen.

„Was ist los? Bekommt das Geschirr heute keine Muggel-Behandlung?", wollte er amüsiert von ihr wissen, aber sie band sich die Schürze ab, die sie für gewöhnlich trug, damit das Wasser ihre Kleidung nicht durchnässte, und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich dachte, ich spare mir die Zeit ein", sagte sie und klang wieder scheinheilig, fiel ihm auf.

„Ach wirklich?", erwiderte er, tatsächlich gespannt, setzte die randlose Brille ab und legte sie auf den Tresen der Kücheninsel. Er beobachtete seine Frau, die auf ihn zu schlenderte.

„Du dachtest also, Scorpius hätte mittlerweile schon einen Stiefvater?", wollte sie lächelnd wissen, und er ergriff eine Spur ärgerlich ihr Handgelenk und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Willst du mich herausfordern?", fragte er lauernd, aber sie lächelte immer noch.

„Würde ich nie wagen, Mr Malfoy", gab sie keck zurück und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. „Draco, ich glaube, die wirst langsam grau", fuhr sie lachend fort, und er spannte den Kiefer an, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ok, das war's. Du kannst anfangen zu laufen, Hermine!", warnte er sie und ließ ihr Handgelenk los. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie schenkt einen ungläubigen Ausdruck, aber er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Anscheinend sah er gefährlich genug aus, dass sie sich doch in Bewegung setzt und lachend aus der Küche rannte.

Er folgte ihr sofort, während die Hündin träge den Kopf hob. Draco sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Ruh dich aus, Teddy. Wir stören dich nicht weiter", versprach er, als er seiner Frau nachsetzte. Teddy legte den schwarzen Kopf, der mittlerweile mit Grau durchzogen war wieder auf der Hundedecke neben dem Küchenkamin ab und leckte sich über die Nase. Mit ihren dreizehn Jahren war sie froh, nicht mehr durch das Haus jagen zu müssen, wie ein junger Welpe.

Gähnend schloss sie die Augen und war schon wieder eingenickt, ehe sie den Gedanken abschließen konnte.

„Hermine!", rief er hinter ihr her, als er durch den Flur rannte, aber sie stürmte bereits lachend die Treppe nach oben. Er passierte die unzähligen Bilder im Flur, die auf Kommoden standen oder an der Wand hingen. Fotos von Hermine, als sie noch klein war, Fotos von Harry und Ron. Fotos von Narzissa und Lucius, die mit ihrem Enkel am Strand in Urlaub aus dem Rahmen winkten, Scorpius' erster Besenflug, Scorpius' erste Zahnlücke, als er beim Fußballspielen mit Harry im Tor gestanden hatte.

Fotos von Blaise und Cormac McLaggen, die nun schon seit fünf Jahren zusammen in ihrem Haus in London wohnten, und natürlich Fotos von Draco und Hermine. Unzählige davon.

An der Wand hing ein Portrait, auf dem Narzissa so lange bestanden hatte, bis Hermine eingewilligt hatte. Hermine lächelte verschmitzt, hatte die Arme um Draco gelegt, während er den zwei Jahre alten Scorpius auf dem Arm hatte. Zwar hatte Narzissa etwas Traditionelleres im Sinne gestanden, aber immerhin war es Portrait der Familie.

Er hatte die Stufen überwunden und stellte den Fuß gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Tür, ehe sie diese schließen konnte.

„Ok! Ok, du gewinnst, ja? Benimm dich nicht so kindisch!", rief sie heiser, während er mühelos die Tür aufschob.

„Kindisch?", wiederholte hier. „Das ist nicht kindisch. Das ist absoluter Ernst, Hermine", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd, während sie sich auf die Lippe gebissen hatte. Er knöpfte bereits unbeeindruckt sein Hemd auf.

„Du bist unmöglich. Scorpius' Zimmer ist auf diesem Flur!", informierte sie ihn, während er sah, wie die Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Seine Frau war fanatisch. Und sie wurde nach vierzehn Jahren immer noch so herrlich rot, wann immer er sie verführte. Und sein Herz schlug schnell.

Er hatte lange nicht mehr an die Krankheit gedacht, aber heute… da schmerzte es ihn unheimlich, daran zu denken, Hermine und Scorpius verloren haben zu können, damals.

Und vollkommen ernst hatte er den Abstand zu ihr geschlossen.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das, Hermine?", flüsterte er praktisch, und mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Sie war noch genauso schön. Ihre braunen Augen noch genauso leuchtend.

Er hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er Superman hatte sein wollen. Dass er Superman gewesen war. Und mit keinem Tag hatte er daran gezweifelt. Hermine war sein Kryptonit. Und ganz bestimmt keine Krankheit, mochte sie noch so tödlich sein.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie jetzt, und auch in ihrem Blick erkannte er, dass wohl die Angst von damals heute wieder in ihr Bewusstsein gekrochen war. „Ich hätte nie jemanden anders geheiratet, Draco. Niemals", flüsterte sie plötzlich.

„Gut", sagte er, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das will ich hoffen", ergänzte er, schlang den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie für einen Kuss zu sich. Und so sehr sich seit einigen Jahren bereits schämte und sagte, ihre Figur würde schon lange nicht mehr jung und schön sein, umso weniger konnte er es verstehen.

Sie war jetzt am schönsten. Für ihn war sie jetzt unheimlich perfekt. Und er hoffte, sie glaubte ihm, wenn er ihr dies versicherte. Seine Hände umfassten ihren schlanken Hals, seine Daumen strichen sanft über ihren glatten Kiefer, und er küsste sie zärtlicher, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Sie seufzte sehr leise gegen seine Lippen.

Und er war plötzlich unheimlich froh, so erleichtert, dass er nicht gegangen war. Nirgendwohin. Dass er hier mit ihr unter derselben Sonne lebte, keinen Tag jemals von ihr getrennt. Und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss plötzlich mit aller Macht, lehnte sich gegen ihn, küsste ihn stürmisch und er nahm sich vor, sie so zu lieben, wie er es tun sollte.

Aus Dankbarkeit, weil er es eben noch konnte! Langsam teilte er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge, ließ seine Hände verlangend ihren Rücken hinab gleiten, bis sie auf ihren Hüften zum Ruhen kamen. Ihre Arme lagen um seinen Nacken und er genoss ihren Duft, ihr Parfüm, gemischt mit ihrem eigenen Duft, ohne den er nicht leben wollte.

Es klopfte.

Was?!

Sie zog sich von ihm zurück. Seine Augen öffneten sich. Verdammt!

„Dein Sohn braucht uns…", bemerkte sie lächelnd, die Wangen immer noch gerötet. Richtig, er hatte einen Sohn, fiel ihm portionsweise wieder ein.

„Mum, Dad?", hörte er die fragende Stimme seines Sohnes durch die geschlossene Tür. Hermine fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare, ehe sie ihm noch einmal zulächelte.

„Komm rein, Scorpius", sagte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme, ohne die er am Abend nicht mal einschlafen konnte. Die Tür öffnete sich. Scorpius bedachte sie beide kurz mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ihr seid über vierzig", schien er mahnend sagen zu müssen. Draco sah, wie Hermines Wangen ein tieferes Rot annahmen. „Wartet wenigstens bis morgen, dann bin ich weg und nicht völlig gestört", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort.

„Was willst du?", unterbrach ihn Draco knapp, denn er ließ sich von seinem Sohn bestimmt nicht vorschreiben, wann er in seinem Hause was zu unterlassen hatte.

„Draco!", widersprach Hermine mahnend. „Was ist los, mein Junge?", wollte sie liebevoll wissen. Kurz schien Scorpius zu zögern, ehe er schließlich seufzte.

„Mum?", fragte er langsam, und Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Draco war und ab fasziniert, wie ähnlich dieser Junge ihm sah. „Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte sein Sohn unsicher, und Hermine schien kurz verwirrt zu sein.

„Was meinst du, Schatz?", erkundigte sich Hermine verblüfft.

„Wird mich irgendein Mädchen jemals bemerken?", entfuhr es Scorpius entnervt, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich verstört. Dann atmete sie aus, als sie den Abstand zu ihrem Sohn schloss. Draco hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sein vierzehnjähriger Sohn so von sich dachte. Damit hatte er nicht mal gerechnet! Nicht in hundert Jahren!

„Leider viel zu schnell", murmelte Hermine, als sie Scorpius in die Arme gezogen hatte. Ach wirklich? Das dachte sie, überlegte Draco lächelnd.

„Mum! Nicht!", beschwerte er sich sofort. Hermine strich zärtlich durch die weizenblonden Haare seines Sohnes und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Mir graut vor dem Tag, wenn du anfängst Herzen zu brechen", sagte Hermine und ignorierte Scorpius' Versuche, freizukommen.

„Ernsthaft?", wollte er dumpf aus der Umarmung heraus wissen. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Mir wäre lieber, wenn du ein paar Ohnegleichen hättest, Schatz", sagte sie jetzt. Scorpius blickte schuldbewusst drein. „Viel lieber, als die armen hundert Mädchen zu trösten", ergänzte sie fast bitter. Sie drückte ihn noch mal fester, bis Scorpius lachen musste. Draco schloss den Abstand zu seiner Familie und zerstrubbelt Scorpius die Haare.

„Du brauchst keine Ohnegleichen", erklärte er achselzuckend. „Du musst nicht mal den verdammten Schnatz fangen", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Draco!", maßregelte ihn seine Frau ob des Schimpfwortes sofort, aber Scorpius grinste.

„Es wird ein gutes Jahr werden", munterte ihn Draco auf. Und Scorpius seufzte tief auf.

„Gute Nacht, Dad. Gute Nacht, Mum", verabschiedete sich Scorpius, und fast wollte Draco den Kopf schütteln. Ein Malfoy, der nicht wusste, dass er gut aussah. Sachen gab's….

„Nacht, Schatz", rief ihm Hermine nach, als die Tür sich wieder schloss.

„Ach, wenn er doch so bleiben würde", murmelte sie.

„Nein", sagte Draco zufrieden. „Ich kann's kaum erwarten, wenn er erwachsen ist." Denn er liebte seinen Sohn. Zu jeder Zeit.

„Du bist sentimental heute", bemerkte Hermine. Kurz dachte Draco nach, ehe er lächelte.

„Ja", bestätigte er. Dann ergriff Hermine seine Hand.

„Wo… waren wir stehen geblieben?", flüsterte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Draco zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Hosenbund und verschloss mit einem Schlenker die Tür.

„Ich glaube, ich war gerade dabei Sie zu verführen, Mrs Malfoy", erwiderte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Zügen. Und seine entzückende Frau wurde wieder rot.

Nein, er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, was wäre, wenn er sie doch verloren hätte, weil er gestorben wäre. Er wollte diese Angst niemals spüren.

Denn er hatte das Dunkel überstanden. Und er war niemals mehr allein.

~ The End ~

_Für E., den Zinnsoldaten_

_„Der eine Soldat glich dem andern leibhaft, nur ein einziger war etwas anders; er hatte nur ein Bein, doch stand er ebenso fest auf seinem einen Bein wie die andern auf ihren zweien, und gerade er war es, der sich bemerkbar machte."_

_Hans Christian Andersen_

_Und für meinen Hund Teddy, die so tapfer war_

_„Dass mir der Hund das Liebste sei, sagst Du, o Mensch sei Sünde.  
>Der Hund bleibt Dir im Sturme treu, ein Mensch nicht mal im Winde."<br>Franz von Assisi_


End file.
